The Love Debt
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: Sequel to Our Six Day Deal. Ichigo owes Kish...but is frightened by his attentive passion and devotion. Kish fears he is losing her and makes a GRAVE mistake. Now he must tell her. Fugitives, killers, romance and revenge! Mates for eternity...
1. Chapter 1: The Debt I Owe

** YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! FINALLY! THE EDITED SEQUAL to **_**OUR SIX DAY DEAL**_** – **_**The Love Debt**_**! (And yeah, I know it's probably a bit weird to have edited this **_**before**_** editing **_**Our Six Day Deal**_** but...I **_**REALLY**_** wanted to do it! Haha! It's a good story, ya know. I enjoy it.)**

** Anyways, HERE YA GO, everybody! Thank-you ALL for being so patient! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ENJOY! Oh, and a little reminder: The story doesn't technically get kicking until chapter 4 or so. (So PLEASE be patient with me!) **

**Chapter 1: The Debt I Owe**

Nearly a year had passed since the illustrious Six Day Deal. The Obsidian Knight had been defeated and the angelic Masaya along permanently with him.

He was dead – and there was nothing else to be said about it. Regardless, Ichigo _refused _to leave him at his wilderness grave to rot. Entirely on her own, Ichigo forced herself to carry Masaya's lifeless body back to his loved ones. In silence, she ominously left him, knowing that his parents would find him. They did.

Just days after, the funeral was held. Frankly, Ichigo was relieved when it was all over. Despite the troublesome times, she learned to gradually move on. It wasn't her fault – she had to let it go - and she did. In fact, she was happier than she'd ever been in all her life. Due to everything that had occurred, she had managed to find her soul mate and lifetime lover – Kisshu.

…...

After today, Ichigo would finally get her _REAL_ vacation.

Recently, Ryou's pesky behavior had been worse than ever. He was furious with Ichigo's so called " distraction" - Kish. Almost everyday, the alien Prince came waltzing into the cafe with attempts to woo the redhead. Ryou was enraged. He knew he had to put a stop to it. From thence fourth, Kish was forbidden to even _enter _the café while Ichigo was at work. Despite her own annoyance, Ichigo agreed it was logical decision.

After all, however little it was, she _was _getting paid for her work. Thus, Kish would simply have to wait.

It was precisely 7:15 in the morning. Ichigo was dressed in her High School's official uniform. Besides the new, navy coloring and the more mature appearance, it generally resembled that of her old one. Nevertheless, she was beautiful sight to behold...other than her appalled face, that is.

Ichigo was utterly overwhelmed from shock. "What!" She screeched, aloud. They were in her room. "But that's stupid! Just because you _saved_ me from Deep Blue doesn't mean I'm indebted to you! Why would your randomly bring that up now? That was _forever_ ago – during the final battle!" Kish smirked at her dramatic flair. Pouting, Ichigo grumbled. "I thought you saved me because you cared!"

Kish grinned at her, compassionately. Leaning forward, he shifted his hands on her small shoulders. In a sincere tone, he replied. "I _**do**_ love you, my silly little kitty. But I just recently started thinking about the whole thing. In my culture, we takes debts pretty seriously, ya know. It's a way of honoring the person – by showing your appreciation."

Vexed, Ichigo shoved Kish's hands off of her. She crossed her arms, angrily and replied with a glare. "I bet you made that all up! You're always doing things like that!"

Kish smirked. "It's called being tricky, Ichigo. But no – I _swear_ I didn't, okay? Honest! Have I ever lied to you?"

Ichigo groaned. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of time.

Kish was satisfied. "See? No. I've never lied to you before and I'm _not_ gonna start now. This all works out perfectly!" Energetically, he grinned. "During Our Six Day Deal, you got to show me your world. Now I can show you _mine_. If you come to my planet you can repay me by seeing it! I'll bring you along and say you're a new housemaid or something made-up like that. That will be your cover. Of course, you won't really be doing any work because _I'll_ be showing you EVERYTHING on my planet! Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" Ichigo hesitated. Kish's childish begging was difficult to ignore.

"Come on, I _really_ _want _to show you! I'm dying to show you where I grew up, what I do, how I live and…and…everything! PPLLEEEAASSSEEE?"

Frankly, Ichigo knew she couldn't do it. She had her school – a job – a life that she was falling behind in.

In addition, another issue had occurred of late. Kish was an energetic character. Even so, it was only recently that his feelings for her had matured. During these few months, he had visited her _everyday_. This wasn't the problem. Ichigo enjoyed spending time with him. Each day held something new and exciting. Regardless, Kish's feeling were quickly advancing. He wanted to know her more - to know her deeper.

This was the issue. Ichigo didn't understand how to properly express herself. Never in life had she manged to successfully explain herself to _anyone – _not her family, not her friends and especially not Masaya.After all, he dumped her for that reason. Even if Kish was vastly different from Masaya, she was certain he wanted her to be more open. In relationships - REAL, honest, positive relationships – people were expected to communicate. That openness meant trust and security. Even so, Ichigo didn't understand how to do it. What if she messed up? It made her terrified - she wanted to ignore it.

Ichigo started again. "Kish...I…I have a lot of stuff going on, okay? I…I can't go off and tour outer space right now." Kish sneered at her poisoned, shallow look on aliens. "Besides," Ichigo said. "I have school."

Determined, Kish narrowed his eyes somewhat. Grabbing her backpack that was hanging on the back of her door, he replied. "...You're hiding something. I wanna know what it is and I'm _gonna_ find out." Kish tossed the backpack to her and stubbornly demanded. "Just pack whatever you need, already. I'll find out soon enough what's going on with you..."

Surprised, Ichigo scoffed and glared at him.

Kish looked back at her with an unwavering glitter in his eyes."You owe me and I'm _not_ taking no for an answer."

"Kish!" Ichigo shouted, "This isn't fair!"

Smiling slightly, he replied. "But you'll_ love _it! I KNOW you will! Thanks to you and the Mews giving us that Mew Aqua, you'll see a major difference! The air is so clean and clear. I can't wait to see your eyes widen at the billions of acres of forests. But I want you to see my home in the palace – where I grew up." As Kish went on, Ichigo realized his eagerness. "Come on! _You're_ the one not being fair!"

Kish's manipulative, golden eyes begged. Sighing, she glanced down at the backpack in her hand. "Kish…if agree to go…you'll have to _promise_ me I can keep up my studies. I don't want to fall any more behind than I already am." Fidgeting with her backpack, Ichigo hesitated. "...I just don't know if it's a good idea, Kish."

Within Kish's narrowed eyes, a touch of selfishness glistened. "But…what about me?" He asked.

Honestly, Ichigo didn't know how to respond. "Kish…" she replied, quietly. "It's nothing against you but I...need to set some boundaries. I need sometime to myself..." A sharp feeling punctured her gut. This was wrong - she was using her job and school as a wall to hide behind. How could she not? She was scared of herself.

Kish focused a somewhat disappointed gaze on Ichigo. It was as if he literally didn't understand what she had just said. "Boundaries?" He repeated, obstinately. "Why?" He almost snapped that time. "You never did before. Why now?"

Turning slightly away, Ichigo drifted off into her thoughts. Her inability to express herself only worsened matters. Kish was more impatient than ever - all he'd ever say now was 'what about me?' Turning back, Ichigo replied, softly. "Kish…you can't be so selfish all the time."

Immediately, Kish was reminded of the day Pai escorted Ichigo to London. Pai had said the same exact thing, as well – boundaries were necessary, especially in relationships.

Frankly, Kish didn't fully understand it. Even if boundaries _were_ necessary...he _hated _ how secretive Ichigo acted. He wanted to be there for her- to help her – to make sure she NEVER slipped away from him...

Irritably, Kish asked again."But why? Why, Kit-Kat?"

Ichigo closed her bag and looked him in the eye. "I told you, Kisshu...a lot's going on, okay..."

Clenching his fists, Kish abruptly roared at her. "_Why_ won't you tell me?" He screamed. "Why can't you just _TELL_ me, _Ichigo_?" When Ichigo stepped back, he realized he had shouted at her. Kish sighed. "Sorry..." He muttered.

In a whisper, Ichigo replied. "Kish…it's complicated. I can't explain it. I love you - I really LOVE you - and I really want to go with you… but please...take these terms and go with it? I need you to understand..."

Walking over, Kish growled lowly and looked her in the eye. He moved closely in her face and quietly replied. "How can I? How can I understand when you won't explain..." When her lips didn't part, Kish knew she hadn't any intention of giving him an explanation. Sighing, he gave in to her stubbornness." …Fine. Fine, Ichigo."

Biting her lip, she tried to brighten up. "Thanks, Kisshu! Thank-you so much!" Leaning in, she lightly kissed his cheek with a red, smiling face. Immediately, Kish's eyes lit up and he grinned. This only made Ichigo's cheeks redden further.

Smiling, Kish replied. "Come on - why don't you go ahead and pack, alright? I should call Pai and tell him I'm gonna be busy for the next few days." Pulling out his phone, he said. "I'll just be one secon-"

Making him lower his phone, Ichigo interrupted. "Hey, what's the hurry? I was thinking we'd leave this weekend."

At first glance, Kish's face looked like the world had come to an end. Then, after gathering himself, he pouted and replied. "But that's like...THREE days from now! I can't wait that long!"

Shaking her finger at him, Ichigo replied, sternly. "Oh, yes you can, Kish! I'm not leaving today! I have school and then along day of work! I'll be exhausted the time I'm done!" Kish's elf-ears drooped somewhat in a saddened manor. Ignoring it, Ichigo went on. "Enough with the pity-party, Kish!" Instantly, he grinned at her. "Now come on. Let's do something else together."

Kish was pleased. Smirking, he reasoned with her. "Okay then…how about tag!" Ichigo's eyes widened but before she could run, Kish vortexed behind her and pulled her into a hug. While laughing, Ichigo squirmed and laughed. "Cheater! No vortexing!" Roughly, she elbowed him in the gut and jumped free. "Hah! _Now_ try and get me!"

Just as Kish was about to run after her, Ichigo's cell phone rang. In a hurry, Kish swept it from off her dresser and tossed it to her. Giggling while brushing strands of hair from her face, Ichigo quickly answered it.

Breathlessly, her shaky voice asked. "Moshi-moshi?" Ichigo was surprised to hear who it was. It was the same crabby neighbor that had lived beside her family for as long a she could remember - Mrs. Toya.

"Ichigo, is that you? Are you alright? I heard you screaming! I'm calling 9/11 on my cell now as we speak! Are you being attacked?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the randomness of the call. Why was this woman always so outrageously panicked? She had a phobia of EVERYTHING! "N-no! Its okay, Mrs. Toya," Ichigo replied at last. " Don't call 9/11 – I'm okay!" She tried to sound assuring.

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo! I heard you screaming just now! It was as clear as a bell. Why were you crying out like that?" She shouted in a panic.

Ichigo looked at Kish who hadn't really idea what they were talking about. Stammering, she answered. "I- uh… uh… burnt something on the stove and...it caught fire!"

Kish smirked and whispered quietly. "What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Motioning her finger over her lips, Ichigo fiercely silenced him.

"That can't be true, Ichigo! I can see your shadow now in your room. You aren't downstairs! What's going on over there?"

Spinning around to face her window, Ichigo's eyes widened. In the house beside her own, she saw Mrs. Toya herself looking through her own window to hers. Directly, and out of embarrassment, Ichigo ducked down.

Mrs. Toya's voice filled with impatient anger. "What's the matter? Your shadow fell! Have you fainted! Are you still there?" Kish grinned, watching Ichigo with amusement.

Rubbing her forehead, Ichigo's heart began to pick up its speed. "I… I… I'm here! I just- what I meant to say was… did I say anything about a fire? Whoops! Didn't mean to! Don't know where that came from!" Kish rolled his eyes at her. "What I meant was- was- OH! Uh… it's really hot because I left the heat on last night! It's like the room is on fire! I was screaming because… because… I stubbed my toe REALLY hard on my bed! Man, it really hurts, ya know! But I'm fine now! It's just always good to let out your anger out on _something_ rather then _someone_! So I was simply letting it out!"

There was a long silence and Ichigo swallowed hardly. "Mrs. Toya…?" she dared to ask.

The woman spoke up. "…Alright then. If… if you're sure you're alright." Ichigo assured her. "Okay. I'll… talk to you soon. … Good bye…"

Ichigo hung up and, exhausted, began to fall backwards. Swiftly, Kish quickly advanced to catch her in his arms. Smirking, he asked. "What the HECK was all that about?"

Ichigo heaved a great sigh when he sat her down on her bed. "You remember that neighbor who saw you sweeping the backside walk during Our Six Day Deal? Her name is Mrs. Toya and..." Kish grinned, guessing what all that was about. "...She heard me screaming and got freaked out."

Before, Kish could say anything else, Ichigo gasped. "Oh my gosh! School! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" Scrambling to her feet, Ichigo rushed into the half-bath attached to her room. Snatching her electric tooth brush and squirting it with toothpaste, Ichigo shoved it in her mouth and turned it on.

Through the running noise of her toothbrush and her mouth, overflowing with toothpaste, Ichigo said something Kish he couldn't make out.

Grinning, he strolled over to the half-bath and leaned against the door frame. "Sorry, kitten, I don't speak toothbrush. In fact, I think there are few who can." Grinning wider, Kish teased. "You know what? Take that back - Pai could probably translate it." Kish chuckled at his joke. "Man, he does research on the stupidest things!"

Rinsing with water and spitting, Ichigo answered. "What I was trying to say was that my teacher called last night and said she can send the test to me through e-mail. So that means after today I can get a break from school. OH! One sec!" Ichigo rushed into her closet.

After coming out, Ichigo grabbed her backpack and, slinging it over her shoulder, approached Kish. She'd already showered this morning. Smiling brightly at him, she announced. "Alright, Kish, I've got to go to school. See ya!"

Snatching her wrist, Kish chuckled. Slowly, he pulled her back, shaking his head at her stupidity. "Ichigo, darling." His voice was full of a mockery. "You might wanna look in the mirror. Didn't you notice something?"

Confused, Ichigo blinked a few times. "What?" She asked. With a smug grin, Kish pointed to her cat ears. Ichigo's cheeks flamed. "What? Why are my cat ears out?" She screamed. "They shouldn't be out!"

"Oh relax" he said. "Just wait it out."

Snapping, she growled. "I can't wait it out! I have to leave for school in _FIVE_ minutes!"

Stretching, Kish replied. "Where a hat, that's all."

"Hats are against the dress code!" She hissed, beginning to freak out. "What am I supposed to do! It's all because you got me overexcited! Stupid! Why do you always make me so darn happy?"

Kish raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna be a miserable old grouch?"

She snapped at him. "Oh, be quiet! Well what am I going to do? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kish rolled his eyes.

Seizing two of her black hair ribbons, Ichigo tied them around her cat ears into two big, bouncy bows. Looking in the mirror, she saw her cat ears were no longer visible. On the other hand, she looked a little conspicuous.

Kish smiled at her from the window. "Well, isn't that attractive," he said in a tone drenched in sarcasm.

Blushing angrily, she growled. "Shut up!"

Shaking his head, Kish smirked. "Oh whatever, I've gotta go. I'll pick you up after school. "You are taking a break from your café job after today, right?" Ichigo nodded while still looking in the mirror and sulking about her cat ears. He grinned. "Then I'll see ya after school." Waving, he then disappeared.

Walking out of the room, she mumbled, irritably. "Man, this is going to be a LONG day! And just think - I'm gonna be swimming in homework!"

** OKAY THEN - the first CHAPTER! R&R! I'll update soon. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! **

** Please send my a PM (private message) I REALLY wanna know what you thought of it. **

** BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Busy, busy, busy

** Alright - here's the next Chapter, you guys! I'll try and get the next few up pretty frequently. Oh, and **_**PLEASE**_** read and review to tell me what you all think! Enjoy! : )**

_Recap _

_ Kish rolled his eyes. _

_ Seizing two of her black hair ribbons, Ichigo tied them around her cat ears into two big, bouncy bows. Looking in the mirror, she saw her cat ears were no longer visible. On the other hand, she looked a little conspicuous._

_ Kish smiled at her from the window. "Well, isn't that attractive," he said in a tone drenched in sarcasm._

_ Blushing angrily, she growled. "Shut up!"_

_ Shaking his head, Kish smirked. "Oh whatever, I've gotta go. I'll pick you up after school. "You are taking a break from your café job after today, right?" Ichigo nodded while still looking in the mirror and sulking about her cat ears. He grinned. "Then I'll see ya after school." Waving, he then disappeared._

_ Walking out of the room, she mumbled, irritably. "Man, this is going to be a LONG day! And just think - I'm going to be swimming in homework!"_

**Chapter 2: Busy, busy, busy**

With a gentle hand, Ichigo wiped the white counter of the cafe. Unfortunately, today it was her job to man the kitchen, and all on her own, too. The other Mews were stuck with the easier task of taking customer's orders and needs. Ichigo despised being the chef, and Ryou knew it. She guessed he did out of mere torturous fun.

Interrupting her thoughts, Mint called out, harshly. "Ichigo, I need a blueberry hot fudge Sunday and two coffees!" Mint's brother was leaving for France tonight, thus, she was extra grouchy.

Ichigo shouted back to her. "Oh. Coming!" Ichigo whirled around to retrieve a plate. However, a certain someone was ready and waiting to catch her off guard. Surprised, she screeched and pulled back.

Kish grinned and waved a hand. "Hey, Kitten."

With a reddened face, Ichigo stammered a reply. "K-Kish!" Her voice grew quieter. "You scared me..."

Instantly, Kish's face filled with concern. As he shifted his hands onto his hips, he leaned forward in her face while speaking softly. "I did, did I?" He moved back out, putting on curious expression. "Is all this commotion at school and work making my kitty-cat jumpy and worn out?" Ichigo's blush deepened as his smirk set off his flashy eyes. "Need a break from life?" He asked.

Although it wasn't too harshly, Ichigo scolded him with disappointment. "Kish, I'll get a break from work tomorrow. I'm not _that_ exhausted."

Kish mumbled an annoyed reply. "Fine." Nevertheless, he naturally didn't give up. Kish hoped the overwhelming drama in her life would still permit him to reason with her. "In that case, then, your official and very own personal de-stress-afier is here for you…"

Kish moved back in to keenly kiss her. Stylishly, he tilted her backwards in the midst of it.

Unfortunately, Pudding's high-pitched voice startled the pair. "Quick, Ichigo!" She called, aloud. "I need a slice of the Cranberry Chocolate Cake, two teas, some napkins, a straw and the Vanilla Special! Oh! And a piece of apple pie with cookie crumbles on the side! Hold the whip cream, okay?"

Startled by the massive order, Ichigo jerked back while squealing. Unfortunately, this caused Kish to accidentally drop her. With force, the redhead fell back and collided with the floor.

Ichigo moaned from the pian. "…Ouch…" That really hurt. Quickly stumbling to her feet, Ichigo looked up at Kish. "I have to make those orders! I'm already behind!" She said in a panic. "And _**you're**_ not even supposed to be here!" In a hurry, she shoved his body away from her own. "Get outta here!"

Playfully, Kish snatched her wrist and detained her. As a smile drew up his face, he replied. "Silly, koneko-chan. Don't you know today is Kishigo Day?" He chuckled, amused by her reaction. "It's a new holiday."

Glaring in an annoyed manor, she replied grumpily. "Kishigo? Kish-igo?" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "That is NOT gonna be our new nickname! And what kind of _dumb_ holiday is that, anyway? Besides, Kish - I'm on duty right now. I told you this morning I had work, remember?"

Kish laughed at her. "I'm kidding, kitten. I know. But while you were at school this morning I started thinking. Ryou and your teachers are NOT gonna give you that long of a break. So it only seems logical for you and I to just go to my planet after your work, right?" Again, they were interrupted by a meek voice - it was Lettuce this time. Immediately, the pair ducked for cover and backed against the counter. At least no one could see them anymore.

Lettuce's shy voice spoke up. "S-sorry to be a bother, Ichigo, but Mint says she really needs those orders." She was about to leave when she remembered her reason for coming. "Oh, right, there I go being a ditz again..." "U- uh… I will need an apple parfait, one tiramisu and two strawberry short cakes… if you don't mind." There was a pause. "Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, sweetly.

Ichigo called back in a panic. "It's coming right up! I promise!"

Turning to look at the grinning Kish, she started to scold him again. "You BETTER get out of here, and you better do it fast."

Kish shrugged. "Nah, I'm cool. I wanna stay with you, Ichigo!" His lit up with energy. "Besides, I'm having fun watching you!"

"No you're not! You're having fun distracting me!" Rolling her eyes, she snapped. "Now please go already! You can't stay! If Ryou finds you here, he'll-"

Ryou's voice seem to come up out of nowhere. "Ichigo? You in here?" Immediately, concealed in her hiding place, Ichigo clenched her fists from fear. Ryou spoke up again. "The girls are wondering what's keeping you. Ichigo?" He said her name again after still not hearing a response.

As swiftly as she possibly could, Ichigo signaled Kish to shut up and then popped up to a stand. From behind the counter, she put on a nervous smile and giggled. "I'm here!"

Raising an eyebrow, curiously, Ryou asked in a bewildered tone. "What on earth were you doing?"

As her eyes locked on Ryou's figure, she stuttered, dramatically. "I –uh -well –uh!" Finally, she came up with an excuse. "My shoelace! It was untied! But I'm fine now!"

Ryou smirked. "Well get back to work then, slow poke. I'm not paying you to model those shoes OR your big, sweaty feet." Turning and walking out, he said. "Now get a move on, klutz - the customers are getting impatient."

Once he had gone, Ichigo sighed from relief. Then, out of instinct, she hissed. "...What a jerk. What does he mean by big and sweaty?" Again, she hissed. "I DON'T HAVE BIG FEET! Hmph!"

Laughing, Kish stood up. "Oh, just ignore him - he didn't say anything that was capital offense. Besides, if he had I would had to beat him up." As he jumped to sit on the expensive counter, Kish smiled. "But I suppose he's right. Maybe you should get a move on." Ichigo rolled her eyes and then began to frantically rush around the room to prepare the orders. Shaking his head, Kish sighed. Honestly, he didn't understand why work was so important to humans.

In a cute, little voice, Pudding shouted. "Hey, Ichigo! Don't forget the napkins!" Rapidly, Ichigo snatched a hand full of them. She called again."And where are those two coffees?"

Surprised, Ichigo gasped. She had totally forgot about them. "Th-they're coming right up, Pudding!"

Mint's harsh scream sounded like she was ready to murder. "Ichigo- WHERE are those orders I told you?"

With a cry equal to Mint's furious one, Ichigo roared back. "They're COMING!"

Mint's snap was cold and bitter. "And so is Christmas! Now get me a refill of water, a side of the strawberry cream and a banana smoothie- NO straw!"

Groaning, Ichigo shouted. "Okay! It's coming already!"

Playfully, Kish smiled an amused expression. "Don't forget the straw Pudding asked for."

Instantly, Ichigo halted in her tracks. Her eyes were utterly puzzled. "Wait- I thought they didn't want as straw!" Kish could tell Ichigo was on the verge of murder.

Smugly, Kish flaunted his excellent memory and mocked her own. "For the smoothie, the customer doesn't want a straw. But for the other order, the Vanilla Special…NO straw" When he saw her vexed expression, Kish chuckled. He wanted to rub it in some more. "So have you got all that...or do I need to repeat it?" Dipping his finger into a bowl of gooey cake batter, Kish licked it clean.

Glaring, Ichigo snapped. "How is it _YOU'RE_ able to keep of all this! And stop acting like a jerk, Kish!"

Pudding's voice called out to them. "Ichigo – I have the next order - it's-"

In a frantic stammer, Ichigo screeched a loud interruption. "Wait, wait, wait!" She rubbed her aching head. Then, tossing Kish a notepad and a pen, she whispered to him. "Write down what Pudding says, okay?" He nodded, and then she shouted. "Alright - fire away, Pudding!"

Pudding announced customer's orders as Ichigo hurriedly finished the late desserts needed most. After handing them out, she prepared herself for what was to come. Darting over to Kish, the panting Ichigo asked. "A-alright…w-what's… th-the order… fro-from Pudding…?" With a peculiar grin on his face, Kish handed the pad to her. Quickly, she read it over.

_Order_

_One wonderful time on Kish's planet _

_A side dish of romantic surprises_

_The special- Unlimited Time TOGETHER_

_And all of this is To-Go (meaning we leave today)_

_Total $: Priceless_

Slowly, Ichigo looked up at him and glared. "Priceless?" She repeated. "What are you, some sort of _'MasterCard'_ spokesman?" Kish laughed, and leaned closely in her face.

Softly, he laid a short, sweet kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Ichigo looked into his golden, glistening eyes as he asked. "Please come with me after work today?"

Enraged, Mint cried. "Ichigo! THE ORDERS!" She was ready to kill her.

Underneath the endless pressure and drama, Ichigo stomped her foot and pulled out. At last, she surrendered. "For goodness sake, Kish!" She snapped. "Fine – we'll go today! But just get of here, okay! I'll see you after work!"

Happily, Kish smiled at her. "Alright, fine…" He mumbled. Before disappearing, he winked, cheerfully. "See ya!" Then he was gone.

Running down the paved side walk, Ichigo heaved a sigh from exhaustion. Although she was thrilled to see this entirely new world of Kish's, she was also super nervous. What would it be like? Would it be dangerous for a human like her to go to it? Ichigo rolled her eyes. That last question had an obvious answer. But as long as she stuck with Kish, she'd be safe, right?

Finally reaching her house, Ichigo broke her jog and again sighed. This time, however, she was sighing from relief. How wonderful it was to be freed from work!

As Ichigo made her way up the paved drive way, she was surprised at what she saw to her right. It was her dad's car – that meant he must have come home early from work.

With difficulty, Ichigo swallowed a big 'gulp' as her apprehensive nerves grew. How ironic. She had wanted to talk to her mom first about spending a few days with an unnamed friend. However, now she would have to face her dad, too...and that meant serious trouble...

Ichigo looked up to see her father clumsily stumble out of his car. He had been trying to look stealthy, as if he were a professional spy, but ended up looking rather silly, instead. After suspiciously spinning his head in different directions, he realized the coast was clear. It was time to make his move.

Ichigo giggled at his funny his behavior looked from a distance. "Hi, dad!" She called. Taking in a deep breath, he immediately broke into into a hyper run, charging toward her as if she were a fellow football-player. "Dad?" she asked with confusion and uneasiness. He kept charging. "D-dad!" He was about to reach her. "DAD, STOP!" She shouted in panic.

Forcefully, he collided into her and then pulled his daughter into a tight, protective embrace before she could fall backwards. Ichigo struggled to get free, but he didn't let go. "Oh, Ichigo!" He cried, dramatically. "You can't just stand in the drive way like that! It's dangerous! You never know when someone might drive by and see you! What if a boy saw you? And if they tried the worst of all things – THEY COULD TALK TO YOU!"

Ichigo blushed at the thought of her dad not knowing much about Kish. They saw each other quite regularly. Pulling free of him, Ichigo brushed herself off and sighed.

"Dad, all boys aren't dangerous, ya know. There are SOME who are nice." Her father's face coloring instantly, altered into a crimson shade as an inner wrath began building up inside him. He opened his mouth to scream something but was interrupted. Suddenly, the hand of Ichigo's mother flew over his mouth. Happily, she smiled at her husband.

"Now, now, darling. Don't say something we don't want our Ichigo to be repeating, okay? We both know you're blood-thirsty when it comes to boys, but you need to calm down. Let's just all go inside and I'll make some tea. Besides, Ichigo needs to go and get some rest. She's got a big week of work coming up."

Ichigo realized she'd forgotten to tell them this morning. "Oh. Actually, mom, Ryou is giving the girls and myself the next two weeks off. I'll be losing some serious cash, but I have some other plans that I'd like to see through." Ichigo blushed and tried to get closer to her mother so that her dad wouldn't hear what she had to say. Unfortunately, his hearing was sharp and precise. "…I…uh…wanted to talk to you, mom. Ya know, ask you something…alone..."

Startling them all, the group of three heard a hot voice greet Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo. All set?"

Ichigo marveled at the timing of his entrance. She knew that voice anywhere – it was Kish.

Although Kish had temporarily subtracted his alien ears by magic, he nonetheless caused her dad to completely flip out. Of all outfits and styles, Kish _had_ to pick the cool, punk one. He was dressed in black jeans, equip with a shimmering, silver belt, and unintentionally exhibited his agile body through his thin, forest-green T-shirt. In addition, he had on a light-weight, black, hooded jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves. His hair was down and loose. Ichigo's cheeks blazed scarlet when she saw his glittery golden eyes stain through his green bangs.

While practically pulling out his hair out and jumping up and down, her father screamed to the top of his lungs. "WHO THE HECK IS THAT!"

Ichigo was speechless. All she could do was stare in surprise at his Gothic, punk Kisshu. Darn it. Was he trying to look hotter to make her dad kill her? Immediately, she snapped out of it.

In a sweet note, Ichigo's mother spoke to her husband. "Honey, calm down, okay. We don't want to frighten the poor boy." She called out and waved to Kish as if to guide him over. "Please, don't be shy - come over here. My husband won't kill you, you know? He just hasn't had his tea yet."

Without even glancing at Ichigo, Kish casually strolled over. The closer he got to her, the more tension she began to feel. In a surprisingly well-mannered, polite tone, Kish spoke up. "My name is Kisshu, Mr. And Mrs. Momomiya. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at Ichigo's mother. "I guess I can see where kit- I mean, Ichigo gets her gorgeous looks from. No wonder you're husband fell for you so easily."

Approvingly, she smiled back at him. "Aww...why thank you! Now tell me, are you in Ichigo's class, young man?"

Shaking his head, Kish moved a hand onto his tight hips. "No, mam. Ichigo and I just came across each other one day and now she's my _girlfriend_."

In the background, Ichigo's father began tearing up the lawn bushes, crying, and kicking the car, aggressively. Having no other choice, Ichigo stepped in after Kish's comment.

"Okkkkaaaayyyy!" She smiled, as she took Kish's arm, and tried to pull him away. "That's what I wanted to tell you mom. I'm going away for the week to visit his family. Okay? We'd better go? Come on, Kish!"

Her mother made Kish hesitate in his tracks. "Not until you eat something, Ichigo. Oh. And why doesn't Kish stay for our late lunch?"

Before Ichigo could protest, Kish smirked. "Really? For real? Thanks."

"NNNNOOOO!"

The three of them turned to find Ichigo's father in a deadly state. "Listen up!" He roared, in an Incredible Hulk like manner. "I'm the head of the household! You Mr. Kish will stay for lunch and so will I! During that time I want to know EVERYTHING about you! So I'm going to sit down and question you until my face is blue, UNDERSTAND, MR.?"

Kish smirked. "Well, that shouldn't take too long then. You're already as red as you can be, so I'm guessing blue isn't to far over the horizon." Casting a glance at Ichigo, he said. "I guess I know why Ichigo colors so much, now – she gets it from you."

Again, before Ichigo's dad could explode, her mother stopped him. "Come on, dear. Let's go inside. I bet the tea is ready." As she cast both Kish and Ichigo a smile, she said. "Come on you, two."

Kish watched them go in. Then he turned to Ichigo. Enraged, the redhead clenched her fists and turned to face him. She murderess. Nevertheless, before she could scold him, Kish grinned and approached her. "Don't say anything you'll regret, kitty-cat."

Ichigo took a deep breath and deepened her glare. She tried to speak calmly. "_Why_ are you here?" She snapped. "You never said _ANYTHING_ about meeting my family!"

Kish shrugged. "Well, I wanted to meet them properly," he replied, coolly. "Family is important - you've said it yourself, remember?" He laughed. "Man, I didn't know they were so funny, though."

Ichigo's cheeks reddened.

Again, Kish laughed. "Now come on," he said, casually. "Your parents are waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting, shall we...?" Chuckling, he started to walk toward the door.

Pouting, she followed after him. "And of all things, Kish! You had to wear something like that!"

Ichigo heaved a great sigh and, in a distracted manner, stirred her tea with a finger. Though it wasn't entirely clear, Ichigo could hear the voice of her dad as well as Kish. They were in the other room chatting. Annoyed, she groaned. Why did she have to wait out here? It wasn't fair.

Ichigo's mother giggled at her daughter's uneasiness. "Oh honey, you can calm down, okay?" Her voice was assuring. "Your father is merely curious about this boy. He wants some general information – that's all."

Before Ichigo could reply, the ring of her cell phone filled the room. As she cast her mother an apologetic mile, she excused herself from the room to answer it. Quietly, Ichigo ascended the stairs and answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"

As she entered her room, she heard Ryou's voice on the other end. "I just got Masha's latest footage. I saw you talking to that alien guy, Kish, in the kitchen." Ichigo gasped. Masha had been spying on them? Ryou snapped at her, bitterly. "So you're going to his planet, huh?"

Lowly, Ichigo growled. "What right do you have to spy on us? What's your problem, Ryou? I thought you said you didn't have any problem with Kish now!"

"I _**don't**_ other than him breaking the ONE rule I set!" She heard the harsh blond's growl. "And you let him break it, Ichigo! I thought you knew better!" He snapped.

Ichigo was about to bite back, but then hesitated. He was right - she _did_ let Kish manipulate both of them. Sighing, she felt the uncomfortable guilt rising inside her. Maybe this was getting out of hand - maybe Kish was getting too pushy.

After not hearing her reply, Ryou heaved a rough sighed, too. "Alright...never mind it, okay? Just shut up and listen. I need something from you."

In a softened, distressed tone, Ichigo replied. "Yeah? What?"

The young man tried to explain it. "Look, I've recently picked up alien radiation on my radar...and it's NOT Kish. It's something that seems to fluctuate between strong and frail, and that moves impeccably fast. It might even be two aliens, according to the diverse energies. But I'm not sure yet."

Ichigo's tone was curious. "So, how does that concern me?"

Ryou hesitated just briefly. "Ichigo...I need you to be my eyes..." The redhead recoiled. "Not just for me but for the team," he said, continuing. "The alien's world is vast but I need you to pick up on some info – reports, news or anything of value...and secretly, too." Yet again, he paused. He had to choose his words carefully. "...I know Kisshu probably isn't intimately connected with this issue but...we can't afford to trust anyone, okay? Don't tell him..."

The young man continued. "Your instructions are as follows: Find The Data Processor and hack into the system. I know the electronic body mechanics are fairly diverse from that of our own systems but I believe Pai, the chief programer, is in the process of rebuilding the authorities software. After the fall of Deep Blue, their clan wanted to entirely rework and redistribute their programs. But this is a good thing. With the the software on the mend, the system is more vulnerable. The security is weaker. Regardless, even with that advantage, you'll need a strong entry key or code. My guess is _all_ the systems are cyberlinked to one master organization. If you break into the original, chief application, you can intercept searches or suppressed documents kept undercover by the aliens." He spoke swiftly and coolly. "Kisshu is your way in. He's top dog. Through him, you might be able to get your hands on a key password. We need to know what the heck is going on up there."

Ichigo opened her mouth to ask a question, but he interrupted. "Oh yeah, while you were working today, I programmed your Mew cell to have unbeatable, untouched reception with a sealed caller ID lock. That way, if we need to talk, no one can intercept our calls."

Ichigo was utterly overwhelmed. "I haven't even said 'yes,' yet," she snapped. "What if I don't want to do this? What am I even looking for, Ryou?"

There was a short silence. After a moment, Ryou responded. "Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding are missing... The Police can't find them anywhere...and I found alien radiation in their homes. I think...this is important…"

Ichigo's eyes widened from fear. They were gone? How? Why? Were they alright? "I'll do my best," she replied. "And I'll call you soon." Hanging up, Ichigo slung her bag over her shoulder, exited her room and hurried back downstairs.

In a rude manner,Ichigo barged into the family room, interrupting Kish and her father in the process. "Come on, Kish. I'm ready – let's go!" She did her best to act cute and inconspicuous. Kish stood up.

Surprised and annoyed, her dad stammered. "H- hey! I'm not done with him yet!"

Ichigo answered directly. "Well, we're going to be late. See ya soon. Bye mom!"

Awkwardly, Kish bowed respectfully to her parents. What was up with Ichigo? "Uh...thanks for everything. I'll make sure she's kept safe!"

Grabbing his hand, Ichigo pulled him out of the room and out the front door in a heartbeat.

Once outside, Kish smirked. "You're certainly in a hurry, kitten. I thought you were nervous."

Ichigo blushed. "I- I never said I was nervous! Where did you get that idea?" Hurriedly, she lead him out of sight so that he could teleport them.

Kish eyed her, curiously. "Uh, hello, silly! You've been blushing insanely recently."

Irritably, Ichigo snapped back. "That's not _MY_ fault, okay! It's because of you-! I-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "Never mind it." Ichigo reached out her hand so that he could take it and teleport her. "Now are we going or not?"

Kish grinned and took her hand. As he pulled her close, he leaned in her blushing face. "I guess we're ready." This was all so exciting…and scary. "Oh, you may feel a little dizzy after I vortex." She had expected this…but not what she would find in his world.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

** Enjoy the next edited chapter, kitties! Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think! THANKS FOR READING!**

_Recap _

_ Awkwardly, Kish bowed respectfully to her parents. What was up with Ichigo? "Uh...thanks for everything. I'll make sure she's kept safe!"_

_ Grabbing his hand, Ichigo pulled him out of the room and out the front door in a heartbeat. _

_ Once outside, Kish smirked. "You're certainly in a hurry, kitten. I thought you were nervous." _

_ Ichigo blushed. "I- I never said I was nervous! Where did you get that idea?" Hurriedly, she lead him out of sight so that he could teleport them._

_ Kish eyed her, curiously. "Uh, hello, silly! You've been blushing insanely recently."_

_ Irritably, Ichigo snapped back. "That's not MY fault, okay! It's because of you-! I-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "Never mind it." Ichigo reached out her hand so that he could take it and teleport her. "Now are we going or not?"_

_ Kish grinned and took her hand. As he pulled her close, he leaned in her blushing face. "I guess we're ready." This was all so exciting…and scary. "Oh, you may feel a little dizzy after I vortex." She had expected this…but not what she would find in his world._

**Chapter 3: A New World**

The two were vortexed, instantly. Gripping tightly Kish, the frightened Ichigo examined her dizzy, blurred surroundings. All she could see were shapes.

However, that was quickly changed.

The pair materialized in a solitary ally. Blinking, Ichigo's sight cleared as she gradually released Kish.

"Hold up, kitten," Kish said. "Before we step out, there's one thing I need to remind you. Obviously, people will freak out if they see a human walking around. So…to make you look as if you're a foreign alien…" Chuckling, Kish swooped in and gave her a sweet, cute hug. Startled, Ichigo softly screeched. When he moved out, she noticed what had occurred. Her cat ears were out. Ichigo blushed.

"Oh, another thing," he said. "Did you notice the temperature and air?" Ichigo took a moment to let it in. Somehow, it didn't even feel like breathing. The air was exceptionally fresh and clean – not like Earth's air.

Smiling, she gazed up at Kish. "Kish, it's so…fresh!" Smirking, Kish snatched her hand and dragged her out of the ally. Undoubtedly, it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever behold. The city was an enormous - it almost appeared Arabian. Countless aliens were busily rushing everywhere. The massive structures towered into the beautiful skies and bright, warm sun. Ichigo's smile grew. There were so many unique smells that made her nose tickle. There were at least a hundred shops and markets.

Kish couldn't help but drag her. In a lively manner, he pointed out shops, gardens and the coolest houses and cottages. The more Kish showed her, the more Ichigo's curiosity grew. It was all so amazing. Kish wanted to show her absolutely everything. Even after hours of a touring, he hadn't nearly shown her anything. Regardless, Kish could tell Ichigo was exhausted. As the two made their way down the crowded road, Ichigo broke into a smile, admiring the lush gardens.

"Whoa," she giggled, excitedly. "This was _**really**_ incredible, Kish!"

Kish smiled back and led her up the hill. "Well, I'll just have to show you the rest later. As for now, let's just head back to my place – but not the palace."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Do you have more then one house or something?"

Kish chuckled. "I'm a prince, remember? I've got the palace to live in most of the time but I occasionally visit my private getaway. That's the one I'm taking you to because it's better." Grinning, his eyes flashed. As they walked on, Ichigo couldn't help but blush and look away.

When the two reached the top of the hill, the path split sharply to either the left or right. However, Kish pointed to what was ahead of them.

A massive brick wall marked the vast perimeter of someone's rich property. The walls were quite tall. Gawking stupidly, Ichigo stepped forward. It looked unimaginably grand. Unfortunately, this only increased her anxiety. As they approached the thick, double, gothic gait, the couple was cut off by a row of precise, brawny warriors. They were heavily armed and looked exceptionally sinister.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes with a mix of discomfort and fear. Quietly, while keeping her glare, she asked. "…Couldn't people just teleport inside?"

Kish shook his head, grimly. "I'll give you a little history lesson, Ichigo." Attentively, she watched him. "We didn't always have the means to protect the royalty as diligently as we do now. Reason one – when you gave us the Mew Aqua, we were able to massively enhance our abilities. Beforehand, our suffocated, fiery lifestyle prevented us from having finer schools, proper homes and advanced, technological programs and equipment. We _DID_ have all those, true, but they were excessively lacking. Because my culture has grown, we capable of more now. And..." Momentarily, he paused. Kish's golden eyes didn't leave the dedicated warriors in the distance. "...Reason two – it took a brutal murder before we realized ANY security was even needed..."

Ichigo's pink eyes narrowed further. "...Who?" She asked, softly.

Kish advanced forward at a slow pace. "...My mother..."

Ichigo nearly slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid? If only she'd put the pieces together.

Kish turned back to her. "Don't feel bad," he said with a slight, comforting smile. "...But anyways, no - it's impossible for anyone to get inside. Trust me."

Ichigo felt her nerves knot as they met the front line of security. Kish showed his ID. After a through check up, the warrior nodded. Then Kish spoke up, referring to his friend.

"She's with me." His eyes grew fearsome and rigid. "Now listen – this guest of mine is under strict, profound secrecy. You will _NOT_ speak of her to anyone – not your men - not you commanders. If any of you even thin of betraying me, I _WILL_ know. Your sentences will be severe." Although still intense, his voice was sincere. "This person is not here to harm me...but she and I have grim matters to discuss. I'll provide you with her check up by dawn tomorrow. I'll have a full report with paperwork as rules say. But my guest _**will**_ _**not**_ be known to _anyone_ but us. Understood?"

The warriors and security bowed, assuring Kish they would say _nothing_. "Good," Kish replied. "Now let us trough."

The gate was opened and Kish hurriedly dragged Ichigo through. In anxious silence, she watched the men within the walls glance at her, cautiously. Ichigo was amazed. Even with her remarkable skills, she wondered if alluding and outwitting these men was possible. They made her exceptionally uncomfortable – their severe weapons, especially.

Ichigo sighed. Kish's stern, relentless attitude amazed her back there. Maybe he was getting out of control...or was all that actually necessary? Kish had explained the issue...and yet she still felt certain he spoke out of determination not caution. Why was he so attentive and pushy these last few months? The devoted attention made her uneasy.

The two made their way through a pathed garden of towering trees. It was cool and dim. However, before long, they reached the large yet secluded, comfortable mansion.

Ichigo was amazed. It wasn't even the Palace and yet it was more grand than Mint's house. Its antique, classy appearance made her smile. It was perfectly situated in the secluded, somewhat wooded subdivision. Nevertheless, the lush, lawns around them were bright and extensive. His property even extended for miles behind the rich mansion. Her heart pounded.

Kish smirked at her face. "Well?" He asked. "What do you think?"

Ichigo giggled. "I think I want to see the inside of your house, Kish."

As if by cue, he swept her up in his arms and carried her inside. "Then let's go," he said, happily.

The moment the door opened, Ichigo gasped. "It's unbelievable!"

Indeed it was. The Victorian mansion was an artistically rich antique. It was covered in gorgeous, mahogany desks, tables, mantels and door frames. Roses decorated ceramic vases and the cozy, oriental carpets covered the floors. Everything inch of the house was elegantly detailed. The secluded, extensive library was filled with antique, dusty books, ancient letters and documents. There was also a sitting room, a dinning room, a family room and a vast kitchen. There were many halls and corridors, all lit by dim, seductive lights. Ichigo noticed the countless other, unoccupied chambers and dins.

This was only the first floor.

Speechless, Ichigo wandered slowly into the entry hall and gazed up at the elegant staircase. The mahogany rails were smooth and cool. The red-velvet, carpeted stairs towered upwards. From her assumptions, Ichigo decided there must be another two floors – at the least.

Ichigo moved into the dinning room, admiring its splendor, including the fine laced table cloth. A refined set of dishware was already laid out for a party of eight. Ichigo counted two knives, three forks and one spoon for each places. The diamond wine-glasses were beautiful, too.

Ichigo smiled to herself. She couldn't help but think how ridiculous all these royal details were.

Kish came up behind her and whispered nervously in her ear. "Well? You like it?"

Ichigo blushed. Smiling, she replied in a tone of amazement. "Do you need my approval, Kish?"

He laughed back. "It's nice to have. It is my home, after all – where I grew up. There's something special about knowing _you_ like it." Ichigo blushed at the comment. "But come on!" He said, suddenly snatching her wrist. In a hurry, he dragged her up the stairs in an energetic manner.

Kish had lead her to the door of his room. With a smile, he quickly opened it for her in.

Ichigo's cheeks reddened. His room was certainly a unique one. There were papers and books everywhere. She even saw things Kish had taken from Earth – some being newspaper clippings of herself. The amount of cabinets and dressers with their mysterious, locked drawers intrigued her. What on earth did he keep inside all of them? The cozy, captivating room absorbed her entirely. There was so much to look at. Oddly enough, a strange sensation provoked her to touch and open everything. She noticed the the sealed packages and boxes in the corner, too. Despite the room's overwhelming detail, everything had its place – it wasn't messy or cluttered.

As Ichigo wandered inside the vast chamber, she smiled.

Casually, Kish strolled past her and leapt onto the grand, royal bed. Ichigo studied that, too. The sheets and comforter consisted of a fabric she'd never seen before – probably only the aliens had the means to make it. The pillows were especially fluffy and the bed sunk into its deep, box-like frame. When Ichigo noticed the dark, seclusive bed-curtains, Ebeneezer Scrooge came into her mind. It made her smile.

Kish grinned at her expression. "Well? Come on over." He extended his hand so she would come sit next to him. Blushing, Ichigo stared at him in silence. Kish couldn't help but laugh at her face.

Ichigo realized how stupid she must appear. "Oh…sorry…" She uttered, quietly. Slowly, Ichigo approached the bed and cast him a nervous smile. "…It's beautiful…" Carefully, she ran her hand over the wooden frame. "...But I don't want to ruin it. I'm a black cat, - bad luck, remember?" Kish rolled his eyes at her excuses. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to sit near him. Ichigo's heart pounded. She hadn't expected him to do that.

He smiled at her, curiously. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

In awe, Ichigo replied. "…Yeah. It really is."

Instantly, Kish remembered. "Oh, I _**TOTALLY**_ forgot!" Annoyed, he snapped his fingers and stood up. "I have to go to a meet with my Master today. His name is Kova – he's a member of my council." Kish shrugged off any further details. "Anyways, do you mind staying here? I...can't exactly take you with me," he said, softly. When Ichigo nodded, he smiled. "Great. You'll find my Housekeeper in the kitchen - she'll give you your 'duties,' okay? I've already told her you're only a part time maid and, regardless of your rank, will be treated with kindness and respect." He winked at her. "Plus, your work is supposed to be BEYOND easy because you and I have more important things to do. I don't want you in ANY way exhausting yourself!"

Ichigo liked the idea of being kept busy. "I'm a mew, Kish. I can handle some simple housework," she said, smiling.

He grinned as he got up from his bed. "I know that. But the my other servants can occupy themselves with the chores. You and I came to have fun together, remember?" Ichigo didn't answer. Fortunately, Kish was too caught up to realize her hesitation. "So again, don't work yourself hard, okay?" Ichigo didn't respond. She had a plan. "Alright then," Kish smiled, still not noticing. "See ya soon, kitty." Waving, he teleported away.

Ichigo got up from the bed and approached the door. Unfortunately, before she could reach it, someone stepped inside. Immediately, she froze.

The alien woman was stocky and looked fairly old. She seemed like the type that loved a job flawlessly done. Her small grey eyes studied Ichigo, somewhat coldly.

Directly, the redhead tried to explain herself. "O-oh! P-please don't freak out on me! I'm not a thief! Kisshu brought me here! H-he did – honest! If you'll wait, I know Kisshu will vouch for me! He can show you uh...papers – show you poof! Kisshu and I are-! We're-! Kisshu is my-!"

The lady interrupted and cleared her throat. "I will correct you, young one - you will refer to him as The Master – Master Kisshu, in fact." She narrowed her eyes further.  
"You must be the foreigner girl he picked up." Ichigo nodded and the lady smiled slightly. "Well, welcome then. The Master already told me about you so you can calm yourself. I have your list of chores with me here. I am Master Kisshu's Housekeeper, Silda. What might your name be?"

Ichigo bowed, politely. "Ichigo, madam. Nice to meet you."

With a quick shove, Silda handed the girl a list of chores. Ichigo examined the responsibilities. Indeed, they were brainlessly simple. She would have to be careful not to strain her mind from boredom. Ichigo sighed as her anxieties grew. Now that she realized, she didn't like sitting around doing nothing – she almost enjoyed a strenuous job. It made her feel like she had some sort of power again – like she was in control. Kicking back when Lettuce and Pudding were mysteriously abducted seemed wrong. Plus, she still had her issue with Kisshu. He was so...forthcoming...it made her uneasy and confused. Again, Ichigo sighed. She didn't have time top deal with those feelings right now. She had to keep busy.

"Um…Silda?" Ichigo's meek voice caused the woman to look at her. She decided to lie. "I forgot to tell you. The…Master…changed his plans. He's in a very important meeting so...I'm available to do as much work as you need." Ichigo smiled brightly. "I..." She tried to sound like a responsible, industrious person. After all, she was one – even if Ryou disagreed. "...I'm guessing a house this size takes a lot of hard work to keep it going – that's why I'm willing to help." If she kept busy, Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about Kish as much – she'd be too preoccupied. The idea suited her nicely.

Surprised, Silda raised an eyebrow. "Well, well. Most servants would rather kill themselves then help out in addition to their shifts."

Ichigo was a little baffled. She didn't want to be rude but...she couldn't help but ask. "...Um...so the other maids aren't very hardworking, huh?"

Silda laughed. "We don't _have_ any other maids," she replied, quickly. "Kish laid off any employed women a long time ago. He said something about he didn't like the idea of a full fledged staff of girls waiting on him. He said it wasn't...'right' for his situation - he'd preferred them to work elsewhere." Ichigo blushed. Kish did _that_ for her? It was so sweet.

Silda continued. "What I meant was the remaining staff is _all_ men. And you understand their sex, don't you? They don't ever listen to a female manager like me. They're stubborn and bull-headed. Most of the time, The Master orders them downstairs, anyways. You see, the second floor is for his personal usage."

Flustered and embarrassed, Ichigo stopped. "O-oh! T-then maybe we should go! I didn't know we shouldn't be up here!"

Amused, Silda chuckled. "No, it's alright. He allows me up here to make my regular inspections because he trusts me. I'm sort of his nurse/granny friend." Her own comment made her smile. "Apparently, I play the role of the strict, trusted housekeeper who offers advice that he never listens to."

Ichigo giggled. "Kish – I mean, the Master, never listens to anyone! But wow. So you two are pretty close, huh?" Ichigo began walking with her again. However, her voice was still soft and cautious. "...I though he didn't really have any family..."

The woman looked with a surprised expression. "Hmm…I didn't know you knew that. But anyways, I've known him since he was a little thing. He doesn't always talk to me but..." Her grey eyes narrowed. "...But I'm glad he has me. The poor thing needs _**someone**_, you know."

Before Ichigo could respond, Silda altered the topic. "But anyways, as for you, The Master said you're welcome to the second floor." Ichigo wanted to protest but yet again, Silda went on. "Aright then. I can come up with a _million more chores _for you since it's the Master's wishes. Come with me and I'll see if we have an old maid outfit you can fit into. Then we'll get you started."

Before long, the pair found Ichigo some suitable, working clothes. The garments were absolutely adorable. It was a frilly, lacy attire sewn by countless bindings to her mini-dress and stockings.

Silda directed Ichigo to a number of chores. Diligently, the redhead worked hour after hour to impress the Housekeeper. If she could amaze Silda enough to entirely let her alone, Ichigo hoped to find a computer of some sort. Even if she couldn't use it yet, she would at least be aware of its whereabouts.

Lettuce and Pudding were counting on her. Ryou was right – something _**was**_ going on – she felt it. But what?

Unknown to her, someone was watching...

** THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Brother who Swore Revenge

_Recap _

_ Before Ichigo could respond, Silda altered the topic. "But anyways, as for you, The Master said you're welcome to the second floor." Ichigo wanted to protest but yet again, Silda went on. "Aright then. I can come up with a million more chores for you since it's the Master's wishes. Come with me and I'll see if we have an old maid outfit you can fit into. Then we'll get you started."_

_ Before long, the pair found Ichigo some suitable, working clothes. The garments were absolutely adorable. It was a frilly, lacy attire sewn by countless bindings to her mini-dress and stockings. _

_ Silda directed Ichigo to a number of chores. Diligently, the redhead worked hour after hour to impress the Housekeeper. If she could amaze Silda enough to entirely let her alone, Ichigo hoped to find a computer of some sort. Even if she couldn't use it yet, she would at least be aware of its whereabouts. _

_ Lettuce and Pudding were counting on her. Ryou was right – something __**was**__ going on – she felt it. But what? _

_ Unknown to her, someone was watching..._

**Chapter 4: A Brother who Swore Revenge**

The alien teenager, Malo, wiped sweat back through his thick, blue hair. He was exhausted. Relentlessly, he'd trained the entire day, preparing for the battles to soon come. Although his skills had greatly improved, Malo wasn't in the least bit worried. His upcoming task was simple: Retrieve the blood of his Brother's Lover.

He had already recovered the two necessary bodies. The worst was over with. All that remained was to implant the lover's blood into the bodies. Then he would have his revenge. It was take time and patience but...victory was close at hand.

Malo sighed and, again, wiped his hot brow. Once he completed his revenge, his deceased brother would find peace – he knew it. Malo was faultlessly loyal – he wouldn't quit.

The teenager clenched his fists, recalling the memories. In custody, Kisshu had been given to Tosa – Malo's closet companion. Kisshu's own father had ordered Tosa to kill Kish. Tosa was more than obliged to do so.

….But Kisshu escaped – survived.

Several days later, Tosa returned to the Palace homeland to report to Kisshu's father, Lord Nobas.

_Flashback_

_ The furry in Nobas's eyes was nearly insanity. With a wrathful expression, he examined the two boys. Tosa and Malo were knelt down before their Lord. Nobas hissed at the sight of their hesitant, apprehensive eyes. He could also see their stiff bodies shaking. _

_ Nobas spoke first to Tosa. "You cowardly slut!" He roared. "Why did you not return sooner?" He pulled back to stride behind them. "Too frightened to collect your reward?" Tosa tried to stay calm. Nobas moved back to face them again. "Answer me!" _

_ Tosa lowered his gaze further to increase the effect of his repentance. "F-forgive me, My Lord!" He said, aloud. "But my only reward was to kill your son, Kisshu. U-unfortunately, that reward was taken from me, My Lord!" Lord Nobas's raging eyes widened. His manly, cruel fists tightened with an intensity. Desperately, Tosa endeavored to continue. However, his weakening voice clearly diminished his strength. "Please forgive me, Lord Nobas!" He fell on his face. "Y-your son escaped! I did everything could to retrieve him but...but-! I could still catch him! I know I can! I- I'll kill him! I swear I will k-kill him for y-!" _

_ Nobas drew his blade and, in the midst of Tosa's desperate blubbering, roared back. "You failed!" Without any further hesitation, he ran the boy through and kicked him to the ground. With the piercing weapon, Nobas pinned the boy's arm to the floor. _

_ Fiercely, Nobas turned to Malo. Despite the teen's horror, he knew it was for the best. Before Novas could birth an attack, Malo was forced to abandon his companion and vortex to safety. He was gone._

_ Nobas narrowed his eyes, heatedly and growled. "...Coward...!" He left the room in a wild passion._

_ After he had gone, Malo reappeared in a frantic mess. His dramatic trembling and sickened tears were made him nauseous. When he saw Tosa pinned to the floor, moaning and flooded in blood, he immediately ran clumsily over. Tosa was dying – his cries made it obvious. _

_ Falling on his knees by his companion, Malo shouted. "T-Tosa!" Neither of them could stop shaking. Desperately, Malo gripped his friend's bloody hand. "Y-you gotta get up! I gotta get you up!"_

_ With tightened eyes, Malo grunted and cried. "M-my…my arm! I- I can't m-move!" He sobbed, sweating and bleeding in the darkness. "EEERRRAAAHH!" He cried in pain. "L- listen…y...you m- mus- must…do something f- for m-me…"_

_ Malo squeezed his hand and endeavored to sooth his dying friend. "Anything! I'll do ANYTHING! W-What is it?" He asked. _

_ Although he was weak, Tosa tried. "…My br- brother… Bring…br- bring him…back. G…get him…him to ki- kil…kill Kish. H...he is m-my vengeance…"_

_ Malo's teary eyes winded. "H- how?" He rasped. "Your brother is dead!" _

_ "My…bro-brother...brother's lover – a g-girl of divine, r-red hair... G- get…get her b- blood and…and a…a h- human…body. I-inject the blood…" He grunted, about to die. "…Get him…to…to k- kill Kisshu. M- make him do it…for his brother…a-and for h-himself... I hate…K-Kisshu."_

_ As he held his companion tighter, he sobbed. "I'll do it! I will! I promise! I'll be forever indebted to you until it's complete!"_

_ To a slight extent, Tosa was relieved. Nevertheless, he went on weakly and broken. "It may…m- may b-break my brother's and my d-dad's heart…if K-Kish is d- dead… but…but…maybe…maybe he'll finally love me. I'll b- be gone." A tear slid down his deprived cheek. "But…maybe…this way…he'll l –love me…and…my b- brother…and not…not...that r-runt…K-Kish." As he gazed up at the dark ceiling, he spoke his final words. "D- dad…why d-didn't you love u- us? Forget K-Kissu...L-love me…" Then he died._

_End Flashback_

The blue-haired alien, Malo, broke free from the haunting memory. He would avenge his best friend and resurrect Tosa's brother. Although he didn't entirely understand the processes a whole, he knew Belgemine would help him. Before long, she, the fortune-teller, would reveal Kish's fate. Malo cringed.

All he needed was the blood of Tosa's brother's lover...and he knew whom she was, too.

Vengeance was in sight.

Ichigo examined her thorough work and smiled in a satisfactory manner. At last, she had completed every single task Silda has assigned her to. Her final one was my far the most strenuous – sweeping every patio, side walk, walk way, paved path, veranda and outdoor porch. Ichigo heaved a great sigh and leaned against her broomstick.

Although the work was brutally arduous, Ichigo thoroughly enjoyed it. Her appearance certainly was a mess, though. At least, however, it wasn't a hot day. She barely broke a sweat. In fact, the weather was absolutely amazing. The sweet air generated her senses and energy.

With a slight giggle, Ichigo beheld the unearthly beauty of the magnificent sunset. In flaming colors beyond count, it spilled above the towering treetops. She'd never seen anything like it. It made her smile.

As she ran a hand through her red hair, Ichigo sighed. This was the most beautiful place she'd ever been. She now understood why he was persistent on having her come here. His world reflected him – it was expressive and passionate. With each day, Ichigo could see Kish's love grow deeper and more intense. Before her, he had always been alone and uncared for. He was _literally_ starving for affection. It made her sigh. Regardless, Ichigo refused to love him merely because she pitied him. That wasn't love at all. Ichigo cared for him more than he knew but...it was impossible to be open about it.

She was...more reserved than Kisshu. Sometimes she wondered if it frustrated him. He was impatient and often pushy. Ichigo _DEEPLY_ wanted to express herself – reassure him – but the thought made her sickly uneasy. Never in her life had she done anything like this. With Masaya, it was considered a _major _deal if he made eye contact with her. Kish was entirely diverse. He _always_ wanted had to be by her side - openly expressing his feelings. She couldn't help but envy his extroverted, confident nature.

How could someone who grew up in such a horrible, disfunctional and cold family….end up as loving as Kish?

Again, Ichigo sighed. Maybe things were hopeless. Despite her deep love for Kish, she didn't like his constant excitement and persistent behavior. What should she do? Avoid him? Maybe - she was already doing that somewhat.

Her mind drifted to a secondarily topic. What about the alien radiation on Earth? Right now she had to focus on that, right? Pudding and Lettuce were ind grave danger – she knew it. Where could she find news? Did Kish know about it? She couldn't ask him. After all, Lettuce and Pudding's lives depended on it. Ichigo sighed.

She'd wasted enough time.

Turning, she nearly collided with him. "Uph! I'm sorry, Silda! I didn't mean to bump into yo-!" Ichigo cut herself off to see it wasn't Silda - it was Kish. Surprised, she pulled back and bowed a bit. "M-Master Kisshu! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you were there!"

Kish smirked at her. "Master?" His amused grin widened. "Where the _heck_ did you pick up that little thing?" Gently, he swept her bangs from her dirty face. She was a wreck. "Wow," he chuckled. "Someone certainly looks wonderful."

Ichigo blushed and pulled back. "Th- the head maid, Silda," Ichigo replied. "She said I was supposed to call you Master…"

Kish gave her a peculiar look. "Well, please don't," he replied, awkwardly. "It's _WAY_ too formal. You just stick with Kish, okay?" Embarrassed, Ichigo blushed a nod. However, before she could speak up, Kish went on in a slightly irritated tone. "Did Silda tell you to lie to me, too?"

Ichigo gasped.

His eyes narrowed, angrily. "I've been back for nearly _two_ hours now!" He snapped. "The _second_ I walked in the door, Silda informed me that every chore had been thoroughly completed by my _new_ guest. I've been watching you for HOURS, Ichigo, just waiting for you to finish! So what?" He snapped. "You think I wouldn't find out?"

Ichigo faked smile. "…Well…everything is clean now…right?"

Kish's annoyed glare was scolding. "Why did you _FLAT-OUT _ manipulative what I asked? I told you the others could handle the work. I only assigned you to the simple stuff. Now you're totally warn out!"

Ichigo tried to explain. "But...I didn't mind doing the work, Kish. It was…fun." Anxiously, she fidgeted with her hands. "Besides, you didn't tell me I had to _**only**_ do the chores you gave me, anyway."

Kish rolled his eyes. "Uh, yes I did!" He said through an annoyed scoff. "Besides, I don't want you to over do it, kitten. The others can handle the work. I wanted you and I to spend time together. Can't we still go for-"

Silda's voice interrupted. "Ichigo! I have a few more chores you can do! Oh!" When she noticed Kish, Silda immediately bowed. "Master Kisshu – please forgive me. I didn't know you were out here..."

Kish smiled back at her. "It's cool. But Ichigo's finished her chores for the day." Ichigo tried to protest but Kish didn't let her. "I'll take care of her - promise." At first, Silda hesitated. She wasn't too sure about leaving them together. However, she soon relinquished, bowed and then left. After all, it wasn't her call.

Turning back to Ichigo, Kish smirked. "You've done quite enough today, kitten. You need to relax now." Bridal style, the teenager picked her up and carried her to one of the deck chairs. In a gentle manner, he lowered her into one. "There ya go." He leaned closely in her face with a grin. "How's that?"

Ichigo pulled back with a blush. His face had been just a little too close.

"Well?" Kish asked, persistently. "Is that better? Or do you need something to drink?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, irritably. "No." Dryly, she went on. "Now don't you have some important Prince stuff to do?"

Kish laughed at her face expression. "Nope!" His tone was relieved and still energetic. "My first and most important obligation is to _you _and _you_ alone." With a grin, he lowered himself to the warm, paved ground beside her chair. Then, with a gentle, skillful hands, he began to unfasten Ichigo's shoelaces. As if by cue, her cheeks reddened and she somewhat jerked. "Let's get these off," Kish said, sweetly. "I bet your feet are tired after all that work." Despite her uneasy nerves, Ichigo couldn't help but sink into the chair and shiver. Kish's gentle finger-work was exceptionally soothing. In silence, she glanced at him. His gleaming, golden eyes were focused on the task.

Before long, both shoes were untied and Kish slipped them carefully off her sore feet. Then he revealed a present.

"I got these for ya," he said, smiling brightly. "It might help you fit in a bit more. All aliens wear them. Hope you like them." Identical to Kish's, he handed her a pair of soft, sock-like shoes.

Ichigo broke into a giggle and quickly slipped them on. They crept up her legs at about a knee-length measure and soothed her. They were exceptionally soft, too. As Ichigo stretched out her feet, she smiled. "Thanks, Kish! They're _so_ cute! I love them!"

Ichigo leaned forward to hug him, however, her anxieties caused her to awkwardly pull back. Suddenly, she felt exceptionally shy.

Regardless of her awkward hesitation, Kish tried to act casual. He grinned and replied. "Glad to hear it. So how did working go, anyways?"

Ichigo heaved a sigh. "Great! It really was a lot of fun. I cleaned _so many_ rooms." Then Ichigo realized. This was the opportune moment to weasel in a question without any suspicion. "So…" She started. "I didn't see any sort of computer room. Where does Pai do all his work any time he comes over?"

Kish shrugged at the unimportant question. "Uh...well, most of the time, I just go to his place if I need something done."

Ichigo faked a smile. "Oh, that's cool," she replied. Bummer. She _had _to find a computer.

Stretching, Kish stood up and smiled. "Come on. Let's get inside. Silda can find a place for you to sleep."

As they made their way in, Ichigo asked. "So how was your meeting?"

Kish's golden immediately narrowed from boredom. "DULL! They just talked about government control. You know what, being a Prince can _REALLY_ have its downsides!" Sighing, Ichigo followed him inside.

This was all so overwhelming. How could she deal with Kish? How could she get info? How could she save her friends?

** OKAY! ****Thanks for reading! I REALLY hope I haven't lost any readers out of confusion! Review please! Bye! **

** THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mimi

_Recap_

_ Regardless of her awkward hesitation, Kish tried to act casual. He grinned and replied. "Glad to hear it. So how did working go, anyways?"_

_Ichigo heaved a sigh. "Great! It really was a lot of fun. I cleaned so many rooms." Then Ichigo realized. This was the opportune moment to weasel in a question without any suspicion. "So…" She started. "I didn't see any sort of computer room. Where does Pai do all his work any time he comes over?"_

_ Kish shrugged at the unimportant question. "Uh...well, most of the time, I just go to his place if I need something done."_

_ Ichigo faked a smile. "Oh, that's cool," she replied. Bummer. She had to find a computer._

_ Stretching, Kish stood up and smiled. "Come on. Let's get inside. Silda can find a place for you to sleep."_

_ As they made their way in, Ichigo asked. "So how was your meeting?"_

_ Kish's golden immediately narrowed from boredom. "DULL! They just talked about government control. You know what, being a Prince can REALLY have its downsides!" Sighing, Ichigo followed him inside._

_ This was all so overwhelming. How could she deal with Kish? How could she get info? How could she save her friends?_

**Chapter 5: Mimi**

Ichigo moaned, uncomfortably, as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. The ripping noise of an opened curtain rapidly awoke her. As the heavy light pounded on her closed eyelids, she groaned and sat up. Silda was standing over her with her hands on hips. "Rise and shine, Ichigo,"she said. "It's a new day full of good, hard work."

Sleepily, she moaned back. "…Good morning…"

Ina hurry, Silda tossed the girl her work uniform, already washed and pressed. "Get dressed quickly, you here. We have a very important visitor today – a very close friend of the Master's."

Ichigo rubbed her eyes. "W-who? Pai or Tart?"

Peculiarly, Silda cast her a glance. "That's _Captain_ Pai and Taruto." Surprised, Ichigo slowly stood. Since when were they such high and glorious citizens? Hah – Tart - a caption? Man.

Clearing he throat, Silda went on. "But no – It is not the captains that have come. You better give a warm welcome to Kish's sister."

Ichigo coughed an larmed response. "W-WHAT! KISH – KISH HAS A S –SISTER? SINCE WHEN?"

The Housekeeper cast her a second, peculiar glare. "He's had a sister for about two years now," she replied. "Mistress Mimi is only a child - three, to be exact." Ichigo gaped at her in silence. Why hadn't Kish ever told her? Was it Calgira's child? Why didn't he ever mention her?

Ichigo felt compelled to ask. "But… who is she the child of…?"

Sighing, Silda plopped the stack of folded clothes on the table. "Mimi isn't of royal blood," she replied, narrowing her sharp, dismal eyes. "She's the daughter of a peasant who was killed. Kish found her in an ally beside her mother – her _dead _mother. The little girl was badly injured, too. We never found out who attacked them...but Kish saved her. He's loved her like a baby sister ever since. Unfortunately though, we're forced to conceal her. If citizens discovered the Royalty adopted a peasant-girl, then who knows what trouble could have rose."

When Silda turned away, Ichigo assumed this was all she'd hear. No further details were apparently not necessary. "Anyway," said the Housekeeper, distantly. "Mistress Mimi is supposedly coming to stay with us for a while. Seeing as Master Kisshu has been most occupied on the foreign globe, Earth, he hasn't seen her sister in nearly a year. They're both _very_ excited to be reunited again. I'm happy for them." Casting her an impatient glance, Silda concluded. "...Now get dressed." She then left the room.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Kish…had a little sister? The thought seemed exceedingly cute. Now Ichigo wished she could meet Mimi.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't have the time, though. Her studying, daily housework and computer-searching were far more important. She couldn't afford to slack off any more. Just thinking about it made her sick. However, with Mimi coming, this providing her with some free, unsupervised time. While Kish and Mimi were busy visiting, she could sneak off and continue her search for a computer.

Immediately, Ichigo grabbed her clothes and went to go change. After taking a light-speed shower and hurriedly dressing, Ichigo stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Although she felt deeply refreshed, her energy was still dampened. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through her wet, red hair. She hoped she didn't have to be sociable and outgoing today - that was the _LAST_ thing she was in the mood for. Yesterday's guilt was still eating deeper into her nerves. How could she be so selfish just to forget about her friends? Ryou and the others were counting on her...

Enough time wasted – it was time to start the day. Still dazed and drowsy, Ichigo slowly turned. Unfortunately, her sleepy-manner was astonished by Kish's startling greeting. Ichigo's high-pitched screech was muffled when the teenager jumped in to lock a kiss. She could feel her cheeks painfully frying. With a shout, she broke the kiss. "Eaahh! Kish!"

The boy pulled out with an exceptionally energetic grin. "Good morning, koneko-chan!" He said aloud. Apparently, he wasn't going to apologize. Then again, Ichigo shouldn't have expected him to – he was just expressing his feelings, that's all. In order to to prevent his further satisfaction, Ichigo fought a smile. Kish went on, happily. "Sleep well?" He asked. "I hope so because you've got a big day! Did you hear?" Ichigo stared up into his wide, golden eyes and pulled her face away from his own. "My little sister is coming today and _**you're**_ going to hang with us _ALL_ day!" He laughed and leaned back in her face. "I want you to meet her! She's SO cute and I know you'll love her."

For a moment, Ichigo couldn't stop spluttering. "W-wh-hat? Wh-what? B- but Silda said...Silda said-! I mean-! I have work to do! I don't have time for that kinda stuff!"

Kish smirked back, admiring her mouth. "You'll have time," he replied, coolly. "After all,_ this time _you're not gonna spend the day doing housework! In case you didn't know," he said with a rude smile. "Overworking yourself is unhealthy. Besides, you're indebted to me."

Somewhat insulted, Ichigo scoffed. "I'm _not _your slave! You can't tell me what to do!" She snapped.

Kish took her small hand in his own and smiled, sweetly. "I know, I know! But you _DID_ agree, remember? You owe me." His eyes lit up, excitedly. His persistence was insane. "Now _PRETTY PLEASE_ do as I say, kitten?" He leaned even closer in her face.

Ichigo's widened eyes moved back and fourth from his hands and face. He was right – she did agree. Weakened, Ichigo sighed. Even if she _did _give her word, why did he have to be so pushy? She didn't have time for this nonsense. "…Fine…" She replied, at last. Nevertheless, all was not lost. Perhaps, while still babysitting Mimi, she could search for The Computer Control System...as long as Kish wasn't with her.

But she wouldn't let Ryou and her team down.

Kish raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Hey, what's up with you today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Cheer up, alright?" He grinned, briskly and moved in to lock a kiss.

Ichigo prevented him. "A- alright!" She spluttered, pulling back. "I get it! You're in a good mood! But get a hold of yourself! You're making me nervous...! ...What if my cat ears and tail were to pop out?"

Softly, Kish chuckled. "What the hell does it matter matter?" He smirked. "I like your ears and tail."

Both her blush and glare deepened.

Instead of grinning, this time, Kish sighed and pulled back. His face was puzzled and concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked. "You're acting really weird... What are you afraid of?"

Embarrassed, Ichigo lowered her gaze to the floor and stepped back. A sigh escaped her lips as her cheeks darkened still. "I… I'm not afraid of anything…"

Kish was persistent. "...Well then what's the matt-"

The pair was interrupted by the regal, glorious song of Kish's door bell.

Kish decided to just end the conversation there. It wasn't important. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Let's go – that's probably Mimi." In a hurry, he shoved her out of the room and to the stairs where the two could get a peak.

A parade of butlers were ready and waiting in the entry hall. One of Kish's nameless servants opened the door and bowed, respectfully.

When Kish saw his short, little guest, he gave Ichigo a nudge. "Well, go on down," he said, smiling. "I'm right behind you."

After casting him a short glare, Ichigo obeyed. Jerk.

Descending the glorious staircase, Ichigo noticed her. The adorable three year-old was short and bright. Her hair was lime green and her eyes a sky blue. When she noticed Ichigo at the stairs, Mimi came running over, energetically. The little girl clung to Ichigo's leg and hugged it as tightly as she could. "I like her!" She giggled. "New girl tac car me!"

Kish descended a few stairs and corrected his little sister. "That's 'CARE" not 'CAR,' silly." Crouching down, he smirked at Mimi and whistled. "Man, you've grown." The little girl giggled and smiled at him with no reply. Amused, he watched his sister greet Ichigo further.

"It's nice to see you, Mimi," Ichigo said, sweetly. "I'm Kish's uh...special guest."

The little girl smiled back, nodded and then ran over to Kish. "This is me brother – Kish! I'm Mimi! I love this house! I like blue! Green iz pretty! I like you'wa hair! Kish is my big, bestis broder!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at Mimi's cute voice. In a clumsy manner, the little girl rushed into Kish's arms. He patted her head and signaled Ichigo to come over. Nervously, she obeyed. Grinning, Kish pulled Ichigo into a side hug and whispered into her ear. "What do ya think of her?" He asked.

Ichigo blushed a smile. "You're right - she _**is**_ cute."

Kish hesitated but after a moment, replied. "She's okay. Bu tI think _you're_ cuter!" He laid a short kiss on her cheek and held her tighter.

Signaling him to loosen his grip, Ichigo replied. "Come on, I want you to give me a proper introduction."

The little girl turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Kish. "Broder! Big Broder! I loves him!" The short figure came up to him and hugged his legs tightly.

Kish chuckled in an amused manner. "So, how have you been, Mimi? I've missed you, ya know. Oh, and hey..." He cast Ichigo a glance. "My 'special guest' is Ichigo – my girlfriend. But don't tell anyone, okay. We wouldn't want Silda to find out," he chuckled.

Mimi grew quiet. As she gazed at the two, curiously, she made a puzzled noise. "Hmm...you two kiss before?"

Immediately, Ichigo's hand flew over Mimi's mouth. "Ehh – stop!" She shouted in a surprised manner. "You can't go around saying stuff like that, Mimi! That's inappropriate, okay!" Scolding her, she snapped. "Listen, I don't want to ever hear you saying stuff again, understand?"

Kish laughed. "She won't listen, Ichigo. She's only a kid." Then he got an idea. "But hey, if she wants to see a kiss, I'll be more than happy to oblige her." He winked down at his sister. Ichigo let out a short scream as Kish grabbed her.

Clapping her hands, Mimi jumped up and down, energetically. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" She giggled.

Ichigo turned her reddened face toward Kish and snapped. "Don't you dare!" Smirking slyly, he titled her body backwards in a stylish, romantic manner. Ichigo's glare only increased. "Kish – don't!" She hissed, hatefully.

As he cast his little sister a glance, he asked, casually. "Hey, Mimi. Will you please look away while I kiss your babysitter?"

Now Ichigo was _REALLY_ angry. "You_ idiot_, Kish! That won't work!" She roared. "Don't you know ANYTHING about children? You might as well tell her to not touch the stove! Kids do what adults tell them not to do, Kish!"

He shook his head at her. "So what? I shouldn't tell her 'no' anymore? Don't you believe in discipline?" He asked with a stunning smile.

"KISH! Of_ course _I do! But I'll tell you this – you're _certainly_ not helping in that area!" Angrily, she hissed at him. "Now let me _GO_, okay?"

Kish was devious soul. "Hm..." He muttered. "...Well..." Apparently, he was considering it. Then he broke in a sly smile. "...If you say!" Kish let her go. With a thud, Ichigo fell backwards and hit the floor. Both Mimi and Kish laughed, heartily.

Enraged, Ichigo leapt to her feet and screeched horribly. "KISH!"

Unfortunately, he was far too busy helping Mimi on his back to notice her. Still giggling, the little girl climbed onto his shoulders. Now Kish turned back to Ichigo. Her glare was vivid. It made Kish smile. "Hey, you're fine," he said, coolly. "You got your wish."

Her eyes flared. "But I didn't mean to-!"

Kish quickly moved over to softly kiss her forehead. It seemed to sooth her.

Humiliated, Ichigo pulled away with an angry expression. Kish was trying to affectionately butter her up. "Why do you always have to be so straightforward!" She mumbled, irritably. "It's _ANNOYING_!"

At first, he was a little surprised. "Annoying?" Then he grinned a reply. "I do it because I love you, kitten. How can I be anything _BUT _straightforward...? " Half embarrassed, half irritated, she glared at him. "Awww, come on, honey," he breathed through a little laugh. "Don't be grumpy about it – relax." He propped Mimi up on his back further. "Come on. You get Mimi a snack and I'll go ahead upstairs. Then we can all do something together, 'kay?"

In an exhausted manner, Ichigo turned away and sighed. "Whatever." The drama was too much. Just thinking about her urgent, assigned duty as a Mew made her ill. How could she get away?

She ascended a few stairs only to have Kish's snatching voice detain. "...Hey, Ichigo..." She turned back to look at him. In his eyes, she noticed a peculiar glint. Whyw as he looking at he like that?

Kish made an uneasy, indecisive noise. "...I...I..." He lost his nerve and broke into a smile. "Forget it. I'll see ya up stairs..." Nodding, Ichigo made her exit.

Still clinging to his shoulders, the little girl, Mimi, noticed her brother's behavior. "...Iz sompthin rong, Kish?" **(Translation: Is something wrong?)**

Again, Kish made a noise. "...No," he lied. "...Never mind it..."

** Okay! Thanks for reading, peoples! Please keep it up! Review if you can! I'd love to see and hear more from you all! Later! **


	6. Chapter 6: Searches and Surprises

_Recap_

_ At first, he was a little surprised. "Annoying?" Then he grinned a reply. "I do it because I love you, kitten. How can I be anything BUT straightforward...? " Half embarrassed, half irritated, she glared at him. "Awww, come on, honey," he breathed through a little laugh. "Don't be grumpy about it – relax." He propped Mimi up on his back further. "Come on. You get Mimi a snack and I'll go ahead upstairs. Then we can all do something together, 'kay?"_

_ In an exhausted manner, Ichigo turned away and sighed. "Whatever." The drama was too much. Just thinking about her urgent, assigned duty as a Mew made her ill. How could she get away? _

_ She ascended a few stairs only to have Kish's snatching voice detain. "...Hey, Ichigo..." She turned back to look at him. In his eyes, she noticed a peculiar glint. Whyw as he looking at he like that? _

_ Kish made an uneasy, indecisive noise. "...I...I..." He lost his nerve and broke into a smile. "Forget it. I'll see ya up stairs..." Nodding, Ichigo made her exit._

_ Still clinging to his shoulders, the little girl, Mimi, noticed her brother's behavior. "...Iz sompthin rong, Kish?" __**(Translation: Is something wrong?)**_

_ Again, Kish made a noise. "...No," he lied. "...Never mind it..." _

**Chapter 6: Searches and Surprises**

With remorseful eyes, the elderly, bent figure examined the two memorial stones on top the lush hill. Angry tears filled her wrinkly eyes.

Those dearest to her were dead - taken - gone forever. Even if it had been two, long years, her anguish still hadn't healed. It _wouldn't_ heal.

Their tragic deaths wouldn't unforgotten. As she turned, a sort of sickening visual experience occupied her wandering mind. Her talent formerly used for good alone was now a magnificent tool. In her mind, she saw the horrific things that would come to pass – the cruel future. She _longed _to see his lifeless body - and she _would_. As she leisurely made her way down the hill, her old eyes narrowed. She examined the photograph in her hand – a small, wrinkled antique.

The picture contained three occupants. An alien-woman with flowing, black hair stood closely beside Lady Kylie. Both young women bore smiles resembling that of two, best friends. In the black-haired woman's arms, she carried a baby, wrapped precariously in blankets.

The woman had to hiss to keep from crying. Immediately, she put the picture away. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. Enough was enough.

It was time she returned to the city. Once there, she would accomplish_ all_ she desired…

Cautiously, Ichigo balanced the tray of treats as she approached the staircase. She was nearly half-way up when the grand doorbell rang yet again. However, luckily for her sake, Kish's two butlers and footman were ready and waiting to answer it.

Politely, one of the elderly, gentlemen greeted the escorted guest. "Good day." As Ichigo moved to the edge of the staircase, her view was increased. The middle-aged man was beautifully robed. His expressions and appearance were exceptionally noble. Behind him, she noticed a small party of escorts and fine servants. Who was this guy? The man was stern, erectly positioned and marvelously-groomed. The butler continued with a bow. "How may I be of service to you, Master Kova?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Master Kova was the man Kish had mentioned yesterday. He was member of the Royal Council – quite highly ranked, too. Almost immediately, she shrunk somewhat back. If Kova were to see her, Kish might end up in _BIG_ trouble.

In a noble, low tone, Master Kova replied. "I must speak with Prince Kisshu. It is a matter of business." One of his servants presented the butler with, not one, but_ three_ ID cards. Briefly, the doormen examined and verified it.

In unison, the mall crowd of servants bowed to Master Kova. Then they carefully escorted him inside and into one of the massive dins.

Yet again, Ichigo started to ascended the stairs when a servant's voice caught her attention. "Young maid," he called, softly and kindly. "Would you please inform The Master that he is needed by a guest at once?"

Ichigo bit her lip and tried to reply respectfully. "Yes, sir..." Then, in a nervous manner, she continued upstairs.

Ichigo reached the door to one of the upstairs dins. From inside, she could hear the energetic voices of Mimi and Kish. As she carefully freed a hand to knock, she called, quietly. "Can I come in?"

The voices stopped. She heard a noise and was a little startled when Kish's head popped out. He gave a bewildered look. "Oh – it's you." Then he broke into a smile. "I though you might be Silda or something. Now come on in," he grinned. "You don't need to bother knocking, okay?" His eyes flashed lovingly at her. "You can come in anytime." Ichigo stepped into the doorway where he stood admiringly. Her cheeks reddened as their bodies brushed by one another. The closeness made her annoyingly light-headed. "Ichigo, you can quit trying to act like a traditional maid." he said, following her in. "Drop the dramatic manners. It almost insults the length of our friendship."

Ichigo didn't answer. As she lowered the tray to the table, she did, however, turn back to Kish. "Uh…" An awkward smile drew up on her face. "Master Kova is downstairs. One of your servants asked me to get you - now."

Kish's golden eyes widened just slightly. "Master Kova?" He repeated. "Are you sure? He wasn't supposed to come today..." Kish brushed himself off and cast his sister a glance. "Hey, Mimi." The little girl was already munching on a cookie. "You need to stay up here and keep quiet, alright? I've got a guest here. Ichigo, will you watch her?" The sudden, turned intensity of his eyes made her step back.

"Sure," she replied, smiling. This was it – her chance to find the Control Room. Kish would be gone. "I don't mind," she said. Kish moved to the door. However, yet again, he lingered with focused eyes on Ichigo. Now she was curious. "...W-what?" She asked, aloud. What was he looking at? Her face started to redden. "Are my cat ears out...?"

At her uncomfortable remark and tone, Kish smirked. "No," he laughed, softly. "...It's just..." As he narrowed his eyes, his smile faded. "Never mind it..." After moving his eyes to the floor, he then made his exit.

Curiously, Ichigo stared at the now empty doorway. What was that about? Immediately, she shook out of it. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. It was time to get a move on. Directly, Ichigo slipped off her shoes to decrease her audible footsteps. Then she rushed to the door and peered out. The halls were empty.

Ichigo took a step. However, preventing her from going any further, someone snatched at her mini-skirt. Startled, she turned back.

With a bright, innocent smile, Mimi gazed up at her. "Ichigo – I coming!" The little girl's voice was as persistent as Kish's.

Ichigo moved a finger to her lips. "Shh. Mimi – we have to be quiet," she whispered, cautiously.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

Ichigo knew she hadn't any other alternative but to fib. "Because…" Desperately, she endeavored to think of a good story. "Because...the monsters might hear us…so we have to move quick but silently, okay?" Mimi nodded. "Stay close to me, alright?"

The two made their way up to the third floor.

For several minutes, the girls searched room after room. Still, Ichigo was aware there were far too many chambers to investigate. Nevertheless, she was greatly relieved with what they did uncover - Kish's office.

The room was overwhelmed with news clippings, complaints, announcements and files. Ichigo's jaw nearly fell. Certainly, there had to be _something_ about a small fleet returning to Earth. Ichigo tiptoed inside and approached the desk. The stacks of papers covered the surface. Anxiously, she examined the mess How could Ichigo find what she was looking for when she didn't even know what it looked like?

Mimi jumped into the office chair and giggled, excitedly.

Distressed, Ichigo groaned and ignored the girl. Perhaps, she should just ask Kisshu about it. Ryou just wanted her to be cautious. Still, Ichigo knew Kish wouldn't betray her...intentionally, that is. The thoughts started to register. What if someone found out? He was Royal – gossip would be impossible to control. If something got out...it would be futile to try and stop it.

Ichigo sighed. No - she had to do this on her own. Nevertheless, time was running short. She had to get out of here. "Mimi," she said, beginning to dig through the papers. " Go back to the din. If he comes back before me tell him I'm…uh...I'm...in the kitchen." The redhead heard no response. "Mimi? Mimi?" Ichigo turned around to see the girl was gone.

Directly, her eyes widened from horror. This was bad – really bad. She was supposed to watch her...and now she was gone.

"Darn it," Ichigo muttered,angrily. "I have to find her. But…" She looked back at the stack of papers, anxiously. Then she groaned, stomped her foot and rushed out of the room. As silently as she could, Ichigo hastened down the halls and corridors, calling quietly. "Mimi! Where are you! Mimi! Come out!" As she turned the corner, the two unfortunately collided. Mimi screamed from surprise.

Immediately, Ichigo's hand flew over the kid's mouth. "SHH! Be quiet!" She hissed. "Now were gonna get caught!"

Mimi gasped with widened, baby eyes. "By monsters?"

"No - by Kish!"

Kish hissed a discomforted, enraged growl as he suddenly stood up. "I didn't do it!" He protested, aloud. "I _swear_ I didn't! You can't accuse me of it!"

Master Kova stood as well. "Now calm down," he started, quietly. "No one is 'officially' accusing you of anything yet. People are simply stating facts. You, too, could admit there was an obvious hatred between you, Calgira and Nobas." Signaling Kish sit, he went on. "People are only gossiping – it's nothing more. Nevertheless, the Council is curious where these tall tales might have begun. As of now we have no evidence...but I feel certain before long we will discover the public-arousing menace..." Again, Kish growled. Kova sighed. "Please sit down," he said. The teen obeyed, reluctantly and hissed. "We can continue to discuss this issue later on," Kova said as he rose his chin, nobly. "As for our secondary topic – concerning parents…do you consent to my proposal…?" Kish lowered his gaze as his alien-ears switched, uncomfortably. "Several adults have offered. They've said they're more than willing to take you, Kisshu..." His voice was gentle and cautious. "The process will be slow, of course, Kisshu. We wouldn't rush into anything. Now what do you say? You could have an adult around – a parent. You could be _adopted_, Kisshu."

Kish sighed and averted his eyes further. "I don't know…" He started, slowly. "…I...I really don't _need_ a mother or father anymore... …I mean...it's a little late to be thinking about it now, don't you think?" To a slight extend, he rose his gaze. "Kova, I'm of age – I can look out for myself now." His tone sounded confident and certain now. "I'll be Lord soon, you know... It would be pointless." Kish stood up and sighed. "...I...don't need to be adopted..."

The regal man narrowed his sleek eyes. "Kish…" he said, starting again. "The entire Council believes your story concerning Nobas's and Calgira's_ true_ death – and even their behavior toward you. Nevertheless, the Government _cannot _contain rumors. How will your people respect you as Lord when they have not seen and experienced you? They want to _test_ you," he said, sharply. "They want to see how you handle a relationship."

Kish whirled angrily around.

As his fists tightened from rage, he glared, hatefully. "But I just told you!" He snapped. "I don't _want_ or _need_ that kind of drama!" From his tone, Kova could tell he was getting more upset. "What's the use?" He shouted, heatedly. "I don't want parents! At my age, they have _nothing _they can teach me that I don't already know! Hell with it, Kova!" He lunged forward and shouted. "I don't _need_ any more love then what I already have!"

Kova's eyes narrowed. Realizing what he had said, Kish instantly pulled back. He'd almost given Ichigo away...

Nevertheless, from Kova's expression, Kish knew he hadn't entirely escaped possible exposure. The Council member stood up, his elegant robes drowning him in the process. The man's eyes narrowed harshly and his tone was direct. "Involving yourself in false, romantic scandals, Kisshu, will not grant you the right sort of love that you are in need of."

With widened, disgusted eyes, Kish pulled back. The comment had hurt him to the core. Enraged, he snapped hatefully back. "Well what would _YOU _know about it? I now what's good for me and I know what I want! And _**hell**_ - who said ANYTHING about a girl?"

Kova's glare increased. "Lying to me will only cause further dilemmas. I need you to be _honest_ with me, Kisshu."

Although flustered, the Prince continued to fight back. "Shut up!" He shouted, strongly. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't care how 'willing' your acquaintances are b-but I _**reuse **_to be adopted! I want to be left alone – _ALONE_! Even my people can't stop accusing me for the murder of my own, damn father! Well I didn't do it! _Why_ can't you people_ just_ let me _**ALONE**_?" Kish stormed out of the room in a hurry.

"Kisshu!" Kova called. "Wait!" It was too late – the boy was gone and he wasn't about to come back. Kova sighed.

Kish slammed his bedroom door and threw himself on the bed. As hard as he could, he squeezed his pillows to keep from crying. Everything ached inside him. He felt hot, lightheaded and exhausted. That weakening, moist sensation that came before tears filled his tired eyes.

Why was he so upset? A deep emptiness suddenly invaded his soul. He didn't want any parents. Even if Ichigo had told him not all parents were malicious, uncaring creatures, why should he try again for a parent's love? It wasn't what he desired. He longed for Ichigo...but, then again, there was trouble concerning that issue.

Why was Ichigo shying away from him? Why couldn't she be as open and expressive as him? Did she not love him? Kish hugged his pillow tighter and fought hurt tears. He devoted _everything_ to her – his heart was entirely hers. Why wouldn't she do the same? He was certain she was capable of it...so why wouldn't she? Something was wrong. All he wanted was sincerity, meaningful words, and unconditional love…

Ichigo could give him these - she loved him – he _knew_ she did. So why was she holding back?

Tears filled his eyes. Kish moaned and dug his nails into his sweaty palms. He was frightened. Was he losing her? If only there was a way to ensure they were never separated. If only there was a way to ensure a joint compassionate between them – an inseparable, devoted love.

Kish's thoughts wandered to an earlier contemplation. For several weeks now, it had been in the back of mind. However, it was only yesterday when it started to bother him most. Whenever he saw Ichigo now...it suddenly came into mind. Kish fought the hot, sickening fleam in his throat.

Maybe there _was _a way to ensure their eternal unity.

Kish mumbled a few words. "...The Gods and Goddesses...they can help..." Slowly, he looked up to his window and gazed out at the glorious, bright sky. If "_**their"**_ wisdom were applied in his life...nothing could ever divide he and Ichigo again...

Maybe he should ask _**"them..."**_

** YAY! I like the end of this chapter because after it everything changes! **

** SO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Please review with your thoughts! Its been a dead zone lately. Thanks for reading, peoples! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Persistent Stalker

** Hey, everyone! Thanks for being patient! Here's the next chapter – Chapter 7! We're certainly getting further, aren't we? Just think – we're getting close to hitting the mark where the story takes dramatic turns! Yay! I can't wait! I'm really enjoying all this editing – the story is SO much better – I know it. Thanks again for reading! **

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Recap_

_ Ichigo could give him these - she loved him – he knew she did. So why was she holding back?_

_ Tears filled his eyes. Kish moaned and dug his nails into his sweaty palms. He was frightened. Was he losing her? If only there was a way to ensure they were never separated. If only there was a way to ensure a joint compassion between them – an inseparable, devoted love._

_ Kish's thoughts wandered to an earlier contemplation. For several weeks now, it had been in the back of mind. However, it was only yesterday when it started to bother him most. Whenever he saw Ichigo now...it suddenly came into mind. Kish fought the hot, sickening fleam in his throat. _

_ Maybe there was a way to ensure their eternal unity._

_ Kish mumbled a few words. "...The Gods and Goddesses...they can help..." Slowly, he looked up to his window and gazed out at the glorious, bright sky. If "__**their"**__ wisdom were applied in his life...nothing could ever divide he and Ichigo again..._

_ Maybe he should ask __**"them..."**_

**Chapter 7: The Persistent Stalker **

Kish sighed into the phone. He should have known Pai would disprove of his idea. "But I don't care what you think about me and parents," Kish replied. "I don't need them," he said to his friend on the line. "I have Ichigo and I _just_ wanna be with her. If...something were to separate us... " His voice filled with a deep anxiety. "...I can't let that happen, Pai. I _need_ her. I have to guarantee we'll _never_ broken apart. I _have_ to do this - it's been nagging me for weeks... I have no choice."

In response to his persistent behavior, Pai sighed. "Has Mew Ichigo even given her consent, Kisshu? It is a lifetime commitment..."

There was a brief hesitation in Kish's voice. "...Ichigo doesn't even know about it…technically," he muttered, quietly. His tone almost sounded ashamed that he'd never mentioned it to her. "How would she know anyway?" He asked.

Irritated, Pai replied. "Kisshu. You _JUST_ informed me of her frightened, hesitant behavior of late. You are most likely pushing her too hard. Consider it, Kisshu – Ichigo's primary and single relationship was with the earthling. Until his character altered, Aoyama was a refined, gallant, agreeable, young man. Without directing offense toward you, his personality is in many aspects quite unlike from your own. Naturally, she would be greatly disoriented by your persistent, open behavior."

Pai went on. "Beside...it's not even legal, Kisshu." He left a short space. "And you know why, don't you?" Pai made a sound when Kish didn't answer. "You think The Godly Spirits enforced the law to torture young hearts?" His voice grew firm. "No. They do it for the good of lovers. The unconditional and godly passion they bestow is good and yet ardently intense. You cannot simply ignore such an earnest commitment. Its very basis is built on fidelity – the loyalty you will feel toward it is set in stone – an amorous, blissful prison..." Momentarily, he paused.

"...Kisshu...you _**are**_ strong but I have my doubts. You couldn't handle it..." he sighed. "Maybe you don't _yearn_ for a parent, Kisshu, but that does not excuse your need for one." Softly, he went on. "You need a person that can teach you the importance of patience... Until you've learned to sacrifice your own selfish desires born from fear...it would be unwise to enter into such a commitment, Kisshu..."

Kish's golden eyes filled with an awkward discomfort. Legal? Young? It didn't matter to him. He was hurt and feared she was slipping away. Maybe Pai was right..but Kish tried to reason. "...Well...Ichigo could teach me patience..."

Pai was quick to reply. "You wouldn't listen to her, and you know it! Whenever you're around her, you overwhelm yourself. Don't you understand?" To a slight extent, Pai's voice rasped to express desperation. "_That's_ why you must learn. Tell me, Kisshu, what will be your teacher? Please listen to me."

Refusing to listen, Kish replied almost rudely. "...Maybe you're just against the human race. Maybe you just don't want Ichigo and I togeth-"

Insulted, Pai bit harshly back. "You dwell in your denial, Kish! That's a lie! You know what I feel! I'm trying to help you make the right choice!"

In a low tone, Kish growled back. "And what's the that? Choosing a life of overwhelming loneliness? Well I won't do it!" he snapped. "Ichigo is mine - I can't go on with out her!"

Following the outburst, Kish did what he'd never done and never should - hang up on his dearest, most loyal companion.

Silently, Pai listened to the tone of the ended call. Then he sighed. "...Selfish..." He whispered, sorrowfully.

Ichigo sighed from her deep-rooted relief. Both she and Mimi had successfully escaped to the kitchen and still unseen by Kish, too. Although she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him so long, Ichigo was still glad he didn't discover them. As she brushed off her uniform, she turned to Mimi. "Man - that was too close, Mimi. We've gotta be more careful," she said.

Mimi giggled and pointed to a tray of sweet pastries. Apparently, she was completely unaware and disinterested in Ichigo's secret mission. That relieved Ichigo further. At least she didn't have to worry about Mimi telling Kish anything.

Smiling, Ichigo reached for a cookie and handed it to the short girl. "There ya go," she said. "Eat up – I bet you're hungry." Ichigo turned back to face one of the massive, ivory counters. When she noticed the neglected cooking supplies and ingredients, she smiled. Suddenly, her inner-cafe skills called out to her.

While happily munching on the cookie, Mimi rested herself on a miniature stool. The kitchen was her favorite room – everyone gave her treats here. "Hey Ichi?" Mimi asked with a mouthful of chocolate chips.

Ichigo snatched one of the spare aprons and tied it skillfully around her tiny waist. "Yeah?" She asked. Quickly, Ichigo swiped a bowl, poured in the mix and added a flick water along with a dose of cooking oil.

Mimi took a second bite. "Do you wuve my big broder, wight?"

Ichigo's cheeks reddened. She nearly dropped an egg in the process. "Y-yes, I lo...well...yes, I do," she replied, quietly. Ichigo added a teaspoon of brown sugar to the sweet, gooey sensation. Then she continued to stir.

Mimi noticed the alluring aroma of cake-batter. Smiling, she stepped down from the chair and waddled over. "Why do you wuve him?" Her young, bright eyes locked on the bowl.

As Ichigo lowered it so Mimi could see, she sighed. "Well..." The direct question was a bit frightening. "A lot of reasons," she replied, slowly. "There's too many to count, Mimi. He's...a good person – charming and sweet. Compassionate, too. And...most importantly...I know he's loyal. I mean..." She narrowed her eyes and lowered her face. "I know it's easy to trust someone...but...I hurt and wronged him so much in the past. But no matter how badly it ached...he was constant. Even with us together now...he doesn't ignore or try to forget our past. He..." Her tone was strange and concentrated. She wanted to do him justice. "He _learns_ from his painful past – I think it's helped him grow. Instead of forgetting the pain and neglect I caused him...he forgives me. I mean...he's_ so_ committed – even in the bad times! You know..." She rose her gaze again. "...If someone hurt _me _like that...I don't know if I could be that forgiving...but...he makes me want to try." She smiled just slightly. "...I know he'll be loyal to me. He's different than Masaya – _better _than human – he's alien. I mean right?"

Ichigo glanced back at Mimi with a curious expression. "...It makes sense, right?"

Mimi returned the gaze with puzzled eyes. "...Ichigo...what we talkin about?" She asked, sweetly.

Ichigo laughed. Apparently, she had totally lost Mimi. But it didn't matter really. "Hey," she said, smiling. Carefully, she handed Mimi the heavy, opened package of flour. "You wanna pour it in?"

Giggling, Mimi took it from her. "YEAH!" She screeched, happily. "ME! ME! Let ME!" Unfortunately, things did not end so well. In an instant, the bag of flour had slipped from her hands, hit the floor and exploded.

Ichigo screamed a s the massive, white clouds filled the room. They were both covered – the room was a mess. Excitedly, Mimi began dancing around the room. "Weee! FUN! Snow!"

Ichigo coughed up flour. What a mess - the whole kitchen was ruined. Then the thought came to mind. If Silda or Kish saw the room looking like this then…

Kish's voice interrupted her terrified thoughts. "Hey, Ichigo!" He called. "Where are you?"

Gasping, Ichigo snatched Mimi's wrist. "Quick! Hide!" She whispered, sharply. In a hurry, she shoved the little girl into the opened pantry. "You stay there!" She said.

After drying her hair and face from her powder, she swiped a sheet to conceal her body. She couldn't let Kish see her like this. Quickly, she ran out of the kitchen to go meet him.

The two nearly collided.

"Whoa!" Kish gasped, a bit startled. Then he smiled awkwardly. "Hey...uh...sorry I took so long. Um..." He tried to change to subject. "But anyways...I'm back now. Where's Mimi? And what are you guys doing?"

Ichigo blushed a smile. "Nothing much..."

While raising an eyebrow in a curious manner, Kish examined her in full. He couldn't help but grin at her peculiar behavior. "Hey, what's with the sheet?" He asked. "Are you cold or someth..." Kish's voice trailed off. As he took a deep breath, he focused n the specific aroma. Leaning in her face, he continued again, only in a sweeter tone. "...Hey, you know what…?" He smiled.

Blushing nervously, Ichigo stammered back. "W- what?" She asked.

Amused, Kish chuckled. "Your hair is going white, ya know?"

Immediately, she screeched back in alarmed manner. "W-what?"

As Kish's grin widened, he slipped his hand by her neck to catch a strand. Softly, he dragged the piece up from the sheet to reveal its white coloring. Devilishly, his bright eyes flashed at her. "Do you have something you wanna tell me, Ichigo?" He asked, charmingly.

Ichigo's blush deepened as she stepped back. "N-no!"

He pursued her. "Oh, really?" He asked, sarcastically.

Anxiously, she nodded and backed into the wall. She was cornered. "I-it's nothing!" She protested.

He sneered at her pathetic attempt. "_Worst_ lie ever," he replied, confidently. "Now fess up, already..." He moved close in her face with a smirk. Their noses touched. At once, Ichigo's heart beats hastened from panic. Yet again, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. She hated this feeling – it was strong and it hurt. She was overwhelmed and frightened – frightened of her own faulty abilities. She was scared to be open - scared to be close.

Again, Kish detected her uneasy, hesitant response. It hurt him deeply, too. Maybe he _should_ ask for_** 'Their' **_help. After all, what other solution was there? He was terrified – terrified of losing her. "...Ichigo...?" He said through a distracted breath. She made no reply - just an uneasy sound. Kish felt like he was on the verge of tears. His body trembled, anxiously. He could scarcely breath. Everything hurt.

The scene was dramatically interrupted by Mimi's high-pitched, bubbly squeal. "Broder Kish! Kish! Big brother!" The little girl came running into the room to embrace her brother. As if by cue, Kish suddenly and shakily pulled back. Mimi grabbed hold of his leg and, I the process, covered him in flour. "Hi, brother! I miss you! I love you! Pick me up!"

Ichigo slid away as Kish examined his sister further. He tried his hardest to act casual after the previous incident. "Mimi, what happened to you?" He asked in an amazed, bewildered and amused voice. "You're covered in..." Then he put it all together: Flour – it was flour. "You're a mess," he snickered. As Mimi giggled, Kish glanced back at Ichigo who was by the wall, panting. The two shared a gaze briefly. Kish tried to break the ice with a smile. "You covered in flour, too?"

Despite her wild, jittery emotions, Ichigo cooperated. "Uh...y-yeah," She said, smiling slightly. She blushed again and opened the sheet. Her uniform was covered.

Kish whistled at the sight of it and then laughed. "How exactly did _THAT_ happen, kitten?" He asked in an entertained manner.

Mimi started to giggle again. "Ichigo and I cook! We cook together! We make cake! Or try anyway! I like! Batter and cookies! I want milk! Ichigo is a gooder cook than others! I like her! She's gooder! She's goodest ever!"

As Kish knelt to wipe his sister face, he moved his eyes back to Ichigo. The gleam was soft and complimentary. "Hey, I have no doubts," he replied, smiling. "Ichigo's a great cook. She'll make some cute housewife and mother someday..."

Startled and flustered, Ichigo stepped back with a red face and widened pink eyes.

Softly, Kish laughed at her reaction. "You're so silly sometimes. It's just too cute..." He turned back to Mimi but his eyes were still in-visioning Ichigo. His comment wasn't a joke - he had been perfectly serious...

The dark, mysterious spy quietly sighed while watching the three from the window. It was obvious Kish didn't love Cime. He loved this girl – Ichigo - the one who used to love Masaya. Perhaps, with this information, he could weasel his way into Belgamine's group.

It wouldn't belong. She, the fortuneteller, would soon reveal Kish's 'fate.'

Nevertheless, no matter what his predicted fate was, it would never occur – not as long as he was around. He wouldn't let it.

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

** Again, this mysterious stalker (that first appeared in Chapter 3) is keeping a good eye on both Kish and Ichigo. What could he want? What will he do? Who is Cime? Who is the Belgemine? What is Kish's tragic future? FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kisshu's Resolve

** Hey, everyone! Here's the NEXT chapter – Chapter 8 - the big one! I hope you all enjoy! PLEASE read well and send me your comments!**

_Recap_

_ As Kish knelt to wipe his sister face, he moved his eyes back to Ichigo. The gleam was soft and complimentary. "Hey, I have no doubts," he replied, smiling. "Ichigo's a great cook. She'll make some cute housewife and mother someday..."_

_ Startled and flustered, Ichigo stepped back with a red face and widened pink eyes._

_ Softly, Kish laughed at her reaction. "You're so silly sometimes. It's just too cute..." He turned back to Mimi but his eyes were still in-visioning Ichigo. His comment wasn't a joke - he had been perfectly serious... _

_ The dark, mysterious spy quietly sighed while watching the three from the window. It was obvious Kish didn't love Cime. He loved this girl – Ichigo - the one who used to love Masaya. Perhaps, with this information, he could weasel his way into Belgamine's group. _

_ It wouldn't belong. She, the fortuneteller, would soon reveal Kish's 'fate.' _

_ Nevertheless, no matter what his predicted fate was, it would never occur – not as long as he was around. He wouldn't let it. _

**Chapter 8: Kish's Resolve**

Silda suddenly entered the room. Realizing the flour-covered room and its mess, she gasped in horrific amazement. "O-oh!" She exclaimed, aloud. Directly, she noticed the guilty Ichigo. Hatefully, Silda glared at her. "Ichigo!" She scolded. "Look what you've done! Have you _ANY _idea how long this will take to clean up?" She stormed closer in a heated passion. "What on _EARTH _provoked you to meddle in our supplies and create such a mes-" Stopping, she then noticed Kisshu and broke into an abrupt bow. "Master Kisshu," She started, apologetically. "I am _mortified_. Please forgive this _disgrace_ of a mess and servant. I – I know you sent for her particularly b-but you must forgive me! It was my own carelessness in choosing her that caused this accident! I am _**so**_ sorry. It shall be cleaned directly. Ichigo," she said, casting the girl a glare. "Get over here _THIS INSTANT_." Ichigo moved to obey but Kish suddenly snatched her ram and pulled her back. "If you wish it, Master," Silda said as she bowed again. "I will resign her this instant."

Kish's reply was abrupt. "That won't be necessary," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I-"

Quickly, Ichigo intervened. "I'm sorry, Silda!" Her voice was exceptionally regretful. "I-it really was an accident!" She stammered. "R-really! I- I wasn't paying enough attention and Mimi just got-"

In return, Kisshu interrupted her. "_Quiet_, Ichigo." His voice was sharp and almost annoyed. Surprised, Ichigo glanced at him in bemusement. "You don't need to apologize," He said, continuing. "Accidents happen. Let it go, Silda."

Silda pulled back, a little stunned. He was defending her? At first,s he stammered a bit. "...O-oh...I...I mean...of course, if you say so..." She bowed, respectfully and moved to the door. "You there," she said, waving to an unoccupied steward. "Come here and clean up this mess. Get a few other hands to assist you, as well."

"Silda."

The Housekeeper turned back to see an uneasy, peculiar look on Kish's face. "What is it?" She asked.

Without even casting Ichigo a glance, he replied, hesitantly. "...Can you...watch Mimi? I...wanted to talk to Ichigo alone..." To a slight extent, his voice shook anxiosuly. "..._NOW, _I mean_..._"

Somewhat bewildered and startled, Ichigo gazed at him. Why did he need to see her? And...why only privately? She felt her nerves knot in her gut. Was something wrong? Had she been caught?

Silda's gaze weighed heavenly on Kishu. She most strongly disapproved. "Master Kisshu," she replied, strongly. "I am sorry but I'm afraid you are scheduled to meet with the Royal Council. It cannot wait – no exceptions."

Grumpily, Kish muttered sharply back as he started to turn to Ichigo. "The Royal Council can wait," he said. "I _just _saw them the other day." His keen gold eyes ran over Ichigo. "...My present business is_ far_ more pressing. I _need _to speak with Ichigo..." Th redhead noticed his irritation. Why was he so impatient to see her?

Silda corrected him. "…Uh…the 'maid,' you mean – not 'Ichigo.' You needn't refer to her by name." As she moved closer, Silda went on somewhat cautiously. "Master Kisshu…when Kova gives order, I'm afraid not even if you as the Prince can deny it. His position is still presently above your own. They have summoned you...and you _**cannot**_ refuse..."

A horrid scowl formed In Kish's face. A bit frightened, Ichigo stepped back. It wasn't irritation – it was extreme anger. What was wrong with him? As Kish muttered a curse, he turned back to face Silda. The scowl still remained but Silda ignored it. "Come," she said, strongly. "If you do not make haste, you will be late."

Kish clenched his fists to keep from trembling. He was past anger now – he was scared to be away from Ichigo. This wasn't fair - he would have to wait. What else could Kova possibly have to say to him? Would he force him to accept a parent? As Kish's eyes filled with worrisome, mixed emotions, he cast Ichigo a final glance.

Again, Ichigo stepped back with concern in her eyes. Indeed, something was deeply troubling Kish – she could clearly see it. He looked ill to the soul. What was going on with him? He looked as if...he were going to cry.

Why?

Kish turned away and strode out of the room in silence. Almost instantly, he had gone. After casting the redhead one final glare, Silda left her room, as well. She could hear the harsh Housekeeper's voice scolding the stewards. Nevertheless, her thoughts quickly drowned it out.

What was going on with Kish?

Quietly, she took Mimi's hand in her own pale one. The little 'white' girl looked up at Ichigo in juvenile concern. "What is rong?" She asked.

Ichigo didn't answer. "Come on," she sighed. "I have to get you cleaned up..."

During the remaining hours of the day, Ichigo couldn't get her mind off of Kish. What did he have to say to her that was so urgent? He was acting like it couldn't wait. Inside, she felt her stomach turn as if she were sick. The queasy feelings were intolerable. Sighing, she gazed out the window. Whatever it was, Kish would want to tell her the _MOMENT_ he got home. Now she didn't want to hear it at all...

Perhaps, she could make Kish forget about it. Or maybe even refuse to meet privately with him. Ichigo narrowed his bright eyes from fear and shivered, sickly. She felt horrible. If she were to go to bed early, he wouldn't dare wake her. By morning, maybe he would have forgotten whatever it was. It would t least give her more time to think of an excuse not to meet.

Ichigo sighed. Although she wasn't entirely sure why, she felt utterly terrified. This sudden, attentive urge and depth of his made her even more uneasy than before.

She wouldn't go through it – it was too hard – too painful. She didn't _WANT_ to go through it.

Ichigo clenched her fists. "...Kish..." She wheezed quietly through hot, ill breaths. "...I...I can't do it." Hurt, envious tears filled her eyes. "I can't love like you do...I can't."

It was 8:00 in the evening now. Sighing, Kish closed the front door behind him and momentarily leaned against it. He was utterly exhausted.

The meeting was horrendous. The whole parent/adoption thing profoundly hurt him. Yet again, he gruffly sighed and through his head back. It all made him sick. He didn't want parents – not even one. He simply didn't understand them and he had no intention of giving them a chance. Why would a new parent be any different from his old one? He was _glad_ his father was dead.

It was partly because all of his traumatic childhood experiences that made him want to love Ichigo to his full extent. Even if it wasn't legal or encouraged...he wasn't hurting anyone by his choice. It would _help_ Ichigo and himself.

As he got up, Kish moved through the dark, entry halls to the grand staircase. Why were all the lights out, anyways? Just before he could ascend the stairs, Silda caught him. "Oh, Master Kisshu?" She said, quietly. He stopped, turned and then looked at her, softly. Renewing her respects, she bowed her head at him. "…I am sorry to trouble you but…am I permitted to ask you something…?"

Apparently, she wasn't going to bring up the today's previous incident. In that case, neither would he. "What is it?" He asked in fair, soft tone.

Awkwardly, she moved to the bottom of the steps and met her old eyes with his young ones. "Well, first of all…Mistress Mimi is asleep so you can relax."

Kish was surprised. "Really...?" he asked. "Usually, she'll never go to bed on time." Then he thought of something. "Oh, did the cook put her to bed? I know he can get her to do anything with a cookie or two." Just slightly, he grinned.

Silda smiled back but it gradually changed to a frown. "Uh…well no, he didn't. It was…that maid -Ichigo." Then her question came in. "…Master…" She started, slowly. "I think I know what's going on...and it's dangerous to be spending time with this girl. If your people were to find out…"

Kish sighed and ran his hand over the railing. "You_** are **_my housekeeper, Silda…so I suppose I should have told you the truth," he said somewhat ashamed.

Silda's eyes widened, curiously. "Truth? What truth?" She asked quickly.

Turning back to face her, Kish sighed and went on. "Look," his voice low and direct. "Ichigo isn't just _here_, alright? I've known her for quite some time now. She's..." He paused to consider his words. "..._VERY_ important to me...but she's safe, okay." he tried to sound reassuring although he knew she didn't believe him. "I...I brought her here in secret." Silda opened her mouth but Kish didn't let her talk. "Look, I wanted to be able to spend some _REAL_ time with her. I _NEED _you to understand me, Silda! No one else does!" He was begging now. "I need you to keep Ichigo a secret! If anyone finds out..."

Silda lowered her gaze and replied, grimly. "...It would hurt you, you mean...?"

Kish sighed and corrected her. "...Not just me...but her, too. She knows _JUST _as well as I do that she has to keep hidden..."

Although Silda made no response, she narrowed her eyes, curiously. That was strange. Why was it so important to Ichigo herself that she be kept hidden? Logically, it should only matter to Kisshu. Why would it effect Ichigo if she were discovered?

Again, Kish sighed. "...Please, Silda?" His voice was gentle and weak. "Please keep her secret for me?"

Silda touched her forehead. She had no choice. "...Yes, Master..." She said. "I promise. Now please..." She started to turn. "Go to bed and get some rest. You need it just as much as that clumsy, workaholic does..."

Kish's golden eyes perked and brightened. "Wha...?" He muttered, curiously. "...You mean Ichigo was overworking herself again?"

Silda rubbed her hands into the dish cloth. "Overworking isn't the right word. You should have seen it. She worked herself rigid. The poor, fumbling thing didn't eat a bit all day – she wouldn't break. If I hadn't gotten her to drink something, she would have passed out not lightly swooned." Kish's eyes widened. Was she serious? "The time she was done cleaning," Silda said. "She flopped right into bed and was instantly out cold."

Alarmed and bewildered, Kish asked aloud. "H-hey, you're joking, right?" His tone was a bit rude and impulsive.

Halting, the Housekeeper narrowed her eyes in a bemused manner. "No," she replied, sincerely. "Why would I joke about that? She cleaned the house top to bottom while also keeping Mimi happy, too. I must say it was thoroughly done." Kish stared as if he were trapped in a speechless spell. "Is that bad?" Silda asked. "She gave me your list of thorough chores. See here?" She revealed a paper to the young prince.

Kish's gold eyes filled with wicked irritation and anger. "Ichigo had made that list herself..." he growled, lowly. "That's all a lie! I didn't write ANY of that crap!" Disgusted by her deceitful behavior, he balled it up and asked, forcefully. "Where is she?"

"Asleep in her cot."

"Asleep?" He coughed. "At eight?" This _**had **_to be a set up of hers. Why else would she lie? Obviously, she was just an anxiously terrified as he was and had gotten the wrong impression. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Groaning, he flew up the stairs in a hurting passion.

Ichigo. Ichigo! _Ichigo! _

Kish discovered her asleep in her private chamber. Curled up like a cat, she softly purred. Kish sighed when he saw her in the darkness of the room. He hadn't mean to alarm her like he apparently had. He was just...frightened.

Soundlessly, Kish crept over to her and lowered himself to sit. The bed was warm from her body. She really did look exhausted. Cautiously, he moved closer to whisper in her ear. "Kitten." Lightly, he shook her blanketed shoulder. "Wake up, kitten."

Sleepily, Ichigo grumbled a moan. "…W…what is it…? W-what time…is it…? I- is something wrong...?"

Kish's eyes glistened with anxiety. "...Ichigo...I..." He felt his heart pick up speed. "I don't want us to get separated...not ever..."

Although she was still of a ball of exhaustion, half asleep, Ichigo caught on to the depth in his voice. "Kish...?" She moaned. "What's wrong-" Ichigo had tried to sit up, however, Kish gently pushed and settled her back down.

"...Rest" He advised in a calming voice. "Be soothed, Ichigo..." Tiredly, Ichigo looked up into the two glowing, golden eyes. His voice made her even more sleepy than she already was.

Slowly, Kish took her small hand in his own, and brought it to his chest. Holding it closely, he took in a deep breath and prepared himself. Then, as he closed his eyes, he courageously uttered the first of the sacred words.

"Hear me Gods and Goddesses...come fourth."

Immediately, the room fell into an unnatural darkness. Now Ichigo could barley see Kish's eyes. However, he still gripped securely to her hand as he scanned the darkness.

Mist and glittering shadows began to form around him. In his soul, Kish felt _their_ overwhelming presence, although he could not make out the specific spirits. These shimmering shadows were the gods and goddesses.

Ichigo moaned. Unable to see in the darkness, she dizzily wondered what was occurring. Was this just a strange dream?

Simultaneously, the gathering, peculiar voices of the supernatural beings spoke a reply to the Prince. "...Speak now..." Kish jerked and his heart quickened its speed.

In a trembling voice, Kish replied. "...I- I wish to ask you...if I...if you will give me the words to say...?"

A silence filled the room for what seemed like an age. Kish's anxiety grew to an intense stage. At last, they replied. "...Prince...you may say all we tell you... Upon you...we bestow _Our_ Words..."

Kish thought he would faint. However, before he could, he began to hear "The Words" fill his mind and soul. Now he knew what to say. Tightly, he held Ichigo's hand in his own and lowered his gaze to examine her. She was exhausted and entirely unaware of what was happening.

Ichigo endeavored to keep her eyes open. What was going on? What kind of dream was this? She had heard the voice of Kish, and several others, but hadn't any idea what they were saying. She fought to stay conscious, but was failing fast.

Kish tried to sooth her. "Rest, Ichigo...rest... It's time..." Slowly, the trembling, alien Prince closed his own eyes and, at long last, spoke "The Holy Words."

"Words Spoken by the God and Goddess's first Lovers: Love is real. Love is not a sin. Let those who abuse its name pay the price. Let the words I speak be true to carry out how love – pure love, was intended in the beginning. My lover desires me..."

Kish stopped, knowing the following words and what they meant. Nevertheless, he selfishly continued.

"...My lover commits..."

Kish felt his soul knot. He had _lied _– Ichigo hadn't committed. She hadn't given her consent and yet he was assuring the godly spirits around.

Nevertheless, he continued with senseless determination. "...We are who we are. We are soul mates. This is our commitment...We are intertwined."

Still unaware of what was occurring, Ichigo moaned for a brief moment. However, when light at long last came into view, all her sounds came to a halt. It was not an ordinary light. In fact, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld. They were the eyes of love – real, angelic love that, on its own, isn't found in any _one_ person. It took the love of the god and goddesses to be able to have this pure, true love, and now, Ichigo was looking up into the eyes of it. Her heart soured, and she couldn't help but deliriously moan. There were so many colors, and the warmth she felt was enriching.

Unfortunately, a cloud of the darkness suddenly swarmed around the eyes and closed them off. What was going on? That beauty...why had it gone?

If only she had known. Kish had succeeded his task – he had intertwined their souls. However, because she was unaware and did not commit, her portion remained idle and sealed. Thus, she could no longer see the eyes...thus, she was still incapable of the love Kish needed.

Ichigo fell deeper into her dizziness. At last, she passed out, her hands slipping from Kish's. Weakly, Kish touched his clouded head. He had done it... Exhausted, he, too, passed out.

** ...This is it, guys... **

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Look on Love

** Hey, everyone! Here ya go – the next chapter! Be sure to read and review! BTW, what do you guys think so far? How am I doing? Are you liking the story? **

_Recap_

_ Nevertheless, he continued with senseless determination. "...We are who we are. We are soul mates. This is our commitment...We are intertwined."_

_ Still unaware of what was occurring, Ichigo moaned for a brief moment. However, when light at long last came into view, all her sounds came to a halt. It was not an ordinary light. In fact, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld. They were the eyes of love – real, angelic love that, on its own, isn't found in any one person. It took the love of the god and goddesses to be able to have this pure, true love, and now, Ichigo was looking up into the eyes of it. Her heart soured, and she couldn't help but deliriously moan. There were so many colors, and the warmth she felt was enriching. _

_ Unfortunately, a cloud of the darkness suddenly swarmed around the eyes and closed them off. What was going on? That beauty...why had it gone?_

_ If only she had known. Kish had succeeded his task – he had intertwined their souls. However, because she was unaware and did not commit, her portion remained idle and sealed. Thus, she could no longer see the eyes...thus, she was still incapable of the love Kish needed._

_ Ichigo fell deeper into her dizziness. At last, she passed out, her hands slipping from Kish's. Weakly, Kish touched his clouded head. He had done it... Exhausted, he, too, passed out_.

**Chapter 9: A New Look on Love**

Ichigo moaned, sleepily, beginning to stir. Last night she'd slept better than ever before. The wondrous, rested and warm sensation seemed to soak her. Nevertheless, her drowsy mind couldn't help but wonder: What had had happened? Carefully, tried to Ichigo assemble and sort through her thoughts. Last night's mysterious event had been a dream, right? She'd been asleep when all the sudden she'd heard Kish's voice. The annoying part was, she couldn't remember what he had said...

It _**had**_ to be a dream...

Ichigo sat up, realizing she was still in her bed. Nevertheless, when the second, unexplained mystery made it self known, she gasped. On the opposite side of the bed, with his back to where her own, Kish laid from where he had collapsed the previous night. Now he was sound asleep.

His breathing was light and soothed. His hair was a mess and he was still dressed from the previous day. Bewildered, the chagrined Ichigo scooted somewhat back, ruffling her blanket in the process. How did Kish get here? In an apprehensive manner, she clenched her fists and nibbled on her lip. The thumping breathes of her heart-beats clogged her ears.

Something felt strange – and it wasn't her nerves. She actually felt perfectly fine – no different from yesterday, only happier. Peculiarly, Ichigo found herself breaking into a relieved smile. She felt deeply eased by the rest and security. She smiled again, this time unconsciously.

Why was she so happy?

Confused, Ichigo tried to shake the peculiar spell and shifted her body to face the window. However, what she had seen, or thought she had seen, surprised her. A quick, dark flash jerked from the frame. Had someone been watching her? Her eyes glistened with curiosity. Why would someone be spying on her? Just as Ichigo was about to head over, Kish stirred.

The teenager turned slowly over on his back. Then he realized Ichigo's body almost bent over his own. There was a long silence as the two stared at one other. Nervously, Ichigo perced her lips. Why was he so quiet?

At last, Kish spoke up, his eyes leisurely and calmly flashing in the process. "…Good morning," he said softly.

Ichigo blushed and replied. "Uh...good morning..." She pulled back.

In weak happiness, Kish smirked. "You look a bit...flustered. You okay?" He asked.

Quite honestly, Ichigo didn't know how to answer. She _felt_ fine, but she was worried about Kish. "...I feel fine..." She responded, calmly. "And you?"

Kish sat up and moved closely in her face. Embarrassed by his absorbed attention, she scooted back against the back of the bed. Kish smiled lovingly and pursued her further.

Cautiously, Kish extended his hand with a small grin. "May I...?" He asked, polity. Ichigo stuttered an answer and allowed him to move in entirely. Slowly and softly, Kish landed a long kiss on her forehead, inhaling her sweet aroma in the process. Then he smirked, still lingering by her. "I feel wonderful, Ichigo. Better than ever..."

The redhead's cheeks reddened. For some reason, Ichigo felt relieved now. He seemed like himself again...yet...not. Ichigo smiled back. "That's good but...are you sure you're okay?"

Kish made an amused, little noise as his eyes danced. After laying a second kiss, he moved out and replied, pleasurably. "I'm positive," he chuckled.

This time, Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. "...Um...if you say so – okay." Perhaps, it was just her imagination that he was in a different sort of mood. She could just be entirely rested after all the work she did yesterday. Instantly, Ichigo remembered.

"WORK!" She shouted. "I HAVE WORK!" Grabbing the clock, she tried to read it but then stupidly froze. It was an alien clock - she couldn't understand it. In a hurry, she shoved it in Kish's face and asked. "Quick! What time does it say? Am I late?" Kish swiped the clock from her and, carelessly, threw it over his shoulder.

Smiling with delight, he fell backwards on the bed in a relaxed manor. "Oh, who cares," he laughed.

Rudely, Ichigo snapped at him. "Oh, shut up and quit goofing around – _**I**_ care! I have stuff to do!" Quickly, she scrambled to grab her bag with her clothes in it. "I don't have time - I have to go!

Interrupting the two, they heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

It was Silda. "Master Kisshu!" She called. "I have two things to inform you of! Firstly, I sent Mimi back to her school home this morning. She'll be back tomorrow. Seeing as you slept in, you missed her. And…second…you must come outside into the town directly. The council wants you to see a certain woman."

Curiously, Kish asked. "What about her?" He glanced back at Ichigo with a smile.

"She's a mutant witch," she said, quickly. "And she claims to be a fortuneteller that knows _your_ fate...your foul, tragic fate..."

Kish perked. "_What?_"

** Dun, dun, dun, dun! Mysterious ending! A mutant witch! A fortuneteller! What will happen to Kish and Ichigo? Find out soon enough! But first...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10: A Fortuneteller

** Hey, kitties! How is everyone doing? Here's the next chapter! **

_Recap_

_ Rudely, Ichigo snapped at him. "Oh, shut up and quit goofing around - I have stuff to do!" Quickly, she scrambled to grab her bag with her clothes in it. "I don't have time - I have to go!_

_ Interrupting the two, they heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice._

_ It was Silda. "Master Kisshu!" She called. "I have two things to inform you of! Firstly, I sent Mimi back to her school home this morning. She'll be back tomorrow. Seeing as you slept in, you missed her. And…second…you must come outside into the town directly. The council wants you to see a certain woman."_

_ Curiously, Kish asked. "What about her?" He glanced back at Ichigo with a smile._

_ "She's a mutant witch," she said, quickly. "And she claims to be a fortuneteller that knows your fate...your foul, tragic fate..." _

_ Kish perked. "What?" _

**Chapter 10: The Fortuneteller **

From the battlements, Kish looked downward into the grand, alien metropolis. It was a windy day, and Kish's mind felt the same – actively moving to different memories, however, each one concerning Ichigo. Kish sighed and glanced at the council members at his side.

"So why are we here?" He asked.

One pointed a finger back to the city. Curiously, Kish looked, realizing the incident they had wanted him to see.

There was an enormous crowd gathered around a woman - an old woman. She had pale skin and faded grey hair. Her attire consisted of dirty, rag clothes, looking like they hadn't ever been washed.

The crowd's faces filled with horror as they listened intently to the woman's raspy voice speak. One lady, in particular, held her baby while sobbing. Interested, Kish asked. "So…who is she and what the heck is she preaching about?"

Navip, one of the council members, answered his question. "She's a fortuneteller," he replied. "Only her predictions are not jokes or pranks, My Master." At first, Kish doubted this. Fortunes had always been a friendly pass time in their culture – but never real. Navip concluded the explanation. "...She claims that her predictions are sincerely true...and she's frightening _your_ people out of their wits!"

As he glanced over his shoulder, Kish reexamined Ichigo by the door. He had brought her along and, as an excuse, said he might need her for something.

When Ichigo noticed his gaze, she blushed and averted his eyes. Yet again, Kish turned his attention to the people, endeavoring to focus on the current situation. This was a tough task, especially, when all his mind wanted to do was think about Ichigo. Kish asked a second question, hoping to renew his interests."So...what's the lady telling them?"

Kova took a step slightly forward. "…Dreadful things. Loved one's deaths, the possibility of future wars, more murder and crime that will become unmanageable." He sighed. "However, she _does_ encourage us to prevent these fates..." He went on. "In particularly…she wants to prevent _your_ future, Kisshu…"

Surprised, Kish flinched. "My future? What about it?"

Silently, the council members examined one anther. Gravely, Kova cleared his throat. "…Your assassination…"

Ichigo's eyes widened from anxious, startled alarm. Nevertheless, she didn't want her reactions to cause a scene. In a hurry, the girl made a quick escape, fleeing for the door. Kish had spun around and saw it but, unfortunately, knew he couldn't go after her. Taking a deep breath, he filled the silence. "So what's the big deal?" He asked, calmly. "It's not real. Predicting the future isn't possible, guys." He turned back to face them.

Pondering, a larger council member, Chesma, massaged his chin. "Even if that is the case, I do not like the sound of such talk. What is to be done? What if such an assassination _has_ been plotted?"

Casually, Kish leaned against the battlement, eyeing his members with a grin. "Man. I knew Tart and I bumped heads a lot but…he's finally planning to kill me now?" He chuckled at his own joke.

The members remained grim, not finding his joke so amusing. Kova scolded him. "Kisshu, this isn't a game. Threats are serious things."

Kish groaned. They were no fun. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked in a bit of an irritated tone. "You _really_ think someone wants to kill me? And who? Why?"

Although Kish's behavior was exceptionally relaxed, Master Kova was quick to answer. "These questions can not be answered. I am unfamiliar with any complaints against you, much more a death threat. But we need to know _who_ would be planning this possible assassination before we can even attempt to spy on them. Finding a proper undercover agent with the right skills will be difficult. Besides, we don't really have an official detective to assign, anyhow. Much more, someone we can trust..."

Kish asked. "What do you want me to do then?"

Gravely, Kova replied. "...You are not to leave your house, Prince Kisshu...and will not speak to anyone about your personal matters until we say otherwise..."

Another member brought up a piece of information. "But those at his house…his workers and staff...what if they were feeding information to the killer. Perhaps he is in need of an entirely new staff..."

Kova considered it and replied. "As much as I agree with that...we can't. We _mustn't_ do that. Uprooting the staff abruptly might only cause trouble – impulsive trouble. If his killer, or an accomplice were among Kish's staff, they would proceed and perform the assassination."

They all agreed to this. Turning toward Kish, Kova went on. "As for you, I advise you to watch your staff. Consider who are your friends, and who are your enemies. Nevertheless, you orders ans strict: You must pretend you know_ nothing _about this plan. Be calm and ignore it if it is brought up. Pretend like you don't care about the rumors of our assassination." Kova remained firm. "Do you understand all we have told you?"

With a sigh, Kish replied. "I still don't think we need to make this big of a deal but...alright. If you say so."

Relieved, Kova placed a hand on Kish's shoulder. "Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Now come. In the palace we shall discuss more of our plans."

Irritated, Kish groaned. "Can't we do that later? I…kinda have stuff to do at home." Casting Kish a firm glance, Kova's eyes replied "no". Sighing, Kish relinquished, and followed the council members. Had no choice but to go with them. But man – he was _DYING_ to see Ichigo. Inside, he felt the greatest happiness in the world. Yet he had to keep it quiet. Again, Kish sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Ichigo strolled down the narrow path past a small, gossiping group. She couldn't help but listen.

One whispered sharply to the other. "So what do you think about this prediction about Kisshu's death? You think it's true?"

The other scoffed. "I _hope_ so. Kisshu is deserves it! He killed his parents, for heaven's sake! Nobas and Calgira would have been the best Lord and Lady we've ever known."

Another snapped. "Hey, now those are only rumors! Prince Kisshu wouldn't kill ever kill anyone!"

"That's just because you like him! You and your_ STUPID_ crush!"

"Who doesn't like him?" A different one laughed.

Another girl agreed with one of the guys. "I don't! It's _clear _he killed them! He _hated _them! His father and mother were innocent and he murdered them for that? If you ask me, our stupid prince needs a taste of his own medicine! I hope he get whats coming for him."

Another spoke up with their own statement. "I'll only trust Prince Kisshu on one condition - I want to see how he does in a relationship. If he does well, then I'll take back my hatred towards him. If this marriage thing is real and it goes well…then I'll happily praise him as the Alien Lord until the day I die."

A girl sneered. "Yeah, but until the wedding, I'll still hate him. As for now, I hope he dies."

Ichigo wanted to hammer their FAT heads into the ground. Nevertheless, she forced herself to keep walking. Proceeding, she made a turn down the alley.

Unfortunately, it ran Ichigo into trouble.

Not only was it a dead end, but it meant she was lost. Annoyed, Ichigo sighed. After running away, she had planned on returning home to Kish's. Now everything was ruined – she was lost. Why her? Of all things, _WHY _her? Now she knew Kish would have to find her. Now Kish was going to _**have**_ to find her. He would probably laugh at her, too.

If that wasn't enough, Ichigo knew something else.

She was being followed...

On her back, she felt the heaviness of eyes. It wasn't Kish. Occasionally, the pursuer would even make himself known to her. When Ichigo would turn to look behind her, there he was – a tall, manly, well built figure in the shadows… almost like…Masaya's. At first glance, she thought it was him, but she knew it wasn't possible.

It was strange...

Ichigo stopped. She'd had enough of this. Slowly turning around, she faced her mysterious stalker, standing at the end of the alley. However, she was startled to find it was no longer her previous purser. The new figure was bent over slightly, and didn't appear to be a man. A woman? Clenching her fists, Ichigo squinted in the dark, hoping to increase her vision.

Where had her first stalker gone?

At last, Ichigo spoke up. "Who's there?"

When the woman took a step closer, Ichigo's cat eyes could make out her features. It was her - The fortuneteller.

As her eyes widened, Ichigo gasped. "Y-you? You're that witch!"

Reveling both her hands, the woman smiled and replied in a dry, cool yet old voice. "Hardly. There's a great deference between a witch and fortuneteller, young one. I'll tell you one thing, though. Gossip is the real witchcraft. I'm not bad like the Government says I am. Listen to the people - they trust me."

Apologizing, Ichigo bowed somewhat. "I'm sorry. I'm new here - a foreigner. I just…I heard what you said about Kish…uh…I mean...Prince Kisshu."

Again, she grinned. "You know him well, do you?" Ichigo blushed but didn't answer. The woman went on. "Yes…you heard right. However, it is also true that I want to prevent it. The problem is I don't know how. But what can I do?" She sighed.

Ichigo's face filled with concern. "Kisshu is the Prince of this planet. I won't stand by and watch him die!" She snapped. "_**I'm**_ going save him._** I'll**_ protect him…on my own, if I have to." Looking down, Ichigo scowled.

There was a brief silence before the woman curiously asked. "…Can you do that? Protect him, I mean…?"

Ichigo didn't make eyes contact with the fortuneteller. Her narrowed eyes still glared at the ground. "Yes." Did this lady honestly think she would just let him go? She cared more about Kish than anyone in the world. Ichigo advanced forward, passed the lady. She was about to leave when the voice stopped her.

"I hope you're right, young one. And I hope we see each other again soon. My name is Belgemine, by the way. You are…?"

Slowly, she looked back and replied. "Ichigo...my name is Ichigo." Her eyes were no longer tight. "I hope to see you again soon, too." She then walked off, determination filling her mind. Even if this assassination was just a rumor...she would keep Kish safe.

As Belgemine watched Ichigo fade into the crowds, she raised a curious eyebrow. "What a strange girl. And…with red hair?" She shook her head, slowly, as if she were pushing away a thought. "Nah, it can't be the girl Malo and I are looking for. We discovered it was Cime. Still, she may be a problem…"

** Hey, guys! Look, I updated! Oh, and Belgemine, the fortuneteller, mentioned Cime! Who is Cime? Find out soon enough! Hope to hear from ya all soon. **

** PUSH THE BUTTON! REVIEW, girls and boys! **


	11. Chapter 11: The MMS

_Recap_

_Ichigo didn't make eye contact with the fortuneteller. Her narrowed eyes still glared at the ground. "Yes." Did this lady honestly think she would just let him go? She cared more about Kish than anyone in the world. Ichigo advanced forward, passed the lady. She was about to leave when the voice stopped her._

_ "I hope you're right, young one. And I hope we see each other again soon. My name is Belgemine, by the way. You are…?"_

_ Slowly, she looked back and replied. "Ichigo...my name is Ichigo." Her eyes were no longer tight. "I hope to see you again soon, too." She then walked off, determination filling her mind. Even if this assassination was just a rumor...she would keep Kish safe. _

_ As Belgemine watched Ichigo fade into the crowds, she raised a curious eyebrow. "What a strange girl. And…with red hair?" She shook her head, slowly, as if she were pushing away a thought. "Nah, it can't be the girl Malo and I are looking for. We discovered it was Cime. Still, she may be a problem…"_

** Chapter 11: The MMS**

As silently as she could, Ichigo opened the window of Kish's room and crawled safely inside. She was finally back.

Realizing the dimmed lights of his room, she assumed he was still out with the council members. A thought came to mind. She hoped he wasn't freaked out and looking for her.

Sighing, Ichigo shut the window, turned and took a good look at the room. It was quiet and lonely. The countless books cluttering is room called out to her. In a half interested manner, she examined the diverse titles. Oner stood out.

"Our Fatal Cosmos: A Factual Book Concerning Demons."

Ichigo raised a curious eyebrow. Demons?

Suddenly, a twitchy yearning filled her soul. What was this feeling? All of the sudden, she bore the greatest desire to be by Kish's side.

"Dang it," she whispered, angrily. "Why can't I stay focused...?" Once again, she began to feel a deep guilt. She was _dying_ to be with Kish...yet she knew it was a bad time. Her friends were counting on her, and again, she was letting them down by getting sidetracked.

Falling onto the bed, Ichigo released a deep sigh in the dark, quiet room. In her imagination, she could sense Kish's presence. Why did he have to be gone? Why couldn't he be here with her right now?

Again, Ichigo groaned. Why was she going so crazy over Kish? It had something to do with the way he was acting. He seemed different...and it made her want to be different, too...yet she couldn't. Not only did she feel guilty about how she felt, but she was still unsure how to express herself.

With an edgy moan, Ichigo shook off the stress as best she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her cheeks burned as if she had a fever. Was she getting sick from all the drama? Ichigo groaned and hugged the pillow as tightly as she could.

There had to be someway to distract her from Kisshu and stay focused.

As she glanced about the room, something on his desk caught her attention. It was a smooth, black rectangle about the size of a composition book. What was it? Ichigo got up and, swiping it, went back over to his bed. What ever it was sure felt warm…almost like…

Ichigo opened the latch to find it was none other than a laptop.

What a horrible idiot she was. All this time, she had been frantically searching for a computer when it had been here the _whole_ time. Ichigo laughed at her own stupidity.

As she ran her fingers over the paper-flat keys, she struck "search engine." Hopefully, now she could find an explanation concerning her friends and the alien radiation. Quickly, she typed in "news and headlines." Ichigo watched as countless websites, overflowing with articles surfaced on the page. When she found a link to what looked like an online newspaper, she immediately entered it.

"Man, you've gotta be kidding me," she grumbled in disappointment. There was nothing - nothing but boring news about random, dull topics. How could she find out what was up? Sighing, she skimmed over the end of the latest article. It read the following:

"_As for Belgemine, the public's most arousing citizen since the spectacular Lady Kylie, she continues to predict the unfortunate horrors proven true. "A council member shall fall today", she said. This was verified accurate when Police found Master Hono on the floor of his house, already dead. Articulates revealed his final words:"She speaks truth – Belgemine is a truth speaker." So what happens now, we all wonder? Will Prince Kisshu survive or will he never be crowned? And does the public even want him crowned now? As for the council members, we have heard they are doing their profound, powerful investigates on all citizen's records, homes and backgrounds through the MMS. They hope to uncover why and who could be planning such an assassination." _

Ichigo rained an eyebrow. "MMS? What's that…?" She whispered, curiously. Ichigo returned to the home page and carefully typed in 'MMS.' Again, numerous options appeared before her. Selecting one, she read over the following report.

"_The MMS is the slack name for the Media Management System. This is the confidential Government data. It contains reports, speculations, suggestions and discoveries concerning citizens, the alien military and much, much more. We can only guess it also contains info concerning the delicate topic of our World Expansion. It records every event related to Deep Blue's awakening, and on the planet we once called our home, that is now titled Earth. Only Royal or Council eyes have laid eyes on these files because only they alone possess the password." _

Ichigo gasped. This MMS – she could find what she needed there. But how? Ryou said it wouldn't require heavy passwords or security to hack in.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes. Ryou had been right about a second thing, too – Kish was her way in. Clenching her fists, Ichigo groaned. But how could she get Kish to give her the password? She couldn't just walk up to him and ask for it. He would suspect something. Besides, if he discovered her real reasons for coming, he'd be deeply hurt.

Ichigo sighed. Even if her original intentions didn't concern Kish, she _now_ believed she was here for more. She was learning to love Kisshu and, slowly, believed she would be able to express it. She owed it to him...and she _wanted_ to pay it back. He _deserved _honesty.

Frustratedly, Ichigo sighed again. She wouldn't let a stupid password interfere with her relationship with Kish. After shutting the laptop, Ichigo returned it back to its proper place. She was about to leave when something caught her attention.

It was Kish's cell phone, and it was ringing, too. Rapidly, Ichigo's hand grasped it and stuffed it under his pillow to cloud the noise. It kept ringing. Panicking, Ichigo looked around her in a frantic manner. If Silda heard it and came in…she would find her here, and that meant trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo glanced at the phone. She had no choice but to answer it. Trying to imitate Silda's voice, Ichigo opened the call.

"Hello, this is Kisshu's residence." There was a silence and no one responded. Ichigo tried again. "...I'm his housekeeper, Silda. Is anyone there?"

To her surprise, she heard a familiar sigh. It was Pai. "Mew Ichigo," he said. "You can not fool me. This is Kisshu's private phone. Now why are you answering it?"

Nervously, Ichigo stuttered a reply. "Well…I…I'm indebted to him…so…I'm sort of his housemaid…sort of."

Loudly, Pai grumbled. "Kisshu is devious, isn't he? Constructing an unpaid debt just so he could get what he wants. Selfish..."

Ichigo smiled. "I know, but it's kind of a compliment, ya know."

Pai was stern. "Do not take Kisshu's _selfishness_ lightly!" Ichigo was surprised by his harsh comment. Was something wrong?

On his end of the phone, Pai sighed. He knew he wasn't at liberty to speak of Kish's secret. Nevertheless, he knew concealing it was just as wrong. How could Kisshu be so insensitive as to make the vow without her consent? It wasn't right. No matter what reasons Kisshu had, fear or past experiences, he hadn't any right to be so secretive.

Unfortunately, because of his mistake, he would someday have to pay dearly...

Baffled by the silence, Ichigo asked, softly. "Pai? Are you alright?"

Breaking free from his thoughts, Pai asked the question he could not hold back. "...I'm fine. How is Mew Lettuce?"

Immediately, Ichigo froze. What was she to do? What was she to say? She couldn't tell Pai about Lettuce - he wouldn't understand. Especially, when Ryou believed the alien clan was behind it. Ichigo was sworn to secrecy. Uneasily, she stuttered a response. "Uh…she's...uh...okay… She wanted to know how you were doing…"

He was glad to hear it. "Tell her I am in good health. Thank-you."

Ichigo's heart sank and she tried to alter the topic. "I will. But, uh...why did you call, anyways?" Honestly, she hadn't any idea what he really wanted.

Eagerly, Pai replied. "Forgive me, Mew Ichigo. My conversation with you has distracted me from the emergency. I must speak with Kisshu this instant." Ichigo's eyes widened. What was the matter? Pai continued. "Please tell me he is available? It cannot wait..."

Before Ichigo could reply, Kish's bedroom door opened and in Kisshu entered. When he saw her, he grinned. However, when he realized she was on the phone, his curiosity was stirred. With wide eyes, she met the gaze.

Not hearing her answer, Pai asked. "Mew Ichigo? Are you still there?"

Shaking free of the surprised spell, Ichigo stuttered a quick reply. "Oh! I- uh! I'm here! And um…yeah…he's here...one sec…" Moving the phone from her ear, Ichigo extended her arm out to hand Kish the device. "It's Pai. He wants to talk to you…"

Although he was still somewhat bewildered, Kish took it. Answering it, he sat on the bed. "Hey, Pai. What's up?" Awaiting Pai's answer, he cast the girl a look. She averted her eyes.

In Pai's voice, Kish could detect the graveness. "We have to talk."

Lowly, Kish growled. At first, he assumed it was related to he and Ichigo. However, when Pai finished his sentence, Kish was surprised to find himself wrong.

"The whole Kingdom is receiving invitations."

Curiously, Kish asked with a grin. "So what? What kind of invitations?"

Pai nearly yelled. "Wedding invitations!"

For a brief moment, Kish paused and glanced at Ichigo. Although she hadn't heard what they were discussing, she directly looked away. Kish brought his attention back to Pai. "Yeah, great. Really cool, Pai," he replied sarcastically. "But I don't really have time to chat about something that doesn't concern me. You know me - I hate gossip."

Lowly, Pai growled. He was losing his patience. "Will you just listen to me for _**one**_ moment, Kisshu?" He roared. "It _does_ concern you, and oddly enough, NOT Mew Ichigo! Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you? The invitations the entire Kingdom have been receiving are to YOUR Wedding! Your Wedding to a woman by the name of Cime!"

** ALRIGHT! More DRAMA! I know - you're all going to scream at me now, right? Kish's wedding? And not to Ichigo? Lol. I guess you'll have to wait until I update again, though. Hehe. PLEASE Review!**

** PUSH THE BUTTON! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Rough Day

_Recap_

_ "The whole Kingdom is receiving invitations."_

_ Curiously, Kish asked with a grin. "So what? What kind of invitations?"_

_ Pai nearly yelled. "Wedding invitations!"_

_ For a brief moment, Kish paused and glanced at Ichigo. Although she hadn't heard what they were discussing, she directly looked away. Kish brought his attention back to Pai. "Yeah, great. Really cool, Pai," he replied sarcastically. "But I don't really have time to chat about something that doesn't concern me. You know me - I hate gossip." _

_ Lowly, Pai growled. He was losing his patience. "Will you just listen to me for __**one**__ moment, Kisshu?" He roared. "It does concern you, and oddly enough, NOT Mew Ichigo! Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you? The invitations the entire Kingdom have been receiving are to YOUR Wedding! Your Wedding to a woman by the name of Cime!"_

**Chapter 12: A Rough Day **

Kish was instantly sickened.

Hell stirred in his soul. Pai was not a comedic character in any way. To be precise, he was the exact definition of solemnness. Therefore, Kish knew something was amiss here. What on earth was was Pai talking about? What wedding?

Enraged, Kish clenched his fists and shouted a response to this appalling lie. "…W-wh-what? N-no! Th-that's silly! That's a LIE!" He roared. "NO! I'm not getting married!"

When Ichigo heard him say "marry," her attention was instantly pulled inward. Married? What was he talking about? Yes, it was obvious Kisshu loved her tremendously but...what? What the heck was going on?

In his own head, Kish's thoughts were wildly panicking, as well.

Still frustrated, Pai replied. "I should hope it's a lie! I _warned _you that you were being selfish. You didn't have her consent! Things are out of control!"

Kish's expression resembled a brain washed college professor, gaping at an addition problem. "I don't know what's going on either! This is stupid!"

Defeated, Pai sighed. "You'd better come over to my house so we can sort this out calmly. And Kisshu…I never said it was a marriage between Ichigo and you. Yet another girl…Cime…your betrothed…"

Kish hissed and growled. "Be right there!" Hanging up, he glared at Ichigo who stood gazing at him with confusion. "I know its late but I've _GOT_ to go to Pai's _RIGHT_ this minute!" Ichigo gasped as he rudely disappeared.

Gawking at the council members, Silda released a deep sigh. Kova met her gaze, and calmly crossed his legs. Then he spoke. "Silda. What is it that brings you here? You said it was important, did you not?"

She sighed again. "Yes…I just…if I were to tell you what was on my mind, I'd be betraying Master Kisshu's orders…"

Concerned, the members exchanged glances. One spoke. "If it concerns his life it would be right to inform us."

"I know that…" Fidgeting with her sweaty palms, Silda made it obvious she was afraid. "I gave Master Kisshu my word…but…I would rather break a vow than have his death…"

"Please, inform us at once, then."

Taking a deep breath, she made direct eye contact. "I think I know who is going to attempt to assassinate the Master. I wasn't supposed to tell, but he recently invited a girl to stay with him – a foreigner. Her name is Ichigo. She seems very sweet, though a bit ditzy…but I think she could be the one. Kish is attached to her, I think. He wouldn't ever believe that she is the possible killer."

Curiously, Kova rubbed his chin, replying. "When I recently tried to get him adopted, he rejected the very idea. He said all of his needs involving love had been met. I'll admit I was fully aware of him lying about not being in a relationship…but I wouldn't have expected him to be so foolish as to allow this person in his own home..." Kova stood up and rose his noble chin, sternly. "It makes sense now. If this, Ichigo, were to be in the same house as him, it would provide her with the perfect set-up for a murderous catastrophe…"

Silda was quick to ask. "So what do we do?"

In all seriousness, Kova replied back. "Nothing. I want you to just watch her, alright? See what she does and report back to me soon. And see to it no one else knows about this…Ichigo girl."

Bowing, Silda sighed. She hoped she had done what was right. She _had_ to keep Kish safe from this girl. "Thank-you for your time." Following her vow, she then escorted herself out.

Hidden in the shadows of the ceiling corner, someone was watching. It was the same dark, figure of a man that had found Kish and Ichigo so interesting – the phantom shadow who had initially stalked her...

Ichigo greeted the following day exceptionally early.

As she desperately searched for the MMS password, she pried endlessly through the multiple drawers, boxes and shelves. Although she'd searched for hours, she had unfortunately come out empty handed. If that wasn't irritating enough, she had to put everything back EXACLY as it was before. If Kish were to discover her snooping, it wouldn't be pretty.

A little voice spoke up from behind her. "What are oo do'in?"

Alarmed, Ichigo whirled around to face the voice. Luckily, it was only Mimi. Sighing, Ichigo's tensed shoulders dropped. "Oh…Mimi. You scared me," she breathed. "I was just looking for something." Then she broke into a smile. "Hey, it's good to see you again. Silda told me you'd be staying at your school for the week. I guess she changed her mind?"

The little girl giggled. "Yep! Me back now!"

Yet again, Ichigo was startled by the ringing of her phone. Who would be calling her now? Quickly, she raced to the dresser where she had placed it and answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"

Because he shouted so loudly, he nearly deafened her. "This is Ryou, stupid! Who else would it be? _Why _haven't you _E-MAILED ME_?"

Amused, Ichigo smirked and pumped out her chest, proudly. "I've been busy." Then she enlightened him. "Actually, you caught me at a good time, though. I found out about the MMS and what it contains. All I need now is the entry password. That's why I'm searching Kish's roo-"

Utterly lost and bemused, Ryou grumbled. "Hold up." He knew the satisfied girl just wanted to boast her knowledge. Ryou humbled himself. "What's the MMS?" He asked. "_What_ password?"

Determined to brag, Ichigo began to inform him. "MMS is the abbreviation for Media Management System. Basically, it's the alien's_ enormous_ network-archive concerning everyone and everything." For a brief moment, she paused. "But uh... I can't access it yet - only Royalty can." Nevertheless, she tried to assure him. "But I _**AM**_ positive Kisshu has the password."

A bit angrily, Ryou replied. "Then you better start looking."

Ichigo giggled, still satisfied with her work. "Way ahead of you. I'm searching right now." She sighed. "Any sign of Lettuce and Pudding?"

From his voice, Ichigo could detect his worry and concern. "Not yet…"

She sighed. "Alright then. I'll keep looking and call you as soon as I can." She hung up.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THIS?" Kisshu shouted. "I NEVER SAID I WAS MARRYING ANYONE!"

Pai watched as Kisshu moved furiously around the room. "Screaming doesn't solve anything, Kisshu – now sit." When he was cast a glance of refusal, Pai continued. "It _clearly _states on the invitation that this Cime, whoever she may be, is your true betrothal."

Kish growled and stomped his foot. "It doesn't matter because I'm NOT marrying some psycho freak I've never met! Damn it!" He hissed in a disgusted manner. "Why _now_? Why did this have to happen _right _when my life was_ finally _starting to get-!" He stopped to sigh and lower his tone. "...To get better...? It isn't fair..."

Still sitting at his desk, Pai asked after a short hesitance. "…Then I take it you spoke the words to her …?"

Frustratedly, Kish growled lowly and turned his sharp eyes at his friend. Unable to contain a smirk, he asked in return. "I guess Kitten talked to you?"

Irritated, Pai raised an eyebrow and responded. "I thought you said she was unaware of it..." As Pai scooted the keyboard away from himself, he leaned back in his chair, meeting a gaze with Kish.

Kisshu's eye were distracted, as if he were deep in thought. "…She doesn't remember anything other than my voice," he started. "But she suspects something, I think. I haven't gotten much time with her lately, so I haven't had the guts to tell her yet..."

Overwhelmed by it all, Kish threw back his head and confessed in a weakening tone. "…Pai, I_ can't _get her outta my head," he moaned in an obsessively absorbed manner. "I know it's always been a problem…but ever since I spoke the words to her…it's_ so _strong." His voice rose from slight panic. "My senses are going _crazy_ for her!"

Pai sighed gruffly, understanding the issue. "I warned you the connection was hazardous. It intertwines, Kisshu - it's an imbedded,_ sharp_ gift. The life and presence of Ichigo is _deeply_ infested within your soul, now. It _literally_ intoxicates you. With her unaware of the connection...you are left to bear the godly sensation on your own..." Pai stood and spoke in an even graver tone. "The bond is meant for_ two _people, Kisshu. For you to try and carry it on your own is futile, as well as unsafe..." Although he expected a cry of insults from Kisshu, Pai said it regardless. "...Kisshu...accept it...you _have_ made a mistake, and a severe one, too..."

Kish shrugged. He didn't want to admit it – he didn't ant to admit anything. It was frustrating. Speaking in an agitated voice, Kisshu replied, weakly. "I can't even sit down, Pai. I'm _too_ anxious. One minute I'm insanely hyper with my affection toward Ichigo and the next…I'm emotionally exhausted when I'm around her!" His voice grew softer. "Why can't I be relieved?"

Snappishly, Pai answered in a quick, judgmental tone. "Because _**your**_ soul agreed to a commitment...and a commitment takes more than one person..."

Kish made a noise. Sighing, Pai strolled over to Kish and gently helped him over to a chair. Still trembling, Kish sat down, averting his eyes away with a discomfort.

Pai tried again. "The bond...the words...it's collaboration of honesty, time and two, devoted lovers - not two, raring children. Love is _not _impatient. Hopefully, now, you are conscious why..."

Unexpectedly, Kish jumped to his feet and growled at Pai with deep loath. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? I love Ichigo! Your _damn_ _lectures_ are too _late_! _Who_ do you think you _are_?" He screamed. "Don't you _ever_ to talk back to me about Ichigo _again!_"

Suddenly, Kish pulled backwards out of his heated lunge. What had he just done? What was wrong with him?

Overcome by his bewilderment and shock, Kish stuttered. "...Oh my god, Pai...I'm so, so sorry. I – I have no idea what came over me," he stammered. "I...I got upset..." Ashamed, Kish lowered his head and dropped back into his chair.

He _was _upset – upset with himself. Maybe he _had_ made a mistake. It was possible, right? But what could be done. There was no way to fix it.

Kish's eyes watered somewhat. Lowering his head even further, he whispered. "...Pai...I'm so, _so _tired... I...I just don't know what I want anymore... This is happened so fast..."

Pai locked a gaze on his dearest friend. Although he knew he'd been harsh, he was still conscious of Kisshu's suffering. Taking the chair beside him, Pai locked a firm gaze on Kish. "...I know...but we'll figure something out. As for now...we are forced to return to our business." Once again, Kish looked up. Pai continued. "Supposedly, we have a wedding to worry about. It is your betrothed - an alien foreigner by the name of Cime."

Kish grumbled a low response. "What an _ugly_ name - not like Ichigo." Exhausted, he sighed. He resented the very _life_ of this girl he was supposed to marry. "I don't care about this freak girl." Pai rolled his eyes at the teen's unreasonable scorn. He was just being sour. "I won't marry her, Pai," Kish said, quietly.

Pai raised an eyebrow. "Kisshu, I don't think you understand. This isn't something you can just refuse to."

Clenching his fists, weakly, he replied. "…Yes it is. Ichigo won't be taken away from me..."

**That evening. **

Kish vortexed outside his room to find the door opened.

As he casually strolled in, he was surprised when he saw Ichigo. The girl was frantically digging through his belongings, as if she were looking for something in particular. What was she doing, he wondered?

At first, Ichigo had been unaware of his presence. However, when her cat genes suddenly kicked in, she detected him. Startled, she spun around and shouted.

"K-KISH!"

Amused, he chuckled. "What are you doing?" He asked with a slight, curious grin. Quickly, she stumbled to her feet, hiding her hands behind her back. When he realized she wasn't going to answer, he smiled softly and approached her. "You silly little kitten. Hey…" He moved his hand to rub the back up his neck, awkwardly. "Sorry I've been so busy lately." Kish's eyes filled with golden remorse. "A lot has been going on..."

Ichigo fidgeted, suddenly looked exceedingly naive and confused. "I know…I understand...but...what's this about…a wedding?"

Exhausted, Kish sighed and took a seat on the bed. "Apparently, the whole kingdom has been receiving invitations to a wedding _**I**_ didn't even know about! I'm supposed to marry this girl named Cime that I'm betrothed t-"

Ichigo quickly burst out and her face filled with three year-old jealousy. "So? What's it matter? You brought me here so we could be together! Well I won't let some stupid, alien psycho (who probably isn't very attractive) ruin it for us! I don't_ care_ about betrothal! You're mine, Kish - mine and mine alone! So I'll tell you what, Mr.! If she tries to even lay one _fingernail_ on you, then I'll scratch her eyes out and lock her in the basement! I won't let her have something that is _rightfully_ _MINE_!"

Kisshu's eyes widened as he listened to her go on in a ridiculous passion. He couldn't help but smile. She was being honest - she was _ACTUALLY_ expressing herself...

"You understand all that, Kish?" Ichigo shouted while lunging in his face. "I'll lock her up!" Exhausted from the outbursts, Ichigo pulled back, panting, and continued to glare at him. Had she really just said all that? Embarrassed, she blushed and her glare seem to fade.

Deep inside, Kisshu felt his stomach turn in peculiar manner. For once, it wasn't painful sensation. In fact, whatever it was, he'd never felt it before. Had Ichigo truly meant everything she'd just said? Was this just a glimpse of what the bond should really feel like?

Kish got up, grinned and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I understand kitty-cat. I also understand that you're _jealous,_" he teased, playfully.

"Jealous? I'm n-!" Ichigo paused, pouted and then admitted it with a hiss. "So what if I am? Do I have to go through it again? You're mine!"

Tenderly, Kisshu stroked her face and moved in slightly, yet not to steal a kiss. Ichigo was surprised and happy. Grinning, he replied softy. "It wouldn't hurt to say it more often." Ichigo suddenly blushed. Although he knew she was too embarrassed to do it again, he was still elated. "You're so funny..." he chuckled. As he shut his eyes, Kish moved in to seal a kiss. Unfortunately, Ichigo's stammer stopped him. She didn't want him to kiss her – she was too shy.

"H-hey. So how was Pai, anyways?" She put on an uneasy smile and endeavored to pull her face back.

For a brief moment, Kish gazed into her gleaming eyes with regret and longing. Then he broke with a sigh. "...Uh..." He licked his lips and lowered his gaze. "He's fine, I guess..." Yet again, Kish's eyes surfaced from their disappointed faze and focused on her lips. "I mean...he's busy as always, ya know..." Kish still lingered in her space, juggling with his thoughts and wondering if he should try and kiss her again.

Then he thought of something. "Hey," he started, curiously, with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. "When Pai called, I mean, he called for me, I know...but did you...talk to him long?" Kish feared Pai might have hinted to tell her something about the bond. "I mean, all you told him was I wasn't home, right? That is, until I walked in."

Ichigo's heart raced. She had no choice – she_ had_ to lie to him. She couldn't let him know anything was amiss. "Y-yeah. I mean…yeah…that's what happened," she said with a smile. "But never-mind it." Attempting to change the subject, she asked. "Hey, um…I have a question."

Kish grinned and took it as a cue to move closer. "Yeah?"

Immediately, Ichigo blushed. "…Well…uh...when is your next meeting with Master Kova?" In order to continue her search for the password, she had to find out when he would be away.

Narrowing his eyes and turning away, grimly, he replied softly. "...First thing tomorrow morning. I need some answers from Kova...concerning this Cime girl." There was a brief silence before he said. "...I won't go through with this...relax, okay? I'll get myself out of this darn situation..." In his heart, Kisshu knew he was also talking about the situation of the bond.

Nevertheless, what_ could _he do...?

** Sorry this is so late – I've been REALLY busy, ya know. But I hope you like it, okay. : ) Review please! Don't hesitate! See ya soon, guys! **


	13. Chapter 13: Agent Kitty

_Recap_

_Ichigo's heart raced. She had no choice – she had to lie to him. She couldn't let him know anything was amiss. "Y-yeah. I mean…yeah…that's what happened," she said with a smile. "But never-mind it." Attempting to change the subject, she asked. "Hey, um…I have a question."_

_ Kish grinned and took it as a cue to move closer. "Yeah?"_

_ Immediately, Ichigo blushed. "…Well…uh...when is your next meeting with Master Kova?" In order to continue her search for the password, she had to find out when he would be away._

_ Narrowing his eyes and turning away, grimly, he replied softly. "...First thing tomorrow morning. I need some answers from Kova...concerning this Cime girl." There was a brief silence before he said. "...I won't go through with this...relax, okay? I'll get myself out of this darn situation..." In his heart, Kisshu knew he was also talking about the situation of the bond. _

_ Nevertheless, what could he do...? _

**Chapter 13: Agent/Spy Kit-Kat**

For hours, Ichigo had searched Kish's office from top to bottom, hoping to uncover that password's whereabouts. Unfortunately, she had yet again found nothing.

Exhausted, she decided a break was in order. The fresh air would be relaxing. That last few days had been nothing but stressful, thus, she believed a quiet walk would do her good. Therefore, Ichigo wondered off into the city.

For a half hour or so, she strolled about the town, examining shops of all sort. It was such a vast city, and she hadn't even covered a tenth of it. As she kicked up a cloud of dust from the ground, Ichigo laughed softly to herself. It looked like she had _a lot_ more walking to do before returning home.

Raising her gaze from the ground, Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw Belgemine, the fortune-teller. Slowly, the old woman made her way down a dark, nearby alley. Ichigo's heart knotted from curiosity.

Perhaps, she could ask Belgemine if any further news concerning Kish's "fortune" had surfaced. Ichigo sighed. Why did Kisshu seem so cool and careless about it? He should at least be concerned for his own safety.

Ichigo decided to follow Belgemine. In a hurry, she wandered down the dark passageway, hoping to catch up. However, she quickly came to realize it was not only a dead end...but Belgemine had vanished.

Ichigo sighed, irritably What was she supposed to do now? Angered, she clenched her fists tightly. Turning, she was about to turn and leave when something caught her attention. At first, due to the darkness, she had not seen it. However, as she moved closer, it became visible. It was a door. Bewildered, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Who would want to live in such a dark, tiny little house built into the walls like that? Quietly, Ichigo crept up to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear muffled voices from inside the house. Although she was certain one of the voices was Belgemine, the other, unfamiliar one made her edgy. Who was it? Due to the thick door, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Glancing to her left, Ichigo noticed a second mystery. A few feet inward, a crowded, little nook trailed into the wall. Although a short wall of barrels blocking the entrance, she could see a tiny little space behind it. Silently squeezing through, Ichigo made her way into the empty gap. To her surprise, she realized the voices became strangely easier to hear. Why was that?

Then she discovered the answer.

Below her feet, in the little nook, she noticed a trap-door. Immediately, her curiosity possessed her. "That's odd..." Ichigo opened the door and cautiously descended into the dark, cold cellar.

It all came together. She was under the house now and right below Belgemine and her guest. As she gazed upwards, light spilled down onto her face from the floor's cracks. She could hear the voices quite well now, including Belgamine's. In addition to that, Ichigo could also see through the cracks somewhat.

There was a teenage-alien with blue hair. Although she was never unacquainted with him, it was really Malo. He seemed to be greeting Belgemine in a tone that almost sounded relieved.

"Belgemine, where on EARTH have you been?" He asked, worriedly. "I haven't seen you sinceyour town speech! Everyone listened with such horror! You certainly know how to make it severe and convincing!"

Belgemine took a seat at the small table and replied sharply. "Convincing? I didn't have to act . I have the ability to see the future - Kish's death _will _come – just you wait."

Ichigo was utterly bewildered. What were these two talking about?

The teen, Malo, went on. "What about Fagan Black? Have you seen him around?" Ichigo could easily detect the concern in his voice.

Through the cracks, Ichigo could see Belgemine looking mournfully at a photo in her hand. Although she couldn't see its content, it looked small and rather old.

Belgemine answered in a soft, slow voice. "Fagan Black has been 'around' since Kisshu's birth. I'm already certain he's lurking about in dark corners, listening to gossip and talk." She paused, momentarily. "...We have to keep an eye out for him, understand? We can't let him interfere with our plans. He'll do whatever he can to protect Kish..."

Suddenly, the teen lit up as if he remembered something. "Speaking of our plans, I have a new update. Everyone in the kingdom is receiving invitations to Kisshu's, wedding...and you won't believe it - his betrothed is the_ same_ 'redhead' we've been looking for! I did some digging around and some deep gossip revealed she is the one. Her name is Cime! This is it, Belgemine!" His voice was excited and powerful. "Her blood is the blood _we_ need! Sure, it may make our plans a little bit more complex than we would have hoped but-"

Instantly, Belgemine stood up, whirled around and forcefully interrupted. "His wedding? Did you say wedding?" Startled and confused, the teenager nodded. Directly, Belgemine hissed in malicious elation."Perfect!" Excited, the elderly woman clenched her fists. Her tone was sly. "This _will_ be better for the both of us! Kish is in _LOVE_ and wants to be married, does he? Ha! I'll make him feel pain...I'll make him feel _agony_! Let's see how he feels when we choke the life out of his precious bride! We'll _kill_ her...force the sweet, prissy blood right out of her incisions..."

Suddenly remembering something, Belgemine froze. "Oh no..."

Confused, the blue-haired teen asked. "What is it?"

Cringing, the woman hissed back a name. "If Fagan Black isn't bad enough...I met a girl the other day." Still eavesdropping, Ichigo's eyes widened in astonishment. "Her name is Ichigo...and she knows Kisshu well, apparently. She _vowed_ she would protect him...at _any _cost."

The teenager broke into laughter. "She was probably just a stupid peasant girl with some crush on the Kingdom's Prince! I'm sure there are a million others just like her, too! We can handle a fangirl!"

Although his point was logical, Belgemine made an uneasy noise. "Still..." She began.

He interrupted her. "Look, Belgemine - all we have to do is wait for Prince Kish's wedding. When the day arrives, so will the time for our much-anticipated revenge. Everything is going to work out perfectly – I promise. I already have a human captured for the plan – two, in fact! They're strong humans, too. This way, once we inject the humans with the blood we've retrieved from Cime's veins and Tosa's brother will be resurrected..."

Again, Belgemine made another noise to express her concern. "You say these humans are strong?"

"Very!" He reassured with an energetic smile.

"Since when are humans a threat in battle?" She asked, quickly.

Amused, the teen chuckled. "I fought them, Belgemine – they're not ordinary humans. They...seem gifted. They have powers, Belgemine – powers to protect their planet from intruders. They called themselves uh...Mews, I think." Ichigo's eyes widened. In order to withhold a gasp, Ichigo's trembling hands flew over her mouth. Lettuce and Pudding had been captured by _these_ two?

"Anyways," the teen continued. "It wouldn't particularity matter if they weren't very strong. The material point is Cime's blood – the blood of Tosa's bother's true love. Once that is retrieved, we simply inject it into the human's bodies..."

Casting him a glance, Belgemine asked. "Then?"

"...To be honest, I'm not entirety sure. Obviously, a living part of Tosa's brother resides within her blood... Perhaps, it will take form after being released from her veins..." Belgemine looked away, losing herself in thoughts of revenge.

"...My daughter is _dead._.." She hissed, sharply as her eye lit up like a raging fire. "...Kisshu will pay _**dearly.**_ I will take Cime's life...I swear to Deep Blue I will!"

Contented, Malo, chuckled. "You said it. Slowly and mercilessly, we shall rid the world of him! ….And it looks like we got the strongest, two human bodies possible to do it, too!"

Ichigo's mind was inundated with horror._"Lettuce! Pudding! I never should have trusted Belgemine! She and Malo are the ones plotting to kill Kish! But...but...why ?" _She recalled what they had said about a resurrection. In addition, she recognized the name Tosa from hearing Kish say it. _"Tosa was Nobas's accomplice. They tried to kill Kish together! But...Tosa was killed by Nobas - Nobas double-crossed him after they failed." _What did this all mean? _"...Who is Tosa's brother? They plan to bring him back to life? And they need the blood of Kish's betrothed to do it? I don't understand! I'm so confused!" _

Dropping herself into one of the wooden chairs by the table, Belgemine sighed. "A lucky coincidence, huh? Oh well – I suppose I shouldn't question my blessings." Leisurely, she rubbed her chin and contemplated. "We both get what we want...Revenge on Kisshu. Nevertheless…it won't be easy. We can't just crash in and _hope_ to escape alive after abducting Cime's body. I _know_ we need her blood but...how can we do that without getting caught?" She sighed. "We _**need **_our revenge...but first we need a plan."

Malo made a noise. "I'll think of something." As he moved to the door, he went on. "We'll meet here again later."

Nodding, Belgemine sighed. "I'll see you here tomorrow then."

Excitedly, he grinned. "...Relax, Belgemine. Our day for revenge is quickly approaching us." Ichigo heard the door open and then shut. He had gone and let Belgemine alone.

Exhausted and overwhelmed with fear and alarm, Ichigo shivered. What the hell was she supposed to do? Belgemine, the fortuneteller held in such regard, was really the appointed assassin. What should she do?

The facts were clear - they were going to murder Kisshu. As a small gasp escaped Ichigo's lips, her heart began to race. How could she prevent this? How could she rescue Lettuce and Pudding? Who was Fagan Black? Why did Belgemine want revenge? And…who could she tell?

Ichigo's mind ached from the unanswered questions.

If she were to inform Kish, he wouldn't believe her. Instead, he would simply tell her in a careless manor to not worry. Ichigo felt tears of rage and furry fill her eyes. Everything within her screamed to hit Kish as hard as she could. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he show some concern? By acting careless, it made her even more frightened. Why was he acting like such a fool?

Ichigo was unaware Kish was under Kova's orders – the orders to appear immune to everyone's worry.

_**Flashback from Chapter 10. (Rememeber - Ichigo didn't hear this conversation.) **_

_ Curiously, __Kish asked. "So what do you want me to do then?"_

_ Gravely, Kova replied. "...You are not to leave your house, Prince Kisshu...and you will not speak to anyone about your personal matters until we say otherwise..."_

_ Another member brought up a piece of information. "But those among his house…his staff...if they are feeding information to the killer, perhaps, we should get rid of them..."_

_ Kova considered it, and replied. "As much as I would like to consent to that plan...we can't. Uprooting the staff like that could only cause trouble – impulsive trouble. If his killer, or an accomplice, were actually among Kish's staff, they would proceed with his intended assassination."_

_ They all agreed with this. Turning toward Kish, Kova went on. "As for you, I advise you to watch your staff. Consider who are your friends, and who are your enemies. However, you must pretend you know nothing about this plan. Be calm and inconspicuous. If anyone brings it up, pretend as if you don't care about the rumors of our assassination." _

_**End flashback from Chapter 10. (Ichigo didn't hear ANY of that! If only she had…) **_

If only Ichigo knew.

Stressed, she sighed. Who could she trust? Who could she tell her troubles?

Immediately, her eyes widened extensively. _"PAI! I'll talk to him! He'll know what to do! He has to! But…" _She noticed the dimming sky and guessed the hour. _"It's already late. If I go back to Pai's now then I won't make it home before Kish returns. He'll find out I was gone and…and then…"_

Knowing how curious and sensitive Kisshu was, Ichigo knew she couldn't afford to be caught sneaking out. Pai would have to wait. After all, she couldn't risk everything spilling out.

Having no other alternative, Ichigo climbed out of the cellar, crept out of the alley and back for Kish's house. _"Please God!" Ichigo said in her thoughts. "Please don't let Kish be home yet!"_ In a hurry, Ichigo rushed for the front door and silently slipped inside.

Unknown to her, hidden in deepest shadows by the house, her persistent stalker eyed her keenly. Although she was unaware of it, he had pursued Ichigo into the alley and overheard the entire conversation between Malo and Belgemine.

This was all exceptionally valuable information he had heard. He couldn't let Kish's life be lost to Belgemine, Malo and Tosa's brother. Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath. He was done spying now. It was time to put things in to motion.

Sorrowfully, the man sighed as he gently stroked his paralyzed, right arm. He was powerless – he had been stripped of an alien's very glory. No vortexing, no power… not even the ability to fight. He was an outlaw and a fiend to the aliens, as well as a hideous disgrace.

Nonetheless, he didn't need physical strength of magic to protect Kisshu. He had willpower, and, after all, that was the greatest power in all the world.

**WAWHO! TIME FOR FUN and EXCITMENT! I'll try to keep updating pretty frequently if you all review! Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! Later!**

** REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fagan Black

** Again, here's a warning, my kitties – the next two chapters have the capacity to be VERY confusing (though hopefully it won't be) Supposedly, they're both meant to give more answers rather than ask additional questions. For those of you that are re-reading ****The Love Debt****, you may remember they are CRUCIAL chapters! Hope you all enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me**_** in detail**_** what you think! **

** How is the story coming?**

** What do you like about it? **

** Is there anything that you don't like? (plot or writing)**

_Recap_

_ Having no other alternative, Ichigo climbed out of the cellar, crept out of the alley and back for Kish's house. "Please god!" Ichigo said in her thoughts. "Please don't let Kish be home yet!" In a hurry, Ichigo rushed for the front door and silently slipped inside._

_ Unknown to her, hidden in deepest shadows by the house, her persistent stalker eyed her keenly. Although she was unaware of it, he had pursued Ichigo into the alley and overheard the entire conversation between Malo and Belgemine. _

_ This was all exceptionally valuable information he had heard. He couldn't let Kish's life be lost to Belgemine, Malo and Tosa's brother. Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath. He was done spying now. It was time to put things in to motion._

_ Sorrowfully, the man sighed as he gently stroked his paralyzed, right arm. He was powerless – he had been stripped of an alien's very glory. No vortexing, no power… not even the ability to fight. He was an outlaw and a fiend to the aliens, as well as a hideous disgrace._

_ Nonetheless, he didn't need physical strength of magic to protect Kisshu. He had willpower, and, after all, that was the greatest power in all the world._

**Chapter 14: Fagan Black**

Ichigo ascended the grand, stone steps and moved to the mansion's paved porch. As she ran her hand over the rocky banister, she situated herself in the darkening shadows by the marvelous doorway. In a shakily manner, she sighed. Why did it feel like someone was watching her? It made her exceptionally uneasy. Position her fist over her pounding chest, she glanced over her shoulder to examine the dimming yard. The towering trees only decreased her vivid sight. If anything or anyone were out there hiding, he certainly had a lot of cover. Who ever her mysterious stalker was must desperately want something from her. But what?

Still concealed in the shadows outside, Ichigo bit her lip. "I've had enough of this…" she muttered. "Who's there?" She called. "Is anyone out there?" Honestly, it didn't make sense how her stalker could have followed her to Kish's house – not after what he had told her. Kish informed her that the very notion of an intruder was out of the question. "Come out!" Ichigo called again. "I know you're watching me. You've been doing it for days! Now show yourself!"

There was no reply - only the regular night sounds of an alien planet. Ichigo groaned a bit. It was hopeless. Turning, she started to head in when something hit her hair. Startled, Ichigo jumped and reached her hand behind her head to grab it. At first, she thought it might have been some sort of bug tangled in her hair, but she quickly realized this was wrong.

The object was a rather odd yet stylish piece of parchment shaped into the form of a paper airplane. Ichigo held it securely while looking around her. There was no one around. Returning her attention to the paper, Ichigo began to cautiously unwrap it. It read the following:

**Ichigo,**

** Do not be alarmed – I am not your enemy. We both require the same thing - Kish's survival. All the same, you will not speak to him about what you overheard between Belgemine and Malo. Like you, I am also aware of this delicate information. Those two fiends seek Kish's death. **

** If you were to inform Kish of this plot, he would undoubtedly contact Kova. Do not let this happen. Uprooting their present plot would be a grave mistake. Belgemine and Malo would simply construct an entirely new strategy. If that were to occur, saving Kish's life would be beyond us. So remain calm, continue to spy, say nothing and you shall meet me very soon.**

**~Fagan Black **

Abruptly, Ichigo concealed the note and examined her surroundings. This Fagan Black was the same guy Belgemine and Malo had mentioned before. Apparently, he had been around since Kish was very young. Ichigo couldn't help but consider his age. He must be an older man by now. Why did he want to keep Kish safe?

All the same, Ichigo knew it really didn't matter. Obviously, we was an enemy of Malo and Belgemine. She had no choice but to trust him.

Once more, Ichigo reached for the knob to open the front door. However, before she could do so, the door was flung open from the inside. Surprised, Ichigo jerked back and looked ahead. Standing erect in the doorway, Silda glared at the red-haired girl. She'd been caught.

"Oh…Silda…" Ichigo started in a rather pathetic, quiet voice. "...You scared me…" She stated, weakly.

Suspiciously, The House Keeper narrowed her eyes and asked. "…Did I? So sorry," she sighed, sarcastically. "What are you doing out so late?"

Ichigo tried her absolute best to remain cool and casual. "Just touring the city. It's so pretty out." There was a brief silence. "Um…so I guess if you don't need me for anything, I'll be going inside." Quickly, the girl pushed her way past and hurried upstairs. Shutting the door, Silda watched as she went.

Her eyes narrowed with an eagerness in them. "Treacherous fiend. She _must_ be in on Kish's murderer. Probably out planning. I must report again to Master Kova…"

Kish stood in the doorway of his room, pouting. It was late and Ichigo wasn't there. "Damn it…why does she always have to go sneaking off?" He sighed.

Suddenly, he turned around to see Ichigo tiptoeing up the stairs, trying not to be heard. Startled, she met eyes with him and froze. This was it. She was dead. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be back until much later.

Eyeing her strongly, Kish's eyes glistened with mischief as he smirked. "You've got bad habits, kitty-cat."

Ichigo blushed angrily. "I wasn't sneaking if that's what you mean. I was out walking."

Kish moved to meet her by descending a few steps. His tone was doubtful. "Is that right?" He asked. When he reached her, Kish looked her in the eye with a firm longing. "So tell me what's up then. ...I know you're hiding things..."

Ichigo tried to appear casual.

His eyes filled with hurt and weakened frustration as he spoke in a soft, pitiful voice. "I thought we were supposed to spend time together..." Ichigo could see the ever-clear, golden spark glistening in his eyes.

Angered and distressed, Ichigo blushed and looked away. "How many times are you going to use that excuse?" Her voice was almost cold.

A bit more lively, he countered back. "How many times are you going to keep running off?" He allowed a short space to stir her conscience.

According to what Kish was taught, nothing but death was capable of interfering with the lover's vow. It was a bond built by gods. Only once in history had someone actually managed to break that. Due to the bond's great strength, it required an unimaginably, immense fuel to break the chain. In addition to that, Kish was the single person in the world who knew who that man was...

…Nobas – his father.

His hatred for humans obliterated his bond with Lady Kylie. He had killed her.

Anxiously, Ichigo sighed and looked back at him. "Kish, you don't really need to know anything," she replied quietly. "It's personal."

Nonetheless, Kish was determined and persistent. "Come on, kit-cat," he said in a truly longing tone. "You've been doing_ nothing_ but hide stuff. _Please _talk to me! Tell me what's _really_ going on."

Ichigo attempted to stall. "Why don't you tell me how your talk with Master Kova went, instead?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Sure. But then I'm only going to go right back to this conversation!" Annoyed and tired, Ichigo yet again averted her eyes. Still, Kish agreed to oblige her. "Honestly, it didn't go so well. I openly expressed my opinion on this arranged marriage thing – polluted muck. I did get Master Kova to talk, though. He went on for several hours about the importance of it and how it's been planned since my infancy. Apparently, the the only reason it was never brought up was due to all my childhood chaos."

Despite his struggles, Ichigo smirked. "Chaos loves you, Kish."

Casting her a soft, sweet look, Kish spoke quietly. "I think it loves you, too, honey..." Carefully, he reached out and stroked her face tenderly. "Won't you please tell me what you've been doing...?"

Ichigo groaned and pulled back. Why did he have to be so persistent? Yet again, Ichgio tried. "Kish, it really doesn't matter, okay? Just forget about it - it's personal."

"Why?" He asked.

Savage rage exploded in Ichigo's expression. Growling, she lunged in his face and stomped her foot. Unable to bear it, she screamed at him. "_When _will you take a hint? Leave me_ alone_!" Without another word, she stormed up the remaining stairs, down the hall to her room.

Startled by her outburst, Kish had pulled back. Why was she so angry? Quickly, he pursued her. Kish had entered the room, shut the door and leaned against the back of it.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Ichigo was sitting in the corner, facing the wall. All the same, a half-view of her face was still visible. Her cheek was damp from a few quick tears but her eyes were dark with pain. Immediately, the pace of his heart-beats quickened. He hadn't meant to upset her. Silently, the regretful teenager moved to her side with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He knelt beside her and sighed.

A sudden rush tempted him to gather her in his arms and comfort her. Still, he knew that would only upset her further. Apparently, she didn't like being open and close.

It hurt. Nevertheless, Kish rushed his pains aside. He knew he should apologize.

Tenderly, he whispered in a sincere tone. "...Ichigo...?" She made no response. "...I...I really am sorry. I...I was wrong to keep pestering you..."

After a long silence of waiting, Ichigo broke a sigh. Still, she didn't turn to look at him when she spoke.

"...Kisshu...I _need_ you to understand this – you can't know. You have to..." Briefly, she paused. It was the right thing to say. "...You _have_ to leave me alone. I need some space – some limits." While her eyes remained mostly concentrated, they wavered to a slight extent. This was difficult to say to a person like Kisshu. " I will admit I have a lot I'd like to tell you - to share with you." Embarrassed, she lowered her head and continued in a nearly inaudible voice. "But..." Yet again, her voice grew excessively firm. "I _can't _be an open book. It's not that I don't trust you, Kish...but I need to be personal right now. I know you think it's hell-maddening of me to not tell you every little thing that's going on. But it's _just as_ painful for _me _to control myself from saying things that shouldn't be said…"

For the most part, Kish understood her point. All the same, his doubtful noises and gestures expressed his helpless frustration. This was so hard! "...Well..." His eyes filled with perplexity. "H-how am I supposed to respond to that, then? What am I supposed to do?" Crawling around to face her, he stared at her. In his eyes, Ichigo could see he was angry. The point was, he _wanted _her to be an open book – he was scared when she wasn't! "…Why _shouldn't_ you be able to say them to me?" His voice childishly demanded a reply.

Ichigo's emotions were exhausted.

Her closest friends in the entire world were confined as captives by Kish's soon-to-be murder. Malo and Belgemine were involved in both. If Kish were to become aware of this, things would severely worsen - she knew it.

Ichigo locked a sharp gaze on her soul-mate. All she could say was this. "...I can't give a good answer to that, Kisshu." When he started to sigh and groan, Ichigo rose her voice so he would listen. "I _know _it doesn't seem fair – but it_ is_. I have a _right_ to do things this way – my way." Deepening the gaze, she moved somewhat closer in his face. "I _need _you to understand, Kish. I think this runs deeper than either of us are viewing it. You've _got_ to trust me – and I know that's hard for you. You seem..." She examined him keenly. Ashamed, Kish bowed his head and averted his eyes. "...You seem scared of something."

Ichigo was correct. He was scared – he was terrified of what was happening. No matter how necessary boundaries and privacy were, Ichigo was still keeping secrets from him. It made him uneasy. Had he done something wrong? Was he losing her? Was there someone else? Kish's heart burned.

If anyone deserved punishment, it was _certainly_ him. His own father, Nobas, had broken the very laws of nature and shattered the god-given bond. Kisshu, like his father, was also abusing it. Without even confirming Ichigo's consent, he had spoken the vow. Due to his family's horrid sins, perhaps his vow was defective. Maybe it didn't work – maybe Ichigo didn't love him.

Kish sighed. Suddenly, he felt compelled to relinquish his curiosity. "Alright..." Sharply, he eyed her and spoke injuriously. "I _hate_ it...but I get it." Although Ichigo detected his pain, she said nothing.

She had to find Fagan Black – now.

The hour was indeed late. On his luxurious bed, Kish laid in the dark silence wide awake. He couldn't sleep. Damn. Pai was right – the strength of the bond was overpowering. He couldn't resist the thought of Ichigo's face. Restlessly, Kish rolled over onto his side. She was only a room away and yet he missed her dearly.

In the darkness of Kish's room, by the window, Ichigo's dark stalker hid among the shadows. He eyed Kish strongly. Due to Kish's exhausted mood, he was too weak to even sense the man's presence.

Fagan Black was surprised by this. Usually, Kish was exceptionally alert. He'd...never been this close to him before. It felt...indescribable.

Fagan Black frowned in the gloominess. If Ichigo didn't swear to risk her life for Kish then there would be trouble. Fagan knew she would want to rescue her friends, Lettuce and Pudding. With that so, she might further endanger Kish's position. She would be discovered, arrested and Kish would corrupt and Belgamine's plot. It was crucial that things stayed as they were.

He certainly was a well-informed outlaw.

He knew what _no one_ else knew – that Ichigo was the genuine redhead and that Malo and Belgemine required - not Cime. Belgemine was mistaken - it was Ichigo's blood they needed. She didn't know yet.

Clenching his fists, Fagan continued to gaze at the dreaming alien prince. He needed Ichigo to swear her allegiance – to swear she would do _anything _to keep Kish safe. Protecting this young, reckless Prince was his top priority. It was the debt he wanted to repay to…Lady Kylie.

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! So this Cime girl (Kish's betrothed) is apparently **_**NOT**_** the redhead Belgemine (the fortuneteller) and Malo (a past rival of Kish's) need! It's ICHIGO! More drama as usual! And who is this outlaw, Fagan Black? He wants to keep Kish safe? How did he know Lady Kylie (Kish's mother)?**

** REVIEW! HIT THE BUTTON! REVIEW!**

** P.S. If anyone is confused, please send me a PM. I'd be more than happy to answer your questions. : ) **


	15. Chapter 15: Long Awaited Answers

** Here's the old warning, my kitties – the next two chapters have the capacity to be VERY confusing (though hopefully it won't be) Supposedly, they're both meant to give more answers rather than ask additional questions. For those of you that are re-reading ****The Love Debt****, you may remember they are CRUCIAL chapters! Hope you all enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

_Recap_

_In the darkness of Kish's room, by the window, Ichigo's dark stalker hid among the shadows. He eyed Kish strongly. Due to Kish's exhausted mood, he was too weak to even sense the man's presence. _

_ Fagan Black was surprised by this. Usually, Kish was exceptionally alert. He'd...never been this close to him before. It felt...indescribable._

_ Fagan Black frowned in the gloominess. If Ichigo didn't swear to risk her life for Kish then there would be trouble. Fagan knew she would want to rescue her friends, Lettuce and Pudding. With that so, she might further endanger Kish's position. She would be discovered, arrested and Kish would corrupt and Belgamine's plot. It was crucial that things stayed as they were._

_ He certainly was a well-informed outlaw. _

_ He knew what no one else knew – that Ichigo was the genuine redhead and that Malo and Belgemine required - not Cime. Belgemine was mistaken - it was Ichigo's blood they needed. She didn't know yet. _

_ Clenching his fists, Fagan continued to gaze at the dreaming alien prince. He needed Ichigo to swear her allegiance – to swear she would do anything to keep Kish safe - anything. Protecting Kish was his top priority. It was the debt he wanted to repay to…Lady Kylie._

**Chapter 15: Long awaited Answers **

Daylight spilled glistening rays through Ichigo's window.

Despite the early morning hour, she was already dressed and wide awake. Quite honestly, she was sick of lying around in bed. She couldn't rest – there was too much to do.

Strolling leisurely over to the window, Ichigo quietly unlocked it. The exalted backyard view was a beauty to behold. The property stretched for acres across lush fields, gardens and forests. Due the brisk sunlight, Ichigo had to narrow her bright eyes to improve her visions clarity.

Her mind wandered.

Every inch of her thirsted for Kish's presence. Why was this? She and Kish already loved one another...and yet something was different now. Her feelings had a new found depth. Her mind wanted more for them now. Sighing, Ichigo perced her strawberry lips. She couldn't get him off her mind. Was this some sort of sign?

She smiled at the overly-dramatic thoughts. A sign? Was she seriously thinking that?

Even if she _was_ young, she felt rather willing to take this relationship more seriously. The whole boyfriend / girlfriend thing suddenly felt impeccably juvenile. She _did _want more for them in the long-run...but she didn't know how to name it, though.

Her thoughts were obliterated by a rather loud noise behind her. "BOO!"

Ichigo screeched and scrambled back against the window. Holding her pounding chest, Ichigo realized who it was.

Tart laughed. In his eyes, she saw shining triumph – he had succeeded in scaring her. "What's the matter, hag?" He teased her horribly. "Cat got your tongue?"

Ichigo's face reddened with anger. "TART!" She shouted. "You _IDIOT_! What was that for?"

The short boy shrugged. "Fun."

Annoyed, Ichigo growled and brushed herself off. "Oh great!" She groaned, irritably. "I see Kish isn't only a negative influence to Mimi but you too!"

Flashing a young grin, Tart replied. "How typical of Kish – I knew he would tell you about Mimi." Suddenly, he glared. "But she's a secret, okay! Don't you DARE tell anyone about her!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. Did he still not trust her? She moved to a different subject. "So how have you been, anyways? I haven't really seen you in awhile, Tart."

As he began to float in a sitting position, Tart shrugged. "Board. Without having Pudding-chan around – UH! I mean…uh…Pudding…" His voice was shaky as he corrected his mistake of endearment. "It's been really dull and school is tough. But that's life, I guess."

Ichigo tried to not to laugh at what had slipped out of his mouth about Pudding. Pudding. Ichigo was suddenly reminded. She had to find Fagan Black – now. Sighing, Ichigo tried to make her exit. "...I really should be going now, Tart. I have a lot to do, also, if you can understand?"

Stretching, the alien boy grinned toothily. "Whatever you say, hag! Kish is working you to the bone, huh?" When Ichigo glared at him he laughed. "Alright, alright!" He spoke spryly. "I get it – I'm going!" Giving her a wave goodbye, he posed and vanished into the rippling air.

Ichigo held her stomach. She would never get over that sick feeling vortexing gave her.

Now that he was gone, Ichigo decided to head out. Surprisingly, she manged to sneak away and allude Silda without waking Kish. She fled to the back lot that extended for hundreds of acres.

Ichigo was quite astonished how truly big it really was. Eventually, after walking for several miles, she found herself by a river. It was positively beautiful. Giant rocks were settled across the entire water-serpent that could easily be mounted. The water appeared fresh and cool as it flowed onward.

Ichigo sighed and looked around. "Fagan Black..." she whispered, thoughtfully. "Where can I find you?"

A mature, sagacious voice replied "…Human Ichigo…"

Startled, the girl whirled around to see him. He was a few feet behind her.

The alien-man was tall and sturdy-looking. Bewilderingly, his stiff figure and broad shoulders immensely resembled that of Masaya's build. As she continued to examine him closer, Ichigo was drawn to his familiar face - it also reminded her somewhat of Masaya.

However, his remaining features were quite diverse from Masaya's.

Fagan's hair was a rather dirty-rust color. In a messy pony-tail, it flowed behind him. When she noticed his slight beard, Ichigo recalled her previous image of Fagan. Indeed, he was a man of mature years. All the same, those years did not appear cruel. His dirty face was smooth and alive. His eyes and tattered, worn attire were dark. He seemed unacquainted with daylight.

A final aspect drew Ichigo's attention - his right arm. Lifelessly, it hung in a filthy cloth-sling as if it were paralyzed. What had happened to him?

Ichigo staring and dared a reply. "Are you...Fagan Black…?"

The husky voice replied. "Are you disappointed?" Somehow, Ichigo imagined the voice to fit an older Kisshu quite well.

After a further observation, she answered quietly. "No, I just wasn't expecting someone like you...but it's not a let down." She paused and considered her thoughts. "Then again, I have know idea what I _wanted _ to expect." Fagan moved from the light to under a tree. As he examined her approvingly, he leaned against the growth. Ichigo narrowed her eyes, confusingly. The way he leaned also reminded her of Kish.

Shaking the thought, Ichigo spoke again. "So…I got your letter, obviously. I...I know what those two, Malo and Belgemine, are planning..." She bowed her head, uncomfortably. "Kish is betrothed to a girl named Cime. They keep calling her the 'red-head'...and they want her blood...but I don't know why..." Hoping for an answer, she looked up at him.

Indeed, Fagan's noble voice did reply. "The redhead, Cime, is critical to them. Her blood is touched by a sacred yet common magic – the magic of an old, self-acting spell." Curiously, Ichigo gaped at him. "When an alien loves someone, a trace of their spirit imbeds itself into the lover's blood." Realizing her expression, he grinned slightly. "Surprised? I know – it seems more childish magic than pure science. Still, don't underestimate it."

Ichigo was bemused. "What would Belgemine and Malo do with Cime's blood? And who was Cime in love with?"

Fagan sighed. "Malo's best friend, Tosa, had a brother." Momentarily, the older man looked grieved. "I assume you know Tosa was Kish's arch enemy...and that he's no longer alive?" Ichigo nodded as Fagan continued to speak in a rather peculiar tone. "The 'redhead,' Cime, was once in love with Tosa's brother...before he died."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You mean _both _brothers are dead now?" She couldn't help but pity Malo. He had lost both his friend and his friend's brother.

Confirming the facts, Fagan made a slight noise and then went on. "If Belgemine and Malo mange to retrieve a sample of Cime's blood, they can feed it to a human body. In this case, the bodies of your two human friend's - Lettuce and Pudding."

He went on. "That single trace of Tosa's brother's spirit will possess them and their remarkable powers. Together, your two friends will unwillingly _murder_ Kish." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Even so, Belgemine and Malo have made an error. Cime is_ not_ the girl they need – she was _never _in love with Tosa's brother."

Baffled, Ichigo stared at him and asked. "Then who was he in love with?"

Fagan left a long silence and stared solemnly at her. As the awkwardness grew longer, Ichigo began to feel ill at ease.

"...Tosa's brother was in love with you..."

Ichigo turned as pale as a ghost.

What was he talking about?

Nonetheless, Fagan wasted no time and went on. "Malo wants to give his friend, Tosa, justice by performing his dying wishes. Those wishes were to resurrect his brother from the dead and kill Kish." Gradually, Fagan averted his eyes and appeared depressed. "First Tosa, then his brother...now Kish might die. I _swear_ I can't take anymore of it... No more deaths. Lord Nobas, damn his resting soul, caused so much tragedy."

Quite frankly, Ichigo was astonished. How did Fagan know Nobas was evil? Almost every citizen on the entire planet believed Nobas was a great wise leader. In fact, no one but Kish, Kova and she knew the truth: Nobas was a murder – he killed his wife, Kylie. Then Caligira killed him. Apparently, Fagan Black knew it all. But how? The tragic incidents were concealed and hushed.

Still curious, Ichigo followed Fagan's example and moved under the trees. "What about Belgemine?" She asked in a weak voice. "Why does she want to kill Kish?"

Fagan returned the gaze. Poor Ichigo – she hadn't any idea she was messing with a major criminal. If anyone discovered them, she would undoubtedly be put to death. Fagan brushed the thought aside. "Belgemine has a blood feud against Nobas for what he did to her family. He murdered her daughter and grandchild. Supposedly, the grandchild still lives, though."

Ichigo's face was full of shock and horror. What? "…But…why would Nobas do that? He was a severe, apathetic man but…why would he kill innocent people like them? Especially a child?"

Standing up straight, Fagan cast her a cold glance. "Child?" He scoffed. "Children never meant anything to Nobas. He abused Kish and attempted to kill him to keep the thrown."

Utterly bewildered, Ichigo gaped at him. He knew about that, too? How?

"Still..." Fagan shifted a strong arm onto his hip. "I don't know why he actually would killed them. Perhaps, insanity." Ichigo felt sick to her soul. "After Nobas was killed, Belgemine sought to strike pain on his relation – Kish..."

Ichigo had had enough. Striding over to him, she lunged slowly in his face and glared. "…Who _are you_ really…?"

His eyes darkening and he replied. "I am Fagan Black - an tremendous planetary criminal craved dead for a hefty sum. Kisshu does not know me but I know of him. I am his guardian, indebted to protect him at all costs. But this is not the debt you would imagine – I am not a slave to it. It was _**I**_ who made the debt to protect Kish. I made an oath to someone very special to keep him safe. She agreed to it...so here I am. Ever since I was sixteen, I have looked after him…"

At first, Ichigo was too stunned to reply. A criminal risking his life to protect the crown? Robin Hood came into her mind. Who was this woman Fagan had sworn to protect Kish to?

Her face filled with determination. "Let me help you, " she said, strongly. "I won't stand by and let Kish's life be taken. I_ love _him. If anyone defies him…they'll have _me_ to deal with - my flesh, my blood, my body. Belgemine and Malo will have to_ rip_ me open before they can _ever _get _close_ to Kish…"

Surprising her, Fagan shifted his gloved hand on her small shoulder. "Swear it then." His voice grew huskier than usual. "No matter _what_ happens, will you put yourself in harms way to keep Kish alive? Will you risk any and everything for him? I need someone to rely on - someone to trust. If I have to make a risky move that you don't understand, you _must_ stick with this oath. Will you?" His grip tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Swear you will."

Ichigo didn't hesitate. "I will. I swear I will. I make a aoth - Kish will _not_ die."

Anxiety no longer seemed to suffocate the air. Slowly, Fagan removed his hand from her. "Good girl." Then he turned. "Now...I am in need of information from you. What are Pai and Tart's roles in all this?"

Eagerly thinking of her friends, Ichigo clinched her fists. "Pai is in love with Lettuce and Tart with Pudding."

Looking back at her, Fagan reminded her. "So now you know the radiation that Ryou picked up on his computers - it was Malo coming to earth and kidnap your two teammates. I don't know where Malo and Belgemine are keeping them but I am certain they are presently unharmed. They won't kill them – they need their bodies, remember?" Ichigo understood now.

"But now what?" She asked, suddenly.

Turning half way to her, he replied quietly. "Now you wait until next we meet. Suddenly, instead vortexing, the agile man leapt into a tree and was instantly gone.

Smiling, Silda offered Mimi her tenth cookie. For almost a half-hour now, she had been bribing her. Silda was exceptionally eager to get more information.

"Please, Mistress Mimi. Did Ichigo say anything else? Why was she going through Master Kisshu's belongings? Was she looking for something?" Anxiety rasped in her voice. Kish's life was at stake and, in her mind, Ichigo was clearly the killer.

Contently, Mimi took a massive bite out of the cookie. Chocolate and crumbs stuck to her young face. "Ichigo di na say. **(Translation: did not say.) **She said she wa look'in for som'pin though!" (**Translation: she said she was looking for something)**

Exhausted, Silda sighed and leaned back in her chair. All the same, she patted the girl gently on the head. "It's alright, Mistress Mimi. Come on - let's get your face cleaned up." Taking her by the hand, she lead her upstairs.

"_In just a few nights…" Silda thought, confidently. "That girl, Ichigo, will be taken care of. She's the killer...but I swear won't let her do it! I WON'T!"_

In silence, Ichigo sat, overlooking the attractive peaceful view. She was still by the river, only out on the rocks now. Judging by the sky, she guessed it was late afternoon now.

"What now?" She murmured, quietly. When would she see Fagan again? Frankly, she felt desperate. She still had questions. There was so much to think about. Nevertheless, there was one thing worried her most: Fagan said Tosa's brother wasn't in love with Cime – but HER! How was that possible?

She felt her soul knot. Belgemine and Malo would eventually have to learn they were wrong. When they did...they would come for her.

It didn't matter – she'd made an oath – an oath to protect Kish. Whatever it took, she would keep him alive. Considering those possibilities made her lightheaded. Her blood was the key. If they retrieved just one drop, it was over.

Frightened yet determined, she shuddered.

A previous scare returned to her thoughts. If the worst should happen...and her blood _was_ the suitable match...Fagan would have been right. She _had_ loved Tosa's brother. But how? Who was he? How could she love some and not know who it-

Ichigo's heart raced and her hands trembled. She was an idiot. There was only _one_ obvious solution. Before Kish, she had loved only one person – Masaya.

It was Masaya – _HE_ was Tosa's deceased brother.

Startling her, a voice spoke from behind her. "There you are."

Spinning her head, Ichigo's face lit up. "Kish!" Oddly enough, it felt like forever since she had last seen him. Blushing slightly, she smiled. "How long have you been there?"

Despite her joy, Kish's spirits still seemed dampened from the night before. He shrugged and replied quietly. "...Not long enough...if you're worried about me discovering your secret..." Lowering himself to the ground, he examined her. "You've been gone all day, ya know."

Ichigo stood up. Her bright eyes sparkled as she spoke through a slight giggle. "You slept in, didn't you?"

Kish muttered a response. "Yeah." As if he had bed-hair, Kish ran a hand though his messy green hair. "I...I thought you would have come back sooner, though. But I wanted to give you some time...like you wanted." Lowering his gaze, he spoke even softer. "...But when you didn't come back...I started to get worried you left-"

Suddenly, Ichigo jumped into his arms and locked a tight embrace. Kish froze. "...I'm not going to leave you, Kish..." She whispered sweetly in his ear. "I promise..."

Honestly, Kish wanted to believe her. On the other hand, his fear seemed to forbid him from doing so. He was frightened – horrified. Why was it so difficult to trust her? In fact, why was it so difficult for him to trust anyone? After making the vow, all he felt was fear, doubt and guilt. It was so much to bear. Was this his punishment?

Still wrapped in her arms, Kish sighed, shakily. He deserved death – what he had done to Ichigo was atrocious. He had robbed her of her of...well...everything.

Slowly, Ichigo released him and pulled out. There was brief silence. Unfortunately, before anything else could be said, Kish's cell-phone rang. He glanced at the caller-id.

"It's Master Kova," he muttered under his breath. Glancing back at his soul-mate, his eyes filled with ache and exhaustion. "...I really should get this."

Ichigo stared. Apparently, their talk last night had really upset Kish. All the same, she didn't bend from pity. This matter was too critical to give in to weakness. Still, like any other emotion, the pain Kish felt was written all over his face.

Ichigo smiled, slightly, trying to ease him. "Go ahead," she told him, quickly. "Answer it."

Gripping his phone, Kish cast her an uncertain look as he hesitated. "You...you won't go away will you?"

His tone weakened her to the core. Nonetheless, Ichigo drove her nails into her palms and forced a smile. She wasn't weak – she wouldn't let him get to her. Despite her soul's sting, she bore it. "I won't go..." she said, slowly. Kish watched her for a moment before answering the phone.

At long last, he picked up. He tried to sound like himself. "Yo, Master Kova. What's up?"

Neither Ichigo nor Kish knew Master Kova's real intentions for calling.

Silda had contacted him. Now that he was aware of Ichigo, Master Kova quite agreed with her reports – Ichigo was the appointed killer. Kova knew his following move required swift action. It was _crucial_ he relocate Kish to safer position.

Kova's voice was cautious. "We have to talk, Prince Kisshu."

As if he were frightened, Kish whirled around to check Ichigo's position. She was still sitting there. Relieved, he sighed and asked. "Why?" Again, he endeavored to sound like his casual self. "Are you gonna bug me mor-"

Kova interrupted in a fierce tone. "Don't you _dare _think of mocking me, Kisshu! You may be of Noble blood but it is _my_ _duty_ to suppress the royalty's flaws and fractures! I protected you from Nobas, Kisshu! It is time I protect you from the _filth _of _scandal _and _treachery_ of _murder_. Be prepared, My Future Great One – I do what I see fit for you, your planet _and_ your people! You _will _live to be crowned, Lord! Ichigo _will_ die and you WILL marry your betrothed!"

The teen's eyes widened with alarm. Kova knew. How did he know about Ichigo? Through a hot sigh, Kish growled, lowly. His eyes and heart lit like fires. "You really think you can tell me what to d-"

His sentence fell short when he realized – Kova had hung up.

The teen hissed. Muttering a cuss-word, he shut his phone. Then, with all his might, Kish hurled it at another rock with force. The small device smashed into a million pieces.

Gasping, Ichigo jumped to her feet and stared at him. "Kish, what's wrong?" She rushed over to him with concern in his eyes.

With a flame growing in his eyes, he cast Ichigo a cutting glare. "That _damn_ wedding! It's still on!"

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Disguises and Secrets

**Haha! Here you all are, my dears! Chapter 16 of The Love Debt! Yikes! We're certainly moving along now, aren't we? Well, I did warn you all. : ) The story has taken on REAL kick now! DRAMA! DEPTH! SECRETS! PAIN! ANGER! **

** ….I think I'm overly-dramatizing things again. Haha! **

** Anyways, how is it coming, anyways? Any honest complaints yet? I've heard nothing but "Great Chapter." : ) Thanks for the support, though! Oh, and is anyone lost or confused? **

** That's it, I guess! Enjoy! **

_Recap_

_The teen's eyes widened with alarm. Kova knew. How did he know about Ichigo? Through a hot sigh, Kish growled, lowly. His eyes and heart lit like fires. "You really think you can tell me what to d-"_

_ His sentence fell short when he realized – Kova had hung up. _

_ The teen hissed. Muttering a cuss-word, he shut his phone. Then, with all his might, Kish hurled it at another rock with force. The small device smashed into a million pieces._

_ Gasping, Ichigo jumped to her feet and stared at him. "Kish, what's wrong?" She rushed over to him with concern in his eyes._

_ With a flame growing in his eyes, he cast Ichigo a cutting glare. "That damn wedding! It's still on!"_

**Chapter 16: Disguises and Secrets**

Ichigo's eyes flashed a look of surprised emotions. She made a restless noise. "But…but why? _How?_" Although Ichigo was aware of the plan, she had expected it to cancel. After all, Kish wouldn't _ever_ agree to marry his betrothed, Cime. He didn't love her – he didn't even _know_ her! Again, Ichigo spoke, only harsher. "Kova _can't_ force you to marry!"

Still frustrated, Kish replied quickly. "Well _what are_ _we _going to do? Kova is going to come after me like a dog. It's his duty!" He sighed. "He and the entire Kingdom want to see me marry my betrothed, Cime." Giving her a soft gaze, Kish sighed. "Ichigo...listen up." Slowly, he lowered himself to sit and signaled her to the same. He could _at least_ tell her this much of it.

"It's the Vow, Ichigo – the Unbreakable Vow of my People." Curiosity, she stared at him. What Vow? "It's an ancient tradition – an ancient magic. When two people decide to trust the other with their life and love, they make The Vow." Uneasily, his voice trembled as he averted his eyes. Everything hurt. "Both parts of the unit must agree – both must consent. Afterwards, the gods and goddesses will grant the pair with the bond. According to legend, it's a sacred unity. It can't be broken. It's...a gift fit for the Proudest God."

Ichigo gasped through a breath. Why did she suddenly feel so upset? It was the same feeling as before – a sharp longing for a deeper understanding with Kish. The only problem was she was still afraid – afraid of depth. It meant openness and, frankly, Ichigo wasn't any good at that. Her present situation with Fagan Black was only deepening that flaw. "But Kish..." Her voice softened as she gazed lovingly at him. "They can't _force _you and Cime to make The vow...right?"

Kish felt sickened. That's what he had thought, too. Without the other individual's consent, the gods and goddesses would refuse to offer the bond. Kish's heart cringed. But he had been wrong – _he_ had deceitfully managed it. Never in a million years had he thought it possible to outwit the gods – or even to be stupid enough to try. What had he been thinking? He was a fool.

Even if Kova did attempt a force bond between Cime and him...it would fail. The gods and goddesses granted _one _Vow per person. If Kova were to try and press them, he would realize Kish had already received his Vow and Bond...only, unlike others, through vile dishonesty.

Kish clenched his fists. "...Mere will isn't enough to refuse Kova." Not even a Prince could do whatever he wanted. In trying to force him to Vow, the truth would be discovered – it would all come out what Kish had done.

The teen sighed. He couldn't let Master Kova find out. But what could he do? He didn't even have the nerve to tell Ichigo about it – he was too ashamed.

How could he ever break it to her? She would be distraught. After all, he had basically imprisoned her soul for life. What would happen, then? Would her despaired will simply break the bond out of mere misery?

Kish lowered his gaze. He couldn't shake his terror and agony, and yet he deserved every ounce of it. What a fool he was.

Ichigo noticed his anxious expression. Easily, she moved somewhat closer. After a slight hesitation, she asked. "What's wrong, Kish?" She paused but he didn't answer. "Is it the silly Vow thing"Attempting to lighten the mood, she smiled. "You don't _really_ believe they can _force_ you to make a Vow to Cime, do you? That would be stupid." Due to her eager concern, Ichigo felt compelled to mock the Vow. It frightened her.

Immediately, Kish looked at her. His voice filled with worry. "What would be stupid?" He asked, quickly. "Making a Vow with Cime or making a Vow in general?"

Yet again, the overpowering fear captivated her attention. "Both!" When Kish didn't respond, she narrowed her eyes out of puzzlement. "...Right? Don't you think?"

Kish looked away. This was hell. Did Ichigo really oppose The Vow? After a short silence, he started to reply. "...Maybe...I mean..." Again, he paused. No – the Vow and Bond _were_ important. In fact, they were essential. The aliens were taught to pay it the utmost respect. It was basically marriage.

Trying to gather his courage, Kish started again. "...Kitten...the Vow is the alien bond. It strengthens and fortifies your relationship in the most _beautiful_, _unimaginable_ ways. It's _real,_ authentic, unconditional love – something beyond the capacity of human's mind." Absorbed, Ichigo listened with her full attention. His voice was soft and focused. Was there really such a mortal love so spirited and pure? If that were true, Kish and his people were more like angels than aliens. He went on. "Still, it doesn't mean that difficulty can't seep its way into the love. Like _all _earthly love, an understanding is lost in the translation. No mortals, not even aliens, can love like a God. But still...the capacity of the alien mind is far greater than that of a human's. It's probably why you can't understand it." Moving somewhat closer, his eyes filled with a tired tenderness. "...It isn't a absurd thing, Ichigo. Why would you say that?"

Ichigo was startled how quickly he had turned the attention from him to her. Blushing, she lowered her gaze and stumbled through an answer. "Umm…I didn't mean to be disrespectful. S- sorry..."

Kish moved even closer in her face. His bright, golden eyes glittered, obsessively. "But what else?"

Fidgeting with a strand of her hair, Ichigo sighed. "...Its just...the realness of that Vow thing seems really...scary..."

Focusing his gaze, Kish replied. "But that's just because you're a human, Ichigo." His voice inflections were strong and attentive. "My love is something you can't fully grasp yet...but you _will_...someday. You're charming, fun, caring..." He smirked slightly. "And I _love it_ when you blush... I want you to _depend_ on me, Ichigo. I _love _you!" He rasped. "I'm after your heart – your soul – YOU. Don't you understand?"

Jerking, Ichigo looked away. "I know!" She moaned in a weakening tone. "That's why I'm...I'm scared. It's so different from what I _know_ - from what I can_ understand._"

Tenderly, Kish touched her smooth face. He was a monster. It was clear he had permanently damaged their relationship. "But…but you don't have to be afraid of it, Ichigo!"

She protested. "You said it yourself - it's big! How can I _NOT_ fear what's greater than me?"

Determined, Kish tried again. "Don't be cowardly! Love has _always been_ and _always WILL be _something greater, Ichigo – you just didn't know it!" His eyes _bore_ into her frightened ones. "Even we aliens can't understand a love greater than what we already know! And yet there _IS _greater love! We receive a small glimpse of it everyday and it's _SO_ beautiful! Don't fear it."

Uneasily, she pulled away and asked, suddenly. "Then _what_?"

Kish didn't make eye contact when he spoke through a rough breath. "What if someone forced The Vow on you...?" Startled, Ichigo gasped, slightly. The very thought was terrifying. She started to protest but Kish went on, strongly and bitterly. "What would you do, then? Would you hate that person?"

Clenching her sweaty fists, Ichigo opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Instantly, she felt overwhelmed with hurt and anger. At last, she found the words. "What kind of...horrible person would do that? Not a real friend, anyways...right?"

Miserably, Kish turned away. She was right. "...Yeah. I guess you're right." As he stood up, the alien Prince looked in the direction of his house. Agony polluted his soul. He was such a horrible person. "I'm going back home..." he started, softly. "It's getting late. Besides, I told Mimi I wouldn't be gone long." Glancing back at her, he realized her concerned look.

"You mean you don't want to do anything else together?"

Staring into her glittery eyes, Kish couldn't help but oblige her. How could he refuse? "How about we meet at the waterfall later tonight?" He asked, softly. "We'll eat a late dinner/picnick and explore the place. How's that?"

Thrilled, Ichigo leapt to her feet and ran to hug him. "Perfect!" She replied through a giggle. "I'll go into town and buy us something to eat!"

Grinning, Kish pulled out from the embrace. "Sounds great, kit-kat." Jumping into the air, he gave a wave and took off into flight. "See ya soon," he called.

The solitude felt both refreshing and horrid. As he flew, Kish drifted off into his thoughts.

What was he going to do now? How could he possibly explain what he had done to her? Kish's heart cringed. He had gotten himself into this mess and now he had to get out of it.

As he shook his head, Kish's nerve flickered like a dying light. "This evening…at the waterfall - I'll tell her," he told himself. "I'll tell Ichigo." He sighed for the millionth time. "I guess I'd better figure out what to say…"

Yet again, Ichigo was hidden in her previous location, spying on Belgemine and Malo. However, this time, there was an addition to the party – Fagan Black. However, he did not appear as himself.

The excellent, skilled agent was in disguise.

Malo threatened him with a shrill knife. Growling, he said. "What is it you want, stranger? How do you know what Belgemine and I seek? Who are you?"

Irritably as well as inquisitively, Belgemine asked in a dry voice. "Where exactly did you _find _him, Malo?"

The blue-haired teen shifted a hand onto his hip. "The Market. He was _stalking_ me!" Again, he cast the stranger a dirty glare. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us who you are and what you want?"

As a first-class criminal, Fagan played his role well. "My name is West," he said in a dry voice unlike his own. His cues and clothes added flare to his excellent acting. "I am a contender of the Crown and, like yourselves, seek Prince Kish's demise."

Insulted, Malo scoffed. "Formality isn't necessary here, Mr. West. Kish is _hardly_ worthy to be called 'Prince'."

West nodded, accordingly. However, his following sentence caught their finer attention. "And Fagan Black is_ hardly_ worthy to be considered a threat and yet he remains one."

Ichigo was surprised. Fagan Black, disguised as West, was feeding their enemy information. Although she couldn't hope to understand why, Ichigo knew it didn't matter. Fagan was _far_ more experienced than she was – he knew what he was doing. Besides, she had sworn her life to Kish's well-being.

West glared back. "How _exactly_ do you plan on outwitting and alluding the Great Fagan Black? The man is a demon. He's steps head of you, ya know."

Belgemine grinned, maliciously. "I'm listening." Leaning back in her chair, she clutched the same precious photograph. Ichigo still couldn't see it. "So what is it you want, Mr. West? To help us kill Kisshu?"

Amused, West chuckled. "Not exactly. I require revenge only without a death conviction."

Glancing at Belgemine, Malo made an uncertain noise. He wasn't so sure about West. "Highly unlikely," he snorted back. "We're going to kill a Prince, Sir. Making History means paying a price."

West chuckled. "Assuming you make your History correctly, that is..."

Now Belgemine was interested. "What do you mean?"

Strolling over to a corner, he leaned against the wall. "It's quite simple," West replied. "I know something you don't. So," he said. "If you agree to keep my name ominous in out little conspiracy circle, I will tell you what you need to know."

Immediately, Belgemine cast Malo a look. "Trust me," she told him. Malo hesitated. Regardless, Belgemine made the call and turned back to West. She grinned. "We have an agreement, good sir. Now by all means, enlighten us."

Still eavesdropping, Ichigo stared through the floor-board cracks. Fagan, or West as the case might be, was officially in.

West nodded at the elder woman. "Kish's betrothed, Cime, is not the one you need. Her blood is meaningless. I'm afraid you've got the _wrong_ red-head."

This time, Ichigo really was astonished. What was Fagan doing? Why would he tell them that?

Heatedly, Malo glared while shouting. "Ridiculous! That isn't true! How would you know?" At first, West didn't reply. Malo shouted again. "See? You have no proof of that theory! Tosa's brother was in love with Cime. She's the one we need-"

Casting him a look, West interrupted. "You're wrong."

Bemused, Belgemine raised an eyebrow. "You seem awfully certain for someone without any evidence. Or can you prove your theory...?" Her voice was low yet challenging.

"I know the name of Tosa's brother – that's proof enough."

Maddened, Malo rolled his eyes. "In the case, tell me then – name the brother of my deceased friend _and _his lover."

West grinned. "Masaya and Ichigo."

Ichigo's heart pounded. She couldn't believe it. Masaya and Tosa really were brothers. Instantly, the realization hit. Masaya had been adopted – he couldn't remember his past. It made sense why he was chosen as Deep Blue's host. He wasn't merely a strong organism – he was a citizen from the alien tribe. Deep Blue's soul must have planted himself in Masaya at a very young age. After all, the time he was adopted his appearance had obviously already been modified. He looked human – not alien.

Every detail suddenly made sense. Then Ichigo realized.

This meant she really _WAS_ the right red-head – the girl with the blood Belgemine and Malo needed.

At first, Malo was too stunned for words.

Belgemine spoke in his stead. "Impressive," she breathed. "I have to admit, West, I thought you were bluffing all this time. However, I see I was wrong. You are correct – Tosa's brother was named Masaya...and he was in love with-"

West interrupted. "Ichigo – the girl you need."

What occurred next, West had not predicted. Belgemine hissed, spitefully. "...To think...I was _SO_ close to Ichigo..."

Rapidly, Malo turned to face the older woman in her chair. His eyes widened, extensively. "What? What are you talking about?"

The woman slammed her fist against the table. "I saw her, Malo - I saw Ichigo. I _met_ her! She was the girl I spoke of before – the one who _swore _to protect Kish..." Pausing, she recalled the encounter. "...Her hair is as red as Hell's flames..."

Standing upright, West moved over to Belgemine's table. "There is still an addition detail." He waited before continuing. From his guess, Belgemine was distracted by her nauseating thoughts of revenge. All the same, she soon gave him the go-ahead.

West obliged her. "Ichigo and Prince Kisshu have a rather _intimate_ understanding. It will be a strenuous challenge to abduct her without Kish knowing. He'll fight for her. Besides, from what I've heard, she is _NOT_ a defenseless victim. She has powers...even if she _IS _human."

Astonished, Malo choked a response. "_WH- WHAT?_" He screamed. "A _HUMAN!_" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You mean Kish fell in love with a foul, sin-slug human?" Now he was laughing in disgusted disbelief. "Those cursed,_ filth-_producing _THINGS_ are sluts! I knew Kish was an _damned_ _idiot_ but-"

In a demanding tone, West growled a reply. "_Hush_. People could hear you. You must remember our people have changed." His eyes narrowed as he continued to play the part stealthily. "Nearly everyone has forgiven the human race. If someone were to hear you, your punishment would be severe... "

Although his reasons were different from her own, Ichigo was relieved when he silenced Malo. She'd never been insulted like that in all her life.

West went on. "Now listen. Ichigo is living with Kish, undercover."

Rubbing her chin, the woman fell back into her chair. Her eyes glistened with a maliciousness. "So what can we do? How do we break in and steal her? The ecurity is intense..."

Casting Malo a glance, he answered Belgemine's question. "We need to wait. As for now, we should plan our move for when the time _is_ right."

The group nodded in agreement. Then they all departed.

Ichigo ran home as fast as she could. It was getting late. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't make it on time to meet Kisshu.

Exhausted, Ichigo hurried to the house, gathered her things and retreated to he backyard. It wasn't exactly a short walk to the waterfall. In fact, it was several miles.

In the woods, the redhead hiked up the steep hill. Yet again, she was utterly overwhelmed. This was _so_ much to take in all at once. Kish's safety filled her mind.

Startling her, a husky, mature voice asked. "Now you understand?" Whirling around, she saw him – Fagan Black. "Tosa's brother was Masaya – _YOUR_ Masaya..." Averting his eyes to the ground, he sighed. "...And he's dead now."

As she had before, Ichigo detected the grief in his voice. She felt compelled to ask now. "...Fagan...did you...did you know Masaya...?"

The wise, mature eyes looked up and peered through Ichigo's heart. As he stared, she felt her structure tremble. When he spoke, Fagan's voice was even more grieved than before. "...For the short years Masaya lived on this planet.._I_ raised him..._AND _Tosa. You could say...I sort of adopted them..."

Ichigo looked up with widened eyes.

Through a breath, she gasped. "You...?" If Fagan raised Masaya...how had they been separated? "…W-what happened? How did Masaya end up on Earth...?"

Fagan's reply was brief. "...Deep Blue. The weak spirit just swept him off one day. Then he possessed him..." When he said nothing else, Ichigo presumed the details were too painful to explain.

"What about Tosa...?" She asked, gently. "...Why...why would you swear to protect Kish when his father, Nobas, murdered Tosa..." Fidgeting with her hands, Ichigo lowered her gaze out of discomfort.

Sighing, Fagan also directed his eyes aside. "...It doesn't make sense, does it? It seems like I should be on Belgemine's side, right?" As he went on, his voice dropped with a heavy angst. "Nobas _killed_ Tosa - the boy I raised as my son. But yet Kisshu remains crucial to me – I _want_ to protect him."

Momentarily, Ichigo opposed Fagan's depressing story. It was duty to defend Kish's honor. "Fagan – you do know that Kish _isn't_ _anything_ like his father. You can't even compare them."

For a brief moment, she observed the mysterious man. According to his face, he appeared to agree with her resolve. Still, he was nonetheless upset. "As far as heartlessness, no, he's _not _like Nobas. As for his strength, though, Kish is very much like the man. You know Kish - he's not easily put out." Ichigo couldn't contain a slight smile. He was right. Fagan continued. "Even if I did love Tosa and Masaya as my own, I unfortunately wasn't the type that stuck around..." His eyes dark glistened with a profound depth. "...I was a criminal – a criminal risking his life for a boy that was not his own – Kish."

Fagan sighed. "Tosa didn't understand...and he grew sickly envious. He began to _hate_ Kisshu with a mighty passion."

Despite his reasons, Ichigo bit her lip and asked. "Fagan, you had enough time for Kish. Why didn't you for Tosa...?" As her exhaustion increased, her head grew foggy.

"I had made an oath, Ichigo." Frankly, she was surprised by the spite in his tone. "Kish came first and foremost! I _had_ to work to repay my debt to _**her**__**!" **_Lowly, he growled. "Why is it no one understands? If you are truly grateful for a deed someone has paid you then by all means repay them! Let it come from the heart - a returned love and devotion. I _would _and _could_ not relinquish it!"

Startled, Ichigo had stepped back. Why was it so important? Slowly, the girl narrowed her eyes and examined his expression. He seemed grieved. "...Fagan...who are you indebted to?"

For a long time, Fagan didn't reply. The agony was nearly too much to bear. Taking a deep breath, he at last answered.

"The woman I loved."

Ichigo's eyes broadened extensively.

"I _promised_ her I would protect Kish...and never in my life have I gone back on it –" Fagan stopped and strolled a few steps aside. Although Ichigo could not see his face, she sensed his depression. "_I_ kept Kish safe _even when_ the woman I loved did not love me. She married another...and died." Confusing her, Fagan released a soft chuckle. He turned back to Ichigo. "My _body_ may be useless but my_ words_ aren't. Those are unbreakable."

Baffled, the redhead gazed at him. Unfortunately, she had not understand his reference. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Leisurely, the fugitive shifted his right side to her view. He was referring to his right, limb arm. Ichigo had almost forgotten. Fagan explained. "The right arm of an alien is the core of their ability. All our strength and sorcery is stored within it." When he paused, Ichigo thought she was left to her assumptions. However, Fagan continued to enlighten her. "I endeavored _gruelingly_ to protect the girl I loved but failed. The right arm may be the very _honor_ and _glory_ of an alien but it is also their greatest exposure. ...Mine was severed by my opponent."

Saddened, Ichigo's gaze moved to the ground. It made sense why he couldn't telaport now.

After reading her face, Fagan tried to regain Ichigo's attention. "That's all water under the bridge now."

At once, Ichigo's eyes filled with concern. "But how? Why were you attacked for protecting the girl you love?" Clearly, she was extremely interested.

As he leaned against a tree, Fagan sighed. This was harder to explain than Ichigo thought. H didn't commonly tell people his story. In fact, he didn't commonly even _talk_ to a person! It had been years since he'd arranged an interaction – it almost didn't feel natural. All the same, Fagan felt he owed his past an occasional openness.

"The girl wasn't my wife – yet another's. I was on prohibited, dangerous grounds."

Ichigo was somewhat taken back. She hadn't expected_ that_ answer. Her own views on love's law made her reply cold. "...You mean you were intruding?"

Casting her a cruel glance, Fagan replied in a sharp tone. "_No. _I would have _never_ committed such a sin to suppress her spirit." Still spiteful, he went on quickly. "The girl I loved was not just a good, beautiful woman but she was also A Lady." Ichigo was startled. "She was Royalty..."

A voice in the distance called out to her. "Iccchhiiigggooooo!"

It was Kisshu. He must be looking for her.

Rushing, Ichigo stuttered a quick response to Fagan. "I-I-I _have_ to go! Kish is calling – I- I can't let him find us!" Without saying another word, she hurried onward as fast as her legs would carry her. It was crucial she provide a distance between her and Fagan before-

To late.

Kish had swooped down into the forest nearly collided with her. Surprised, both partners yelled and jumped back. Ichigo realized who it was.

Sighing, she exclaimed. "Kisshu! You scared me half-to-death!"

As he got up, Kish guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "...Sorry..." he muttered, softly. "I didn't mean to – I was just looking for you."

Her eyes tried to guilt him further. "I wasn't late for our date _yet_! You didn't have to go out looking for me, ya know." As she folded her arms over her chest, she gazed at him. Queerly, Kish didn't challenge her with cunning words. Instead, he repeatedly apologized in an edgy voice.

Kish was terrified. He _couldn't_ stop thinking about it - he had to tell Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and relinquished her frustration. Now wasn't the time for that. As her mouth formed a sweet smile, she replied. "Oh, never mind it, Kish. It's alright." Taking his hand, her smile brightened and cheeks reddened. "Let's get going. We're still on for that waterfall get-together, aren't we?"

Despite his fear and trembling, Kish uttered a delayed response. "...Y-yeah!" He tried to sound enthusiastic about it. He'd never been so frightened in his life. "L-let's go..."

The two set off.

** SHEESH! That was a**_** LONG**_** chapter! (and it was a tough one to edit, too) **

** Again, if you got lost in this chapter, please let me know. I'll be happy to help or explain things. : ) Anyways, THANKS for reading! Hope you liked! REVIEW! REVIEW! But…OMG! Chapter 17 (the next chapter) is the beginning of the end! Everything is BIG, BIG, BIG! Eeeeeeeee! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! **

** REVIEW FOR ME!**

**~ HIT THE BUTTON! ~**


	17. Chapter 17: The Waterfall

** Goodness, NaLu Seirei – a chainsaw? Yikes. Haha! **

** Anyways, glad to hear you enjoyed that last chapter! You all read it pretty fast so I'm sorry this one has been delayed. Still, I hope you're all ready for it. This chapter's cliffhanger went down in HISTORY when I first posted the original version. Haha! Everyone was SO mad at me! Hey, maybe for fun I'll do to you what I did to them: Wait a few days before uploading Chapter 18. Oh, gosh – you guys would die, huh? **

** BLAH! Whatever! Enjoy, kitties! **

_Recap_

_ Sighing, she exclaimed. "Kisshu! You scared me half-to-death!" _

_ As he got up, Kish guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "...Sorry..." he muttered, softly. "I didn't mean to – I was just looking for you."_

_ Her eyes tried to guilt him further. "I wasn't late for our date yet! You didn't have to go out looking for me, ya know." As she folded her arms over her chest, she gazed at him. Queerly, Kish didn't challenge her with cunning words. Instead, he repeatedly apologized in an edgy voice. _

_ Kish was terrified. He couldn't stop thinking about - he had to tell Ichigo. _

_ Ichigo sighed and relinquished her frustration. Now wasn't the time for that. As her mouth formed a sweet smile, she replied. "Oh, never mind it, Kish. It's alright." Taking his hand, her smile brightened and cheeks reddened. "Let's get going. We're still on for that waterfall get-together, aren't we?" _

_ Despite his fear and trembling, Kish uttered a delayed response. "...Y-yeah!" He tried to sound enthusiastic about it. He'd never been so frightened in his life. "L-let's go..." _

_ The two set off. _

**Chapter 17: The Waterfall**

Kish was too much of a wreck to even notice Ichigo's adorable behavior. She had been in an alert, peppy mood the entire evening. Any other time, Kish would have been outgoing and flirtatious. Unfortunately, his anxiety restrained him in ways like never before. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh and he certainly didn't bother to talk.

To put in frankly, he was presently a preoccupied, boring guest.

Giggling, Ichigo flopped herself down onto the fluffy blanket and examined her friends. Much to Kish's annoyance and panic, Pai and Taruto had tagged along. They had also brought Mimi, too. Throughout the evening, Ichigo spent her time playing with Mimi and laughing at Tart's jokes. She was relieved to catch up with Pai, too.

The active party seemed to drown Kish out. He was the backdrop. With each hour, his ill soul grew tenser and tenser. His provided chance to speak with Ichigo had been ruined.

Ichigo giggled an adorable, little, laugh. "Yeah, you're right!" It was another one of Tart's humorous jests. "Kish usually_ is_ the attention-hogger!" At the mention of his name, Kish zoned back in. Although Tart meant no real offense, he whisked a daisy from the grass and leaned in Ichigo's face.

In an over-dramatic, romantic tone, he leaned even closer. Apparently, he was mocking Kish. "Take me, Ichigo!" He whispered affectionately through his own laughter. "I love you! You're mine – _all_ mine, and I refuse to share you with the likes of _any other_ man!" Ichigo giggled again at the joke.

Kish felt even sicker. He knew Tart meant no harm and yet the joke still made him _ache_. Out of shame and pain, Kish scooted back with a somewhat colored face. This was the worst day of his life. He wished he was dead – this was too much to bear.

At long last, Tart ended the joke. Flopping down in his spot, he sighed, pleasingly. He glanced at Kish. "That's the best impression I've down of you yet, huh?" As his nails drove into his palms, Kish uttered a noise. Tart gave him a bewildered look. "What kind of response is that?" He chuckled, amusingly. "You're not going to pretend to be offended, are you?"

When Kish noticed Ichigo was also staring at him, he uttered another noise and scooted away even further.

Pai's smooth, dim voice saved him from an explanation. "Your own diversions have faulted you, Taruto. You may be cunning in your addresses but consider this: Have you ever realized your own misfortune? Your open character offers Kisshu an opportunity – a fine chance as any to _equally_ ridicule you in return."

Tart made an insulted noise. "Ha! What are you saying?"

Ichigo giggled at the comment. "He's saying you're just as easy to mock as Kish is! And he's right, too!" Unfortunately, Kish was not long ignored. Casting him another glance, Ichigo spoke up. "Hey, Kish, is something wrong? You've been really quiet..."

Yet again, Tart attempted to insert a joke, only this time, fouler. "Maybe Kish has got _something else_ on his mind – something _sneaky_ and _shocking_!"

Embarrassed, Kish made another noise and looked away.

Tart went on teasing. "Come on, Kish! I dare you to tell us what it is! I'll watch to see if Ichigo blushes!" At the unnecessary comment, Ichigo _did _blush.

Excitedly, Mimi jumped up and down. "BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!"

The teasing was intense. "Tell us, Kish! You know it helps a person to tell their troubles! So come on! If you don't, you'll force me to start guessing!"

Immediately, Ichigo stopped him. "Ugh! N-no! We really don't need to do that!" As she settled Mimi down, she cast Tart a look. "I don't need to know what Kish is thinking about - really."

Amused, Tart fell onto his back and grinned. "Whoa, hag! You're too mature for Kish! He's such a kid at heart!" Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

Surprising the party, Kish _at last_ spoke a short response. "I'm _older_ than Ichigo."

Pai inserted his opinion. "Age is of little importance. Real maturity is expressed through responsible actions and behavior."

Kish couldn't help but feel insulted. "Are you saying Ichigo has better character than me?"

Still amused, Tart laughed. "No, we're just saying Ichigo has more sense than you! Besides, _she _can _contain _herself, unlike you!"

This particular comment struck Kish's core. He couldn't do this anymore. Gathered his courage, Kish stood and glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo…can I...can I talk with you alone...? Pai and Tart can take Mimi safety home, right?"

The group was surprised. It seemed a bit sudden.

Irritated, Tart snapped. "Hey! Mimi's not _our_ responsibility! Why should we have to-"

Interrupting, Pai cleared his throat. "Taruto - Kisshu has requested favor of us. We should honor it."

Frustrated, Tart groaned. He wanted to stick around. Regardless, he quickly agreed. "Ooookkkaaaayyyy – I guess..." As he stood up, the boy muttered under his breath. "This _sucks_." He took Mimi by the hand. "Come, midget – let's get going. Your _annoying_ brother wants some '_ALONE' _time with Ichigo."

Casting Kisshu a glance, Pai sighed and stood. He knew what was troubling Kisshu. "We will see you again soon, Mew Ichigo." Expressing her friendly goodbyes, Ichigo stood up. She nodded. "As for you..." Pai's firm gaze shrunk Kisshu. In his eyes, there was a look of approval and confidence. He was counting on Kisshu to tell Ichigo. Directly, Kish's heart beats quickened. "...Farewell."

The solemn, older teenager vortexed away, along with Tart and Mimi.

Kish froze. He had Ichigo alone now.

Returning to face Kish, Ichigo cast him a slight, delayed smile. He could tell she was curious. After all, he had been the most dull, silent guest all night. Why wouldn't she be concerned? Especially after his rather sudden request for privacy.

Sitting down, she asked him softly. "...Is something wrong, Kish?"

Kish felt utter anguish. What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Had he really thought he could tell her? It was impossible. Every inch of his soul felt as if it were splitting sleek, bleeding incisions. His weakness shook his stance.

How could he even start the conversation?

Kish sighed and, yet again, endeavored to conceal his trembling hands. His heart pounded. Shakily, he started a response. "...Well…um...how do you...feel...well... about...um...what I mean to say is...have you...have you thought anymore about what we...talked about the other day...about the Vow...?"

Immediately, Ichigo froze and stared with widened eyes.

Before she could even respond, Kish growled and stood up. He was so hurt. Of course she hadn't though about it anymore – it terrified her. Emotionally, Kish groaned weakly and desperately. "Damn it, kitten, I'm sorry!" He cried. "I bet you think I'm just so predictable! Just forget I ever asked! Damn! I'm the worst-"

Grasping his arm, Ichigo interrupted with a shout. "No! S-stop saying stuff like that – you're not! A-and don't go!" As she requested, Kish halted. He looked back at her with baffled, emotional eyes. "...I..." Ichigo's voice grew quieter. Yet again, she was the center of attention. "...It may be a bit predictable but...I understand why you're so impatient..."

Slowly, Kish lowered himself to sit again. She understood? Did that mean...

Ichigo sighed. This exhaustion was a mental strain. So much had occurred since coming to Kish's planet. How could she handle it all? For a brief moment, Ichigo felt a desire – a desire to let it all go – to run away. As of now, it seemed like the easiest option.

Quickly, she pinned those thoughts down and examined them. No – that was cowardly. She had oaths and duties alined and she would not give them up. Whether it was in secret or not, everyone dear to her depended on her. She wouldn't let them down.

Ichigo started again. "...I...I know, Kish. I know what you were trying to ask me... It's important to you...and well...it's important to..." Ichigo hesitated before she could finish the sentence.

The surprise in Kish's eyes reflected her nerves. "…W-what?"

Frightened, Ichigo looked away. "I- it's nothing. Forget it."

Gabbing her shoulders, Kish locked a stern gaze on her. "Forget what? Tell me. I _want_ to know, Ichigo." His voice filled with desire. "I _need_ to know, Ichigo!"

Struggling slightly, Ichigo made an uneasy noise. She couldn't tell him – it was to hard to express herself. Besides it might only make matters more difficult. Even if she could explain her feelings, it would be a mistake. She couldn't be communicative right now – it wasn't safe. Timidly, Ichigo muttered. "I-it really isn't important…"

Frustrated as well as desperate, Kish rolled his eyes. "_Yes_ it_ is_! _Everything_ you _say_ matters to me! Now spill it out!" Nervously, Ichigo fidgeted with her hands. She couldn't tell him – she couldn't. Slowly, Kish removed his hands from her shoulders and studied her closely. "Kitten…?" Ichigo hadn't expected he would_ guess_. "Do you…do you _want_ to make the Vow…?"

Immediately, Ichigo whirled away and wheezed a long breath. She started to cry. "Oh! It doesn't matter! Damn!" Lightly, she hiccuped through her angry tears. "I'm such a _stupid_ idiot - a senseless coward! I- I'm so stupid – so WEAK!_!_" She choked back her tears. "I _hate_ myself! How can I have these feelings when I can't even communicate them? I'm not _worthy_ of them! Just forget it! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Forget I _EVER _said anything!"

Ichigo launched herself up to flee. However, before she could run, Kish snatched her wrist and yanked her back with a cry of shock. "_WHAT_?" Teary-eyed, Ichigo looked down in shame. He had caught her. Kish's tone was furious. "I sincerely _hope _you're just being manipulative!" He roared. "You don't _really_ believe any of that _crap_ you just said, do you?"

Upset, she shouted back. "Of course I do! It's all true and you know it!" She tried to yank free but Kish pulled her down. Moving close in her face, he locked a disgusted gaze on her.

"Liar!" Kish shouted, wildly. " That's not true!"

Ichigo fought back though her angry, hurt tears. "Don't be so meek, Kish! It's _NOT_ a lie! I'm _SO_ confused about my feelings! I've _never _wanted something like this in _all _my life! I'm scared and- and so _ANGRY_!" Her voiced begged to be released. Kish ignored it. "I...I want to make the Vow! B- but we_ can't_! I've doomed myself to an _eternity _of solitude! And I deserve it, too! My obligations have changed me! And...and..." Wiping her eyes, she hid her face in shame. "...And I know you hate me now... After all, I've been keeping secrets... Even if it _is_ my right...you've realized the truth - I'm not worth the mess..."

Kish's eyes widened.. Even after all his regrets, his endeavors to share an openness had resulted in chaos. He'd hurt her deeply and she didn't even know. His constant inquiries made her feel unloved whenever she would refuse him. He was horrible. Where would he begin now?

"...Oh god, Ichigo..." Moving close in her face, he gently stroked her wet cheek. "You have do idea, do you?" His gentle, sharp voice rasped. "I _really_ do love you! But I am _such a_ fool. I..." His golden eyes glistened with confusion and guilt. "...I...I was scared, too – _that's _why I was pestering you – but it was _wrong_." He sighed, shakily and moved even closer. "...I_ love_ you, Ichigo. You can keep as _many_ secrets as you need to! You're right – boundaries _are_ necessary. I see that now..." Lowering his gaze in shame, Kish sighed. He finally understood. Boundaries _were_ critical guidelines. If he had followed them, he might not be in this mess. He was a disobedient, disrespectful fool. "...I don't know what else to say, Ichigo...except I'm sorry... I...I didn't mean to be so cruel." As he went on, Kish's voice rasped even stronger. "You're a wonderful person – a _good_, _caring,_ wonderful individual! You're strong and determined! You're _beautiful_ – inside _AND_ out! You deserve _so much __**love**_, Ichigo!"

Slowly, Ichigo turned her flushed face to glance at him. Her bright eyes were even glittery than ever. Her cheeks were wet. She was panting. As Kish rushed a strand of her hair aside, he sighed through a slight smile. He'd never seen her so beautiful in all his life.

Gradually, her meek eyes gathered some courage. Her response was gentle. "...You, too..." Kish was surprised. "...I...I'm sorry I'm not more open... In fact, I'm sorry I've _never_ been more straightforward." Playing with her hands, Ichigo shifted her shoulders back and fourth. "...It's just...it's really hard for me to be expressive." Her cheeks reddened as she narrowed her eyes, thoughtfully. "I don't know why...but it is. About my debt, I came here for all the wrong reasons - I see that now. I owe you – I owe you love and appreciation..."

As she continued, Kish's soul grew nauseous. He had to tell her. He tried in a wary tone. "Ichigo…"

Instead of listening, she took his hands. "_Please_ let me repay you, Kish." Her voice was as sweet as honey. "I don't know how or when...but let me give it. _Please_, Kisshu."

Kish's heart pounded. Due to his sickness and headache, he could barley speak. "Kitten…"

Ichigo blushed and smiled at him. "Kish…make the Vow with me." From her tone, Kish could tell she was utterly thrilled and absorbed. Insider, Ichigo's heart fluttered. This was it – _this _was _everythin_g and _mor_e that she wanted for them. At last, the time had come – they could be together forever. "Please, Kisshu - let's be _real_ soul mates! Let's spend the rest of our lives together!"

"...I...I...!" He was panicking now.

Ichigo's smile was as bright and warm as the sun. "Oh, please, Kisshu!" She begged. "Love me! Take me! Vow to me!"

The teenager couldn't take it a second longer.

With passionate aggression, he grabbed and forced her down. Swiftly, he swooped over top her. Ichigo's heart throbbed at what she saw. Gazing up into his thirsting, golden eyes, she saw tears. "Kish..." She breathed, meekly. "Y-you're crying- what's wrong…?"

Through his blurred, teary eyes, he gazed down at her. "…Everything...!" He choked. There was a short delay before he shouted it again. "_**Everything!"**_ Startled, Ichigo jerked. "I've ruined _**everything!**__" _He sobbed, dramatically. "You _hate_ me, Ichigo! You're going to _**HATE**_ me!" Again, he choked as his misty eyes_ bore _into her own.

Ichigo was entirely baffled. "What?" She gasped. At once, she protested. "N-No! I don't hate you! What are you talking about? Why would I hate you?"

At last, it came out. Kish growled through a tortured sob. "Because I've _already_ made the Vow without you!"

** WAWHOOO! HE TOLD HER - HE **_**FINALLY**_** TOLD HER ! BUT HOW WILL SHE TAKE IT? WILL EVERYTHING BE RUINED? But as for now, REVIEW, review, review! : ) **

**Note for LE101 ()**

** Hey, sorry about some of the language. I'll try and lessen up. It' just sometimes I want the character's reactions to be REALLY strong. But thanks for honest with me – you are, after all, totally right about it. Thanks. : )**


	18. Chapter 18: Soul Mates

_Recap_

_ With passionate aggression, he grabbed and forced her down. Swiftly, he swooped over top her. Ichigo's heart throbbed at what she saw. Gazing up into his thirsting, golden eyes, she saw tears. "Kish..." She breathed, meekly. "Y-you're crying- what's wrong…?"_

_ Through his blurred, teary eyes, he gazed down at her. "…Everything...!" He choked. There was a short delay before he shouted it again. "__**Everything!"**__ Startled, Ichigo jerked. "__I've ruined __**everything!**__" He sobbed, dramatically. "You hate me, Ichigo! You're going to __**HATE**__ me!" Again, he choked as his misty eyes bore into her own. _

_ Ichigo was entirely baffled. "What?" She gasped. At once, she protested. "N-No! I don't hate you! What are you talking about? Why would I hate you?"_

_ At last, it came out. Kish growled through a tortured sob. "Because I've already made the Vow without you!"_

**Chapter 18: Soul-Mates**

The massive, lonely chamber was dimly lit by seductive candlelight. Red rose pedals drenched the floors. Sitting at her jewel-covered desk, Cime gently combed her flowing locks of red hair.

In a few days, she would be a married woman. Kisshu would be her husband.

The girl's contemplations were disturbed by a knock on her chamber door. Directing her shimmering, auburn eyes at it, she called out. "Who is it?"

A body guard announced a respectful reply. "His imperial excellently, Master Kova."

Immediately, Cime leapt to her feet and fled behind her shade. Her lengthy, pale-yellow dress whisked behind her. From behind the screen, she called politely yet sternly to the guard. "I am only prohibited to lay eyes on the man I wed. Surely, Master Kova is aware of that."

Instead of the guard's voice, Cime was startled to hear Kova's. It was gentle and understanding. "Certainly the noble, future Lady can conceal her face long enough for a brief discussion." Before Cime could reply, Kova went on. "We _must_ speak. Outrageous chaos has choked our arrangements - your fiancé is in grave danger."

Alarmed, Cime's eye widened. Her heart pounded. What had happened? The familiarity in her voice toward Kova seemed peculiar. "W-well come in," she called, abruptly.

When Kova entered, Cime froze in place. A man's presence immediately filled the room. Still concealed by the screen, Cime turned away. It was _critical_ that she obey the law – the law that forced her to _literally never_ lay eyes on another man.

Cime felt her legs weakening below her. She hadn't ever been this close to Master Kova – or any man, for that matter. Instantly, she was overcome by her emotions.

"...Master Kova," she breathed, quietly. "...This is our first encounter, isn't it?"

As he shut the door, Kova gazed lovingly at the screen. Nevertheless, despite his mixed emotions, he remained calm and replied. "Since your birth, that is..." His eyes filled with a fatherly love. "...How do you feel?" He asked.

Cime held he breath to detain tears. "...I think I'm going to cry, Kova..."

Kova sighed and answered, thoughtfully. "I know, I know..."

There was a brief, awkward silence. What was there to say? Despite her anxiety, Cime remembered his reasons for coming. She wiped her eyes dry and sniffed. "...You had something to speak with me about, didn't you?"

Endeavoring to escape his grief, Kova sighed. "Prince Kisshu is attempting to ruin everything." Clenching his fists, he narrowed her eyes. How could he possibly tell Cime? It would break every dream in her body. Exhausted, he sighed and spoke informally to her. "...Cime, my girl...Prince Kisshu has been caught in a foul relationship."

Alarmed, Cime choked and her eyes extended. Below her, she felt her legs weaken. "I-impossible!" She cried through her tears. "H- how? Why?" In her voice, there was deep desperation.

Pained, Kova averted his eyes. "It doesn't matter, child – right now we must concern ourselves with your future." Slowly, Cime lowered herself into a chair. "You and Kisshu must still marry. We can _not_ let him execute any amendable mistakes."

Recoiling, Cime breathed. "What kind of mistakes, Kova?" Her voice grew more fretful. "Surely he wouldn't make his Vow to another!" Her eyes watered from utter terror. "I've devoted my _entire_ _life_ to this and, within the blink of an eye, he has obliterated me! Does he not understand that?" She began to sob. When Kova heard this, he had turn away. Every inch of him wanted to rush to her side and comfort her...but eh couldn't. "Ever since I was a child," she said, continuing. "I was told I was special – I was blessed! I would someday be titled Lady! But no!" She fell from her chair. "Year after year, I have had to endure the gruesome solitude! My own _FATHER_ was taken from me!" At this remark, Kova flinched. "Every since my birth, these walls have been my world! And now...now_** this**_ has happened...!"

Hopelessly, she went on. "I'll admit I don't love Kisshu. I don't even know him - our marriage is arranged. Was I getting anything other then power and fame? Did I even want it? Even to this day, I don't know the answers – I feel alone and clueless." Gripping her chest, she continued to cry. Everything hurt. "Nevertheless, the day of our matrimony is imminent. Yet what can I say now?" Utterly destroyed, Cime whimpered. "...What is there left for me now...?" She shut her eyes. "...How could anyone be so cruel?" She growled in an agonized tone. "That _wretched_, loathsome trait-"

Kova interrupted. "As _heartles_s as our Prince's actions might be, you have no place to abuse his majesty's name!"

Cime gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could _he_ of all people defend Kisshu? Infuriated, she croaked back, violently. "_How_ can you protect _him_? What of _me_? What of _my_ life? Is it so insignificant that it can be heedlessly burned out?"

At heart, her cries tore Kova's soul. Regardless, his obligation was first and foremost the crown. "Indeed, Prince Kisshu has been careless," he admitted. "It seems his love has clouded his common sense. Even so, not all is lost, Cime – Kisshu is an _honorary_ soul. His intentions were not to harm you but rather bestow his heart to another with love and passion. _That_, my good one, was his _hideous_ error!"

Objecting Kish's excuses, Cime cried. "So I'm to understand my betrayer is truly a good man? Impossible!"

Kova countered her attack with a regretful ferocity. "If Kish had known he was betrothed, I believe he would have confronted you. No matter, the wedding _must _go on! We _cannot allow_ such a grave error!"

In a tone of misery, Cime replied. "What is the point, Kova...? If he loves another, he will make the Vow. We can't stop that."

A lengthy silence overwhelmed the room. At first, Cime didn't know what to think. Had he left her? Startling her, Kova spoke up again. His voice was fierce and stern. "Yes - we _can_ stop them. I will tear them apart if I have to... _Nothing_ will interfere with this wedding – I _swear_ it." Respectfully, Kova bowed. As his eyes fixated on the elaborate screen, he sighed. "Farewell...Cime..." Whirling around, Kova made his exit.

Cime heard the door close. Yet again, the room grew dark and silent. Aggressively, the pain engulfed her mind. Her soul-purpose in life had been shattered. What was there for her now?

Still laid on the floor, the teenager gripped her chest. Her flowing red hair draped over her shoulders. Nothing mattered any more. Through heavy breaths, she panted. She couldn't live this anymore – it was unbearable.

The thought came to mind.

Gathering her dress, Cime leisurely moved back to her table and mirror and sat down. Her bright eyes examined her reflection as if she were tranced. "Kisshu..." she whispered, softly. Gently, she extended her hand to touch the mirror. "...Maybe Kova is right...maybe he didn't mean to hurt me..."

The same thought haunted her mind again.

"...Maybe I can repay him... Maybe I can do him a favor in return..."

Cime was decided. She would do it for Kish - she would do it for his happiness.

...

The silence was deadly.

Utterly speechless, Ichigo gaped at him with widened eyes. Word by word, she desperately tried to process what Kish had just said. Was this really true? Had Kish already spoken the sacred words to her? Were they truly intertwined for life?

At long last, a breathless gasp escaped her lips. Suddenly, everything made sense. These last few weeks, she had been exhausted, overwhelmed and simply emotional. Although a lot of it was connected to her friend's safety...she _knew_ there was more. Immediately, Ichigo _knew_ it was true. And yet...she hadn't given Kish her consent to the Vow. He had selfishly gone ahead and did it...

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears as she stared into Kish's own frightened ones.

Kisshu knew it was over. He had scarred and injured her for life - Pai was right. At that moment, he knew he _would_ pay dearly for his mistake.

The tears forming in his own eyes poured over and out down his cheeks. A few words spoken from his lips and he had shattered all of Ichigo's happiness. Because of his selflessness and fear, he had branded her as his eternal prisoner. She hadn't any other choice now.

The guilt was exhausting. What had he done? In trembling voice similar to that of child's, Kisshu spoke."…I-Ichigo… I…I'm so, so, _so _sorry! It was _so_ _wrong_!" Pulling back, he shifted to his knees. He did not expect forgiveness – nor did he deserve it. "I- I _**know**_ I was wrong! But...but I- I was _so scared _you would somehow...somehow sl-slip away! I felt _so_ alone and hurt! I didn't _want_ to be alone! I- I couldn't _**bear**_ to lose you, Ichigo! I couldn't! But now I've...I've..." He could scarcely bring himself to say it. "I've _hurt _you! I've _KILLED_ you! It was _brutal_ and _cruel_! I know I can ever make it up to you now! I've _pulled _you into an atrocious mess that you're forced to be part of until the day you die! I _know _you hate me! You couldn't_ EVER _love someone as cruel, self-centered and foul as me! I know that now! I've destroyed you! I've destroyed _myself _because I'll never forgive what I've done to you! I've ruined…I've… I've ruined EVERY-"

Kish's despairing cries were cut off when Ichigo abruptly jumped into his arms and locked a passionate kiss.

What was happening? Why was she kissing him? It felt so forgiving…so redeeming. Why? Ichigo couldn't possibly forgive him. It wasn't logical at all. The guilt overpowered him. Tears streamed down Kish's cheeks. He couldn't do this. Ashamed, he pulled out and started to turn, as if he were going to run. However, before he could manage it, Ichigo pulled him locked the kiss again.

This time Kish froze. It was such a soft kiss. Holding his hands in her own, Ichigo detained him. She wouldn't let him go. Bewildered and upset, the tears continued to fall down Kish's face. He didn't understand.

At last, Kish's choking back tears broke the kiss. Ichigo pulled out, watching him as he bowed his head and refused to look at her.

Lovingly, Ichigo said softly. "…Look at me, Kish…" He refused. She tried again. "...I said _look _at me." Gradually, Kish brought himself to raise his head, panting from the little breath that remained in his lungs. Gently, Ichigo touched his face with her small, warm hand and spoke in the most sincere tone she could.

"…Yes…what you did do _was_ wrong."

When she didn't continue directly, Kish's eyes narrowed as if he were going to cry again. For a moment, she let him. However, Ichigo then followed the sentence with another. "...But I would have found a way to ask you anyway. I _wanted_ it, Kish - I wanted _you_." Kish couldn't look back. "I never gave you the love you needed, Kish. I don't think _anyone _ever gave it to you." Gently, she brushed his messy green bangs from his sweaty forehead. "...Your mom was dead...your dad beat you... Kova wasn't permitted." She broke into a smile. "So I wanna give it to you, Kish. I want to love you. I want to know you more…the way_ you_ to _me_. I want to be with you." Considering her next speech, she sighed. "When I first came, the debt I owed you was a debt of work." Again, he sighed. "That was heartless of me, Kish, and I'm sorry for it..." Kish's golden eyes glistened. "After everything you've ever done for me you deserve so much. You're a _good_ person. You're strong, sharp, witty and charming. You're persistent, predictable, and you can cheer me up when I'm in the worst of moods!" Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. "I know I can always talk to you, Kisshu. You make me feel special..."

Sniffing, Kish's directed his shy gaze on her. Although he wasn't comfortable staring for more than five seconds, he _still _wanted to look.

Ichigo's eyes were brighter than ever. "I owe you _so much,_ Kish. The world and people owe you so much!" Tenderly, she gripped his hands. "It seems everyone just uses you - your life has never been fair, has it? You've always had to toss that, do this, drop that, commit to this, and leave that." As she gripped his hands even tighter, Ichigo moved closer in his face.

She felt so fortunate. "You need something you can keep, Kish - something you can hold on to and love. Let _me_ the one – Let _me _have you!"

Kish's eyes were wide and engrossed. He didn't know how to respond or react.

Relieved, Ichigo broke into a happier, cuter smile. "And this isn't the Vow's effect talking, Kish - it's me! You can tell, can't you? Only_** I, **_Ichigo Momomiya,can be this sappy."

Calming somewhat down, Kish grinned through his panting and tears.

"The Vow is like you said: An all-powerful, godlike element that builds on our love and understanding. And you know what?" As his eyes burned like flames, Kish locked a gaze on her. "All that love is made for you and you alone, Kish." She moved closer in his face. "I'm _all _yours, Kish. I'm your ally, supporter, companion, soul-mate, Lady, plaything and lover. I'm committing to be them all! Every_ inch _of my soul is yours, Kisshu!"

Kish choked back another tear. "I _know_," he sobbed, weakly. "But that's because I _stole _it from you! I_ took _it!" Clearly, he was still deeply ashamed of his actions.

Determined, Ichigo shook her head. Her eyes gleamed with a sweetness. "No – I'm giving it to you... It's _your _choice whether or not you will take it...because it's a gift."

She went on. "…Yes…you made the Vow without my permission. It _was_ wrong. You broke the boundaries I set…" Reaching to touch Kish's face, she sighed. "But they weren't the right kind of boundaries. I made them out of my own fear and confusion. They were built to shut you out...even though I didn't want them to... If I had just said: 'please stop right now,' it would have been_ so_ much easier. But instead, I was basically saying: 'stop forever just because I'm scared!' ….That isn't a boundary – that's a frightened individual afraid of a real, meaningful relationship. That was me."

Slowly, Ichigo released his hands and took a step back. "I was wrong, too, Kish. And...I hope you can forgive _me_...like I forgive _you_." Realizing the adoration in his eyes, Ichigo blushed.

Dumfounded and emotional, Kish gaped at her. How could she forgive him? How in _god's_ name could she possibly forgive him? Shakily, he released a breath. What was he supposed to say now?

Ichigo swayed her body back and fourth. Quite frankly, she had amazed herself. "...I've never expressed myself like that before – never..." As Kish continued to stare with fixated eyes, Ichigo blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground. "I feel so bare. My feelings have _always_ been hard to explain, Kish. There's _always_ been lingering thoughts and regrets in my head…but I couldn't ever express them." For a brief moment she hesitated. "I could never get the right words or timing - not even with Masaya, my parents or my friends. Finding the appropriate words to pin my feelings seemed impossible. I felt like I couldn't do them justice. But..." Breaking into a smile, she met his gaze. From her face, he could see she was bubbling with joy. "I finally got to open up! All this time...I've been unknowingly saving those words and thoughts for you, Kisshu! You!" She laughed back a tear. "I'm glad it was you, Kish. I don't hate you - I _love_ you, and through my Love Debt, I will continue to show you that..."

Kish grasped her tiny waist, lifted her in the air and whirled her through it. Somewhat surprised, Ichigo screeched and squirmed. "K-Kish!" Laughing, he lowered her back down and lunged in her face.

Grinning with blissful joy and elation, Kish simply replied. "I love you." He swopped in a locked a kiss. Ichigo was so startled by it she felt lightheaded.

Kish pulled out, still smiling with a liveliness. "You do realize you're stuck with me forever now, right?" His golden eyes burned. "After that speech, I'm _never_ gonna let you live it down – I mean it! You and I can spend an eternity together – side by side – starting now!"

Ichigo hesitated. Regardless of their breakthrough, she couldn't consent to this. Ichigo's eyes bore into his. "...Kish...we're going to have to be a part sometimes... You know that - I already told you. I still have a lot going on, remember..."

At the mention of their previous quarrels, Kish stopped. Gradually, his elated smile seemed to lessen. He sighed. "...Still?" He couldn't help but ask. "...It's that important to you?" Ichigo nodded. "Even after now, you can't tell me what it is?" Concerned, he leaned closely in her face. "Is something wrong? Can I help? I could get Master Kova to-"

Immediately, Ichigo interrupted with a shout. "No! Don't!"

Kish was startled by the outburst. Directly, his concern intensified. Kish narrowed his eyes, angrily. "...You're in trouble, aren't you?" When Ichigo didn't response, he muttered under his breath. "Damn." Pulling her close to his body, he looked warily around. "...Ichigo, I don't like it." His voice was direct.

Pulling free, she glared just slightly at him. She had to remind him. "Well you know what? You don't have to like it, Kish – it's _not_ about you." From his face, Ichigo guessed he was still dissatisfied. Ichigo tugged at his shirt and looked him in the eye. "...Kish. I know it's hard but I need you to trust my boundaries. Trust _me_ – trust _people_..."

Kish's golden eyes narrowed. He knew something was wrong – he wasn't an idiot. All the same, he knew better than to trifle with her. Kish grasped her hand. "Alright, alright..." He spoke in a casual tone. "If you say so..." Then he grinned. "Let's get back to the house – it's late. Besides, I wanna tell Mimi all about 'us'!"

Glaring at him, Ichigo snapped. "H-hey! Don't you dare! That's the_ last _thing I need, you demon!"

Kish gasped and, swiftly, threw his hand over her mouth. "D-don't say that!" He choked, with harsh eyes. Bemused and silenced, Ichigo stared at him. What had she said that was so wrong? In a hushed, eager tone, Kish went on. "D-don't you know what you just said?" He whispered sharply in alarm.

With her mouth still cupped, the redhead shook her in a confused manner.

Kish's alien ears dropped at her ignorance. "Look," he said while leisurely while removing his hand from her mouth. "Uh...you shouldn't say that anymore on my planet, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked with puzzlement in her bright eyes.

Uneasily, Kish stroked the back of his neck. "...Well..." He tried to think of a clear way to explain. "...Calling someone a...uh...well..." The Prince obviously didn't feel comfortable saying it out loud. In a hushed tone, he whispered to her. "...Let's just put it this way. Saying... 'Demon'...uh...isn't exactly considered very civilized vocabulary, 'kay?"

Again, she asked. "But why?"

Kish sighed. "...Um...hm...let me explain. So you know how I commonly vortex to get around, right?" Ichigo nodded as he went on. "Almost every alien will use this technique - it's an ancient art, after all. But..." Kish pondered momentarily, trying to recall the dates from his History classes. "It was only relearned about 400 years ago. Long ago, when we used to live on_ your _planet, we relied on in this ability, along with ships. But when things got bad...and we had to move...our advancements and abilities eventually died out. They were forgotten."

Ichigo was still confused. "But what does this have to do with me saying-" This time, she stopped herself.

Kish smirked, awkwardly. "I'm getting to it," he replied. "So basically, as the years wet on, transportation was deeply limited. We had few ways of moving...and may ways of dying."

Ichigo lowered her head in grief. "Because of the planet's severe temperatures, you mean?"

Kish gave her a look. "...Not that alone," he answered at length. "...It's like you said...Demons – the primary Masters of this globe." Now Ichigo was interested. "They're Gods – dark, deformed ones that means us harm. They willingly let us inhabit this planet...but when passing through their gates to leave or enter...they_ massacre_."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the severity in his tone. He wasn't joking around. "...W-why?' She breathed, meekly.

The teen shrugged. "It's their nature," he said, grimly. "They're twisted, demonized things that _rip _souls and agonize them in torturous ways. To this day, we can't understand them. But they're merciless. They'll torment until victims are livid - then restore them to prior health...only to repeat the process in enjoyment." Ichigo's nerves knotted. She felt sick to her stomach. With a sigh, Kish tried to shake it off. "But hey, don't worry about," he said, sweetly. "You didn't even know what it meant so it's fine, alright?"

Ichigo recovered after several, awkward apologies. She really didn't know what it meant or she wouldn't have ever said it.

Kish smiled lovingly at her. "Hey, I said it's cool. Just forget it." Nodding, the girl obeyed. With a grin, Kish pulled her close, draped his arm over her shoulder and laughed. "Come on, Kitten." Together, the two walked off.

** I LOVED WRITING THIS! SO COOL! SO SWEET! SO ROMANTIC! SO DRAMATIC! EEEEE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AS MUCH AS I DID! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

** As for a more serious note…**

** I know – you're all wondering why it randomly talked about foreign insults (such as Demon). Well you'll find out soon enough. I tell you all now – Guys...this is FORESHADOWING!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Photo

** Eeeekkkkkssss! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been REALLY stressed! Anyways, here ya go! Sorry it's so short, though. I'll try and post chap. 20 tomorrow! **

_Recap_

_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the severity in his tone. He wasn't joking around. "...W-why?" She breathed, meekly._

_ The teen shrugged. "It's their nature," he said, grimly. "Twisted, demonized things that rip souls and agonize them in torturous ways. To this day, we can't understand them. But they're merciless. They'll torment until victims are livid - then restore them to prior health...only to repeat the process in rapture." Ichigo's nerves knotted. She felt sick to her stomach. With a sigh, Kish tried to shake it off. "But hey, don't worry about," he said, sweetly. "You didn't even know what it meant so it's fine, alright?" _

_ Ichigo recovered after several, awkward apologies. She really didn't know what it meant or she wouldn't have ever said it. _

_ Kish smiled lovingly at her. "Hey, I said it's cool. Just forget it." Nodding, the girl obeyed. With a grin, Kish pulled her close, draped his arm over her shoulder and laughed. "Come on, Kitten." Together, the two walked off. _

**Chapter 19: The photo**

Ichigo had awoke _very_ early to set off.

She was utterly elated. How could things have possibly turned out so well between she and Kisshu? It was a miracle. Kisshu was entirely relieved. Before she had left, Ichigo had peered into his room.

The young Prince was curled up on his bed, resting in a mess of blankets. His head of thick green hair was loose around his ears. He was also clearly smiling. Honestly, Ichigo hadn't ever seem him so peaceful.

This mere encounter offered her a vigorous energy throughout the busy day.

As she wandering about the wilderness, Ichigo scanned the trees, keenly. Hopefully, Fagan would find her before long. She still had questions to ask him. Their previous conversation had been interrupted at a peculiar place. Not only had Fagan been in love but he had loved a married Woman of royal blood.

The idea still discomforted Ichigo.

How could she protect Kisshu? It was critical she didn't allow her happiness to distract her. After all, she still had an oath to stick to.

Raising her gaze, Ichigo noticed two peculiar shapes on the hill. Immediately, she jerked, thinking it was Malo and Belgemine. Nevertheless, she was luckily mistaken.

The two shapes were not people, but rather large stones. At once, Ichigo's anxiety punctured her. They were graves.

Slowly, she made her way up the quiet, grassy hill and approached them. Indeed, they were memorial stones.

"That's weird," she said to herself. "Who would bury their loves ones out in the middle of nowhere like this...?" Curiously, Ichigo knelt down beside them and examined them further. Surrounded the graves, she noticed soft, rose peddles. Apparently, someone had been here recently. She ran her fingers over the smooth rocks and shivered. However childish it sounded, Ichigo felt uneasy being here alone. A gentle, chilly breeze whisked through her.

From behind the grave, a small, thin paper blew forward and hit her knee. Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Reaching down, she gently picked the item up.

It was a photograph – the _sam_e photograph that Belgemine had kept.

Regardless, this was no the aspect that alarmed her. Instead, it was the photo's content. In the center of the photo, she beheld the attractive, glorious woman herself – Lady Kylie – Kish's human mother. Unmistakably, it was her. The woman's features resembled Kish's gentle, loving expressions.

In addition to Lady Kylie, another woman was in the picture. The lady was considerably pretty and held a young child in her arms. Ichigo lost her breath – she couldn't believe it. She knew that baby – it was Mimi...and the woman was her mother. As Ichigo's hand flew to her mouth, she stumbled back from the graves. "...Mimi..." She breathed, lightly. Turning the picture over, Ichigo examined its back. There was writing.

_Dear mother,_

_ I feel weak from exhaustion._

_ Honestly, I must say it's an utterly destructive thought to know my dear Mimi will never meet her father. If only I had tried harder – maybe he would still be with us today. Without him, I believe there is little hope for me – I'll never be as good a mother as you were to me. Even so, Kylie insists on helping me. I've never known a kinder friend in all my life – she's been so supportive._

_ Speaking of Lady Kylie, did you hear the wondrous news? She's pregnant with a son. Lord Nobas will be an excellent father, I imagine. Can you imagine having Lady Kylie and Lord Nobas as parents? The royal obligations may be a struggle...but their son will someday be proud of such remarkable lineages. He's due to come any day now, you know. In fact, Kylie has already decided a name for him - Kisshu. It's a excellent name, don't you think? I can't wait to see him. Kylie has invited me to stay with her, you know. _

_ We've become so close. We tell each other absolutely everything. _

_ Still...I'm deeply worried about Kylie. Recently, she's been acting peculiar. She keeps talking about missing an old acquaintance - I wonder who. It seems to upset her when I ask. Hopefully, she'll tell me when she feels ready to. _

_ Anyways, I should go now. I have work to do. By the way, about my previous letter, I'm glad you understand. I was surprised, too, when Kylie told me she was...human. But you have to understand – she isn't like other humans - she's a good person. But I'm afraid for her - Lord Nobas must never know. What will he say if he were to find out? Write back soon, mother. I miss you._

_~Love,_

_Your dear daughter and granddaughter, Hallin and Mimi_

Ichigo froze. Suddenly, a gruesome dizziness hit her. Whoever this Hallin woman was, she was especially close friends with Kylie...and Mimi was her daughter.

But who had Kylie missed so deeply? Why was it so upsetting to her?

Instantly, the thoughts came together.

"It can't be…" Ichigo whispered. It _had_ to be – it just _HAD_ to be! Fagan was in love with Lady Kylie – Kisshu's mother. That's why he promised to keep her son safe – because he really did love her!

** COME BACK SOON! PLEASE! Anyway, what did ya think? **


	20. Chapter 20: Fagan's Painful Secret

** Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! Again, sorry it took me a few days to get the previous chapter up. Here's your holiday treat! Hope you enjoy – it's a GREAT chapter! Actually, I like ALL the chapters following this one! : )**

** Read and REVIEW thoroughly, please! : )**

_Recap_

_Ichigo froze. Suddenly, a gruesome dizziness hit her. Whoever this Hallin woman was, she was especially close friends with Kylie...and Mimi was her daughter. _

_ But who had Kylie missed so deeply? Why was it so upsetting to her?_

_ Instantly, the thoughts came together. _

_ "It can't be…" Ichigo whispered. It had to be – it just HAD to be! Fagan was in love with Lady Kylie – Kisshu's mother. That's why he promised to keep her son safe – because he really did love her! _

__**Chapter 20: Fagan's Painful Secret**

From behind Ichigo, Fagan's mature voice spoke. "Good – you're back." By now, Ichigo was quite familiar with Fagan's sneaky entrances. She turned around to face him with suspected eyes. Fagan realized them and sighed. "Disappointed?"

Ichigo motioned her hands, uncertainly. "No – just surprised." A pressing thought forced her to speak. "Why haven't you ever_ actuall_y met Kish, Fagan?"

At first, the man looked horrified. Then again, his expressions quickly altered to mere amazement. He eyed the graves, curiously and spoke on the matter at hand. "...I don't want to hurt him..."

Directly, Ichigo flared a verbal attack. "Hell! Why, Fagan? You said you'd done nothing wrong!"

Fagan cast her a disgusted glance. How could she think that of him? "True – I _didn't_." Although his tone was gentle, Fagan nonetheless demanded her respect. "By assuming my actions, Ichigo, you insult _more_ than me alone – you've insulted Kisshu's mother." Suddenly, a keen longing crept into his voice. "Thus, I beg of you, _**please**_ do not do so again!"

As the silence rolled onward, Ichigo's conscience cried out. She had been cruel – she should apologize. "...I'm sorry," she started, gently. "I didn't mean to attack you, Fagan... I was just angry..."

Fagan was a good man. He forgave her. "No matter," he sighed, deeply. "You were concerned, and you had a right to be. But now do you understand now why I can't meet your Kisshu?" Astonished, Ichigo stepped back. She was such an idiot. Fagan smirked. "Your judgmental outburst was not a trait but rather a common response – don't be ashamed of it." Embarrassed, Ichigo averted her eyes. "This is why I can't have a face to face encounter with the boy. He would _detest _me...and as you know, he has enough to deal with already. If he were to discover my identity, it might confuse him. For his sake, I _don't_ wish that on him."

Clasping her hands together, Ichigo anxiously advanced forward. The details deserved to be xplored. "You were in love with Kish's human mother, Lady Kylie...but she loved and married Lord Nobas." At the mention of his name, Fagan cringed. "Nobas discovered Kylie's identity...and his uncontrollable hatred shattered his Vow. He _hated_ humans – _**ALL**_ humans. To him, it made no difference that his own wife was one." Pursuing the tragic details, Ichigo's voice shook from fear.

"Nobas..._murdered_ his wife sometime after Kisshu's birth..." Engrossed with his agony and sorrow, Fagan shut his eyes. It was almost too terrible to endure. "But..." Ichigo's voice lit a tone of hope and gentleness. "You tried to save her, Fagan...didn't you? But you lost..." Fagan turned his back to her. "Nobas attacked you...and slit your arm-"

Startling her, Fagan interrupted. "The fierce, brutal attack was meant for Kylie – _I_ got in his way." Gradually, Ichigo's eyes began to water. "It wasn't fair," he said. "_I _was the one wholoved her – not Nobas...and yet all she would permit me as was her friend. She may have cherished my company but she would _not _have me..." Resting, the criminal inhaled a deep breath. The memories were horrendous. As he turned, he fixed a grim gaze on the young girl. "...I almost made a severe mistake, you know... I could have _stolen_ Kylie. ...As Kish did to you, I almost_ made_ the Vow without her consent."

Shocked, Ichigo gasped a deep breath. All this time, he knew about what Kish did? Why didn't he tell her?

Ichigo brushed the issue aside. She was curious. "...So what happened?"

In Fagan's eyes, she saw he was _far _away – in another time, even. He sighed and began to enlighten her. "...I remember it so clearly. It was the night before Kylie's wedding. I couldn't bare it - I broke into her home." The man shivered. Reliving that night was like doting upon a horrific nightmare. He continued. "It happened quickly - I found her alone. _Everything_ about her _pulled _me closer. I took her shoulders and detained her with passion - _not_ aggression. She didn't struggle and yet I felt her strong, loyal spirit at work. Before long, she started to speak. She...she didn't scream out a shout...she just asked me gently to stop." Ichigo was utterly amazed.

"Any other girl would have cried for rescue – she didn't. She knew what she was doing...but I was her friend...and as much as she loved Nobas, she cared for me, too. She..." His eyes narrowed, thoughtfully.

"...'She' what?" Ichigo asked.

Fagans ghostly eyes moved toward the girl. She nearly jumped. "...I did as she asked – I stopped." In his voice, she could hear his own bemusement. "To this day, I'll_ never _understand _why_ I listened to her. I remember being_** so**_ determined...and yet I felt compelled to give up my selfishness. I knew it was the right thing..."

He went on. "...I never finished my Vow to her – but Nobas _did_ the day after. I..." Examining his bare hands, the man sighed. "I remember feeling the most lonely, distraught sensation. I wept and fought myself. You can imagine my inner, bitter conflict, can't you? I had done the right thing by not stealing Kylie - and yet, because I did so, murder claimed her soon after." Ichigo's eyes widened with horror. "That same night...after I withdrew my incomplete Vow...I remember falling to the floor. I was despaired. But...instead of fleeing, Kylie helped me. She embraced me and told me how proud she was. She told me...we would always be friends - even after what I had tried to do."

Firmly, Ichigo gripped the photo. "And?"

Shame glimmered in Fagan's eyes. "...I regret I refused her friendship thereafter. I was hurt. But I made her a promise - a promise to express my love in other ways. So I formed my debt – I wanted to honor her eternal kindness and forgiving nature. Then I left. A few years passed. The night I returned, I discovered her sneaking back into the palace. Apparently, she'd just come from Earth to show Kisshu her homeland. I followed her home...and then it happened."

Ichigo's heart throbbed.

"Nobas had discovered her identity...but when he tried to kill her, I intervened. I failed." A tear slipped down Ichigo's pale cheek. "Thus, my crime was documented, only falsely. Most people say that it was _**I **_who__killed Lady Kylie...so I became a fugitive. So here I am today…still bound to my oath of love..."

After such a dismal story, Ichigo knew he was beyond comfort. He'd been through so much. "…I'm sorry, Fagan. But…you're doing a good thing, ya know - I can see you _really_ cared for Lady Kylie... You've done an excellent job protecting Kisshu..."

Fagan smirked and turned to face her entirely. "Not half as well as I wished. I should have taken him far away years ago and saved him all this trouble..." Ichigo put the photo in her pocket. "...But I will now. Together, you and I will expose Belgemine and Malo. Then we can smuggle Kish somewhere he can live in peace..."

At once, Ichigo's attention was caught. "That's your plan? Expose them just like that? Isn't that a bit…" She paused and considered it. "I mean...it's kinda simple."

Amused, Fagan grinned. "True. However, if you ask me, Kish and I have _both_ had our fair share of confusion. Life owes us a break."

Abruptly, Ichigo piped in. "In that case, shouldn't we get a move on now?" She sounded impatient. "Silda, Kish's housekeeper, suspects me. I...I'm worried I'll get caught..."

Leisurely, Fagan approached her. "…I know - I've been watching her." As his eyes bore into her own, he shifted a hand onto her shoulder. "I came to inform you. Tonight, Master Kova is plotting to arrest _you_." Frightened, Ichigo looked at him. With his steady hand, he endeavored to calm her. "Kisshu's wedding day has been abruptly shifted – he and Cime will wed tomorrow."

Gradually, furry birthed in the young girl's eyes. "N-no! They can't _MAKE_ Kish marry someone else! He's already made the Vow to-"

Fagan's interruption was vicious. "Sin is _real_, Ichigo – if Lord Nobas manged to break his bond, so can we all!" Disgusted by the foul thought, he hissed. "Believe me, it strikes _great_ fear in us all! If we allow hatred and demonic ideas to break our precious gift, our mortal love will shatter! Even _WITH_ your Vow, I fear the worst...we must not make assumptions."

Within the deepest depths of her soul, Ichigo felt a panicked disorder. It would be an ungodly catastrophe if the alien Vows were destroyed. She couldn't bear the thought. Even so, another thought weighed heavily on her mind. "...Fagan. I understand how..." She paused and shut her eyes. Her soul throbbed to even imagine it. "It would be a worldwide _calamity_ if Kova found a way to shatter Kish's vow. It would get out – it would be a disaster. But...I made an oath." Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. "...I said I would keep Kisshu safe at any cost. Does that mean...I may have to allow Kova to break our Vow in order to keep him alive...?" Instantly, the tears broke and poured down her flushed cheeks. She hadn't ever thought of that. What if she _DID_ have to make that sacrifice? It would kill her! But she loved Kish – and she wanted him to live a happy, free life. Teary-eyed, she looked up at the fugitive.

Fagan's face was grim. When she saw it, Ichigo knew she was held to her promised standards. It was true, then.

Fagan released a deep breath. "...If you love him...you _will_ save him..." Despite the word's piercing effect, they were gently spoken. Advancing forward, the man pulled Ichigo into an embrace. Miserably, she sobbed. "I will, Fagan! I...I-" She forced her face into his chest and cried aloud like a little girl.

Yesterday had been the best day of her life – today was the worst.

As Fagan went on, he spoke soothingly. "...I'm not the only good soul, Ichigo – you've proven yourself worthy of him...even if you must loose him..." As tightly as she could, Ichigo clung to him and sobbed onward. Everything ached inside her. "You're a courageous girl. Show _no_ fear when they take you – they _don't_ deserve it. Tonight, we make our move. I'll find Kisshu and smuggle him to safety. If I can, I'll come for you..." Holding her even tighter, he sighed. Kylie's spirit made his eyes burn with determination. "...But remember – I can't make you any guarantees." Still sobbing, Ichigo pounded her fist against his chest. It wasn't fair. She had to give Kish up. "If I'm allowed a clear shot to breach Kish, I will take it - even if that means abandoning _you_."

Through her choking, Ichigo cried a weak acknowledgment. She understood.

He held her, securely. "...I _won't_ fail, Ichigo. Kish will be free – he _won't_ die."

Ichigo wheezed back. "...I know..."

** THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS TO WRITE AND EDIT! BUT IT'S SO SAD! POOR FAGAN! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Was it cool to see some stuff from the past? REVIEW PLEASE! **

** I'd especially like to know your thoughts for this chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21: Final Moments

_Recap_

_ As Fagan went on, he spoke soothingly. "...I'm not the only good soul, Ichigo – you've proven yourself worthy of him...even if you must loose him..." As tightly as she could, Ichigo clung to him and sobbed onward. Everything ached inside her. "You're a courageous girl. Show no fear when they take you – they don't deserve it. Tonight, we make our move. I'll find Kisshu and smuggle him to safety. If I can, I'll come for you..." Holding her even tighter, he sighed. Kylie's spirit made his eyes burn with determination. "...But remember – I can't make you any guarantees." Still sobbing, Ichigo pounded her fist against his chest. It wasn't fair. She had to give Kish up. "If I'm allowed a clear shot to breach Kish, I will take it - even if that means abandoning you."_

_ Through her choking, Ichigo cried a weak acknowledgment. She understood. _

_ He held her, securely. "...I won't fail, Ichigo. Kish will be free – he won't die."_

_ Ichigo wheezed back. "...I know..."_

** Chapter 21: Final Moments**

Ichigo was overdue to return home.

Bursting through the front door, she rushed through the door and flew up the stairs to Kish's chamber. Unfortunately, something blocked her path. With force, Ichigo collided into none other than Kish himself.

Surprised, she shouted. "Ouch!" It actually hurt more than she thought it would. Clumsily, Ichigo stumbled backwards and rubbed her nose. "Why do you have to stand in the stupidest places, Kish? I _always_ bump into you!"

Kish pulled back, too. Amused, he grinned. "Maybe _you_ should learn not to run in the house."

She blushed. "...Sorry..."

Suddenly, Kish snatched her wrist and began to gently pull her. "Come on," he said.

Surprised, she stumbled behind him. "W-wait!" She gasped. "Where are we going?" Over his shoulder, he cast her a pleased grin.

"The family room – I wanna show you something."

The stumbling pair entered the quiet, warm din. The room was a rather comfortable place. There were several, colorful couches, fluffy pillows and shelves stocked with massive books and boxes. Ichigo smiled.

Kish tugged her over to one of the couches and motioned her to sit. She obeyed. Quickly, Kish rushed to one of the shelves and grabbed a small stack of books. He brought hem over and sat beside her.

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo asked, inquisitively. "...What are those?"

Kish dusted them off and smirked. "Here," he replied as he handed her one of the thick books. "Open it and you'll find out."

Slowly, Ichigo opened the book. Her eyes lit up and she broke into an adorable giggle. "A photo album – of you!" The first page was covered in pictures of Kish as a child. He was _wickedly_ cute. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" She laughed. With vivid, fixated eyes, Kisshu gazed lovingly at her enthralled expression. She turned a page and giggled.

Kish was entranced. "...Hey, Ichigo..."

With a smile and perky eyes, she glanced at him. "Yeah?"

His bright eyes ran over her like a ray of light. He inhaled a breath. "...I...I know you can't tell me where you were or what you were doing but...is it connected to your secret?"

Ichigo turned another page while still gazing at him. "...Yes..." Her voice was peculiar. She had to be careful not to give away any clues.

Kish sighed and leaned back on the sofa. When he answered, his eyes filled with a morose glint. "...I'm worried..." He sighed, uneasily.

Ichigo attempted her previous approach. "Kish," she began, slowly. "You _have_ to trust me, okay?"

Growling, he replied. "I know - I do!" He wasn't specifically angry_ at her _– just angry in general. "But if you're in trouble, _how_ am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's going on?"

Again, Ichigo turned a page. She lowered her face. "...Maybe...maybe you're not _supposed_ to rescue me this time..."

Directly, Kish's attention perked. "Well _what do you _want me to do then?"

Ichigo knew this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. If she could outwit him, it might make things far easier for Fagan. She could trick him into a promise – a promise that would save his life. "Test yourself, Kish. The next time I'm in tremendous danger, I _dare _you to _not_ come for me. I dare you to leave my life in my own hands – I dare you to _trust_ me."

Kish scoffed at her. Was she crazy? "What's _wrong _with you?" He snapped. "Hell no!"

Ichigo intensified the dare. "Why don't you have any faith in me? _Why_ cant you just do this _ONE_, special thing for me?"

In his eyes, Ichigo saw the challenge had cornered him. Loudly, Kish growled. "ALRIGHT! FINE! I'LL DO IT! I promise! But can't the next time you get into danger be something small?" He tried to manipulate her. "How about you get a paper cut or something?"

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes at him. I can't make you any guarantees, Kish. We'll _**both**_ have to wait and see what that danger is." Distressed, Kish sighed. Ichigo endeavored to distract him. "Come on, Kish – let's not argue now."

Honestly, Ichigo couldn't handle any further drama at the time. All she wanted was to just enjoy themselves. Thus, they did. For an hour or so, the pair laughed and smiled. The pictures were _incredibly_ cute.

Ichigo shut the last book and fell against the sofa's back. "Phew..." she sighed. "...Thanks a lot, Kish." Her voice was a mix of relief and frustration. "You did it again, ya know."

Kish was surprised. "What?" He asked quickly and curiously. "What did I do?"

She moved to snuggle against his chest with a hopeless smile. "...You made me forget all my worries again."

Kish smirked at her motion. "Is that such a _bad _thing?" He swept his arm around her.

Smiling, her eyes moved to her hands in her lap. As of now, it was bad thing. "...Yes." Kish detected her gloomy tone and expression. She was upset again. Why? _Why_ couldn't she just tell him what it was?

Kish whispered her name, soothingly. "...Ichigo?"

The redhead shunned away. If Fagan took Kish away, what would happen to him? Would he be happy? After all, he might never see his kingdom again. What wold Pai and Tart think? The three of them were best friends. What about her? If Fagan didn't rescue her, she'd never see Kish again. In fact, the government would probably execute her. After all, they believed she was the supposed killer...

Kisshu - his kingdom. Someday, Ichigo _knew _he wanted to be Lord. He wanted to make changes – he wanted to rule. That wouldn't ever happen now.

Kish touched her smooth face. "...You okay, Ichigo?" She shook her head.

Kish growled. "This _isn't_ fair!" He rasped. "_Why_ are you doing this to me? Can't you see I'm _terrified_?" This was _**so**_ frustrating. Why couldn't she understand? Sighing, his alien ears drooped with hurt. "...Ichigo...does...does your secret have to with...the Vow thing..." From his tone, Ichigo wondered if he still felt somewhat guilty.

Extended her hand, Ichigo ran her hand through his soft, green hair. In a sincere tone, she replied, sweetly. "No, Kish – no, it doesn't. I promise..."

Kish squirmed. "...And...and you're _sure_ you're not angry with me?"

"Positive." Ichigo's eyes shimmered a gorgeous, rosy shade. "...I love you, Kisshu – no matter what happens...that won't ever change."

The downstairs doorbell rang.

Ichigo looked at Kish and froze. It was Master Kova – he had come to subdue and arrest her.

The beginning of the end was close at hand...

** I loved this chapter…even though the end is sad. DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? If I've been killing you recently, then this will surely DO IT! But what did ya think? By the way, I better go ahead and give the warning bell. This fic…ends on chapter 30. ****AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SO CLOSE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway, THANKS for reading! REVIEW please!**

** P.S. The next chapter is intense...**


	22. Chapter 22: Separated

** Haha!If you guys hated me for the previous chapter, you're **_**REALLY**_** gonna hate me now! The ending is terrible! Hm, still, I hope yo enjoy the suspense and all! R&R!**

_Recap_

_ Kish growled. "This isn't fair!" He rasped. "Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see I'm terrified?" This was __**so**__ frustrating. Why couldn't she understand? Sighing, his alien ears drooped with hurt. "...Ichigo...does...does your secret have to with...the Vow thing..." From his tone, Ichigo wondered if he still felt somewhat guilty. _

_ Extended her hand, Ichigo ran her hand through his soft, green hair. In a sincere tone, she replied, sweetly. "No, Kish – no, it doesn't. I promise..."_

_ Kish squirmed. "...And...and you're sure you're not angry with me?"_

_ "Positive." Ichigo's eyes shimmered a gorgeous, rosy shade. "...I love you, Kisshu – no matter what happens...that won't ever change." _

_ The downstairs doorbell rang. _

_ Ichigo looked at Kish and froze. It was Master Kova – he had come to subdue and arrest her. _

_ The beginning of the end was close at hand... _

** Chapter 22: Separated **

Kish was utterly bewildered. Ichigo was as pale as a ghost. Why?

Advancing forward, he touched her face. "Ichigo, what is it?" Suddenly, she jerked back. In her pink eyes, there was a look of burning strength. She wouldn't show fear or weakness."Kitten? You okay?" He asked.

It was at that moment, Ichigo realized the likely prospects. Fagan wouldn't make it - she _wouldn't_ be rescue. She and Kish would be divided forever. But what if the plan failed? What if Kish were killed? Her heart pounded. Immediately, she leapt to her feet and tightened her fists. Heatedly, she gazed at the doorway. She _wouldn't_ back down – she would fight for Kish.

Following her example, Kish stood up and snatched her wrist. Forcefully, he pulled her and aggressively demanded. "Will you tell me what's wrong already?"

Ichigo's gaze located Kish's eyes. "…Kish," she whispered, firmly. "Remember – _trust_ me."

With suspicious, confused doubt, Kish stared back. "What…what are you getting at?"

Breaking free of his grasp, Ichigo shouted. "_**Promise**_me! _Promise_ me you will!"

He narrowed his eyes.

Abruptly, groups of armed soldiers dispersed through the wide doorway and

occupied the room. The lights were shot out. As windows shattered, more recruits burst inward. Despite Kish's surprise, he grabbed Ichigo and backed her into the corner. Aggressively, he hissed. Before he could summon his blades, something fired in their direction.

Kish fell to one knee and gripped himself. He had been shot. "Kish!" Ichigo screamed. He grunted and motioned her back. "Why did you shoot him?" Her roar was gruesome. Despite Kish's warning, she advanced in the line of fire. "I'm the one you wan-"

In an instant, it happened – a soldier had swung his gun at her head. Kish screamed her name. Grunting a painful cry, she was reduced to her knees. Moaning, the girl gripped her throbbing head. She could barely see – the room was spinning.

Kish tried to save her but, oddly enough, his body did not permit him. It was as if he were paralyzed. Glancing at the dart, Kish realized – it was a stun dart. Grunting, he glared with an insanity. His felt confused and lightheaded. What was going on?

As he rose his gaze, Kish was alarmed at what he saw. Due to his dizziness, his shout was slurred and rasped. "K-Kova!"

Surrounded by soldiers, Master Kova stood erect in the doorway. In his eyes, there was an vigilant ferocity. When Ichigo heard this, she moaned and slowly lifted her head. ".._You_..." She hissed, brutally. "...You _hurt _Kish..._Why_?"

Kova grimaced. "...It was only a paralyze bullet – long term, it won't effect him ." As Ichigo's glare intensified, he went on. "I wouldn't _ever_ hurt Kish. I live to serve him!"

Still endeavoring to fight the nauseousness, Kish groaned. "...What...wha the _**hell**_ are...are you doing, Kova...?" He started to stand but his legs gave out.

Kova sighed and warned him. "Be still, Master Kisshu – I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. "It's as I told you – I_** can't **_allow out to go on living such _sinful_ mistakes. If I don't protect you from yourself, you will _choke _and _obliterate_ this planet's life!"

Ichigo roared back, intensely. "_**You're**_ the one who will kill it!" Brutally, another soldier knocked her back again. Kish tried to move but with each passing second, his numbness grew worse. He didn't understand. Why was this happening? Did Ichigo know about this plan?

Kova approached the girl on the floor. "...You," he hissed, cruelly. "This is all _**your **_fault! You tricked Kisshu into making his Vow, didn't you?" He kicked her. "Didn't _**YOU**_?" Ichigo winced and cried.

Kish was stunned. Wide eyed, he stared at her. On the floor, she starred weakly back. "Ichigo…?" He moaned. She didn't tell him about their Vow, did she? How else would Kova know?

Kova then approached the young Prince. His eyes were direct and meaningful. "...It's true, then – so you _**are**_ soul mates. But don't feel betrayed – your mate did not cheat you._ I_ heard from Silda." Kish shot a gaze to the doorway and saw the traitor standing in silence. Kish's eyes lit like a fire. He couldn't believe she would betray him like that!

Silda gazed strongly at the boy she had nearly raised. "…I'm _sorry_, Master Kisshu. I had no choice - I _**had**_ to do what was best…" In her voice, there was a sorrowful sincerity.

Kish couldn't detain his emotions. "You _**DAMN**_ liar!" His roar was fierce. "You know _nothing_! _NOTHING_! I _**HATE**_ you!"

Kneeling beside the limp boy, Kova silenced him. "Enough, Kisshu - she was only doing her duty – the _same_ as I am."

Hissing like a serpent, Kish spat in Kova's face. "And what the _hell_ kind of duty is that?"

Returning to his place by the door, Kova sighed. "The duty that calls me to execute the evils of this world. They seek the _ruin_ of this kingdom, its people and even you." Raising a hand, he motioned a group of men. "Men - take the killer, Ichigo, away."

The room was thrown into a wild uproar. When Ichigo was grabbed from the floor and securely detained, Kish went mad. "_LET HER GO!"_ He screamed to the top of his lungs. "She_**did**_ nothing wrong! It was _**me!**_ I _**said**_ _**LET**_ her go! _Nothing_ will change, Kova! You _**can't**_ make me marry Cime! I've made my Vow already!" The guards dragged Ichigo away.

As Kova shook his head disapprovingly, he ordered the men to lift Kish as well. "You're wrong Master Kisshu." Kova's tone was grave. "The wedding _**will **_continue – you'll see. Ichigo Momomiya has been charged with seduction toward the crown and conspiring with the infamous fugitive, Fagan Black." The glint in his eyes flashed. "_Now_ what have you to say to that, Kisshu?"

Kish grimaced. He didn't believe the illness he was hearing. Infuriated, he hissed. "Are you _**mad**_, Kova?"

Folding his arms, Kova muttered a low response. "Ichigo was to be your co-assassin, Kisshu." He stepped closer. "Fagan Black was the ringleader. Whether you believe it is not my concern. Either way, they are _BOTH_ guilty of spying, theft and attempted murder."

Hell_ burned_ in the Prince's eyes.

Kova went on. "...If your father, Nobas, could break a Vow, so can you – we merely must learn _**how**_, Kisshu!" Grimly, he narrowed his eyes. "...Infested _deep _within Nobas was an insanity – a demon, even." The boy's eyes widened at the mention of demon. Was Kova talking about a real, authentic demon? "Nobas, your father, willingly opened himself up to it, Kisshu. To break our Vows is_ not _a mortal action - it needs assistance, and I think Nobas had it." Merely listening to the conversation, sickened Kish to his core. No – NO! "...Nobas assumed that hatred, Kisshu and, when he did, it _ate_ his soul." That was it – that was how Novas managed to shatter his Vow – by a Demon. "He felt no compassion anymore – not of any kind! It _demolished_ his Vow and freed Kylie, as well. If _that's_ what it takes to cure you, I will _force_ every demon in the cosmos to consume Ichigo's soul! I will free of you!"

Something snapped inside him.

Dramatizing the plot, Kova flung his arms in the air. "...Don't you see, Kisshu? You will be freed of your Vow and Ichigo will be left to wither away!" Slowly, he extended his hand to touch the boy's limp shoulder. His eyes narrowed, solemnly. "...You _can't_ betray your destiny, Kisshu. She's human- you're alien – it doesn't suit us." Pausing, his eyes fixed on the boy. "...She was _going_ to kill you, Kisshu..."

Kish's attempted his single plan of defense. Growling, he lunged to bite Kova. Quickly, the man retracted his hand. "...Kova...!" His voice was hot and weak. "..._Don't_ – don't you _DARE_...!"

Turning away, Kova paid him no further heed. "Take him away," he said, quickly. He stopped to glance at his captain. "...Summon the Department of Necromancy, general. I want _every_ able-sorcerer and dark-magic instructor in my court. We'll need them all..."

The general was startled by the order. "Yes, sir. But what are we going to do, Sir?"

A grim shadow fell across Kova's saddened face. He _**knew**_ he was doing the right thing and yet it still ached. He walked onward. "...We're going to summon a Demon..."

Kish's limp body jerked with terror and insanity. No. Demons were _NEVER_ summoned – to attempt to lure one in was _suicide_. They were twisted, cursed gods with phenomenal powers. A mere l_ook _from one could kill you!

Kish began to scream. "ICHIGO! _ICHIGO!_! Kova – _**STOP**_! Bring her _back_! _Please_! Let me see her!_** ICHIGO! ICHIGO!**_" The boy's eyes flooded with long tears. This couldn't be happening – it couldn't. What was going to happen? Why didn't Ichigo struggle or scream like he had? Why hadn't she been afraid?

Instantly, Kish realized.

She knew this was going to happen – Ichigo _**knew**_.

...

Lettuce wheezed back tears. She'd been trying for _hours_ to break the chains that bound her hands. If only she could get free! Malo and Belgemine had detained her pendant and without it she was excessively helpless.

For weeks now, she and Pudding were held prisoners in the mountains. There, no one would ever think to look for them. Belgemine's hideout was well hidden.

"It's no use!" Lettuce cried in a despaired tone. "What are we supposed to do? I can't get free! And what of poor Ichigo! What if Belgemine and Malo catch her?"

Pudding face filled with apprehensive fear. It was true – they were utterly helpless. "We _have_ to keep trying!" Her young voice was alert and determined. "These chains _have_ got to break eventually! Just keep trying!"

Honestly, she had little strength left to give. Lettuce heaved a great sigh. "...I wish Pai-san was here...he could get us out of this…"

Pudding made a saddened noise. "...I wish Tar-Tar was here. He could save us and I'd give him some candy…"

Sitting back up, Lettuce groaned as she tried to pull her hands part. "We _hav_e to keep trying – for Ichigo's sake! Who knows what Belgemine and Malo will do to her! Come on – PULL!"

...

The silence was deafening.

In the lonely, dungeon cell, Ichigo huddled in the corner. It was exceptionally dark other than the occasional lantern hung on the wall. There wasn't a single guard or dungeon-keeper in sight. Apparently, they were all at the surface of the jail, five stories above her. She was deep underground.

Pained tears filled the girl's eyes. She was exhausted. Her head viciously ached from the two hits. Grunting, she shifted her hand behind her head. The sensitive spot was more tender than she thought. Wincing, Ichigo retracted her hand. Her skull ached.

In a whisper, she said his name. "...Kisshu…"

How long had she been down here? There no windows, thus, she couldn't see the sky's color. Had it been minutes or hours? Standing up, Ichigo slowly moved toward the bars of her cell. What were they going to do to her? Fagan said it might be possible to break their Vow? But how?

Startling her, she heard a noise in the shadows.

Immediately, a joy within he leapt. All was not lost – it had to be Fagan. She smiled back a loose tear. "Oh, Fagan! You came! Where's Kish?"

Someone chuckled. "Sorry – it's _not _Fagan..." The figure revealed itself from the dim shadows. Grinning, she saw the bent shape of a woman.

Belgemine.

Ichigo jumped back. Her tone reflected her surprise and defeat. "…_No_..." She started to back up. However, just as she whirled around, someone grabbed her.

Malo.

Glancing at his hand, Ichigo noticed the item that he bore – a knife.

Begemine laughed. "Give up, dear girl – it's time. I'd like a _significant _amount of blood!"

Ichigo let out a roaring cry as Malo drove the knife into her arm. They had done it – they had got her blood for the resurrection.

** AHH! The story is going to end SOON! On chapter 30! Don't forget! How will it all end? Will Kish and Ichigo survive? Will their Vow be destroyed? WELL KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!**

** ...I'm too dramatic, eh?**

** Lol. Anyways, hope to from ya all soon! BYE-BYE! **


	23. Chapter 23: The crucial Encounter

_Recap_

_ Someone chuckled. "Sorry – it's not Fagan..." The figure revealed itself from the dim shadows. Grinning, she saw the bent shape of a woman._

_ Belgemine. _

_ Ichigo jumped back. Her tone reflected her surprise and defeat. "…No..." She started to back up. However, just as she whirled around, someone grabbed her. _

_ Malo._

_ Glancing at his hand, Ichigo noticed the item that he bore – a knife._

_ Begemine laughed. "Give up, dear girl – it's time. I'd like a significant amount of blood!" _

_ Ichigo let out a roaring cry as Malo drove the knife into her arm. They had done it – they had got her blood for the resurrection. _

** Chapter 23: The crucial Encounter**

In a roaring passion, Kish slammed his body against the door with force. Hours had passed and by now, he could move again. However, he was still unable to fly or teleport. The door was the most efficient iron and was several feet thick.

Kish screamed and banged his body against it again. From his repeated attempts, his back and sides were gruesomely bruised now. All the same, he tried to ignore the sharp pains.

Broken, the prince fell to his knees in agony. "_Dammit_!" He roared through his angered tears. Clenching his fists, he slammed the floor. He _couldn't_ do this! It was _hopeless_. What could he do? Kova had thought of everything, even imprisoning Pai and Tart. Even if he could escape, what could he possibly do? He was unable to fly and teleport. "Damn it!" Kish hit the floor again and wept in the dark, lonely room. There were guards everywhere. How could he fight them?

What would become of him? For that matter, what would become of Ichigo? Kish threw his body at the door. Kova would destroy his Vow – Ichigo would die. Was there...really no way out of this? Kish threw himself yet again as he cried a gruesome cuss.

A voice responded. "You pick up that _foul_ language from Nobas...?"

Kish jolted. Abruptly, he stood up and scanned the dark chamber. It wasn't a voice he knew. Angrily, Kish growled. "_Who's_ there? I said_** who's**_ there!"

Yet again, the grim voice spoke through the darkness. "Lower your voice, Kisshu. Do you want people to hear?"

Despite his curiosity and surprise, Kish obeyed. In a softer tone, he replied. "Where are you? Come out." Kish narrowed his eyes, hoping to spot a figure.

Fagan was still concealed by the darkness. His heart aggressively pounded in his chest. This was it. He was finally going to meet Kisshu face to face. Catching his breath, he slowly moved forward into the dim candlelight.

Kish's keen, golden eyes widened. In the face, the man looked a great deal like himself...and yet his figure resembled another - Masaya. Kish's tone was warily expressed."…Who are you…?" He asked.

Brushing aside his fear, Fagan smirked. "A fugitive - the one Ichigo's been telling you to trust, actually."

Almost directly, Kish's attention was alerted. With extensive eyes, the teen rapidly advanced. He lunged at the mysterious man and gazed, worriedly. "How did you know Ichigo? Have you seen her? She's been_ arrested_!"

Grimly, Fagan's eyes dimmed. "I know. She knew she was going to be arrested, too. But that doesn't matter. What's _critical_ is that we honor what she's asked of you – your _trust_."

Taking a step back, Kish's own eyes narrowed, as well. "I don't understand," he said, softly. "Who _are_ you?"

At first, Fagan hesitated. He'd never thought this day would actually come. Gazing keenly into the boy's eyes, he recalled snippets of his past encounters with Kylie. They had he same eyes – the same_ remarkable_, _sunlit_ eyes. Fagan sighed. "…I'm the notorious Fagan Black." He stumbled somewhat though the following sentence "...I...I knew your mother and I- I'm indebted to her…"

Kish's body shook. What? Instead on a reply, all he could utter were sounds – shocked sounds. How did he know his mother? Kish moved closer in the hopes he could further examine the man's face. Fagan moved back. He didn't want Kish to excessively study him.

After a slight hesitation, Fagan soon went on. "...The debt I owe your mother is to protect you. Ever since you were an infant, I have done this. That's why I am here tonight, as well. You must leave your Kingdom – you must run away. Ichigo and I are together in this oath. We've both _sworn_ to protect you."

Kish gasped. He could hardly believe it. "Ichigo? Ichigo's been _working _for _you_?" When Fagan nodded, Kish cursed. "_Damn_! So _that's_ what she's been up to all this time! That _idiot!_"

Irritably, Fagan glared. "That 'idiot' has been working _day _and _night_ to keep your ass safe! You should be grateful for what she's done – for what she's doing! Belgemine and Malo move fast, ya know..."

For the millionth time, Kish's eyes widened. Where was Fagan getting all this information? "Whoa!" Kish shook his head and moved back. "Hold up! Belgemine! _She's_ the one wants to kill me? Why? What did I do to her? And Malo? As in the Malo_** I**_ know?" Kish glared. "He's the _rotten_ ally of that bitch, Tosa!"

Fagan flinched and turned slowly away. It hurt _deeply _to hear Kish speaking such poisonous words. Kish realized Fagan's discomfort. Curiosity, he stared at the grievous man as he replied. "...That 'bitch,' Tosa, just so happens...to be my son..." Kish froze. However, before he could even respond, Fagan altered the topic. "...Enough, talk, Kisshu. We must move _now_ before we loose our chance."

Glancing at the massive door, Kish's ears perked. Now he was _really_ curious. "...Um...how? Last I checked, you..." He paused and considered his words, carefully. No matter how he worded it, it would sound offensive. Glancing at the man's eyes, Kish asked. "...From what I've heard...you've...lost all your powers, haven't you?" Without even answering, the slick fugitive tossed him a small artifact. It was a small vile filled with a clear liquid. "What the _heck _is this stuff?" He asked in a bemused tone.

Fagan shrugged. "Just drink it."

There was little time to examine the vile further. Apparently, Fagan was impatient. Kish opened the bottle and engulfed its content in a mere swig. Immediately, he began choking. It tasted foul and hot. Even so, Kish ignored the horrid taste and glanced at Fagan for an explanation.

Fagan's eyes flashed. "Feel better?"

Kish was an honest soul. Still coughing, he shook his head. "No!" He coughed again. "I feel worse! So what was it?"

"A counter – you're cured." Quite honestly, Fagan's quick, quiet tongue pleased Kish. They didn't have time to linger. Kish allowed himself to gravitate into the air. "You have your powers back. At least, _somewhat_. It may take a bit for you entirely limber up, though."

Nodding, Kish strained his powers to lift him higher in air. His voice was eager. "Come on!" From Fagan's sharp observations, he could see Kish was still trembling. "We have to go save Ichigo!"

Before he could flee, Fagan grasped Kish by his arm and pulled him down. "Stop, you fool." His tone was hushed, cautious and wise. "Don't worry about Ichigo – she'll meet us at the gate. As for now, we need to concentrate on a swift, silent escape."

Inside, Kish felt his nerves twist. Could Ichigo really manage to protect herself? After the previous incident, he'd been terribly disturbed by Kova's plan.

Fagan sighed. "...Don't worry...she'll be alright. Now..." His thoughts were redirected. It was up to Kish to teleport them. Holding his breath, the fugitive moved closer to Kish. His tone filled with an intense awkwardness. "...Teleport us outside."

Kish raised an eyebrow. Now that Fagan had moved closer, he could see him more clearly. Quietly, the boy awkwardly put his hand on Fagan's limp shoulder. He couldn't help but inquire. "...Does that hurt?" Kish's voice was confused and concerned. There was something strangely familiar about this man's presence – it was bewildering to him. Why did it turn his stomach so much?

Uneasily, Fagan averted his eyes. "...No. I stopped feeling it _years _ago..." As Kish narrowed his eyes, he tried to fixate a better gaze on the man. With a cold response, Fagan quickly brushed the gaze away. "We don't have time, Kisshu – teleport us _now_."

Suddenly, a shining crack divided the massive double doors. Kova's men were coming for Kish.

In urgency, Fagan rose his voice. "_Now!_"

Just as the two vanished into rippling air, a patrol of soldiers burst inward. They had seen the escape. Immediately, action was put into motion. The general swiftly grasped his phone. "Sir – code red! It's Prince Kisshu – he's been taken..."

...

"Mistress Cime - are you prepared and dressed for the ceremony? It's time." Softly, Kova knocked on the chamber door. "Master Kisshu has already been summoned – we're waiting for you." Peculiarly, there was no answer. He tried again. "Mistress Cime - we haven't time to delay. I'm permitted to escort you to the throne room and give you away..."

Yet again, no one replied. Kova knocked again, only harder. "Mistress Cime? Cime! We don't have time for this!" Angrily, he snapped. "Good heavens, girl - I'm coming in!" Grasping the handle, he tried to open the door.

It was locked.

Kova cursed. "Cime!" With force, he banged his body against the door. "Open the door, Cime! _Please,_ Cime – open it **NOW**!" When there was still no response, Kova turned to the men that had accompanied him. His eyes narrowed. "...Break the door down."

The two soldiers nodded. "Yes sir." In unison, they barged through the wooden door with muscular force. It crashed as they stumbled inside. Kova followed.

The spacious room was still dark. Nevertheless, the dim candlelight offered a single, vivid display – a show of horror. Motionless, Cime laid on the cold floor. Overwrought, Kova's eyes instantly watered. Without a word, he swiftly rushed forward to the still child. He nearly threw himself at her when he fell to his knees to grab her. "Cime!" The high-ranked man cried terror. As he turned her over, the utter anguish tortured him.

Vivid blood stained the chest of her wedding gown. She had stabbed herself.

The two guards stumbled into the room and looked with horror. "M- Master Kova?" They were struck with alarm. "W-What is to be done? Is she-"

An agonized moan interrupted them. Kova gasped back tears and held her, securely. She was _alive_!

Kova couldn't breathe. His heart raced as tears flooded his eyes. Trembling, he pulled the girl's limp body into an embrace. His voice reflected his agony. "...Oh, Cime...why did you do it? _**WHY**_...?" Tenderly, he stroked her smooth skin with a shaking hand. "_**Please**_ live, Cime! _Please!_"

Yet again, one of the soldiers spoke up. "Master Kova – we _**must**_ contact security! Master!" Kova tried to respond but nothing came out. He was too shocked. "Master – answer me!" The guard comprehended Kova's anxiety. Even so, he refused the Master's excuse and shouted. "Master! Control yourself!" This report neededtheir _direct_ and immediate attention.

Almost directly, Kova was released from startled-spell. He turned to face the men. "You're right..." Gently, he situated Cime's head in his lap . "Notify the police agency _at once_! And get me an ambulance!" As they cried an obedient response, the soldiers took off. Kova turned back to the weak girl in his arms. Soothingly, he stroked the red bangs from her pale face. "...You're alright..." He breathed, anxiously. "...Just_ stay_ with me...stay with me..."

Cime positioned her hand over her aching chest. In pain, she squirmed and moaned. It was then Kova noticed it. Drowned in her long, elegant sleeve, Cime's hand gripped a paper. Instantly, his curiously was drawn. With ease, Kova retrieved the paper from her ill grasp and opened it. It read the following.

_My dear father,_

_ I'm sorry I did it...but it had to be done._

_ I only regret having you find me this way. Even if you abandoned me, you don't deserve this. It's not a punishment...but I saw no other way to escape my misery. All my life, I looked forward to the day I would wed – I'd be the bride of Prince Kisshu. But...I guess it was foolish to think we'd someday love each other._

_ After all, I was wrong._

_ I know know what kind of person Kish is – a good, kind, loyal one. From what I can tell, you think very highly of him. So please don't hurt him – it would hurt you, too. Kish would have hate me if I were to force him into something he didn't want. I've heard a great deal about his finer qualities. If I were to steal him, it would kill those aspects and, along with it, this Kingdom._

_ Again, I am __**deeply**__ sorry for my impulsive actions ...but it was necessary. The right thing may be rewarding...but it can still hurt... ...I love you, Kova – I love you...dad..." _

_~ Your daughter, Cime_

Slowly, Kova shut his eyes. It was true, then - she _had _tried to kill herself. As Kova pulled her closer, a strange glint shimmered in his intense eyes. "...But you failed, didn't you?" His voice was peculiar and cold. "...How _**dare**_ you _even try,_ Cime...!"

Kova's nearness caused her bleeding chest to stain him. Startled, he shivered. Cime's breathing was uneasy and weak. "...Just _hold on_, Cime. It's me – it's _your_ father." Soothingly, he kissed her forehead. "...Please..._please_ don't die...I love you...!"

Almost directly, a patrol of soldiers raced through the wrecked doorway. "Master Kova!" A solider moved inside. "It's Prince Kisshu! He's been abducted! What do we do, Sir?"

As Kova cautiously lowered the girl's body, a harsh silence engulfed the room. Immediately, his coarse determination increased. A piercing madness choked at his senses. His daughter, Cime, was right – Kisshu_ couldn't _be constrained. Over time, it would kill him. Only _one_ thought occupied his mind now – the existence of this Kingdom.

In urgency, the solider spoke again. "Sir! I said what do we do?"

As he gathered his daughter in his arms, Kova stood. His eyes burned with a stern, passionate resolve. Kisshu was this Kingdom's future Lord. Kova could _not_ allow Kisshu to be killed by his abductors. The people desperately needed him, thus, it was _absolutely __**critical**_that they save him. Kova hissed a determined, frantic reply. "All forces move out. ...Bring . Him . Back...!"

...

On the peek of a dark, massive tower, Kova and Kisshu materialized. Clumsily, Kish stumbled forward in the blistery, quiet wind. Fagan had to grab him.

As Kish recovered, he brushed himself off and looked warily around. They were in the city. In the darkness of night, not a single soul occupied the markets below. Confused, Kish whispered in a grim voice. "...Where is everyone? The city is usually crawling with people at night..." The silence made him exceptionally uncomfortable.

Fagan narrowed his dark eyes. "…The city's under siege...in respects to your ceremony..." Spitefully, Kish turned to look at the fugitive. The very thought of the wedding made Kisshu sick. Honestly, he was completely tired of all this crap. Casting the south a glance, Kova went on. "Now come. As of now, the South gate is our open escape. If we don't make haste, we may loose that chance."

Kish hesitated. Frankly, countless thoughts still occupied his uneasy mind. Would Ichigo _really_ be able to escape on her own? It didn't seem likely. Even so, Fagan's quick confidence puzzled Kisshu. Maybe she _could _save herself. After all, she'd made him swear to trust her, as well as Fagan. In addition, this mysterious get away worried him. Where did Fagan think they were going to go? Would he really have to abandon his Kingdom and people? The thought made him uneasy.

Fagan detected his faltering. He spoke up again. "Come, Kisshu. I have transportation waiting for us outside the city gate. We must move quickly – they're not far behind us!"

Sighing, the Prince weakened his reluctance. He decided accompany Fagan. Through the darkness, the two, elusive figures prowled about the shadows of buildings and rooftops. They made an_ excellent_ team. Kish was utterly amazed by Fagan's remarkable skills. He grinned, coolly. "You're not half bad," he whispered. "Where did you learn to get so good?"

Silently, Fagan leapt evasively from a roof to a battlement. Once rooted, he hunched over and turned to Kisshu. His voice grew quiet. "No one taught me. I learned on my own - experience is the best teacher..."

As he narrowed his eyes, Kish skillfully imitated Fagan's jump to a superior extent. Smugly, he glanced at Fagan. "...Maybe...or maybe I can just learn things better and faster than _you_."

The vigilant fugitive ignored Kish's pride. Instead, he chose a statement the disproved Kish's theory. "...Whether you like it or not, experience_ IS_ the best teacher, Kisshu. _You're _the one who should know that, especially after your dealings with your feelings toward Ichigo..." His tone was direct and instructive. Kish's eyes narrowed to a slight extent. Did Fagan _know_ he had made a Vow to Ichigo? How on earth would he know that? Did Ichigo tell him? Predicting his thoughts, Fagan gazed at the prince. "...I told you - I've looked after you ever since you were born. I know _everythin_g about you..."

Kish was amazed.

Turning his gaze, Fagan eyed the blackness ahead of them. The gate was now in sight. "…We're here," he said, quietly. "...Now you wait here while I-"

From the city, a shrill, intense alarm suddenly wailed.

Immediately, Fagan and Kish jerked their heads toward the palace. Massive, towering, red lights instantly soared to the dark heavens ad scanned the skies. Birthed from the security-headquarters, the runaways watched as giant search ships and air crafts burst into flight. Next, a blaring speaker verbalized an announcement.

"Attention citizens! This is not a drill! We have an emergency! Prince Kisshu has been abducted! Abandon siege at once and retrieve him! I repeat – this is not a drill! His life lies in severe peril! All forces move out! Find him! Get him!"

Disgusted, Fagan muttered a curse. It was a repulsive thought to think Fagan was the savage abductor. He wouldn't EVER harm Kisshu – he was the one _saving_ him from the killers!

Kish's thoughts were entirety diverse from that of Fagan's. Alarmed, his spirited, golden eyes widened.

As far as they both knew, the ceremony was still currently scheduled to take place. Now Kish was under the impression that the city's outburst was due to his refusal to marry. He was utterly unaware of Cime's attempted suicide. For all he knew, Kova was still plotting to kill Ichigo! He had to save her!

The brisk emotion struck him. He couldn't do it – he couldn't trust Ichigo to save herself. He was terrified for her. "Come on!" Kish shouted. "Now's our chance – we _**have**_ to go back and save Ichigo! Security has probably abandoned her to find _ME_!" Kish stood up and instantly took off. Unfortunately, before he could escape, Kova forcefully snatched his shoulder and yanked him back. Startled, Kish turned to face Fagan with impatient fury. "What the_ hell_ is the matter?" He roared, fearsomely. "We don't have time! If we don't go now then-"

Coldly, the fugitive bit back. "My point exactly, Kisshu – we don't _have _time!" His grip on Kisshu tightened. "If we don't run now we'll _surly_ get caught! Now come! Under security's orders, the gate will seal any minute! They'll secure the entire city so that no one can get in…OR _**OUT!**_"

Heatedly, Kish endeavored to jerk free but failed. "Let go!" His eyes raged like flames. "We _have_ to go rescue Ichigo! We can make it! She's probably waiting for us!" Lowering his gaze, Fagan growled as the flashing, red lights scanned the dark clouds. Kish's wrath intensified. "_WELL_? You told me she'd be here – she obviously _**isn't**_! You promised me she'd be alright! Aren't you going to honor that? I trusted you! _Ichigo_ trusted you!"

Abruptly, a flock of shrieking fireworks leapt into the sky and exploded into massive, fierce fires. Apparently, the army was attempting to brighten the sky. This way, they could to increase their abilities.

Instantly, Kova pulled Kisshu lower and sharpened his grip. They couldn't been seen. Over the acute explosions, droning planes and flashing lights, Fagan shouted at Kish. "Ichigo _knew _the risks! She gave an_ oath_ to protect you - _even_ if it meant her life!"

This time, Kish managed to break free and stumble backwards. Hatefully, he yelled back. "You lied to me! I'm _**not **_leaving without Ichigo!" A second round of large missiles exploded in the sky. Startled, Kish stumbled to maintain his weary balance. The agile fugitive acted swiftly. Catching Kish off guard, he instantly jumped at the boy and pegged him down.

Fagan's voice was boisterous. "Are you _mad?_" He shouted. "You wouldn't last a _second_ out there! The army would find you without even trying! It's _too_ late to go back!"

Grunting, Kish kicked Fagan with brutal force. As he swiftly hustled free, he summoned his blades and faced the man. "Ichigo told me to trust you!" His voice was coarser than ever. "_How_ can I when you go _**lie**_to me!"

Grasping his throbbing gut, Fagan struggled to stand. "I made her no guarantee that we would save her!" He rasped through an aching breath. "Now sheath your weapons!"

With blazing, hellish eyes, Kish roared back. "I _WON'T_! Damn it, Fagan! Where is your sense of chivalry?"

Cruelly, Fagan bit back. "Where's _your _sense of _**trust**_! Ichigo WANTED this, Kisshu!"

As Kisshu tightened his grip, he narrowed his eyes. "It_ isn't_ Ichigo's choice! This is _MY_ life and _**MY**_ Kingdom! She _tricked_ me into making an foul promise! Well I won't honor filth!" Ashamed of his foul-play, Fagan averted his heated eyes. Kish went on. "You're an _honorable_ soul, Fagan! We may have only just met and yet_ somehow_ I know it! So what right have you to be so dishonest in order to honor your debt to my mother? That isn't you!" Infuriated, Kish hissed. "I am who I am because of Ichigo! If you knew _**ANYTHING **_about me you'd surely know that!"

In a noble manor, the dark fugitive raised to straighten his erect posture. His eyes flashed. "Kisshu - I won't let a girl ruin my oath to your mother. I promised Kylie I would protect you! You _cannot _go back – Kova won't be able to protect you! Belgemine and Malo are swift – they'll be waiting to _**kill**_ you! I'm _**begging**_ you to listen to reason!"

Insensitively, Kish roared back. "If you don't _understand_ my _unconditional_ devotion to Ichigo what the _**hell**_ could you have_ possibly_ felt for my mother? Have you _forgotten _what love is?"

That did it.

Apparently, that particular comment hit too close to home. Fagan sighed. "No," he replied, briskly. "I could never forget it, Kisshu. That's not the issue..." Clenching his fists, he examined the boy. "...I've grown to love you for _**myself**_, Kisshu – not just for Kylie anymore... After being your godfather and loyal guardian for fifteen years...I found it's _impossible_ _**NOT**_ care for you..." Fagan left a short silence as if he were remembering something. "….Your mother always hoped I would one day love you differently – _personally_. It was her _deepest_ desire that I would come to love and protect you for reasons _other_ than her own."

He sighed. "...I never thought I would, Kisshu. After all, it was YOUR father who killed Kylie..." Yet again, Fagan stopped to recall a memory.

_ Kylie's body was sabotaged. She was drenched in blood – Nobas had run her through. _

_ She was going to die. _

_ Despite her agony, the beautiful woman smiled in her sweetest manor. "…Fagan…d-don't ever tell anyone...that N- Nobas was the one who…w-who…" Squinting her eyes, she wiggled in pain. "...D-don't let anyone know...Nobas...k-killed me... It would crush…crush…Kish."Moaning, she squeezed Fagan's hand with the little energy she had left. Securely, he held her limp body in his arms as her eyes flooded with tears. _

_ Weakly, Kylie continued. "Th- thank you…f- for your debt to me, F- Fagan. It brings me peace...to know y-you'll…always be ar- around to watch out for Kish… Bu- but…please." She winced. Her breaths began to grow heavier. "...l- learn to love him..."_

_ Fagan didn't fight his tears. Maddened and distraught, he cried aloud. "How can I love him? I'm doing this for __**you**__, Kylie - __NOT_ _him! Kish is the offspring of your murder!" He chocked back tears. "Dammit! Don't leave me, Kylie! __**Don't**__ die!"_

_ Again, Kylie smiled as her eyelids drifted shut. "…Fagan...the night you tried…tried to make me yours...when you tried to make your vow...I-" Kylie had to pause. Trying to bear the sting the hole in her body caused was impossible. She let out a sharp cry. All Fagan could do was tremble in terror. Panting, Kyle finished her sentence. She __**HAD**__ to tell him. "…U-understand th-this...That night...ch-ch-changed something i-in me... I don't know how b-but...K-Kish is…he's…m-more then w-what you think… within h-him...he…has s-some...some of…"_

_ "...You..."_

_ It was then, Kylie died._

Fagan pulled himself from the intense, torturous memory and focused on Kisshu. Kish had leapt into the air now and was hovering. At that moment, he knew he couldn't stop him.

Exhausted, Fagan sighed. "Kisshu…I... I'm protecting you for more reasons other then Kylie now. It…wasn't my original intention but...I've...really grown to...to love you…"

Surprised, Kish recoiled. Love? No adult had ever said that to him before. Still floating, he looked away. Suddenly, he felt a deep hurt inside him. What was happening? Kish sighed. "…I'm sorry, Fagan - I'm sorry to be such a disappoint. But...I have to go." Without another word, he took off.

** EEEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THOUGH! I guess it's just because you see Kish loves Ichigo so much! He's gonna go SAVE her! EEEE! YAY! So did you all like this chapter? Interesting to see how Fagan and Kish along? I thought so. But that's just me. Let me know what you thought in your reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24: Kish to the Rescue

_Recap_

_ Fagan pulled himself from the intense, torturous memory and focused on Kisshu. Kish had leapt into the air now and was hovering. At that moment, he knew he couldn't stop him. _

_ Exhausted, Fagan sighed. "Kisshu…I... I'm protecting you for more reasons other then Kylie now. It…wasn't my original intention but...I've...really grown to love you…"_

_ Surprised, Kish recoiled. Love? No adult had ever said that to him before. Still floating,he looked away. Sudden;y, what he was about to do deeply hurt. Why? Kish sighed. "…I'm sorry, Fagan - I'm sorry to be such a disappoint. But...I have to go." Without another word, he took off._

** Chapter 24: Kish to the Rescue **

Pudding snapped the coarse ropes that bound her hands. At long last, she was free. "YES!" She cried, hopefully. "Lettuce – I'm out!" Frantically, she scurried out of the countless loops and knots and over to her friend.

Lettuce wheezed an anxious reply. "Quick! Get me untied! Belgemine and Malo will be back any-"

The girls were interrupted by a chuckle. "Look like I beat ya to it, _humans_." From the shadows, Malo moved moved into the light. Immediately, the girl's eyes filled with horror. Malo went cruelly on. "To bad for you two - it's _time_!" In a mere instant, the blue-haired teenager drew a gun and directed it at Pudding. The little girl widened her eyes. "Here it goes!"

Terrified, Lettuce screamed. "_N-NO_! Don't! D- Don't touch her!" As anxious tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she pleaded onward. "_P- PLEASE_! WE NEVER DID ANYTHING Wrong! _Please!_ I'm sure_ whatever_ Kish did to you wasn't on purpose! Pleas-"

Disgusted, Malo but a harsh response. "_SHUT UP_! You have _no_ idea! Kish's father_ killed_ my best friend! _**He killed him**_!"

Lettuce shrieked back in horror. Even if the accusation were true, Malo's vengeance was no excuse. "But that was his FATHER –_ NOT_ him! So please – leave him be and don't hurt us! Killing Kish _**won't**_ change anything!"

As Malo gripped the gun tighter, he moved it toward Lettuce.

Quietly, Belgamine entered the cave with a calm, relieved look in her old, revengeful eyes. Knowing they had gotten such an extensive amount brought her great peace. Their plan was finally possible – her revenge was in sight. Belgemine sighed. "Don't listen to them, Malo – they're _humans_ – they don't understand _anything_."

Malo glared at the girls. Suddenly, he lit like a flame. "Who said revenge will change anything? Belgemine and I both know that." He grinned a sick smile. "This is merely our satisfaction - our justice – our_** strong **_justice!"

Sharply, Pudding cried. "We _WON'T_ help you kill Kish!"

With a roar, Malo redirected his weapon at the little, yellow girl. "You _won't_ have a _CHOICE__**!**_"

With a roar, he shot Pudding.

Lettuce screamed a high-pitched cry. "_**PUDDING!**_" Tears ran down her cold cheeks. Pudding had collapsed on her side. No one could see her face or injury. Alarmed, Lettuce endeavored to get up but Malo kicked her back down. As she shrieked in pain, Lettuce hit the floor. Even so, she ignored the shocking blow and wiped her bleeding lip. "PUDDING!" She screamed to the girl from across the room. "_PUDDUNG!_ GET UP! _PLEASE_!"

A long silence filled the room.

Weakly, Pudding moaned. However, what occurred next, Lettuce did not understand. Gripping her stomach, Pudding sat up slowly. Lettuce squeaked her name through tears. Yet again, Pudding made a noise none of them could decipher.

Belgemine moved to Malo's side. Curiously, her eyes glistened with an obsessiveness. Had it...really worked? Hissing, the elderly woman said. "Human girl…look at me…"

Leisurely, Pudding twisted her body to face them. Lettuce's eyes widened. Thick, bright, blood stained her clothes. Alarmed and frightened, Lettuce screamed. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Harshly, Belgemine silenced the green-haired girl. "Shut up. You're friend_ isn't_ hurt." Baffled, Lettuce looked up at the woman. "...That blood is _not_ her own - it's far to valuable…"

She didn't understand. In a mousy tone, Lettuce spoke to her friend again. "…P-Pudding…are you alright…?"

Pudding remained quiet. Standing, her enchanted, dazed eyes moved to Lettuce.

To everyone's astonishment, Pudding's voice was _not_ her own. It was filled with a vile hatred. "…Kisshu…" She started, coldly. "Kisshu...must DIE…!"

Lettuce was amazed. Emotionally, she cried. "Pudding! What's wrong with you?"

Amused, Malo chuckled. "Belgemine…it worked...!" he cast her a look to see she was still endeavoring to take in the wondrous moment. They had succeeded. Turning to Lettuce, Malo grinned. "...Your friend isn't hurt because she wasn't shot by an ordinary bullet. You see that blood on her...?" He smirked in an unfeeling manor. "...That blood belongs to someone else very important to you." Within her chest, Lettuce's heart leapt from her alarm. "...It's Ichigo's blood – injected into the bullets. Whoever it infests, the spirit of my dearest friend's brother will be summoned forth – Masaya!" Lettuce could scarcely breathe. "Gradually, Masaya's spirit will take dominion over the victim's body. Give it time a little time, and his spirit will suck free of the body, regain its strength and then fully return as a resurrected individual. Once that happens, Masaya can finally avenge his brother Belgemine's family! Masaya _**WILL**_ kill Kisshu!"

Belgamine's eyes narrowed. At last, she could finally give Kish what he deserved. For years, she had waited for the opportunity - now it as time. Nobas had murdered her daughter and granddaughter. Revenge was hers to extend to Nobas's son – Kish.

Heaving a great, anxious sigh, Belgemine broke the silence. "…I can't believe the day has finally come…" As she turned back to Pudding, the old woman smiled, excitedly. Lettuce watched in horror as the woman gave Pudding her orders. "Draw your weapon." She obeyed as Lettuce sobbed.

Malo chuckled and spoke to Masaya's spirit. "...Just a few hours and then you'll be free to see your revenge entirely. You're still regaining your strength. As for now, you'll just have to endure it."

Suddenly, Malo whirled around to face Lettuce. Startled, lettuce screamed. She wanted to run but her fear did no permit her. Malo re-raised the gun. "You're _**next**_!" Lettuce cried out as the bullet rooted itself in her shoulder.

Ichigo's blood splattered Lettuce's clothes. She had been shot.

A lengthy silence followed. Grinning, Malo moved closer to the two girls. "...Here," he said, tossing them their pendents. "...Make use of them."

Malo and Belgemine had succeeded.

...

With unyielding force, Pai slammed his shoulder against the door. Immediately, it burst open. Tart followed Pai outside and into the darkened, unoccupied halls of Kish's palace.

It was exceptionally quiet. Why? Grimly, Pai narrowed his coarse eyes. "Come." He glanced at his friend. "We must find Kisshu."

Striding quickly behind Pai, Tart asked in a confused, disturbed voice. "But I still don't understand! Why would someone want to kidnap and kill Kish?"

Together, Pai and Tart had escaped their prison cell and overheard the entire encounter between Kova and his daughter, Cime. They had also heard the radio announcement. Quickly, Tart went on.

Breathlessly, Pai replied. "Honestly, I haven't a clue. I cann't presume Kish is aware, either."

Frightened, Tart stumbled onward through the darkness. "...Pai..." His voice trembled and his heart raced. "...What if...what if...we can't get to him in time...?"

Cutting his eyes intensely, Pai glanced back at the terrified boy. "...Kisshu is courageous, ingenious warrior..." Despite this fact, Pai unfortunately could not to deny that sentence. It was...highly possible. "...I...I don't think he'd let himself go without a proper fight... This_ is_ kingdom...we are his friends... " Pai restored a bit of hope to Tart's eyes. "...He has a lot to fight for. That will buy us time to find him."

Tart could still scarcely breathe. Instantly, he choked an impulsive idea. "P-Pai! We have to find Ichigo! We both _KNOW _Kova locked her up - we both _KNOW_ Kova's going to kill her! He told us himself! I-if we can find her, she might be able to help us!" As the two jerked into a run, the spot-lights surged through massive windows and into the halls.

Before Pai could reply, his attention was diverted. On the wall, a small television exhibited live footage from the throne room. Immediately, Pai froze in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Taruto – look!" Hurriedly, Tart turned back to glance at it. Instantly, every inch of his soul suddenly tore. No...

Moaning, Ichigo opened her weary eyes. Where was she? What happened?

Squirming, feeling returned to her body. It was a severe aching. As she moaned, Ichigo struggled to prop herself up. Then she remembered.

Instantly, Ichigo jolted back and whimpering a short cry. The violent recollection had deeply frightened her. Malo and Belgemine had come for her. Apparently, she'd passed out. Why else would she feel so weak and drowsy?

Suddenly, a sharp pain spiked up her arm. She winced and examined the sensitive location. On her upper arm, she noticed the deep incision, stained with old and fresh blood. Again, she jerked when the irritated pain increased. Fresh blood slowly trickled from the wound.

Immediately, the pieces came together. Her eyes flooded with tears. "…Oh my god…" As if my instinct, Ichigo directly stood up and grasped the bars of her cell, desperately. No a single soul was in sight. Where were the guards? More importantly, where were Malo and Belgemine? Ichigo's heart sickened. They had stolen her blood, thus, Lettuce and Pudding would be injected. Masaya would resurrect and seek revenge - he would _kill_ Kish.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo seemed to suddenly snap.

With frantic panic, she shook the bars like a mad woman. "MALO, BEGEMINE - COME BACK!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. It didn't matter if they were gone - she simply_ had_ to scream. "_**Please**_ come back! I'll do _**ANYTHING**_! But I'm warning you - _DON'T_ touch _my_ friends! DO YOU HEAR ME? _**Don't**_ you _DARE_ hurt Kisshu! Answer me, Belgemine! _Belegimine!_"

There was no answer.

Distraught, Ichigo collapsed to her knees. No..._damn_ it, no..." she wheezed, tiredly. "_**Please**_ let Fagan and Kish escaped..." Quite frankly, it was her last hope. Pained and exhausted, she cried angry tears. Why did all this have to happen?

A sharp, youthful voice spoke up. "...Damn it, Kitten - you try too hard."

As if by cue, Ichigo's head shot up. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

Outside her prison-cell, standing in the cold shadows, was none other than then Kish himself. Ichigo gasped. The teenager was an exhausted mess. In his glistening, golden eyes, she could tell he was both pissed and deeply relieved. His face was dirtied from soot and smoke. Silently, he moved his erect body over to the bars.

Ichigo's heart raced.

"K- Kisshu!" She wheezed in a baffled breath. "W-what are you doing here! You and Fagan should be gone!" Her cheeks were smudged with soot and tears and her hair was a tangled mess. Kish examined her sorry state and reached his hand through the bars. Gently, he stroked her face.

"You jerk, Ichigo..." Kish's tone was pitiable yet firm. "Why didn't you just tell me everything?"

Stubbornly, Ichigo refused to answer his question. "Where's Fagan? Why aren't you with him? Y-you should be here - it's too dangerous! Malo and Belgemine could be anywhere! They're going to kill you-"

Almost immediately, Kish realized the bloody aspect of her appearance. Alarmed, he interrupted with a yell. "W-what _**happened **_to your arm?" Ichigo jumped when Kish vortexed beside her. Taking her wrist, he twirled her around to examine it more thoroughly. His frightened eyes widened and moved to meet with Ichigo's guilty ones.

She tried to speak first. "K-Kish, i-it's really nothing-"

He cut her coldly off. "Shut up. Just shut up!" Ichigo pulled her face away in surprise. Due to his shock and frustration, he couldn't help but shout. "...I don't understand how you can be so...so..." Groaning, Kish stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Narrowing his eyes, he tried not to smile. "...If I didn't _**love**_ you so much, Ichigo, I'd _punch _you." Ichigo broke into a giggle. Annoyed, Kish rolled his eyes and, yet again, touched her face. "...You silly cat..." He sighed. "...But _why_, Ichigo? You could have told me..."

Ichigo lowered her gaze. After all this, did he sill not understand? "...No, I couldn't. You would have told Kova and..and well-"

Grasping her hand in his own, Kish rasped desperately through a grin. "Then you should have told me to _NOT_ tell Kova! Would that have been so hard?"

Blushing, Ichigo shook her head. "That isn't the point, Kish." She looked back at him. "Even if you _hadn't _told, _**someone**_ would have found out! Silda obviously did! I couldn't take _**ANYMORE**_ chances!"

As his eyes dimmed light, Kish replied, quickly. "Is that any reason to be STUPID, though?" He gripped her hands tighter. "Look at you!" Swiftly, he cast her bloody arm a glance. "You didn't have to do that for me!"

Ichigo pouted, angrily. "I didn't _**do it**_ on purpose! I was trying to protect you _AND_ Lettuce and Pudding!" As she pulled herself free, she pushed against his chest. "Now go!Find Fagan and_** get **_outta here! It isn't safe!"

At first, Kish looked terribly insulted. How could she suggest that? It was entirely illogical. Gradually, his expression altered to a more amused one. "You're insane, " he scoffed. "Hell, no - I'm_ not_ leaving you here!" Swiftly, he yet again clasped her hands and leaned in her bubble. "You're _mine_ now, remember? I won't abandon you, you idget. Now tell me what's going on." Curiously, he raised an eyebrow. "Pudding and Lettuce are here? Since when?"

Ichigo was growing impatient. She shouted back at him. "They've _been_ here the whole time!" From her expression, Kish could see she was completely serious. "They're in _**danger, **_Kish – I _have_ to save them before Belgemine and Malo complete their goal!"

Kish's tone was gentle and attentive. What was she talking about? "...What goal is that...?"

Startled, she froze. Due to her sworn secrecy, Ichgigo hadn't ever imagined she would tell Kish. How could she tell him? Suddenly, her head grew heavier. There was _so_ much – she didn't have time. Ichigo sighed. "...To kill you..."

Kish stepped back. _THEY_ were his supposed killers? Baffled, Kish gazed at her. "...How do you know this?"

Anxiously, Ichigo fidgeted. "...Fagan and I discovered it...among other things..."

Directly, Kish's attention was called forth. "...Like what?"

Where could she even start? Distressed, Ichigo sighed. "...Well-"

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by an atrocious, relieved roar. "KISSHU!" Abruptly, the two whirled around to see Pai and Tart dashing down the hall. Tart was almost in tears. "K-Kish! You're alright!" He vortexed inside the cell and jumped him, energetically. Startled, Kish nearly fell over.

"W-where did you guys come from?" Kish recalled what Kova had said - they were in custody. "How did you guys get away?"

With a vastly eased expression in his face, Pai vortexed inside the cell. Quickly, he advanced toward the boy. "It does not matter." Brushing Tart off, Pai took Kisshu by the shoulders. "_What_ happened?" He shouted, impatiently as he examined him keenly. "Have you _ANY_ idea how _**worried **_we were?"

Tart wiped his moist eyes. "You _scared_ us to _DEATH_!" Brutally, he kicked Kish's shin.

Pained, Kish winced and tried to move back. Pai did not permit him. Harshly, he went on. "If you _**ever**_ frighten us like that agai -"

Endeavoring to drop the subject, Kish interrupted. "Okay, okay, okay! I get it!" Glancing back at Ichigo, his sharp ears perked. He was still curious. "Now what do Belgemine and Malo want with your friends? _Why _would they hurt them?"

Tart looked up as his eyes broadened. "W-what?" His young voice staggered with concern. "Your friends?" Whirling around to face Ichigo, he asked, anxiously. "Is Pudding here? Is she in danger?" Curiously, Pai followed Tart's example and moved closer. Frustrated, Ichigo groaned. She didn't have time for this.

Quickly, Kish endeavored to fill in his comrades. "Yeah," he replied. As his tone grew sober, he fixed his eyes on the distressed, eager redhead. "Ichigo said something about Malo and Belgemine hurting them. Is that right?"

Groaning, Ichigo stomped her foot. "I don't have time for this!" She stepped forward, forgetting she had no way of leaving the cell. Swiftly, Ichigo whirled back around and glared at the three boys. Her voice was painfully forceful. "Vortex me out – _**NOW**_!"

Tart advanced forward and glared. "Not until you tell us what's going on!" His young eyes burned.

She couldn't bear it another second. Abruptly, she exploded. "_**Why**_ can't you understand? Belegeime and Malo want to _**KILL**_ Kish and they need someone stronger! They kidnapped Lettuce and Pudding in order to inject them with a tainted blood- _**MY**_ blood – the blood that Masaya _still _inhabits!" In unison, the three boys stepped back. As she went on screaming, angry tears stained her cheeks. "_**Now**_ you understand? Belgeime and Malo want to resurrect Masaya as a device for _**revenge**_! Malo and Tosa were _best_ friends! Tosa and Masaya were _BROTHERS_! Their adopted _father_ is Fagan! Nobas _murdered_ Belgemine's family! B-but although she doesn't know it, Belgemine has one, final living family member...and that person is _Mimi_!" Desperately, Ichigo's tone rasped. "Belgemine and Malo want to _**KILL**_ you, Kish! _**That's**_ why they attacked me! My blood is the _RIGHT_ blood! With it, they can _inject_ a human and Masaya's spirit will inhabit them! He'll be back – and he'll be back to _**obliterate**_ you, Kish! They want revenge!"

Taking a deep breath, she shouted. "If that happens, Lettuce and Pudding might _die_! Masaya's spirit might drain the _very_ souls!" Furiously, Ichigo fought her raging tears. Her head _throbbed_ and her arm ached. She was exhausted and ill. She needed to rest yet she couldn't – there wasn't time. "I _**HAVE**_ to save them before it's too late!" Ichigo sobbed. "I- if I don't make it in time...everything...everything..." She couldn't _bear_ to say it. All the same, she wouldn't allow it. "...Just...just let me go..._Please, _let me go..."

Motionless, Kisshu gaped with expanded, ghostlike eyes. He was trembling with surprise. Was all that _really_ true? Were Tosa and Masaya actual brothers?

If that were true, it also meant Fagan was Masaya's dad...

Kish felt touched. Regardless of his personal conflicts with both sons, Fagan loved Kish like his own. How could_ anyone_ be so...loving? Frankly, it was _Kish's_ fault both of them were dead today. The thought shamed him to his core.

Fagan was the most compassionate, angelic man Kish had ever heard of. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by Pai's grim, hesitating voice. "...Ichigo...I..." Gravely, he glanced at Tart. The shorter boy bore the same anxious expression.

Glaring, Ichigo stared. "_What_?" Her voice was restless. How could they _still_ detain her after all that? Were they _that _cruel?

Pai sighed. "...Taruto and I observed live footage... It's Lettuce and Pudding...at this very moment, they are attacking. If we do not make haste...the result will be a_ vicious_ bloodbath... Your friends demonstrated_ great_ strength..."

Ichigo's heart froze. Beneath her, she felt he legs weakening. She was too late – they had already injected them. As furious, frightened tears filled her eyes, Kish moved behind her. Soothingly, he embraced her from behind and whispered softly in her ear. "...Shhh...Hey...it's okay... We'll save them...somehow - promise. I _won't_ let your friends die – I _swear_ it..." Feeling the coalescence of her emotions as well as his own, Kish felt his heart rip. "...This is all _my _fault... Now come on – don't worry. We'll go save the together – _ALL_ of us." When he glanced at Pai and Tart, they both nodded.

Even so, _all four _of them kept a certain reality in mind. It was true - they would have to battle Lettuce and Pudding.

Ichigo clenched her fists. Belegeime and Malo would be waiting for them. They would stop at _nothing_ to kill Kish. Thus, it was up to her now – it was _her turn_ to keep Kish safe. Silently, Ichigo scowled to prevent further tears.

The danger was _far_ from over. At heart, Ichigo knew this. The imminent battle would notend without stealing severe sacrifices.

Death's fragrance loomed in the air...

** WWWAAAA-WWWHHHHOOOOO! KISH SAVED ICHIGO! EEEEEEEEEE! Okay, right, sorry. So, was this a good, quick update? Hope you enjoyed it. WWWWWAAAAAAA! SO SAD! **


	25. Chapter 25: The City Burns

** Lolly, Laylaenchantix101 I've seen chainsaws, swords, Voo Doo Dolls but never a frying pan and hammer! Ouch. You guys really are most aggressive. Haha! **

_Recap_

_ Ichigo's heart froze. Beneath her, she felt he legs weakening. She was too late – they had already injected them. As furious, frightened tears filled her eyes, Kish moved behind her. Soothingly, he embraced her from behind and whispered softly in her ear. "...Shhh...Hey...it's okay... We'll save them...somehow - promise. I won't let your friends die – I swear it..." Feeling the coalescence of her emotions as well as his own, Kish felt his heart rip. "...This is all my fault... Now come on – don't worry. We'll go save the together – ALL of us." When he glanced at Pai and Tart, they both nodded._

_ Even so, all four of them kept a certain reality in mind. It was true - they would have to battle Lettuce and Pudding. _

_ Ichigo clenched her fists. Belegeime and Malo would be waiting for them. They would stop at nothing to kill Kish. Thus, it was up to her now – it was her turn to keep Kish safe. Silently, Ichigo scowled to prevent further tears. _

_ The danger was far from over. At heart, Ichigo knew this. The imminent battle would not end without stealing severe sacrifices. _

_ Death's fragrance loomed in the air... _

**Chapter 25: The City Burns**

"LETTUCE RUSH!"

With a sharp cry, the green Mew released made her brutal attack. The dark streets were instantly brightened by a blazing strip of flames. By no means, had the city been evacuated. It was far too vast and the two Mews moved far too swiftly. Horrified screams and children cries roared through the metropolis. Lettuce and Pudding did not relent. The destruction they caused was disastrous and viciously aggressive.

Pudding mimicked her partner's example and sent a massive blow at a nearby home. The structure exploded into wreckage and wild flames.

When she roared a cry, Pudding's tone was indeed possessed. "_**WHERE**_ is Kisshu?" The voice rose excessively higher. "Bring him fourth so that he might meet _HELL_! Will the Prince _not_ fight for_ his people_? " She discharged another savage attack.

The city was a chaotic mess.

The atmosphere was overwrought with the thickest smoke. Wild fires were whipped by strong gusts of wind as they stretched into the sky. Countless houses and buildings were torn apart.

As for the palace, the two possessed Mews made it their prize.

Strung on the stone walls, the kingdom's royal tapestries were engulfed by flames. Courageously, citizens and warriors alike fought to protect the castle. This was their strong point. If Lettuce and Pudding were to gain it, everything would be lost.

Screaming, helpless civilians ran for safety. Some were hurt - some were dead.

As the chaos occurred, the military had no other alternative but to assist in battle. The entire kingdom was in jeopardy – finding Kisshu would have to wait. That battle grew worse by the minute.

Lettuce and Pudding held hostages. Until Kisshu's whereabouts were revealed, they_ refused _to surrender them. "Bring Kisshu to us!" They called again.

The military instantly paraded inward. From the sky, bombs of blue gas collided with the ground. The explosives burst into foul smokes and fogs and caused further uproar. Startled, Lettuce let out a fearsome cry.

She called out to Pudding. "Don't let the people escape! _**Fight**_!"

From helicopters and troop lines, the warriors sprang fourth into battle and rescue. The bright red lights cut clearly through the smoke as thy endeavored to save the captives. Continuously, the sirens wailed as Lettuce and Pudding distributed relentless attacks.

Kish's people were tragically losing. The Mews were almost unbeatable.

"LETTUCE RUSH STRIKER!" Instantly, a thin, towering, green flame swept across the area. Terrified, the warriors scattered. Some had avoided the blow – some had been hit. Due to the diminishing fog, the battlefield was now clearer. Many of the captives had escaped.

Infuriated, Pudding raised her weapon. "PUDDING INFRNO!"

As the attack advanced, the soldiers cried. "There she is! Shoot her down!" Immediately, swift bullets and flaming-blasts were sent in the air. Skillfully, the small girl evaded each and every one of them. With quick agility, Pudding sprang toward the front-line. The attacks she easily avoided were meant to end her life. Crying out, Pudding shattered the line of firm men.

The Mews strength was incredible.

Enthralled, Malo laughed. He and Belgeime stood free of the danger zone on the remains of a building. Contrary to Malo, the elderly woman observed the battle with silent disapproval. All she could think about was Kish's death. But where was he? Her eyes narrowed, spitefully.

Malo realized it. Smirking, he tried to affirm her. "Relax, Belgemine. You don't need to worry your old head about a thing - Kish _will_ die."

Coldly, she hissed a reply. "...Then _**where **_is he?"

Taking a step forward, he grinned. ""He'll show up. Just stay calm." He couldn't help but laugh. "It's not like we're going to lose, Belgemine. Look at us – we're _CRUSHING_ them!"

Belgemine still wasn't pleased. "I don't _WANT _world domination – I want _**Kish**_...!"

Malo grinned at he impatience. "You'll get him. It's going to be a lot easier than we thought, too. You know why?" Curiously, Belgemie turned to him with slight interest. Although his back was turned to her, she could see the edge of a small, black portal. She could only assume he was summoning something. "...We've got new leverage." Reaching into the portal, he withdrew something. Suddenly, her whirled around and kicked the weeping child onto her hands and knees.

It was Mimi.

"...I found her in the palace – she's Kish's _adopted_ sister." Heartlessly, he grinned. Silently, Belgemine stared with widened eyes. She never knew Kish had a sister. "It's simple," Malo hissed. "If Kish doesn't surrender, we'll kill her. This way, there's _no chance_ Ichigo can ruin our plans." He went on locking her. "Making life-changing sacrifices won't be her call. The ball will be in Kish's court – and he's _far_ more impulsive than Ichigo. "...Honestly...if he sees we have Mimi...I _KNOW_ he'll surrender to us."

...

Soundlessly, the elusive group of four crept to peek the building's roof. From where they were highly situated, Kish could survey the entire, burning city and the hotspot of the attacks. All the same, they steered clear of the war zone, thus, the night concealed them well.

Kish narrowed his eyes. It was an atrocious sight to behold. Through a coarse breath, Kish spoke up. "Give it a little time, Pai, and those flames will engulf the_ entire_ Kingdom. What's our plan?"

Before Pai could reply, Ichigo answered with her eyes fixated on the catastrophe. "We've got to evacuate the people – get the city _entirely_ cleared out. Kish can handle that, I think, but he's _got_ to move swiftly. As for me, Pai and Tart, we'll take care of Malo and Belgemine..."

Irritated, Kish grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Darn it, Ichigo. Who asked you?" Unlike the rest of them, _she __**hadn't **_beentrained in the fine arts of war. This was amusingly evident for obvious reasons. In his opinion, she knew _nothing _about battle strategies or assault. Kish went on. "How would you know _anything_ about this kinda stuff?"

Scoffing, Ichigo glanced back at him with challenged eyes. "You're kidding, right?" She glared at him. "You think _you're_ a better spy, warrior and strategist than me?"

Kish fought back. "Well duh. _**I **_was the one brought up on a planet accustomed to war. Of course I'm better at it then you!"

Annoyed, Pai rolled his eyes and shoved Kisshu aside. He glanced at Ichigo. "Ignore him. He is merely envious of your fine abilities. You've greatly improved, Mew Ichigo – you are_ for certain_ the superior athlete and agent here. Kisshu is only opposed to your plan because the action does not involve him." Kish growled at the harsh remark. Pai moved on. "Your strategy is thoroughly designed. Let us move." Glancing back in Kish's direction, he widened his eyes. "Kisshu? What are you doing?" The Prince had stood and moved over to the building's edge. From his expression, Pai read distracted confusion. "What is it, Kisshu?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kish's acute vision observed burning building in the distance. Through the flames, he could see three, clear silhouettes. Immediately, his eyes expanded and his face grew pale.

At that instant, Pai became aware of the situation. "Kisshu – _NO,_ _**DON'T!**_"

In a wild passion, Kish sprung into a running motion. Fortunately, Pai managed to grasp and yank him back before he could flee.

Kish's eyes roared a demonic anger. "L-let me go!" He cried, while struggling. "That's _Mimi!_ Begemine and Malo have _my_ sister! Let me go!"

Ichigo gasped at what followed his screams. Brutally, Kish fought Pai's strength and managed to break free. Swiftly, he summoned his blades, took off and leapt into the air. He tuned a lengthy, passionate scream. "-"

Cutting off his attack and cry, the impact of a cruel blow sent Kish flying backwards. With a slam, his body collided with the wall.

"_**Kisshu**_!" Ichigo screamed in a horrified pitch.

Moaning, Kish fell from the wall and forcefully hit the ground. He wasn't unconscious, however, the blow amazed his senses out of their wits. As he held his head, Kish struggled to stand on his trembling legs. Ichigo rushed to his side, along with Pai and Tart.

Pai grabbed the teenager. "You have to think, Kish! Don't be so impulsive-"

Interrupting him, the group heard a malicious laugh. Looking up with anxiety, Ichigo saw Kish's attacker. It was Lettuce. Even so, the eyes, voice and laugh were not her own – they were the sick mesh of Lettuce and Masaya. Ichigo grimaced at the possessed girl.

Without hesitation, Ichigo gripped her pendant and advanced forward. "Lettuce – _**STOP**_!" She cried in a firm, direct tone. "You don't understand what you're doing!" With a dramatic flash, Ichigo altered her appearance to that of her Mew form. This way, Lettuce might recollect a distant memory of the pink costume. Outspreading her arms to the side, Ichigo left herself wide open. "It's _me_ – it's Ichigo! Please don't attack! I'm your friend - you _**have**_ to understand!"

Amused, Lettuce smirked with cruelty. "There's no need to be so formal. I know who you are – I know who _ALL_ of you are!" Observing, Pai narrowed his dim eyes. He _hated _to see Lettuce in this much pain. "But do you _really_ think that matters to me?" In the backdrop, Tart assisted Kisshu. He was quickly recovered, although a little dazed. Lettuce went on in the possessed tone. "I'm not under _orders_ are to _KILL_ Kisshu! I'm doing it free will! And you know what that means...?"

Grinning Masaya's familiar, vicious smile, Lettuce finished. "...It means you_** can't **_try and change my mind through some dramatic speech, Ichigo..."

As her fists tightened, Ichigo's glare intensified. That comment was purely that of the Obsidian Knight's.

Pai had witnessed enough pain and malice to stand by and watch. Following Ichigo's example, he, too advanced. "Mew Lettuce -_ listen_ to me! I'm speaking to _YOU -_ not that hapless, intrusive spirit! Awaken from this cloudy nightmare! You can break this hellish enchantment! Do_** not**_ let it claim you! You **must** fight it!"

Lettuce laughed. "She _can't_ hear you! Why even try?"

Glancing at Pai, Ichigo noticed his moist, burning eyes. He really_ did_ care for Lettuce... How could Belgemine be _**so**_ cruel? It wasn't fair!

As her own eyes widened, Ichigo screamed ot her enchanted friend. "This _isn't_ you, Lettuce! You're _innocent_! _How _could we _tell you_ if you did something horrible to Pai's people? _**Lettuce**_!" Her heart throbbed. Not a single word seemed to affect the girl. She was beyond their reach. "I _**won't**_ fight you, Lettuce!"

Now recovered, Kish moved to Ichigo's courageous side. In a whisper, he muttered the very words she'd been _desperately_ trying to deny. "...You may have to..."

Distraught, Ichigo flinched. As deeply as she discarded the thought, Kisshu was right – she hadn't a choice. If she wanted to protect him, she _WOULD_ have to fight her friends. There was no other way around it.

Solemnly, Ichigo drew her weapon. "...I...don't know what else to do..." Her voice was soft and not particularly directed at any of them. "...We _can't _hurt them and yet we _have _to fight them." As her grip tightened, she glared hopelessly at Lettuce. "...But fine..."

Startled, Tart jerked. "Wh-what? B-but how can we beat them without...without-"

Loudly, Kish interrupted. "We _DON'T_ know, Tart! If we could, we'd give you an answer but we honestly don't know!"

Despite his own hurt and frustration, Pai also drew his weapon. "Is that supposed to comfort us?"

Ichigo sighed a defeated breath. "...No – no it's not. It doesn't make _ME_ feel any better, either..." As her jet, cat ears drooped, so did her will to fight. "...But it's all we can do."

Hatefully, Tart scowled. His young mind felt the deep sin in these necessary actions. This wasn't right...they shouldn't have to do this. As he blinked back tears, he pulled out his knife. "...I-I'm ready, then..."

Kish growled in a low tone. Once he relocated Belgemine, Malo and his captive sister, his energy yet again raced. From the vigor he felt, it was evident they met his distant glare. This fact only increased his maddening will. He _**wouldn't**_ let them kill his sister.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes tensely. Something was wrong – the look in Pudding's demonized eyes were stranger than before. What was going on? Gripping her weapon, Ichigo hissed back tears and roared a brutal threat. "We're _ready_ for you so _**come **_and get us! Before you can get to _KISH_, you'll have to **KILL **_**ME FIRST**_!"

This was the call Pudding and Lettuce had been wanting. Grinning, the younger Mew replied. "If_ that's _what you want...then _COME_ and _**GET IT**_!" Immediately, she birthed a mighty attack and flung it at the group. Surprised, the four sprung swiftly into action and caught themselves on ledges. They had scarcely managed to evade the attack's impact and explosion.

Clinging to the edge of a building, Ichigo grunted as she pulled herself up. The others had landed in diverse locations. Quickly, she stood up and examined her dazed surroundings.

Pudding yelled an enthralled call to her partner. "Lettuce – _**NOW**_!"

Baffled and anxious, Ichigo gaped with high-strung senses. Something was _REALLY_ wrong now. What was happening?

Lettuce and Pudding elevated as high as they could. As they gradually reached two, particular, towering buildings, Ichigo noticed. The structures were situated as exact opposites – face to face. Alarmed, she shouted, desperately. "_Lettuce_ – _Pudding_ – _**DON'T**_!"

The two Mews raced off the building and jumped. Precisely before they collided, a thick, dark cloud engulfed the pair. A deafening ring wailed and shattered glass for miles. Pained by the noises, Ichigo collapsed to her knees and gripped her head. She could only scream to drown it out.

Her surroundings froze.

Through the thick smoke, Ichigo could hear the helpless screams of her friends. Somehow, from hearing the yells, she knew they were themselves again...and a great pain was torturing them.

Despite Pai's aches and dizziness, he quickly acted. ""LETTUCE!" He surged toward the cloud like a jet. Regrettably, a ferocious bolt struck him when he endeavored to approach it. Roaring, he stumbled in the air but remained aloft. Blood poured from his gruesome, shoulder wound.

How could he get in? The young man grunted and roared. "Lettuce! Can you hear me? **LETTUCE!** _**Answer me, Lettuce!**_!"

Pai was caught entirety off guard.

Suddenly, the massive cloud exploded into a mighty gust of black wind and sand. Pai was thrown back onto a distant building.

As the smog cleared, Ichigo could yet again see her friends. Her eyes filled with horror. She screamed a high-pitched cry.

Lettuce and Pudding were falling.

Ichigo and Tart were too stunned to even budge. In their stead, Kisshu and Pai swiftly acted and caught the falling, unconscious bodies.

Unfortunately, a second wind of the explosion hit them. Ichigo screamed again. Startled and weakened, Kish and Pai fought to create a safe landing for the two girls. Instantly, Ichigo and Tart ran to meet them. Kish hit the floor with a grunt. In the process, he had twisted his arm. Wincing, he gently placed Pudding on her back.

Tart nearly jumped the pale, still girl. "PUDDING! IT'S ME! It's Tart! Taruto! Your best-ist buddy!" Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "Wake up! Please move! Do something!" Her eyes didn't open. Forcefully, he shook her. "PUDDING!"

Cautiously, Pai lowered Lettuce's limp body to the floor. He felt her chest. "She's still breathing," he said, quietly. Ichigo moved to the girl's side.

"...Lettuce?" Her voice was shaky yet attentive. "...If you can hear me, Lettuce..._please_ wake up..."

Tart pressed his head against Pudding's small chest. His voice trembled with fear and bemusement. "W- what's happening, Pai…? Th- they're breathing. Why…why won't they move…?"

Glancing at Ichigo, Kish realized she was about to breakdown.

Her gaping eyes locked on her two friends. What could she do? "Pudding! Lettuce! Get up!" Her voice was filled with angst. "You…you _can't_ die!" The two remained still. Gradually, Ichigo's unstable emotions began spill. Clenching her fists, she cried. "Why won't they wake up? Pai –_ help_ them! D- Do _something_!"

Pai's livid guilt pinched his heart. What could he possibly do for them? "...I...I don't-"

Furiously, Ichigo lunged in his face and screamed. "PAI! WHAT'S _**WRONG**_ WITH THEM? Why won't you _**DO **_something?"

Kish yanked her back. "Hey!" His voice was fierce and firm. "Cut it out, Ichigo! It **isn't **Pai's fault!" As he continued to hold her, Kish sighed. Her upset emotions were blinding her senses. Glancing at Pai, Kish narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo was right about one thing – this was bad. What could they do? Was it too late? Pai met Kish's gaze with moist eyes. At that instant, Kish feared the worst.

Ichigo's heart throbbed. Her body grew numb. "..._No._.."

The group's melancholy atmosphere was interrupted.

A slow, dark voice spoke up. "…They won't die – they're too strong." Everyone but Ichigo whirled around to face the voice's owner. Surprised, the group formed a loud, united gasp of breaths.

Ichigo didn't have to look – she already knew the voice.

Her eyes narrowed. "...Masaya..."

The radio speaker blurted a personal call. "Central Base! Come in, Central Base!" Due the attacks, the sound quality was unfortunately blistered and coarse. Even so, the communication desk was heavily stocked with countless supervisors. With the tap of a button, a man answered the signal.

"Received call – 90A." Quickly, he slipped on a pair of earphones. "Who is speaking?"

The reply was scratchy. "This is General Aizo – sector five, station ten! The unidentifiable terrorists have_ just_ cleared away! They're gone – but NOT gone!" From his tone, they desk could identify his wild bemusement and aroused concern. "My men are continuing to evacuate civilians but by no measure have we ordered a headcount! At present, things are far too unsteady. But the other generals and I have been occupied by this specific area! We're still trying to move closer but the damage and wildfires are not permitting us without stronger equipment and more men!"

The radioman spoke up. "General Aizo – have the targets disassembled?"

Aizo was was breathless. Although he endeavored precise clarity, his panicked concern only made him more difficult. "I need swift, agile backup and I need it_** this **_instant!" He shouted. "Master Kova would want this wild, suspicious activity thoroughly investigated! The attackers have _VANISHED_ and-!-And! I-it seems as if they've reduced to ONE figure! I – I need help out here! This may be where Prince Kisshu is being held! Report us this _INSTANT_!"

Momentarily, the speaker removed his earphones and spoke quickly to the radioman beside him. "Copy this message to Kova! I want a reply in less then two minutes! GO!" Turning back to his headphones, he yet again placed them over his ears. "General Aizo! We've transferred your message to Kova and all the fellow generals! Within five minutes, I will have your orders!"

Aizo sounded distressed. "Make it _less_... I don't like the tension I'm seeing out here. Something is wrong... Our Lord's life is in precarious jeopardy."

Slowly, Ichigo turned to face Masaya. His appearance was somewhat diverse from his human-look.

His midnight-black hair was detained in a pony-tail. His shoulders were broad and he was darkly clothed. In his eyes, Ichigo saw the mature, clear glint she used to adore. Now she despised its maliciousness.

Swiftly, Kish stood and moved to shield Ichigo. His eyes burned with the old ferocity. "...Take a hint, Masaya - you're _DEAD_!"

Masaya wasn't amused. Instead, he continued on the previous topic. "Your friends are simply weak from the strain. After all, it was_ their_ lended body that helped refashion my existence." Examining his empty hands, he went on in wondrous awe. "So here I am now...resurrected to avenge those dearest to me."

Pushing through Kish, Ichigo glared at him. "So what? You're just gonna kill Kisshu? The man who loved you as a son loved Kisshu, too!" Glistening in her eyes, the pink shine intensified. "Would you really do something _that_ horrible to Fagan?"

When Masaya stepped closer, Kish felt his hair stand on end. Instantly, he yet again moved in front of Ichigo. Masaya hissed and spoke to the sheltered girl. "I see Fagan's twisted the story...but then again, what else can you expect from a fugitive but lies?" Ichigo clenched her fists at the careless remark. "Tosa and I were brothers, Ichigo. As infants, our real parents had been killed...but when Fagan found us, he was as good as a father as he was a friend. I barely remember it, now...I was so young. But it felt like I had a family. But as Tosa and I grew to _love _him...he, in return, eventually stopped loving us."

As he narrowed his eyes further, Masaya directed his attention to Kish. "His obsession to protect that _boy _grew deeper each day. I was five when I was sent to Earth – I began to change. My appearance altered but my motives to save my people only increased. But I was scared child... Even if Deep Blue's soul infesting my own – even if I was the embodiment of a God...what good was it?" Spitefully, he hissed. "I wasn't _loved_, Ichigo. Fagan never even came after me when I was sent away! Tosa and I _ONLY_ wanted to be cherished! _Why _couldn't Fagan love us like he did Kisshu?"

Yet again, Ichigo pushed through Kish, advanced and lunged hatefully in Masaya's face. "That's not true! Fagan _LOVED _you and Tosa! But your jealousy blinded you! Why couldn't you allow Fagan to feel compassion for others? Kish had no one!"

Masaya grinned. "Oh really? If I'm correct, he had a mother who crushed the heart of our dear father, Fagan! The insufferable woman was _damned _to _HELL_ the _moment_ she refused to love him! Her tragic fate was her penalty!"

Kish jolted. As he summoned his blades, his eyes burned intensively. "...You _dare_ insult my mother?" He hissed, maliciously. "Fagan didn't _**WANT **_her death! If you understood him, you'd see that! If he heard you speak of her like that he'd-!"

Masaya interrupted. "He'd kill me – I _KNOW_." Turning back to Ichigo, his clear eyes ran over her skin and face. "...That's the point. Fagan doesn't love us."

Disgusted by his stare, Ichigo jerked back. "You're _WRONG_ – you're _SO_ wrong..." Wiping the dirt from her face, she glared back. "...Fagan wouldn't ever kill you because he _DOES_ love you...but your disrespect toward him makes it hard, Masaya. You know what, though? He'll _**never **_stop trying."

Satisfied, she gazed, spitefully. "...Fagan is a _very _noble, passionate person, Masaya... You're _pathetic_ if you don't see that..."

Masaya smirked. "...When did you get so good, Ichigo...?" Insulted, her hateful gaze deepened. She _knew _what he was getting at. "...Last I checked, you didn't even know how to express what you wanted."

Slowly, Ichigo positioned her weapon in between their close bodies. In a threatening manor, she spoke lowly. "...Well, I've had _a lot_ of practice, Masaya..." She cast a side glance at Kish and grinned. He gripped his blades and grinned back. "...I'm _NOT_ the same little, weak girl I used to be..." Behind her, Tart and Pai advanced to prepare for battle. If they had to, they would _die_ for Kisshu.

Masaya summoned his coal-black, extensive blade. "...As much as I'd _LOVE_ to test out that statement...I'm afraid I don't have time." As he tuned to Kish, his eyes brightened. "...I have a Prince to kill."

Swiftly, the group moved to shield Kish. As Masaya continued to slowly advance, he went on. "Too long has Hell held _me_ and not received proper satisfaction. So believe this, _**Kisshu**_ – for your countless sins and the crimes of our father, Hell holds an empty slot waiting for you this VERY minute!"

A husky, cool voice intervened. "You wanna bet?"

At once, the entire party looked up. On the remains of a burning tower, stood a tall figure. In his grasp, he detained Mimi. However, it was the specific detail that surprised everyone the most. Fagan directed his rigid blade at her neck.

** So...are you all exhausted yet? Haha! It was a pretty BIG chapter, huh?Please let me know if you're confused, okay? Anyways…yes…I'm sorry…I made Masaya come back…talk about predictable. (smirks.) Again, my apologies. But I myself had fun writing Kish and Ichigo bicker about who was the better warrior. Hah. But what about Lettuce and Pudding! AH! What will happen to them? Will they be okay? (...Gee...I wonder, right?) AND WA-WHO! GO FAGAN!**

** OH – and thanks to you everyone for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO SWEET OF YOU PEOPLE! BYE-BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Bitter Change: Part 1

** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's part one of the REALLY DRAMATIC stuff! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Still, it's actually kinda funny – I think you guys hate me more and more for every chapter! Lol. This one probably has the worst cliffhanger, though – at least, I think so, anyways. **

** I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story, though! That's why I've decided something: I want to hear from you ALL (if you don't mind, that is) what you like most about this story. : ) Give me "**_**YOUR**_**" personal thoughts. (For instance, about characters, plot, depth, drama, romance, etc. Was if fun? Was it too chessy? Does it stand out? How do you like how I betrayed certain characters? Anything really! Just let me know!) **

** Anyways, read and review, please! : ) **

_Recap_

_ Masaya summoned his coal-black, extensive blade. "...As much as I'd LOVE to test out that statement...I'm afraid I don't have time." As he tuned to Kish, his eyes brightened. "...I have a Prince to kill."_

_ Swiftly, the group moved to shield Kish. As Masaya continued to slowly advance, he went on. "Too long has Hell held me and not received proper satisfaction. So believe this, __**Kisshu**__ – for your countless sins and the crimes of our father, Hell holds an empty slot waiting for you this VERY minute!" _

_ A husky, cool voice intervened. "You want to bet?" _

_ At once, the entire party looked up. On the remains of a burning tower, stood a tall figure. In his grasp, he detained Mimi. However, it was the specific detail that surprised everyone the most. Fagan directed his rigid blade at her neck._

**Chapter 26: A Bitter Change: Part 1 **

**: (**

Kish felt sickened to his soul. What the _hell_ was Fagan doing? Uneasily, he locked his widened eyes on the helpless girl. Even from a distance, he could see the terror reflected in her expression. Kish took a step forward and watched in silence. What should he do? Fagan wouldn't ever _really_ hurt her – not after their talk – not after their breakthrough. He _TRUSTED_ him now. Even so, he_ hated_ seeing his sister involved. She was _utterly_ horrified. Why would Fagan pretend to threaten Mimi? She was of no value to Belgemine.

...Or was she?

Despite her own surprise, Ichigo cast Kish a reassuring glance. Like Kish, Ichigo was _also_ certain Fagan wouldn't harm the girl. However, only she and Fagan knew the secondary concept to this threat – Mimi was Belgemine's granddaughter.

As for Pai and Tart, they were left bewildered by the fugitive's entrance. Retrieving his weapon, Tart quickly turned to Kish. "Wh-what are you doing? Why are you just standing-"

Realizing something, Pai spoke up and pointed. "Kisshu – look!" Following his finger, the group noticed a body next to Fagan.

It was Malo - he was dead.

Kish gasped. In order to retrive Mimi, Fagan had killed him. But where was Belgemine...?

Fagan's clear, toned voice rang out. "A bit baffled?" A keen gleam shimmered in his dark eyes. He eyed the group. "Undoubtedly, I know I appear like a disorderly puzzle...but don't fret. Examine the facts... This girl is Kisshu's sister. If I've sworn my allegiance to _HIM_, I wouldn't be standing up here now, would I? Think carefully. Why would I _KILL_ the innocent relation of the boy I've sworn to protect?" His gaze focused on the elderly woman who had come up behind Masaya. Confused, Belgemine narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at? She was quite curious now. "...In fact," Fagan said, continuing. "What baffles _MY _mind is you _chose_ to threaten this _child, too_." His eyes flashed at Belgemine. "...I thought_ you_ would have had more compassion toward this girl..." He shifted the blade closer at Mimi's dainty, thin neck. Anxiously, Kish wiggled in his station. As Fagan continued, Belgemine stared with a peculiar expression. "_Your_ motives for seeking revenge are _far less_ gallant than that of Malo's. At least _**HIS**_ _love-one _was _actually_ deceased..."

Belgemine wailed a scream.

This girl, Mimi, was her granddaughter. She was alive. The horror repelled her. Yet again, she screamed a sickened cry and collapsed to her old knees. Ichigo turned to watch. It made her_ ill_ to see the woman's old age suddenly seize her. It was as if her obsession with revenge had ate her morality – now it had returned.

Belgemine's face grew white. As the tears rushed down her boney cheeks, she outstretched her arms and sobbed. "MIMI! _**MIMI!**_"

Disgusted by the intervention, Masaya's roared at the weakened grandmother. "Belgemine! What the _hell _is _**WRONG **_with you_?_" Similar to Masaya, Kish was also utterly bewildered. Why was she screaming?

As she choked through sobs, Belgemine rasped an exasperated, loud howl. "That's _**MY**_ girl! She's _mine_! MIMI! Mimi! Let her go! She's_ MY_ granddaughter! Let her come! I_** BEG **_you, _**PLEASE**_ let her _come _to me!"

Motionless and naive, Mimi gaped at the woman below. Her young mind was beyond bemused. Was what this woman claimed_ really_ true? She hadn't _any_ memory of her real family. As far she knew, they were all dead. Now more than ever, Mimi looked excessively frightened.

Yet again, Fagan spoke up. "You want your granddaughter back?" To a slight extent, he moved the knife from her neck. "Leave Kisshu be and I will cease my violence toward this child!"

Before Belgemine could reply, Masaya interrupted with a grin. Clearly, he called out over the roaring and crackles of aggressive flames. "A little girl's life won't stop me. She'd of _no value_ to me, Fagan!"

Savagely, Belgemine whirled around and scowled at the resurrected being. Her face was hot and red from the fire's heat and her teary breakdown. "You _DARE_ no turn against me! Simply because Malo is _dead_, you would betray my orders?" The sick woman hissed. From her appearance, she looked as if she'd lose her mind any minute. "My granddaughter is _ALIVE_! Mimi is _**ALIVE**_! I have no reason to hesitate! Now do as_** I**_ say and _**cease**_ your threats and attacks!"

Taking a step closer to the ill woman, Masaya grimaced. "..._No_." Masaya glanced at Kish, thus, making Ichigo push him back further. "You've forgotten something valuable, haven't you, Belgemine? You may have your granddaughter back but what of your daughter? Have you suddenly no desire to avenge her?"

Belgemine's voice choked a rough, dry rasp. "_NEVER! NO!"_

Amused, Masaya laughed as raised and directed his blades toward Kish. "It doesn't matter. I'm no longer your strung-puppet – I'm a _living_, _**breathing**_ being with _my own_ motives now!" As he turned entirely from the woman, he approached the intense, backing group. Masaya's bright eyes grew clearer in the arches and walls of violent flames. "..._**I **_have my brother to avenge, Kisshu, and _**WE**_ have incomplete affairs. I won't let Belgemine's damned offspring restrain me – I have _too much_ to accomplish today." As he continued to slowly glide forward, his sinister means grew darker. From behind, Belgemine watched in horror.

If Masaya attacked, her daughter _would_ die. She _wouldn't_ allow that.

With sweaty hands, Masaya clasped his weapons tighter. "Take your pick on the matter, Kisshu – you and I have countless. Which tragedy should I lead with? ...And which tragedy should I _END_ you with...?"

Glancing behind her, Ichigo noticed the ill expression in Kish's face. He looked ready to fight. Instantly, her heart throbbed. This was it. At this instant, her motives grew extensively vast. She _MUST_ be willing to sacrifice almost _anything_ for Kisshu if she had to. It didn't matter what anyone else did or said. It was_ this_ moment Fagan had spoke of when he'd made her swear her allegiance. This was life or death.

As Ichigo scowled, Masaya grimaced. "Enough time wasted!" He said. "_**Hell's**_ _Usher _has come to greet you!"

Masaya was_ far faster_ than Ichigo had remembered. At a remarkable speed, he leapt in the air, rose his extensive blade and dived quicker than gravity. In response, Ichigo moved to choke the afflicted damage before it could touch Kish. She succeeded, and with the impact on their weapons, sent Masaya back.

Easily, he landed the hit. Nevertheless, Masaya didn't leave an instant unoccupied. His feet only tipped the floor before he came gliding forth yet again. Grunting, Ichigo prepared herself for a heavy blow. From his speedy, soaring stance, Ichigo guessed the imminent attack relied on agility not power. His flowing, black hair worked as a mighty sail. Ichigo tightened her position. As she raised her weapon, she prepared to evade the hit last minute.

Kish watched in quick alarm. "_Ichigo!_" He screamed with wide eyes.

Ichigo had been tricked.

Just before he reached her, Masaya abruptly turned his course toward Kisshu. Due to the attack's sudden redirection, Ichigo was left baffled and lightheaded.

Kish had only a _second _to lift his blades before Masaya came clashing into him. Their swords met in an impact and left a high-pitched ring in Ichigo's ears. She gasped. Both Masaya and Kish bore maddened, savage looks as they forced pressure on the blades. Kish hissed through his teeth. The anger only enthralled Masaya further.

Growling, he sent Kisshu flying backwards with force. Nevertheless, his chance for a second, quick hit was demolished when Pai attacked. Smoothly, he eluded the blow and took advantage of the open space above Pai.

Tart was too fast, though. As a human barricade, he filled the gap with quick confidence. Before Masaya could attack him, Ichigo jumped to meet Masaya in a lock. This time, however, Masaya predicted the barricade and extended his blade in a piercing lunge. Ichigo was surprised. Clumsily, she endeavored to correct her error and elude the imminent weapon. Regrettably, the poor, over-correction resulted in fierce pain.

Ichigo let out a cry as the blade's tip dug an incision up her arm. Grunting, she made a backwards-jump landing. At least that granted her a second's peace.

Kish screamed out to her. "Ichigo!" Immediately, he summoned his blades and rocketed through the smokey, hot air. Masaya blocked his path. Yet again, the two met in a lock. Tart's broke it with a brutal attack. Pai swung a flaming blow that Masaya scarcely avoided. He had been distracted by his third charge.

As Masaya back-flipped over the wave of flames, he dispatched a secondary attack. The strike collided with the ground and delved a blue ridge, carrying massive energies along the way. With his impeccable agility, Kish eluded the shimmering wave just as it exploded.

The entire surface trembled from the destructive blow. When this effected Kish's landing, Masaya took advantage of it.

Like a rocket, he launched into a stride. Pai was too swift, though. Protectively, he shoved Kisshu out of the way. Nevertheless, Masaya din's relent. Instead, he purposely collided into the building.

The entire structure exploded into destructive flames. Glass shattered and as giant shards of metal and wood went flying into the dark, steamy air. Kish heard civilians scream from horror. Due to the building's failure, neighboring structures and homes began to collapse around them. Gasping, the teenager looked up.

From an excessively high tower, the peek split from its body and began to rapidly descend. Tart leapt out of the way just in time. With a horrendous crash, it dove into the ground and exploded. Again, Kish lost his balance and was about to fall when Pai grasped his arm.

Angered and confused, Kish cast Pai a heated glare. "I don't _NEED _you all to keep saving me! I can take care of my-"

"KISSHU!" Ichigo shrieked.

Jumping in the way, she just scarcely manged to deflect Masaya's thrust. That time, it had been too close for comfort – he had _almost _run Kisshu through. With widened eyes, he gawked at the girl in front of him. Her arms trembled from the intense pressure of Masaya's overpowering strength. "I-Ichigo!" He gasped. "Wh-what are y-"

Grunting, she forcefully interrupted. "I'm saving _YOU_ for once! I'm sick and tired of it being the other way around!"

Suddenly, Masaya withdrew the pressure and geared a level attack.

In Ichigo's stead, someone took the blow.

Belgemine collapsed to the floor with a bloody gash in her old side. Crying, she gripped the wound and endeavored to crawl to safety. Masaya didn't let her. "I _warned_ you Belgemine – I _**WILL**_ kill KISSHU! No little girl's life is going to _STOP_ me!" He rose swung his sword to pierce her.

He didn't succeed.

An atrocious bomb dived from the sky and struck directly behind Masaya. A horrendous explosion followed, sending Masaya and the woman flying forward. Painfully, they somersaulted in the rough, burning dirt, nearly hitting a wall of fire.

Masaya grunted in dazed surprise. Then he attempted to get up. His face was covered in dirt and bruises and he bore multiple wounds. As he narrowed his clouded vision, Masaya used his blade to prop himself up.

When he glanced at Belgemine, he noticed her body was still. The impact might have killed her. But what had hit them? Whirling around, his gaze lifted to the dark heavens, clouded in black fog.

Massive airships filled the skies.

It was Kova - he had located them and was now prepared to engage in battle. Shouting, soldiers fiercely broke through the fires and parachuted from the planes above. The entire city was overwhelmed in flames and the remaining buildings were hazardously unstable.

In order to employ this advantage, Masaya knew swift action was critical.

As a second bomb descended, Masaya propelled himself into the air at a mighty speed. The man whizzed about the thick atmosphere, evading bullets and missiles. He swung blows at every building in sight. All around him, the structures collapsed.

Ichigo didn't waste a minute. "Pai!" She screamed. As she jumped into the air, she called over her shoulder. "Get Lettuce and Pudding to safety _**NOW!**_ Masaya's gonna _**blow**_ this place to _smithereens_!" Using the falling wreckage as lancers, she disappeared into the thicker, higher smoke. She was going after Masaya.

In horror, Kish watched as Ichigo vanished. "_Ichigo_!" He shouted, harshly. "Don't! Come back-"

Masaya plunged from a cloud and jarred his steel against Kisshu's. As the aggravating friction increased, Kish stepped back to strength his stance. "Finally!" Masaya grinned through a hot breath. "Just _you_ and _**me**_! I understand _you've_ been waiting for it, _too_!"

Kisshu grimaced and fought the force of Masaya's upper-body. It was brutal and unbreakable. Every time they locked, he didn't have the physical might to push him off. Growling, he hissed back. "Funny thing, huh?_** I**__ thought_ we hadn't fought because _YOU _were to scared!"

In unison, the two drove back only to lunge forward yet again and reattempt a lock. This time, however, Masaya managed to break through and slash Kisshu. Despite the wound's small size, it was nonetheless painful. Stumbling back, Kish wiped the blood from his cheek slice.

The pitched bullets and missiles only increased the action.

With each passing second, it grew more difficult to breathe the air. Panting, Kish gripped his dragon swords and rocketed forward.

With force, he struck Masaya, pushed him back, avoided a counter and lunged again. The movements were swift and graceful. Neither one left a moment for mercy.

Masaya pitched Kish into the air and rose to meet him in a blow. Skillfully, the teen deflected the attack, kicked him and formed a smooth landing. Looking up, he gasped.

A long flare of thick blackness gushed past Masaya while airborne. It seemed to outsmart speed and time due to its ability to jump and counter. Kish was utterly amazed. He hadn't_ ever_ seen anything like it. What was it? Like a serpent, it cycled Masaya, bounced off a burning building, returned, leapt free and then vanished.

Bemused and shaken, Masaya made a clumsy landing. Glancing back at Kisshu, his glare deepened. Did Masaya know what that _thing_ was? Did he think _Kisshu_ knew? As quickly as it had come, it had _gone, _thus, Masaya returned to battle.

What had that thing been?

...

Roughly, Fagan called through the smoke. "Ichigo!"

Quickly, she whirled around to spot him in the distance. Her eyes widened. The tall mad looked especially sinister with the roaring flames behind him. He was alone.

Immediately, she ran to him and cried, desperately. "Where's Mimi, Fagan? Where is she?"

Fagan filled the void between them and spoke abruptly. "She's safe - I surrendered her to Kova's men."

Wildly, Ichigo's temper flared. "But it's _NOT_ safe! What if they don't make it out? This city is nearly done fo-"

"Get down!" Suddenly, he knocked her off her feet and forced her down as a flock of missiles whizzed over their heads. Their high-pitched wailing dizzied Ichigo. As they exploded into swarms of flames, Ichigo released a startled shriek. Dirt, wood and other unidentifiable objects went flying onto the air. A few showered onto the crouched pair.

Ichigo was alarmed by the attack, as well as baffled. "Why is Kova shooting us?" She screamed. "We're on _HIS_ side!"

Kova got up and helped Ichigo stand. His flowing hair had fallen from its containment and his face was covered in dirt. "The damn fools don't know the difference. If they see movement, they'll shoot. They're only trying to defend their city..." As his tone faded out, he narrowed his eyes. "...Where are your friends?"

Ichigo brushed the dirty sweat from her hot brow. "Pai and Tart took them!" In order for him to hear her, she had to shout. The constant explosions, gunfires and collapsing wreckage made it difficult to focus. Anxiously, she looked around. "Where's Kisshu? I haven't seen him-"

Ichigo heard Kisshu shout – it was a painful shout, too. Gasping, she noticed them. In the distance, he and Masaya's figure danced a brutal battle. Both were injured but Kisshu was the one losing.

Instantly, Fagan's dark eyes expanded. "Quick – we have to-"

An abrupt uproar of panicked screams caught the pair's attention. Quickly, they adjusted their gaze to the city's core to find chaos – a peculiar chaos.

The previous, living darkness that had attacked Masaya washed through a building. Distinctly, the tower split and self destructed. Ichigo gasped.

"What is that_** THING**_?" She shouted. Its appearance consisted of three features: big, black and presently shapeless. Whatever it was, it was certainly living. Its agility and skills exhibited life. But what was it and why was it attacking? Quickly, she turned to Fagan. "Fagan - I _don't _understand! What_** is**_ that thing? It's _HUGE_!

Grimly, Fagan narrowed his eyes. He'd know that distinctive dark being anywhere.

His heart ached with worry as he thoughts whispered to the creature. _"...I may need you yet..." _

Casting Ichigo a glance, he said aloud. "Come! Kisshu needs our help!" His gaze returned to the two battling shapes. "We have our oaths – so let us accomplish them!"

Ichigo's curiosity was instantly obliterated. Fagan was correct. As she clasped her weapon with determination, Ichigo nodded. "...Right!"

At length, Kisshu brutally shot Masaya back in a wave of strength. Shouting, his body slammed against the wall. When Kish heard the impact, he knew Masaya had received maximum, internal injuries. His gut winced as his attacker fell to the ground in a crash.

Kish stumbled back. He did it. Relived, he dropped his blades and tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted. His face was drenched in sweaty dirt. Coughing, he looked around. Where was-

"KISSHU!"

Hearing her sweet voice, Kish spun around to see her not only safe but accompanied.

Ichigo and Fagan came running to meet him. His face lit up. "Ichigo!" The two ran and embraced one another. "You're alright..." He breathed while nuzzling her neck. "I was _so_ worried." Ichigo blushed at the great ease in his tone. Pulling back, she gripped his arms and let him examine her.

While the fringes of her pink costume were singed, her arms, shoulders and face remained covered in soot. Her tail and cat-ears were drooped from worry and the delicious look in her bright eyes made him smile. Yet again, Ichigo blushed. "...I'm glad you're okay, too..." Her voice filled with baffled peculiarity. Was this really it? Was it all really over now? Kish moved in to kiss her but Ichigo stopped him.

"...What's wrong?" He asked.

Suddenly, her head grew fuzzy. Her stomach turned as her soul knotted. Something felt bitterly wrong. Inside, her core capacity to love was shaken. It was trying to prepare her. Something was going to happen – something that would break and change her forever.

Concerned, Kish stared at the sickened girl. "Ichigo, are you alright?" To a slight extent, his voice rose. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Fagan made a surprised observation. Redrawing his left hand sword, he shouted to the Prince in alarm and distress. "_KISSHU_! _**Where's**_ Masaya?"

Confused, Kish turned from Ichigo. What? Momentarily, he stepped away from the girl. Then he, too, noticed it.

Masaya was _**gone – **_he had _**vanished**_.

Kish felt ill. With widened, apprehensively eyes, he scanned the floors. Fagan had begun to move only not quickly enough. Abruptly, Kish started a turn back to Ichigo.

Tragically, it was too late.

Masaya crashed downward, driving his shrill sword through Kisshu's back.

**...Told you all that you would hate it... **


	27. Chapter 27: A Bitter Change: Part 2

** Gee, guys! Reviews sure are scarce! But that's okay and all – life is busy, I know! Still, review is you can, though! : ) Oh, and sorry the last chapter was so...grim – this one ain't gonna be any different. Sorry, kitties. You'll hate this one, too.**

** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Counting this one, you'll have FOUR chapters left!**

_Recap_

_ Concerned, Kish stared at the sickened girl. "Ichigo, are you alright?" To a slight extent, his voice rose. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"_

_ Fagan made a surprised observation. Redrawing his left hand sword, he shouted to the Prince in alarm and distress. "KISSHU! __**Where's**__ Masaya?"_

_ Confused, Kish turned from Ichigo. What? Momentarily, he stepped away from the girl. Then he, too, noticed it. _

_ Masaya was __**gone – **__he had __**vanished**__._

_ Kish felt ill. With widened, apprehensively eyes, he scanned the floors. Fagan had begun to move only not quickly enough. Abruptly, Kish started a turn back to Ichigo._

_ Tragically, it was too late. _

_ Masaya crashed downward, driving his shrill sword through Kisshu's back. _

**Chapter 27: A Bitter Change: Part 2 **

**:(**

At first, none of them knew what had really just occurred. Kish's eyes were widened from shock as his face grew pale - a pure, white, familiar pale. It was the same color Kish had turned when Deep Blue had killed him.

Deeper, Masaya rooted the pierced weapon with fierce cruelty. The open gash only grew worse internally when Masaya twisted the weapon. Stunned, Kish dangled from the extensive object as Masaya raised it into the night sky. Masaya looked sick with triumph. He had succeeded. Brutally, he flung Kisshu off the blade. Groaning from agony, the boy rolled across the ground. When he stopped, he didn't move.

By this time, Ichigo's eyes were already flooded with tears. Although she knew it was real, her horror couldn't process a reaction. She wanted to run to Kish but her body didn't respond. Had that really just happened?

Contrary to Ichigo, Fagan swiftly reacted. With a deep roar, he made his move. Ichigo watched in exhausted, grieved terror.

With his blade, Fagan ran Masaya through. Ichigo still couldn't move. All she could do was cry.

The tragedy only increased. Fagan had precious little time, thus, he made it quick. With grunt, he withdrew his blade and kicked Masaya down with force.

Wheezing, the young man gazed sleepily up through blurred vision. He saw the glow of Fagan's eyes above him. As he moaned in pain, Fagan knelt beside the boy and drew his knife. He had to do it.

Weakly, Masaya wheezed in the darkness. "…F…Fa...gan…"

Fagan couldn't speak. It was too unfair. Tears screamed down his dark face in a agony. If anyone had to kill Masaya, why did it have to be him? He raised the knife.

When Masaya saw the glimmer of the weapon, he shut his eyes.

Hoarsely, he spluttered his dying words. "…T-Tosa and I…w- we…a-always…a- always knew…y- you…l- lo- loved Kisshu…and...a...a-and…_us_…"

Fagan was choking back tears now. No. _NO! _His heart ripped. Yet again, he began to lift the knife with a trembling, pale hand.

Masaya's old, innocent voice stopped him. "...Y-you d...d-don't have t...t-to do i-it, d...dad... I...I-I'm going to die a-an...anyway..."

Desperately, Ichigo screamed his name. "Fagan!"

As the tears poured down his cheeks, Fagan shut his eyes. He knew it – Kisshu was also dying. But what could he do? He couldn't leave Masaya – not _now_ – not after _**all**_ that had happened.

Surprising him, he felt Masaya's trembling, cold hand slip over his own. "...G-go... Go to h-him..."

Through tears, Fagan tried to protest. "N-no! I_ can't_ leave you!"

Masaya winced and looked away. "...J...just g-go..."

Yet again, Ichigo wailed a horrified, crying shriek. From the sound of it, he knew it was true, then. Kish was going to die. "_**FAGAN!**_" Ichigo's sobbing wail was sickly. She couldn't handle the insanity of it all. Glancing at her, he saw her pale hands drenched in sticky blood. He heard Kisshu scream. "Fagan – _PLEASE_! _**PLEASE**_!"

Still crying, Fagan turned back to Masaya. The dying boy coughed. "...Pl-pl...please go...j...just g-g...go...now..."

Grasping the boy's hand, he squeezed it. "...A-are you sure, son...?" The boy nodded. Crying, Fagan nodded. "...Alright..." He got up and gave him one last look. "...I- I love you, Masaya...you _ARE_ my son!" He choked. "I _**SWEAR**_ you are...you...you always will be..."

Following the soft, reassuring words, Masaya fell. He had passed.

Regardless, the worst was _far_ from over. Fagan didn't waste an instant. Swiftly, he ran to Ichigo's side, nearly falling on Kish in the process. Indeed, the Prince was dying. The teen's eyes were barely open as he moaned in aggravated torment. The blood poured from his open gash.

Fagan glanced at the panicked girl. Her mouth quivered. In a shaky voice, Fagan offered her quick, helpful directions. Even so, he tried to sound calm. "Prop his head..."

Shivering, Ichigo cautiously lifted his head into her lap. Fagan tore off his coat, balled it up and pressed it against Kish's bleeding wound. In response to the contact, Kish freed a horrendous, sick scream. In agony, his body jerked.

Easing the pressure, Fagan cursed. "Dammit." He withdrew a hand to wipe his brow.

Something was wrong.

Ichigo's tone was heavy and depleted. "Wh-what?" She shouted. In her chest, her heart pounded with a ferocity. She was emotionally ill.

As Fagan fought to keep Kisshu alive, he overheard the horrid, uprisings in the distance.

That dark beast had returned to play. Maddening, the reckless, untamed creature obliterated everything in its path. Desperately, the planes opened fire. It made no effect on the quick-moving blackness. It was merciless and strong.

Ichigo ignored the helpless citizens shrieking over the gun fires and explosions. Kish was her _ONLY_ concern. Raising her tone, she sobbed, urgently. "Fagan!" Tears flowed down her dirty face. "_FAGAN_! D- DO _SOMETHIN_-"

Fagan's roar interrupted her. "I'm _**TRYING**__,_ Ichigo!"

Due to her panic, Ichigo wrath was only provoked. "No, you're _**NOT**_!" Her eyes watered even further as her dry voice croaked a desperate yell. "Kish is _DYING_ and all you can do is _**SIT**_ there! Damn you! What's your problem!" Over Kish's weakening moans, she continued. "I_ thought_ you understood, Fagan! I_ thought_ you _**LOVED**_ him! You gave an _**OATH**_ to protect him! _Why_ aren't you trying?"

Fagan ignored her necessary breakdown. Instead of a comeback, he simply offered a soft answer. "...I _DO _love him...and I'm doing my best, Ichigo..."

As she continued to sob, Ichigo stared in surprise. Fagan was right- it wasn't his fault. It was the reality of all this that bothered her most. This was real – this was _REALLY_ happening. Breaking down, her hands flew over her mouth. Her tone was weak. "...Wh-what have I done to _deserve_ this, F-Fagan?"

Yet again, Fagan endeavored to decrease the pouring blood. When he cast her a slow, mournful glance, he sighed, shakily. "...This isn't _YOUR_ punishment, Ichigo..." As she wiped her eyes, Ichigo met the gaze. Fagan continued while looking at the dying boy they both so dearly loved. "...Just look at him. The poor thing had no idea what I was getting him into."

Ichigo spoke up, attempting to share the blame. "...You mean what _'we'_ got him into..." She had to look away. It was too much. "...Fagan...is he..." She looked back with tear stained eyes. "...Is he going to..."

Frailly, Kish uttered a noise. "...I...I-Ich...Ichig-go..." To a slight extent, Kish's dim-golden eyes opened. Ichigo stroked her bloody hand across Kish's sweaty forehead and tried to comfort him. His eyes narrowed again. "…M-m…my…m- my mate… Wh- where's…k…kitten…?

Ichigo shifted positions so that he could see her better. "...I...I'm here, Kisshu... Fagan and I are _BOTH_ here for you..." His eyes started to close again. Once again, Ichigo panicked and shrieked. "K- KISH! NO! _**NO! **_OPEN YOUR EYES! _KISH!_" The teenager made no response. Instead, he began to moan in torment again. Swiftly, Ichigo turned to Fagan in terror. "_**HELP**_ him, Fagan!_ Help him_! He's going to _**DIE**_!" She roared. "You _**MUST**_ know _someway_ to save him! _PLEASE_! Please, _**FAGAN**_!"

Fagan lowered his gaze. Distraught, he sighed. It was true - he _knew_ there was a way to save Kisshu. But it was cruel. With a deep scowl, Fagan grimly rose his face. "...You...you wouldn't do it, Ichigo..." Comfortingly, he shifted a hand to Kish's face. His voice was dark. "...Believe me - you _wouldn't_..."

Ichigo screamed back at him. "Don't insult me!" With a steady glare, she went on. "If I expressed reluctance that would be betrayal to Kish! Well I _**WON'T**_ betray him! Now for _GOD'S_ sake, _**tell me**_ what I have to _do_!"

Fagan sighed. Despite her determination, he replied in a hushed tone. "...It's the _ONLY_ way, Ichigo..."

Lunging slowly in his face, Ichigo hissed. "...I'll _do_ it. I'll do _ANYTHING_."

As he endeavored to sooth the boy, Fagan's gaze deepened. Ichigo's heart nearly melted from anticipation. "...Listen," Fagan began, softly. "...Kisshu's will is weak from exhaustion. His power has been entirely drained. He's got _nothing_ to feed off of...except _you_." Her eyes widened. What did he mean? "...When you joined together as soul mates, he offered you a piece of himself – a_ strong_, _**ambitious**_ piece of _passion_." He paused to examine Ichigo's despaired eyes. "...If you _want_ Kisshu to live...you'll have to give it back... You'll have to _**break**_ your Vow..."

Life came to a halt.

Distraught, Ichigo froze. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Was Fagan mad? She couldn't break her vow. How could Fagan even ask that? It was wrong – she wouldn't do it.

Kisshu was her _mate _– the most_ precious_ thing that existed in her life. Their Vow was a promise of divine beauty and strength. Did he seriously think she would willingly _kill_ it? She would lose their link – she would lose Kisshu!

Catching her breath, Ichigo tried to respond. Her mind ached from torment. Her tone was hopeless and defeated. This wasn't fair – this wasn't right. "…But…but if Kisshu and I broke it...we'd never be mates again…"

Fagan didn't answer. After all, what was the point? He hadn't any comfort to offer her. As he examined her eyes, he detected horror and reluctance. Obviously, this _wasn't _a sacrifice she was willing to make. Glaring, Ichigo spoke sternly. "No. _No_! I won't do it!"

This time, however, Fagan _did_ respond. Angrily, he roared. "If you continue to be a selfish fool, Kisshu _WILL_ die! So it's _**YOUR**_ choice, Ichigo! Either_ keep _to your oath or _betray_ _it!_"

Yet again, Ichigo's sore eyes stung from the constant tears. Her face grew paler from exhaustion as her entire body trembled.

Fagan was right. Kish _WOULD _die if she refused to give up her Vow. That was a torment she'd have to endure forever.

Ichigo groaned. She'd wasted enough time already – Kish was _dyin_g right before her very eyes.

This was _her_ choice.

Her voice trembled. "...I-I'll do it..."

Immediately, Fagan stood up. "...Then stand back!" Drawing his sword, he grimly extended it. He then faced the direction of the dark, destructive creature. His face filled with remorse regret. "...I _**feared**_I might need you..." He breathed.

Bewildered and emotional, Ichigo stared. "Fagan!" She shouted. "Wh-what are you doing? What_ is_ that_ thing_?"

The fugitive narrowed his dark eyes. "...A Demon."

Alarmed, Ichigo gasped. Her hands flew over her mouth. A Demon? A _REAL_ demon – the kind Kisshu had told her about? Why was it here, though? "B-but Fagan!" She breathed. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

Over his shoulder, he cast her a quick glance. "Kova provoked it, no doubt, when he was planning to kill you." He sighed. "...Someday, I must thank the man. If he hadn't, we'd have to way of saving Kisshu..."

This brought Ichigo to a stand. "What?" Her legs could scarcely support her. "What do you mean?" Immediately, she protested. "Fagan – you're _MAD_! That's a _Demon_! A _**DEMON**_! It's won't _help_ Kisshu - it will _**KILL**_ him!"

Kish moaned from the bottomless anguish. "…I-Ichi...go…"

Startled, her gaze returned to where he laid. "Kisshu!" She fell to her knees and tried to awaken her dying lover. "Kissshu! Kisshu, don't go! Don't go!" With both hands, Ichigo stroked him, soothingly. As she shrieked desperately, she moved in his face. "Stay with me, Kish! _**PLEASE**_ stay!" His tired eyelids fought to stay open. He was fading fast. Weakly, he uttered her name again. "Kish – _**NO**_!" Terrified, she screamed and screeched, her quivering mouth inches away from his own wheezing one. "N-no! N-! Kish!_**KISH**_**!**" His eyes had shut. "NO! _No_, Kish - **o**_**pen **_your eyes! I said _**OPEN**_ them!" Freaked, she turned to shriek at Fagan. "_**DO**_ something! He's _**DYING**_!"

Gazing into the distance, Fagan firmly gripped his blade. He, too, would have to provoke that deadly beast. In a language not of his own, he began to utter sacred words in hushed whispers. The mystic lyrics swept across the air in strange echoes. When the beast heard it, it directly responded.

Turning, the massive shadow moved its face to them. Its gruesome eyes were horrifying. As Fagan continued to speak, the being instantly sprung into action.

Fagan made a noise. At a high speed, it traveled to meet him. He alternated his blade's position so that it was no longer extended. Instead, it worked as a shield.

Raring, the shadow nearly collided into him.

Fagan couldn't help but flinch at its horrid wail. Seductively, the demon inched closer to his face. Its breath was foul and its presence hideous. Nevertheless, Fagan didn't withdraw.

In the same foul language, he spoke to the repulsive creature. Apparently, the beast was more easily charmed than he had thought. All the same, it did not lack common sense but instead was excessively confident in its destructive abilities. The massive beast lunged closer to Fagan's face.

Suddenly, it spoke in a tongue Ichigo could now decipher. "..._Foolish_ Flesh..." Its exasperated, throaty voice echoed and made Ichigo cringe. Something about it struck great fear in her. "..._Why_ do you evoke me?" The being's dark, living growths resembled extending arms. Gradually, as Fagan spoke back, it began to draw him in.

Fagan spat back. "...I ask but _ONE_ request of you, Demon, and _**ONE **_only!" Despite the beast's draining presence and enticing movements, Fagan spoke with respect. If he were to insult him, they were_ all_ doomed. "The boy that lays before us is _dying_! I ask you humbly, then! _Devour_ his Vow of faith, love and goodness! Free him of it so that he might _live_!"

The creature roared in delighted laughter. It was more than pleased. "You need not _ASK_ me of that! That request _ENTHRALL_S me!"

Ichigo froze. It's willing voice made her ache. This was the only way and yet it was the cruelest thing shed ever known. Distraught, she lunged in Kish's face. With each passing second, he grew frailer. "Kish!" She shouted. "_Stay _with me! _**PLEASE**_ stay with me! _Fight_ it, Kish!"

Her despairing cries were interrupted.

The wicked beast sprang at Kisshu with merciless vigor. Kish roared in anguish as the blackness swallowed him whole. Ichigo's eyes widened from absolute horror. It was _hurting_ him – it was _purposely hurting_ him. "FAGAN!" She shrieked while trying to attack the blackness around her. Swiftly, Fagan moved in, snatched her and yanked her out. "FAGAN! LET _GO_!" She was wildly sobbing. "He's _**KILLING**_, Kish! L-Let me _go_!" She violently struggled as the Demon poured itself into Kish's bloody gash.

When this happened, Ichigo felt her core run cold. Gasping, she collapsed to her knees. She, too, felt the impact of this brutal assault. What was happening? Her breath grew heavy and her chest_ deeply_ ached. Dizzily, she held her throbbing head "...Fagan..." She moaned. "...I feel so...so...Aaaeeehhh!" Horrified, she cowered and screamed. "N-NO! _NO!_ Get _out!_ GET _**OUT**_!" Suddenly, she felt a deep corruption in her soul. It was the Demon's doing – he was invading her Vow. "N-NO! Stop it! _Please_ stop!" She fell to her side and frantically rolled across the floor. The exposure was maddening – she couldn't _BEAR _it.

In her head, she heard the demon's voice rattle, joyously. It was thoroughly enjoying this. "May you be _cursed _for your deceit and _lies_! Bear _NO _love! Let me _BREAK_ you!" The more Ichigo fought it, the stronger the demon's will grew. "This love is _MINE_ to devour!" Its tone was ruthlessness. "_Open _yourself to _me! _Allow me the _pleasure _of annihilating this _sacred _love! Worship the strength in solitude! Let _ME _be your _**MURDER!**_"

Ichigo wailed a cry. She _couldn't _do it. Exhausted, Ichigo weakened to a break.

...The Demon had won...

It was a _sick_ sensation. Her understanding lessened. Her strength decreased. Things had changed – things had _weakened_.

Moaning deliriously, Ichigo rolled weakly on her side to gaze at the horrendous sight. Kish was also laid on his side, with his back faced to her. Over the breeze, she could hear slight moans and whimpers. He was crying – he _knew_ what had happened.

Suddenly, he winced. The black demon had surfaced and stretched out of his body. Pleased, it laughed and loomed about he air.

Exhausted and distraught, Fagan collapsed to his knees. His head hung. Slowly, the beast moved close to Fagan. "...Your request has been completed, oh Foolish Flesh." Fagan made a noise and the being chuckled, maliciously. "...Now offer me _your own_ goods..." As it started to to approach him, Fagan raised his gaze. The being was so startled, it moved back and hissed.

In Fagan's eyes, there was a look of hell. "You have_ done_ your duty, _demon_...but _now_ it is through..." Standing, he drew his blade. "..._**Die**_."

In a matter of minutes, Fagan had achieved the impossible – he had _KILLED_ a Demon. Not even he knew how he had done it – but he _HAD_.

Yet again, he collapsed to his knees. "...Be gone..." He panted, while examining the rotting blackness spread across the ground. Then he paid his respects. "...Here lies that of a slayed Beast...a Demon...a Thief...and a _Lifesaver_..."

Ichigo's head grew clouded. Endeavoring to fight her consciousness any longer was futile. Before passing out, she frailly moaned his name through tears. "...K...Kisshu...?"

The boy didn't turn over. Instead, he crincged and sobbed. "...D-don't look at me, Ichigo! Go away – just _leave_ me..." Moaning, he fainted from exhaustion.

Ichigo's heart sank. It was over. She couldn't bear another _instant_ of it all. Kisshu filled her foggy head as she passed out.

In order to save his life, she had given up their love.

_ Everything _was ruined.

** Yeah, yeah yeah! Now you're gonna get mad at me for doing that (if you weren't too freaked out!) Lol. But relax, people. There are still TWO more chapters of mystery. You might wanna stick around and see what happens – believe me, you'll like it. And don't worry, I won't dare say, they learned to move even though they aren't mates. NOOOO! NEVER! I wouldn't EVER do that! This story has a good ending! Stick around and you'll see what I mean!**

** Since I KNOW you all have things to say about this chapter…REVIEW! **


	28. Chapter 28: Beauty From Pain

** Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait – I've been really busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy to chapter 28 – I love this chapter - it's so sweet and touching. AHHH! Almost the ending! Oh, and I'll post chapter 29 tomorrow – promise. Thanks! : )**

_Recap_

_ Yet again, he collapsed to his knees. "...Be gone..." He panted, while examining the rotting blackness spread across the ground. Then he paid his respects. "...Here lies that of a slayed Beast...a Demon...a Thief...and a Lifesaver..." _

_ Ichigo's head grew clouded. Endeavoring to fight her consciousness any longer was futile. Before passing out, she frailly moaned his name through tears. "...K...Kisshu...?"_

_ The boy didn't turn over. Instead, he crincged and sobbed. "...D-don't look at me, Ichigo! Go away – just leave me..." Moaning, he fainted from exhaustion. _

_ Ichigo's heart sank. It was over. She couldn't bear another instant of it all. Kisshu filled her foggy head as she passed out. _

_ In order to save his life, she had given up their love._

_ Everything was ruined. _

**Chapter 28: Beauty From Pain**

Pai and Tart strolled leisurely down the elegant, carpeted staircase.

For hours, Ichigo, Fagan, Master Kova, Lettuce and Pudding had anxiously waited downstairs. Kisshu had been taken to his room where the doctors had done their best to mend his wounds. While it was certain Kish would live, Ichigo hadn't forgotten a vital fact - he'd been run through. He'd lost a great deal of blood. That thought sickened her enough.

Still, deep down, Ichigo was still endeavoring to cope with her hurt. Kish had told her to "go away." He didn't want to see her.

Looking up, Ichigo noticed Pai and Tart approaching them. Quickly, she stood up and looked at them with desperation. "I-is he alright? I-is he okay?" She spluttering, frantically. "Did you talk to him? Can I see him now?"

Pai stopped to cast his short friend a glance. Tart looked upset. Sighing, Pai closed the gap between them and took a seat, as well. From his expression, she could tell he was utterly overwhelmed, though not as fretful as she was.

Ichigo asked again. "Well? Does he want to see me? Has he asked for me?" Fagan moved behind Ichigo with the same anxiety in his eyes, though not as obvious. He, too, awaited an answer.

Pai wiped his brow. "Kisshu remembers - he remembered what he was forced to do." Attentively, Ichigo absorbed every aspect of his tone while slowly lowered herself to the step. She was too shaky to stand. Pai went on. "…According to the physicians, Kish is recovering smoothly," he sighed. "...And uh...all the doctors have sworn to secrecy. They will say _nothing_ of these tragic secrets..." Lettuce stared at the man. Never in her life ad she seen him so...simple. He was shocked – upset – tired.

Despite he nauseousness, Ichigo was persistent. "...But can I go see him?"

This time, Tart was the one to answer. As he lowered his gaze, he spoke softly. "Hag…Kish says he doesn't want to see anyone. He says he wants to be alone – away."

Sickish concern struck her. "Wh- what?" She breathed in panic. "B-but why?"

With a sigh, the boy replied. "…He didn't say. We tried to ask him but he wouldn't answer. He just keeps saying 'go away'...and that if we care about him, we'd leave him."

Ichigo could scarcely breathe. She couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't he see her? This wasn't fair. What was _wrong _with Kisshu? Certainly, he knew she still worshiped and adored him. To believe anything otherwise was simply stupid!

It was natural Kish would be upset about what happened – she had expected it – but not rejection. It made her ill.

When Fagan turned to leave, Ichigo's attention was immediately attracted. "W-wait! Where are you going, Fagan?"Quickly, she stood up and descended a few stairs. "You're not leaving are you?"

As the man's eyes narrowed, he cast the government official, Kova, a glance. His voice was low and informed. "...We both know I don't belong here…" His eyes turned to gaze at the top of the stairs. He wondered how Kish was REALLY doing. "...I can't stay. You know as well as I do who and what I am in the eyes of this planet."

Master Kova intervened. "True...however..." The two turned to see him by the door. "Things have changed now. Let's face facts," he said, breathlessly. "Without you, Prince Kisshu would be dead..."

Somewhat coarsely, Fagan replied. "_**And**_ Ichigo, too. You owe her our gratitude, as well..." Apparently, Kova still was slightly discomforted by the idea of Kish's lover. Fagan didn't like that. If anything, Ichigo was the real hero – not him. After all,_ she_ was the one who made the sacrifice.

In response to the snappish reply, Master Kova sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fagan was correct. "Yes…Ichigo, too." He cleared this throat, raised his chin and diminished his pride. "The Kingdom owes you both, you know."

Slowly, Fagan's sorrowful, sleek eyes moved to the side. "No...I don't owe this kingdom. I owe Lady Kylie…"

As Master Kova's hands sank into his deep sleeves, he examined the fugitive with gratitude and approval. "You're an honorable man, Fagan Black - like Kisshu. You know you do remind me of Kisshu..."

When Fagan cast back a half grim, half amused glance, Ichigo smiled. "…No," Fagan shrugged. "I'm not like, Kisshu." Ichigo's eyes widened. "I think you mean he's like me…"

Master Kova sighed. "…Very well." He advanced to his point. "What I mean to say is…you're free. I release you off your charges, Fagan…" Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. She couldn't believe Kova had just said it. Overjoyed, she turned her attention back the fugitive. Her smile was exceptionally bright – she was so happy for him.

It felt good to smile again - it gave her energy. Nevertheless, she still felt weakened from the loss of her Vow. If Kish didn't even want to see her, did that mean it was over?

Fagan's slow voice interrupted her thoughts. ""…It feels strange to be free…but...I can't take it."

Surprised, Ichigo looked at him with a gasp. "Wh- what? B- But Fagan - you're free! What do you mean you can't accept it?"

To a slight extend, he chuckled. "I can't risk exposure, Ichigo. The darker and less personally known about me the better. That way, I can keep Kisshu safer – like I've always done it. If everyone _**sees**_ _**me**_ now as his loyal guardian, then Kish's life will forever be at a greater risk." Smirking, he eyed her oddly. "I made an oath, remember? I'm still indebted to Kylie. That debt will never end and I'm honored to respect that." As he started to walk off, he waved his hand. "Thanks anyways, Master Kova."

When he reached the door, he stopped, awaiting Kova's response. Indeed, the man replied. "...Listen...I can only offer you this chance once. If you refuse, you will refuse it for life. ….Are you certain?"

Fagan made a noise. "...I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm not ALL good. I'll risk anything to keep that boy alive – and anything means I am still capable of crime. So from now on, don't hesitate to try and kill me..."

Ichigo took a step forward. "...But...Fagan..." Her eyes watered from tears. "...Are you really sure...?"

He grinned. "...You were my partner, Ichigo – so don't doubt my abilities. I've made it this far, haven't I? I'm good at what I do." Through tears, she couldn't help but break into a smile. Typical Fagan - he really was a great man. "...But Ichigo...What about you? You've fulfilled your own oath to keep in safe. What now?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, confidently. Her purpose was far from through. "...I'm gonna to find a way for Kish and I to...well...I want our Vow back..." As she lowered her gaze, the room gasped. "I don't care what I have to do," she said, confidently. "I _**WILL**_ be his mate, again…"

Fagan sighed and turned back to face her. "...In that case...I think we should talk...I gave something to tell you."

The following day was warmer than the last. In the vast, blue sky, the sun glimmered with sincere brilliance. The forest outback appeared greener and more lush than ever before. The world was _alive _yet again. With all this vivid beauty and wonder, Kish felt compelled to explore it in solitude.

The house made him ill – he _had _to get out.

For several hours, Kish faltered through the bright, rich woods. When he eventually stumbled across a large rock-formation, he tiredly examined it. He'd never seen the odd bolder before. Perhaps, that was due to the fact he'd never walked this far. Now that he thought about it, he pretty far from home. Everyone was probably worried – but he didn't care.

Slowly, Kish mounted the rock, took a seat and curled up into a ball. He was tried, alone and in great pain.

It really_ was_ all over. While he'd like to believe Ichigo still loved him...he knew she didn't. Why would she care, especially after what they'd been forced to do? Their _souls_ had been _disjointed_. No longer, could he give her what she deserved – a treasured, divine love. It was over.

As tears filled his eyes, Kish curled into a tighter ball. It wasn't fair. Why did all this have to happen? It was utter cruelty. He couldn't _bear_ to exist – he was too ashamed. He was _nothing_ without his vow – _nothing_. Ichigo had been enthralled by his Vow – it was _everything_ she wanted and _MORE_. But it was gone, now.

He knew it - she hated him.

Hidden in the shrubbery, leaned against tree, Fagan stood in silence. He'd been there for some time, now, just watching the broken boy. Sighing the fugitive gazed onward. Kish looked crushed. His depression blinded him to Fagan's presence.

At length, the man revealed himself. He spoke up in a smooth, low voice. "…Kisshu…"

Startled, Kish jerked and instantly wiped his eyes. He didn't want Fagan to know he had been crying. Anxiously, he scooted further away and cleared his throat. He didn't want anyone to see him – he was ashamed.

Fagan sighed. "You shouldn't have run off, Kish… You know that, don't you...?" Again, Kish continued to dry his moist eyes. He made no response. As Fagan moved somewhat closer, he asked, quietly. "…If running is what you wanted, you should have taken my offer..."

Kish shifted his head so that he might look over his shoulder. His tone was weak, mournful and shaken. "I had a mate then...I obviously _don't _now..."

Quickly, the fugitive opposed the statement. "You don't, do you?" He made a noise of disapproval. "Personally, I see little deference between a lover and mate." To a slight extent, he deepened his gaze. "...That is, unless you no longer_ care_ for your earth girl…"

Directly, Kish turned away and hunched his shoulders. His voice was tired. "I'll never stop loving her, Fagan..."

As he continued to observe him, Fagan spoke gently. "...And yet you are still _deeply_ grieved... Why?"

Kish sniffed and left a short silence before replying. "...I..._I_..." His voice cracked from hiccuping tears. Slowly, he turned to face to fugitive from where he sat. Glittering tears spilled from his eyes. He was a disgrace.

Through his sobs, Kish replied. "I_ know_ you think I'm ungrateful, Fagan – but I...I'm _not_. You _saved_ my life. Without you, I...I wouldn't be alive today...but..._but_..." The chief issue surfaced when he exposed his frantic emotions. "...But things will never be the same again. I've _lost_ her, Fagan – from the _very_ beginning, this was my greatest fear! Early on, I was anguished by the fact Ichigo loved Masaya and _NOT_ me! It...it hurt _SO_ much – more than she'll ever know. But when we _finally_ came to love one another, I...I grew _terrified_!" As he gripped his throbbing head, Kish burst into a rage of panic. "I- I didn't want to loose her – I was scared! Out of fear, I _stole_ her love! It _**HURT**_ her, Fagan!" His tears continued to fall. "But e_ven though_ she_** forgave**_ me – even though she was _merciful –_ _**this**_ happens!" Examining his empty hands, Kish wept from torment. "Ichigo _allowed_ _**THIS **_in order to_ SAVE_ my life! But _now_ our Vow is gone! Now I can't give her what she _deserves_ – adoration, worship, assurance, appreciation, LOVE! She _won'_t take me, Fagan – she _won't_. And...and now I...I don't even want her to _SEE_ me." Raising his head, he locked a teary gaze on the man he loved as a father. "...I'm a _disgrace,_ Fagan...I'm not a man at all. I'm a worthless boy with no purpose..."

Narrowing his sharp eyes, Fagan coughed a low growl. "_Who's_ judging you, Kish?" He spoke harshly. "Ichigo's not! Why should _YOU _judge yourself?"

At the mention of her name, Kish's ears drooped. Why couldn't Fagan sympathize with his disastrous atrocity? Didn't he get it? "You don't understand, Fagan - I'm_ not_ who I used to be. I'm..." Pausing, he observed his empty hands as if searching for value. "...I _AM_ _worthless, _Fagan..."

That did it.

Fagan was enraged. Storming over, he caught Kish's shoulders and sunk his eyes deep into the boy's gold ones. "You're _mad_!" He rasped. "Why? _**Why**_ would Ichigo love you less? Because you've been _**robbed**_ of your Vow?" Aggressively, he shook the boy. "Do you_ honestly_ think you're not a _man _without it?" Disgusted, he released the boy and pulled back. "It _**isn't **_the _Vow_ that _makes_ the love, Kisshu! _YES, i_t's a precious gift - but it does _NOT_ determine the _basis_ of your feelings! You're measured by _**how**_ you love, _NOT_ with _**what **_you love!" Gruffly, he released a breath and shut his eyes. "...You _MUST_ understand, Kish. You're a person of profound greatness. You _are_ – surely, you see it..."

Still ashamed, Kish lowered his eyes to the ground. "…Fagan...ever since I was a child, I've been told that. I'm a Prince. I'm a prodigy. I'm great. But still..." With his little, remaining strength, Kish clenched his fists. "...That's a bit much to swallow when your dad _beats_ you,_ kills _your mother...and_ tries _to kill YOU, too! Greatness?" He shrugged at the thought. "...I wonder what Ichigo would say to _that_ joke?"

Fagan hissed and cast the teen a dirty glare. "You bloody fool! Her opinion _isn't_ your concern!" Surprised, Kish looked up. Why would he say that? Of _course _ it was his concern – he _deeply_ cared about what Ichigo thought of him. At once, he started to protest. Fagan interrupted with strict forcefulness. "It isn't your_goal_ in life to please her! If Ichigo _loved _you, which I'd NEVER doubt, she _**wouldn't**_ love for your inhuman abilities! Do you _really_ think so _lowly_ of her feelings?" He hissed and growled. "Honesty, Kish, it seems your are quick to insult her! She _LOVES_ you! I _thought _you loved her!"

Maddened, Kish thrust a sickened look at the fugitive and shouted through sobs. "I _**do**_ love Ichigo! My _SOUL_ loves, Ichigo! You may not believe it but I loved her _LONG_ before I ever made my Vow. We're _a part _of each other! She's ME - she's my _other_! She's everything to me and_ more_! If anyone _dares_ tell me otherwise let them meet a painful death!"

Abruptly, Fagan drew his blade and directed it at the boy's face. Alarmed and stunned, Kish widened his eyes. What was Fagan doing?

As he gazed into the man's strong eyes, he held his breath. Fagan made a noise. "...Very well, then..." Smoothly, he flipped the sword so that Kish could take the hilt. "...Take it," he said. Out of confusion, Kish gradually reached for the weapon. Fagan went on. "...If what you say is true – stick to it. Kill yourself." Surprised, Kish withdrew his hand. What? "You, Kish, are the _**only**_ one doubting your love. And why...?" Kish shrugged. "...Because your ability to Vow has been broken..." Ashamed, Kish looked away. "Tell yourself she's yours, Kisshu. Tell yourself she can _still_ be yours even without your Vow..." Kish let his words sink in. "...Can you still love her, Kisshu? Unconditionally…passionately…tenderly…madly…?" Sighing, Fagan sheathed his sword. "...It's your choice. "

Kish stopped.

In his mind and soul, he felt Ichigo possess him. He _desperately _longed for her - he _craved_ her. Maybe it _was_ possible – maybe he _could_ still love her...only in the ways he previously had. Their love for one another had not diminished…nor had it died. In fact, it was stronger than ever – only different.

Instantly, a thought came to mind. Just as their cultures were diverse, so was their love – it was perfectly clear now. Then he realized the point that mattered most. As individuals, their purposes were to take the time to practice their diverse loves – and to let them grow together, too.

Fagan was right - he had retained himself...and Ichigo loved him as much as he loved her.

Trembling, Kish's bright gaze met with Fagan. The man appeared more grim that ever. Yet again, Fagan asked, only softer. "…Can you love her, Kisshu? Can you love her with passionate sincerity...but without your vow?"

Kish took a breath. He'd been a fool.

A gentle breeze glided by and tickled the leaves in the massive oaks. As it whisked by, Kish's bangs were blown from his face, revealing the truth in his sincere eyes.

He spoke up. "…I can still love her." As he continued, his heart leapt with a joyous fervor. Kish suddenly longed to be by Ichigo's side. "…I don't need my Vow to love Ichigo," he said, softly. "I can love her just the same without it – maybe even more." His fists tightened as he grinned at Fagan. His voice grew tenderer. "…I owe you so much, Fagan. You've..." He paused when the previous, captivating sensation tingled within him.

Fagan was a great man. "...Everything you've ever done for me has always been for my own good." Amused, he grinned again. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder…did you plan it all out before…or do you just make it up as you go along…?" To a slight extent, Kish blushed. "…I'm...I'm _really_ grateful, Fagan. You've done..._SO_ much – more than you'll ever know. I...uh...t-thanks…" At first, he started to turn. However, when hesitation rang in his face, he turned back. "...Fagan...?" The fugitive stared through his dirty bangs. The rugged man suddenly appeared naive. Kish sighed. It was strange. Somehow, he could see himself in Fagan's dark eyes.

Even if Fagan hadn't won Kylie...their connection was still deeply intimate. He respected this man more than any other person in the world. Kish made an uneasy noise. "...You're a good Man, Fagan." Kish smiled. It was ironic but he was intimating Fagan's own words. "...You're a man of divine greatness – surely, you see that...Fagan..."

As Fagan's eyes widened, he was forced to turn away. Tears formed in his eyes. Did Kish really think so highly of him? It was the greatest honor he'd ever dreamed of.

Amused, Kish grinned at the great man's sudden shyness. He didn't have any more time, though – he had to go. "...Thanks again, Fagan...but I should go. I..." He paused to consider something. "...As much as I'd love for Ichigo to stay with me...she can't. She...has to go home..." Saddened, Kish sighed.

Life was never fair.

Even if things were better now, they _wouldn't _ever be easy_. _Kish sighed again. It didn't matter, though. He was forever thankful to the people around him. He didn't deserve such glorious goodness. Standing, Kish cast the man one final glance. "...Goodbye...Fagan... Maybe I'll see ya round."

Yet again, Kish turned and started to leave.

Fagan's low voice detained him. "...Then you won't be making a second Vow...?"

Instantly, Kish halted in his tracks.

He didn't turn around.

Instead, he simply remained still and, after a minute, slowly asked. "…Wh…what…?" What was Fagan talking about?

Because Kish could not see his face, Fagan took the opportunity to grin. "…Kisshu. I wanted you to understand _who_ you are - to express your feelings - to mean it - and to _know _what it meant, too." The fugitive's eyes were sincere. "You succeeded. You've discovered you can love Ichigo no matter what – an unbreakable bond, you might call it. So go fourth, Kisshu – renew your Vow of compassionate and commitment." With his back still turned, Kish listened with teary eyes. How? _How_ could he? What did Fagan mean? "These law few days, your Ichigo has been a busy girl, ya know – well so have I. Notice anything different...?"

There was a brief silence before Kish turned to examine the man. When he did, his eyes widened.

Fagan's paralyzed, right arm was no longer limp – his powers and gifts had been restored. Amazed, Kish gaped. He didn't know what to say.

Fagan grinned. "Surprised? So was I." This remark bewildered Kish further. Curiously, he listened. "It's a wonderful gift, is it not?" Repeatedly, Fagan opened and closed his stiff, right hand. He wasn't familiar with these ordinary gestures. "Still curious how I got such a fine blessing?" Fagan shut his eyes momentarily and turned partly away. "It's a token for my sacrifice, Kisshu." Astounded yet silenced, Kish gazed with thirsty anxiety. Why was Fagan tormenting him so? Softly, Fagan smiled. "I know – you're confused...so let me make it clear. I relinquished something to the Gods and Goddesses. In return, they gave _**me **_my strength...and _**you **_your deepest desire." When Kish didn't move, Fagan smirked. "...Come, boy, say something, will you? Don't look at me like that..." He averted his eyes and finished the speech. "...My Vow to your mother, Kylie, was incomplete...so our compassionate sovereigns bestowed it to you. You've been blessed with what is commonly known as a second chance, Kisshu. Ichigo is already yours...but you can renew your Vow..."

Kish choked on the gasp caught in his chest. He couldn't contain his joyous elation. His high, energetic spirits leapt inside him as his widened eyes blazed with a ferocious passion. His trembling lips parted to release a moan.

Surely, this was a dream. What kind of fantasy was he living in? He wouldn't _ever_ be worthy of a second chance...and yet here he was!

Kish struggled to breathe. The ball of air clogged his throat and made his chest feel tight. Every thought in his head moved to Ichigo. He was lightheaded and confused. He felt alert yet exhausted.

He felt sick with joy.

At last, Kish muttered words. "…Thi…th-this…isn't…r- real…is it…?"

Leisurely, Fagan approached the shaken boy. He shifted his hands to Kish's shoulders. In the fugitive's eyes, peace seemed to glimmer. Kish noticed. "…It's alright, Kish," Fagan said, softly. "You don't need to be afraid any more...because it _IS_ real…"

Kish instantly pulled back and turned circles in place. The bewildering magic was powerful but his excited emotions were stronger. In his chest, his heart pounded. It was too much. Weakened, he collapsed to his knees. Ichigo's familiar face, body and features absorbed his entire mind. He couldn't get her out of his head – he loved her. Now he could give her everything – everythin andg more – a promise, an oath, a commitment...a Vow.

Shaking his head, frantically, he gripped his stomach and rocked back and fourth. He was crying. How could anyone be this happy?

Trembling, he whispered. "I- Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. _Ichigo!_" In his voice, there was a great depth. Every memory of hope, or break and hurt in Kish's life was formed into his cries for her. Throughout his life, he'd experienced _so much_ pain and suffering. His mother was dead – killed. The truth was unfortunate - he'd never get her back. She was gone.

Not only had his father physically harmed him but he'd scarred his soul, too. Kish was afraid of a raised hand – he might always be.

In his own life, Kish had_ also_ done wrong. He'd fought on the wrong side – murdered human citizens. He'd sought revenge on his father. Kish had even kept secrets from Ichigo. He had stolen her - hurt her, even if she _DID _forgive him. Thus, how was this possible? How could he deserve this?

...There was so much pain...and now so much beauty.

Slowly, Fagan knelt beside the shaking, crying boy. He smiled. "…It's okay, Kisshu…I'm…" He paused, momentarily. "...I'm…here for you…" For one moment – one glorious, shocking, heart-aching moment – Fagan recalled Kylie's death.

She had tried to tell him something – something he refused to hear at the time. When Kylie first died, he hated Kish. The boy was the son of a murder. But now...things were too different for words. He loved Kish - he loved him like his own. Fagan sighed. At last, he allowed Kylie's dying words to break though his defensive walls.

Kish was _HIS_, too.

Although he was not Kylie's mate...he _was _her dearest friend in all the world. This represented something of great value. With their godlike connection...Fagan _knew_ Kish was apart of him. It was a bewildering sensation. He'd never seen it before. The gods and goddess had blessed him with this gift. Kish's very existence was partly due to his _own_ existence.

Blinking back the strange moist in his eyes, Fagan smiled. He could finally accept it now. Again, he softly touched the boy. "…I'm here for you…"

At last, Kish give a light smirk through his fleamy throat. "You bitch, Fagan." His voice was a mixture of irritation, embarrassment and amusement. "_Why_ didn't you just tell me right away?"

In return, Fagan grinned through his dirty bangs. "…You needed it." Kish chuckled and looked into the man's eyes. Fagan helped him up. "…So what now, hotshot?"

Quickly, Kish recovered by drying his moist eyes. They gleamed brighter than ever before. "…Now I find Ichigo and tell her how _**sorry**_ I am for being such an idiot." After stepping back, Kish jumped backwards into the air. While meeting a steady gaze with the fugitive, he swam slowly through the air. "…I've _got_ to go make things _**right**_, Fagan. Ichigo deserves it..." He started to go but Fagan's voice detained him one final time.

"...Kisshu..."

Concerned, the teenager turned back. He froze. In Fagan's eyes, he saw a tender, soothed sedateness. Kish narrowed his eyes to fight the oncoming emotions. He knew what Fagan was trying to say. Exhausted, Kish rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His tone was greatly saddened and a bit shaken. "...Will I...ever see you again...?"

Fagan grinned. Apparently, he didn't feel inclined to answer. "Go, Kisshu – Ichigo's waiting. Good luck..."

Kish momentarily hesitated. He grinned back. "...Thanks for everything, Fagan..." In the air, he turned to conceal his face. "...Thanks...dad..."

Kish took off.

** EEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S PRPBABLY THE BEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY! I HATE TO BE STUCK UP BUT I AM SO PROUD OF IT! GO FAGAN! GO KISH! MAN TO MAN TALK IS ALWAYS FUN TO WRITE ABOUT! …Wait...that sounded really weird, didn't it…? Lol. ANYWAY! WASN'T IS JUST AWESOME? Haha. Watch it be the least popular chapter in the story. Man, that would be horrible and funny at the same time. REVIEW! **

** Oh yeah, OH MY GOD! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! CHAPTER 28! DON'T WORRY – I MADE IT REALLY LONG! Lol. But I can't believe I have 210 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! THANKS! BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU I BEAT A RECORD AND EARNED IT, TOO! **


	29. Chapter 29: My Debt Repaid: Part 1

_Recap_

_"...Kisshu..."_

_ Concerned, the teenager turned back. He froze. In Fagan's eyes, he saw a tender, soothed sedateness. Kish narrowed his eyes to fight the oncoming emotions. He knew what Fagan was trying to say. Exhausted, Kish rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His tone was greatly saddened and a bit shaken. "...Will I...ever see you again...?"_

_ Fagan grinned. Apparently, he didn't feel inclined to answer. "Go, Kisshu – Ichigo's waiting. Good luck..." _

_ Kish momentarily hesitated. He grinned back. "...Thanks for everything, Fagan..." In the air, he turned to conceal his face. "...Thanks...dad..."_

_ Kish took off._

**Chapter 29: My Love Debt Paid: Part 1**

Kish didn't have to far to find Ichigo. Yet again, she was by the river.

A deep gloominess seemed to surround her. Although she and Fagan had succeeded in their godly sacrifice, all was not joyous. How could she tell Kish when he didn't even want to look at her?

Ichigo sighed while bringing her knees up to her chest. What would happen now? She _knew _Kish still loved her – that was obvious – but something was still troubling him. Was he simply downright ashamed? She hoped not. She loved Kish with a pure, maddening sincerity. As much as she loved it, they didn't require a Vow. Her brown eyes moved downward in an unhappy manor as her thick, dark lashes fluttered.

Kish made his entrance cautiously. "…Hey…kit-kat…"

Surprised, she quickly looked up to see him. Immediately, she gasped and stood up. He just stood there.. "…K- Kish?" Feeling the excited tension, she blushed. "…I…I thought you didn't want to see anyone…or me." She stopped there, not knowing if she should go on.

Kish's eyes filled with emotions. Apparently, she didn't know Fagan had told him. He sighed a reply. "…That was before. I was…being stupid, Ichigo," he grinned just slightly. "...I'm sorry."

His grin seemed to somewhat ease her nerves. Curiously, she cast him a look and asked, shyly. "...Uh…you wanna sit down with me?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "I'd prefer to stand." Silently surprised, Ichigo stepped back. Through a shaky sigh, she tightly gripped the fringes of her mini skirt. Her legs wouldn't stop trembling. She lowered herself to sit, instead.

Kish started. "…Kitten. I was holding myself back…because I thought things would change between us. I was upset I couldn't love you the way my culture does..." He lowered his head just slightly and took a step closer. "...But I see that doesn't matter anymore." The teen shrugged. "I...I can love you _any_ old rainy day – even without my stupid Vow." The comment only made his grin widen. "_Hell _with me for thinking we had to have _**MY **_Vow. That's ridiculous. I love you - I don't need my Vow to show you that." When his his eyes flashed, Ichigo blushed through her stare. "You're an amazing, gorgeous, funny, smart and _beautiful_ kitten. I've been such a jerk, ya know. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with my dumb culture's ways. Who cares about it! You may remember that I turned my back _AGAINST_ my people in order to show you how much I loved you! So why was I so focused on having _MY_ Vow?" As she stood, he sighed and gazed lovingly at her with a further intentness. "I was blind - blind, Ichigo. I'm sorry I'm so stupid all the time. I want to love you…if, that is…you still…want me and have feelings for…for you…"

Ichigo's shock had gradually been replaced by a tender, adorable smile. All she could manage was a passionate gaze back. Her heart gleamed. What a perfect mess he was. Why did he have to be so flawlessly hot in character and words...and looks, too? Giggling, she smiled even brighter. "…Kish..." Her blush deepened. "You a hopeless idiot," she giggled. "Why do you have to always say the right things? Why don't I ever get a turn? Just when I think you can't express your love any better… you scare me with your passion." She looked down and her lips trembled. There were so many thoughts rushing through her mind. "But…it isn't just your words, Kish…I know you're not only that. Love isn't words - love is action and dedication...and you do it _all_, Kish. I know you I've_ seen_ it!. I've always known it - I've always felt it." She giggled once more, fidgeting in a more anxious method. "…You don't have to tell me…I already know, blockhead." Smirking, he slowly approached her. When they reached one another, both felt the exhilarating electricity inside. As he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, he pulled her in with a smile. Ichigo blushed, remembering that she had yet to tell him Fagan's news.

They could renew their Vow.

Anxiously, she moved closer in his face. "…Uh…Kish…there's…something I need to tell you…"

Grinning, his eyebrows bounced. "Yeah, yeah I heard. You've been a busy girl manipulating the gods and goddesses, haven't you?" Despite her gasp and body's reaction, he didn't let her go. Instead, he only moved closer. With a sincere tone and expression, he softly continued. "…Fagan told me…"

A sheet of tears masked her bright eyes. With a wheeze, Ichigo began desperately blubbering and begging. "Please! _PLEASE!_ I know we can love each other without a Vow but I'm begging you! Please! Let's be mates again - renew our Vow! I want to get it _right_ this time!" She choked, hopelessly. "There's so much I haven't done! So please! Let's renew our vow! I'm a human…you're an alien…but it's obvious we were created for _this_ purpose! We owe each other! We're indebted to pay one another back! Please, Kisshu! Pleas let me love you the way we both deserve!" She laughed back tears as Kish pulled her closer. "I want to be your mate! Please, oh please, Kisshu!"

Gazing fervently into her eyes, he sighed and brushed her scarlet bangs aside. "…Kitten…are you sure?" His voice was quiet. "...Is that _really_ what _**YOU**_ want...?" With a hopelessly smile, Ichigo nodded. She knew what she was getting into. At last, he grinned at her. "…So…I have your permission this time?" Momentarily, he paused. Did she really want this? "…It's your choice, ya know. I..." He lowered his gaze, shamefully. "...I don't wanna manipulate you again. If...if you want to renew our Vow...do it because it's what _YOU _want..."

Ichigo broke into a smile. This was real – they had truly been blessed. How many people got the chance to make it right like they were? "...Kish," she said, sweetly. "...I _**want**_ to do this. You need my honest consent and permission? ...Well you've got it. Let's do it." Kish's heart skipped a beat. There was such a great power in hearing her say it.

Immediately, Kish grabbed her small hand. He started to say something, however, when nothing came out, he let it go. Ichigo was both startled and baffled by what occurred next.

Suddenly, Kish started to pull her in a hurry. He was taking her somewhere.

Clumsily, Ichigo stumbled behind him as he dragged her. Where were they going? Before too long, they had reached the grassy, lush hill and were rushing up it. They were quickly approaching the house. Anxiously, Ichigo smiled as they stumbled silently though the back door. No one was home – the place was deserted. It was just them - alone. Kish continued to drag Ichigo through the house and up the velvety-carpeted steps. In a dash, they ascended and scampered down the hall.

Ichigo realized they were going to Kish's room.

Instantly, an odd sensation filled her body and mind. The nerves and butterflies were so wild, she could scarcely think. Due to her failed concentration, Ichigo lost her balance and tripped. However, before she could hit the floor, Kish whirled around, caught and and carried her bridal style. Her cheeks reddened when they entered the room and he placed her gently on the bed. She watched as he went to shut and locked the door.

The teenager didn't run back to meet her. Instead, he turned shakily around with a look of hesitation and anxiety in his eyes. His voice was soft. "…What about your parents and friends…? Are you sure this is what you want…?"

Ichigo smiled back, confidently. "…I have nothing to consider, Kish. I _**know**_ this is the right thing. I _**know **_I was created for this purpose…" As she clenched her sweaty hands, she moved them into her trembling lap.

The prince through his head back against the door and shivered. "…Kitten…" He whispered. He looked back at her. "I want to do things_** right **_this time…will you let me?"

At first, Ichigo didn't understand. Bewildered, she stared at him with a curious glint in her eyes. "...Kish...what do you-" Suddenly, her voice was cut off by his following actions.

Grinning, the teenager knelt before her on the floor. His burning, golden eyes flamed with a passion that made her lightheaded and anxious. He couldn't help bur smile when he detected her dizziness. "…Ichigo Momomiya…" he said, slowly. "...Will you Vow with me?"

Ichigo's intense, pink eyes blazed at the respectable, sweet manner of his overpowering, passionate offer. She knew her cheeks must already be flushed. With each breath, her lungs filled with exhaustion, bliss and anxiety. Kish assumed she didn't know what to say. With a teasing grin, he whispered. "You're supposed to say 'yes,' genius."

Instantly, her cheeks reddened even more. Embarrassed, she recoiled to a slight extent. As her nails sank into her trembling palms, Ichigo couldn't resist a cute, ecstatic smile. Here giggling voice was bubbly. "Y-yes..."

Kish stood up.

Due to his thick, forest-green bangs falling in his face, Ichigo couldn't distinguish his expression. What was he thinking? Was it time? Was he going to it? Ichigo held her breath as he unhurriedly gazed through his bangs at her. It was as if he were looking through her. She felt her spine run cold with overjoyed anticipation. Again, Kish detected it and grinned. "…Okay then…let's do this, then."

Ichigo gasped when Kish suddenly advanced. In a mere moment, he had mounted the bed and lunged in her face, though not too close. A strange, soothing, coolness instantly filled the air around them. The room drowned in a strange blankness and fog. Kish was calling Them. Face to face, the pair could scarcely breathe while in the midst of their deep gaze.

Ichigo's lips quivered at the romance in his eyes. He looked impeccably and joyously focused. As her own eyes moved to glance at Kish's lips, she made a slight, overpowered noise and drew somewhat back. Kish only advanced. His voice seemed to guide her. "...No, don't be shy..." he said soothingly, though not alluringly. He was comforting her. "...I know, I know...but it's okay... Just relax," he said in a whisper. Slowly, he reached out his hand to stroke her smooth, warm face. "...We can do this, okay...I _know_ we can..." Grinning, he moved in a tad further.

Ichigo's wide eyes moved back and fourth from his eyes and lips. She was still anxious. "...I...I don't know what to d-"

He interrupted. "Shh...Relax," he said with a smile. "...You'll know – just wait." Withdrawing his hand, he went on, soothingly. "Now say it with me."

At first, Ichigo didn't know what he wanted her to say. However, like a resurrecting memory, it was birthed into her frantic mind. She obliged him and the two spoke simultaneously.

"...Hear me Gods and Goddesses...come fourth..."

Instantly, the room grew even darker than before. Somewhat startled, Kish jerked and felt compelled to move closer to her face. Ichigo blushed at the little, lingering space between them. She could feel his hot, sweet breath on her skin.

Following the darkness, the peculiar, majestic mist began whirling around them. Almost instantly, it sedated them. The dreamy fog covered the room so thickly Ichigo could barley see beyond her lover. It didn't feel enclosed – yet it remained dark, secluded and private. Ichigo moved closer to Kish as the mist crept up the bed and slid underneath their bodies. It almost tickled.

Mesmerized by her appearance in the soothing fogs, Kish manged a weakened grin. She made him shiver, too. "...Seems to me that you're doing just fine..." He sighed, passionately. Ichigo returned the gaze as the supernatural beings made their presence known. Strange, glittering forms melted into the air. Although they were barely recognizable, their shadowy shapes amazed her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A majestic, haunting voice filled the air. It was breathless and unnatural. "...Speak to us..."

This caused Ichigo to suddenly make eye contact with it. Surprising Kish, she spoke up in his stead. "I...we...we want to make our Vow...!" She breathed, shakily. Kish could tell she was frightened and flustered. Nonetheless, he encouraged her valor for speaking. "...Will you tell us what to say?"

Kish's soul knotted when the sprites didn't directly reply. Obviously, they remembered who he was and what he had done beforehand. He, too, felt compelled to speak. "...I...I know I've done wrong in the past...but we're here to make it right today," he said, aloud and confidently. "You and Fagan gave us this gift! So please, _**PLEASE**_ grace us with your words of goodness!" Shutting his eyes, he lowered his head to exhibit his respect. "...Please..."

Again, there was another moment of shimmering silence. However, it was at last shattered by one of the goddess's tender, sagacious voice. "...Well spoken, Prince. I trust you both will deliver Our Words as well as you do your own. It is your gift...your _**shared**_ gift."

Ichigo broke into a smile. Instantly, the words filled her spirit. It was as if an entire new portion in her mind had just been opened. The ability was groundbreaking. Things were suddenly changing. Words bore new, deeper meanings now – and they weren't just words anymore. They were stronger than that – they had purpose other than necessary, daily communication – they pierced into souls. Love and affection had, too, expanded. They were capable of so much. She could barley restrain her exhilaration.

Gazing back at Kish, she smiled adorably at him. He smiled back.

In a sincere tone, he spoke first. "Words Spoken by the God and Goddess's first Lovers: Love is real. Love is not a sin. Let those who abuse its name pay the price."

Ichigo followed with the next verse. "Let the words I speak be true to carry out how love – pure love, was intended in the beginning." Her heart raced and her eyes glimmered. "My lover desires me..."

Both spoke in unison for the final, key verses. "...My lover commits... We are who we are - we are soul mates. This is our commitment..."

Kish moved his face closer to her own. Lingering around the eachother's lips, they completed the Vow. "...We are intertwined..."

Kish locked a kiss.

An unnatural light engulfed their souls. The mutual sensation felt beautiful, angelic and pure. This was love - the eyes of love piercing a gaze relentlessly through them. It felt godly. Their souls soured through the colors. It was warm and enriching – almost too much to bear. Ichigo's tears and ecstatic emotions broke the kiss.

They had done it.

Kish panted excessively. He was exhausted – body and soul. The power of the Vow had weakened him. Through a slight grin, he said slowly. "...We did it, Ichigo..."

She, too, was panting. Their eyes met. "...Kish..." Her eyes watered from tears. "...I...I-"

Again, Kish interrupted. Suddenly, he jumped back in, locking another kiss and knocking her on her back in the process.

The kiss was blessedly short. Both were relieved due to their present exhaustion. Pulling back at out, Kish smiled down at her. Beneath him, she looked perfectly helpless.

Moaning a weakened smile, she turned over to her side. "...I...I..."

Kish grinned through his frailty. "...I love you, Ichigo..." Exhausted, he collapsed beside her. Both blacked out together.


	30. Chapter 30: My Debt Repaid: Part 2

**Number of times this story has been a hit: 4,049**

**Number of times this story has been a Favorite: 79**

** Total Words: 94,769 **

**TA-DA! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK-YOU ALL FOR READING THE NEW AND IMPROVED LOVE DEBT! I HAD AN AWESOME TIME WITH YOU ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_Recap_

_ Kish panted excessively. He was exhausted – body and soul. The power of the Vow had weakened him. Through a slight grin, he said slowly. "...We did it, Ichigo..."_

_ She, too, was panting. Their eyes met. "...Kish..." Her eyes watered from tears. "...I...I-" _

_ Again, Kish interrupted. Suddenly, he jumped back in, locking another kiss and knocking her on her back in the process. _

_ The kiss was blessedly short. Both were relieved due to their present exhaustion. Pulling back at out, Kish smiled down at her. Beneath him, she looked perfectly helpless. _

_ Moaning a weakened smile, she turned over to her side. "...I...I..."_

_Kish grinned through his frailty. "...I love you, Ichigo..." Exhausted, he collapsed beside her. Both blacked out together. _

**Chapter 30: My Love Debt Paid: Part 2**

Eight Months Later

As she clasped her hands in a glorified manner, Lettuce giggled from elation. "Oh, Ichigo," She sang, sweetly to her friend. " …Your look gorgeous…!"

Ichigo examined herself in full from the model platform, surrounded in mirrors. Smiling, she turned a circle, admiring the glistening, snow-white gown. "Hey, Lettuce," she replied almost teasingly. "I'm sure you're time is coming real soon! Pai knows it, too, ya know."

Embarrassed, the green-haired girl sunk back and blushed. "…Oh…"

Yet again, Ichigo turned to observe her dress. With a giggle, she, too, blushed. It was unbelievably stunning and, although not too much, a little daring.

Mint smirked at Ichigo's face. "Whoa, Ichigo," She said, confidently. "You actually look good for once." The self-satisfied girl was sitting on the other side of the room in a massive plush chair. Apparently, this Royal Bride's chamber seemed to appeal to Mint's character far more than it did to Ichigo. Amused, the slick girl stood up and straightened her dramatic dress.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Thanks," Ichigo said, sarcastically. "That's real sweet, Mint. Honestly, I'm _**so glad**_ I chose you as one of my bride's maids."

Zakuro entered the room. Immediately, Mint straightened her posture. She wanted to look as cool as her model friend did. When Zakuro realized Ichigo's gown, her eyes briefly widened. She was impressed. "...You look beautiful, Ichigo." She shifted a hand onto her taunt hip. "Mint, what do you think?"

As if by cue, Mint agreed with her. "I think she looks amazing...though we all know _**YOU**_ would look best in a wedding gown!"

Zakuro raised her chin and made a quiet noise. "...I don't plan on getting married..." She said, slowly and softly.

Instantly, Mint blushed from the thrills of her independence. "So cool..." She moaned, hopelessly. "Me, too!"

A wild, extensive scream interrupted the girls. Running into the room, Pudding squealed, madly. "OHHH! Ichigo LOOKS PRETTY! Ichigo looks PRETTY!"

Laughing, Ichigo brushed a strand of her red hair aside. "Hey, where have you been, Pudding? We were getting worried."

Pudding leapt into the air from excitement. "I just popped in on Tar-Tar!" She squealed. "He's go the _**CUTEST**_ TUX!"

Mint sneered. "Tuh! Aliens don't wear tuxes, blockhead!"

Pudding didn't mind her mistake. Instead, she went on wildly blabbering. "Well…it isn't really a _REAL_ tux. It's just his culture's best uniform! **BUT I LIKE IT**!" Casting Lettuce a glance, her eyes narrowed I a sneaky manner. "And guess what I also saw?" She asked, teasingly. "Pai! ME SAW PAI! AND YOU WILL JUST_** LOVE**_ HIS TUX!"

Yet again, Lettuce gasped and hid her face from humiliation.

Pudding went on non stop. "OH YEAH! Keiichiro and Ryou just arrived with your parents, Ichigo! They're at the East Port now and said they're on their way! Oh, and the guard who told Pai this said your father was screaming about you again…"

Mint sneered.

Overwhelmed, Ichigo groaned and rubbed her forehead to express her uneasiness. "Great…" She sighed, sarcastically. "That's his twentieth...no twenty-first freakout in the last twenty-four hours!"

Yes, it was all true - her parents knew about Kish now – and obviously her wedding, too.

After all, Ichigo didn't want to permanently conceal Kish from them – enough was enough. He wasn't just some intimate crush anymore. He was her soul-mate – her lover. Within the hour, he would be her husband, too.

Thus, she told her parents everything.

To be honest, it was a very rough day. The story was long and overwhelming. It involved Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, her friends, her work, her duty to the planet and, on top of ALL that, _him_ – Kisshu – a REAL alien!

Her parents freaked. At first, they were too stunned to fully understand it all. As proof, Ichigo was forced to reveal the facts - her cat ears and tail. For obvious reasons, that was enough for them to believe it. Then there was the emotional drama to deal with. Ichigo worked hard to settle their nerves and explain her reasons for secrecy. Although it was a lengthy, stressful process, this stage eventually cooled. They understood and forgave her. Ichigo was greatly relieved.

Nevertheless, things afterward were still difficult. As ridiculous as it sounds, her parents learned to believe in aliens.

For the following months, Kish and Ichigo's family worked to get to know one another. Although the process was long, awkward and sometimes a bit irritating, it was also enjoyable. Ichigo _WANTED_ her parents to approve of them – and they soon did.

Unfortunately, none of them could alter the character of Ichigo's dad. The man was exceptionally firm. It was he and Kish that had the hardest time getting along. Regardless, Kish worked to be both respectful and flexible. He loved Ichigo enough to do _anything –_ even listen to Ichigo's dad's man-to-man talks.

Embarrassed, Ichigo pulled out of her thoughts. She didn't want to think about that. "…Oh god…" She sighed. "I hope dad doesn't mess anything up." Out of anxiety, she began turning nervous circles.

Startling the group, the girls heard the shrill cry of the warning bell. Simultaneously, they all met gazes. It was time – time to assemble in the throne room. By now, the entire palace had thankfully been repaired. Ichigo smiled at her team. "…Guess you all have to go now, don't you…?"

They nodded. However, Pudding tried her hardest to comfort the anxious girl. "Don't worry!" She squeaked while jumping in the air. "I'm you're flower-girl and I'll be right there with ya, Ichigo!"

In an apprehensive manner, Ichigo watched at her dearest friends departed the room. Her nerves were knotting again. "...I...I don't know if I can do this," she groaned, pathetically.

Pudding turned back to face her before leaving. "Cheer up, Ichigo!" She giggled with a sunny smile. "You'll be great!" Again, she started to leave but, in the course of remembering something, pulled suddenly back. "Oh!" She gasped. "Guess what, though?"

Ichigo's voice was shaky. "W-what?" She asked while fidgeting uneasily with her hands.

Pudding giggled ay her gestures. "I saw Kish, too!" Ichigo's cheeks flared at the mention of his name. "He looked REALLY hot so try not and faint when you see him!" Laughed, the little girl charged out of the room.

Yet again, Ichigo was left alone. "...Now what...?" She mumbled, uneasily. She glanced at the clock. The ceremony didn't start start from another half hour. What on earth was she supposed to do until then?

Causing her to jump, Ichgo's cell rang a loud, pretty note. Immediately, she ran to retrieve it from the accessory desk. Then she realized the number. With a blush, she answered it with hesitation in her voice. "…Uh…Kish…?"

On the other end, she heard his smirk. "Hey, kitten," he said, coolly. "Guess you weren't expecting me, huh?"

As she fidgeted with one of her curls, Ichigo took a seat on the sofa. "…Uh…not really," she uttered in an anxious voice. "Are you allowed to call me? Isn't that like...really bad luck or something?"

Kish laughed. "Nah - 'course not!" He said, cleverly. "That's only if I _see_ you before the ceremony, remember!" His devious, manipulative attitude made Ichigo smile. "So," he said, continuing. "The ceremony is in a half hour…" His voice was taunting.

Quietly, Ichigo mumbled back in a sarcastic voice. "…Thanks for reminding me."

She made him smirk. "Ah, relax," he breathed, enticingly. "You'll do fine. Besides, I wouldn't _DARE _tease you in public if you messed up." His voice was flashy. "I'll save that for tonight!" Her cheeks flared. Tonight – their Honeymoon. Kish changed the topic. "…So what are you doing anyways?"

After a monetarily pause, Ichigo replied slowly. "Uh…well…I just finished getting dressed." With her free hand, she gently touched the bouncy, white ribbon in her hair. "…And what about you…?"

His voice sounded careless and calm. "Just waiting."

Ichigo bit her lip. "You mean...you're not…nervous…?"

In response, Kish grinned and replied, casually. "Nope! Why should I be nervous? It's only 5,000 people and a live, worldwide broadcast." Though she made no response, Ichigo's face stiffened when he said it. Jerk. Showoff. "Oh - uh!" Kish made a noise as if he had been distracted. "I gotta go, okay? I think I hear Pai coming..." Kish hesitated on the phone. "Well...uh…" His voice grew shy. "I guess I'll see you later, then…good luck, honey." Kish hung up.

…...

Taruto laughed teasingly at Kish's sneaky behavior. "…Hah…cheating, are we? You know I should totally tell on ya! Phone calls aren't allowed!"

Kish turned his head to see Tart. The boy was leaned against the door with a smug grin on his bright face. Glaring, Kish tossed his phone on the couch. "Man, oh man," he replied, almost crankily. "No one understands privacy anymore, do they?" He shifted hand into his hip. "Listen - I can talk to my mate anytime I want. She is _**mine**_, after all."

Snickering, Tart stood erect and then elevated into the air. "Oh, relax," he shrugged, boyishly while throwing his arms behind his head. "Seeing as it's your BIG day, I won't tell Pai... this time." As he rolled his eyes, Kish strolled leisurely over to the mirror. He looked impeccably regal in his royal attire. Kish sighed, almost uncomfortably, at his mature appearance. "...So..." Tart said, striking up a new conversation. His voice was taunting. "You said 'nope' to her, huh?"

While fastening the belts across his robed chest, Kish cast the boy a careless look through the mirror. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Tart made himself comfortable in the air. "Oh, come on," he snickered. "You know what I'm talking about! You lied to Ichigo – you said you weren't at all nervous!"

Kish slipped on his white, fingerless gloves and locked the Royal talisman onto his belt. "Well I'm not nervous," he replied, flatly.

Amused, Tart laughed. "Yeah right! I've been watching you, Kish. You're so nervous you lost your morning appetite, didn't you? Plus, you didn't sleep last night and you've been practicing your 'I do' _ALL_ morning!"

Interrupting the quarrel, Pai entered the room with regal grace. Without even bothering to greet them, he stated grimly. "Can you anticipate Kisshu to do and feel anything otherwise? We aliens do not wed in the manner the humans do. It is wholly diverse from what we know." He took a few steps forward. "Kish is absolutely right to be apprehensive. A wedding is a highly honored occasion in the human race."

Annoyed, Kish pouted. "Will you both _SHUT UP_ and quit talking about me as if I'm _NOT_ here?" From observations, his anxiety was obviously increasing. "N-now knock it off, already! You're breaking my concentration! And I am_** NOT**_ nervous!"

In unison, both Pai and Tart cast each other a glance. Dryly, they replied. "Denial."

Kish growled and turned angrily away.

As Tart landed back on his own two feet, he chuckled. "…Ah, guess that's all that will be said on that topic. So where ya two gonna go on the old honeymoon?" He asked.

Kish shrugged and grinned. "Wherever she wants," he said, with flashing, devious eyes. "As long as it isn't her house where her parents will be…"

Disgusted, Tart recoiled and gripped his stomach. "…Oheww…" He moaned, poorly. "Now I'm gonna so be sick…" He thought he wold puke. "Just promise me something, Kish…don't do something to Ichigo I'll regret seeing in the middle of the ceremony…"

Kish examined himself in the mirror again. "Well, I am not making any guarantees," he replied with a smirk. "Ichigo said wedding ceremonies end with the couple's SHORT, SIMPLE kiss – nothing more. But who knows?" He laughed. "I might get carried away."

To a slight extent, Pai smirked. "For the sake of your own life, Kisshu, I implore you to act sensibly. Mew Ichigo's father is an unyielding man. He contains a voice loud and harsh enough to wake the diseased."

Kish grinned.

Pai sighed. Kish was a hopeless cause. "…Will you ever grow up?" He asked. Calmly, he approached the teenager to straighten his majestic robe. "...There," he said in a satisfied tone. "That should do it." As he took a step back, Pai examined his friend in full. "...You hardly look like a Prince anymore..." Kish's golden eyes widened at the comment. Pai smiled. "...You look like that of an authentic, regal Lord, Kisshu. Spirited, royal, wise and passionate."

Somewhat embarrassed, Kish rubbed the back of his neck. "...Thanks..." He said in a quiet, awkward tone. Pai was right – along with a wife, he would also gain a planet today – a planet to rule. Kish felt the nerves in his stomach rise.

It only increased when the bells rang.

Tart hoped up. "That's us, Pai! Time to go!" Casting Kish a confident wave, the short boy moved to the door. Pai followed.

"Good luck, Kisshu. We will see you soon." Nodding, the grim yet tender man made his exit and shut the door behind him. Kish sighed, staring silently at the exit.

A solemn, low voice spoke up. "...Kisshu..." It came from the window.

Kish froze. In his soul, he felt a mixture of elation and surprise. From hearing the voice, he knew exactly who it was. It was all too obvious. Sickened with relief, Kish whirled around to face the window. His young, bright face lit up with longing. "…Fagan…" He sighed, breathlessly. "...It's been a while…I...I didn't think I'd get to see you again..."

Fagan's sleek, dark eyes gleamed. His rugged, dirty appearance was the same as ever. Casting the teen a half smile, he uttered, quietly. "...Well I _had _to come today..."

Gradually, Kish grinned back. "You did, huh?" He couldn't keep his eyes off the man. It felt beyond wonderful to see him again. "So..." He chuckled, happily. "Are you here to crash my wedding or lecture me?"

Fagan stepped down from the window and entered the room cautiously. "No..." He replied, quietly. "No, I'm not. I came to…to..." Fagan stopped mid-sentence, looking exceptionally remorseful. "…Kisshu...?" He asked.

Curiously, Kish stared. "...What is it?"

Fagan lowered his gaze with a saddened sigh. "…I'm sorry." Kish gazed tenderly at the man, awaiting an explanation. "I'm sorry for not being able to...save your mother," he apologized. "If I had been stronger...she'd be here today..."

Kish's eyebrows expressed his deep, sympathetic emotions. Nevertheless, he broke his 'father' a soft smile. "...I...I'm not angry at you, Fagan." He shrugged, uneasily. "You did your best… My mother would be grateful for all you've done for me – I'm grateful, too..."

As he turned away, Fagan folded his arms over his strong chest. "…I know…but…sometimes I can't help but wonder what would be different today if I had just stopped to think - plan a strategy…something – anything." In his voice, Kish detected his great distress. "I...I knew Kylie was human – and I knew Nobas despised the human race. I...I should ave done something – tried harder to stop him..."

Kish lowered himself to sit on the near by stool. "…Come on, man," he sighed, shakily. The sweet face of his mother filled his mind. "You shouldn't dwell in the past, ya know. It will only makes you feel worse..." In his tone inflections, he spoke carefully. "You've dealt with what you needed to...so you have to let it go now. Take it from someone who knows…" Recalling memories, Kish's eyes lowered to the floor.

Inquisitively, Fagan glanced at the boy. "…How do you mean, Kisshu?"

The teen shut his eyes and fought one of those rare saddened smile. He shouldn't have brought it up – recalling it hurt. As he reopened his eyes, Kish fidgeted with his sweaty hands. "…When...when I first left earth after the final battle against Deep Blue…I had a lot of regrets." He sighed, aloud. "...All I could think about was how I could have done things differently to win Ichigo – try a different strategy – try a new method." Attentively, Fagan listened. "I knew she would reject me...but I couldn't stop thinking of the things I should have said to her. Maybe if I had been more understanding…or if I told her more of my feelings…or even if I got five minutes _ALONE_ with her…just to tell her who and what I was…anything…" Kish groaned and shivered. "...I...I felt horrible, Fagan." From his tone, Fagan could tell he was on the verge of tears. "I felt sick. Before I knew it, I was back on earth spying on her. That's when I got the opportunity to stay with her during our-"

In a faint tone, Fagan interrupted. "Six Day deal, right? I know." Directly, Kish looked up and stared with a startled expression. He knew about that? Fagan went on. "I've watched over for you since you were an infant, remember? You think I didn't know you two stayed together?"

In a tensed manner, Kish chuckled and stood back up. "…Oh…you watched me then, too, huh? Heh...Ouch…"

Fagan smirked and glanced back at the window. He sighed. "… I should go..."

The teen was startled. "W- what?" He coughed. "You're not staying for the wedding? But…but..." He took a step forward, then back and then fidgeted. "...But...I...I was hoping...I mean..." Inside himself, Kish felt the weirdest tinge. "…I mean…it's my big day, Fagan…why can't you stay?"

Fagan turned back. In Kish's simmering, golden eyes, he saw a deep, fatherly longing. It made him ache. "I can't stay, Kisshu..." he didn't want to say it – but he had no choice. "I'm still a fugitive, remember? I...can't be seen in public." The man approached the window and gripped the frames. "...I'm sorry..."

Kish tried his best to keep from crying. His alien ears dropped. "...It really...really has to be this way, h-huh?" His voice trembled, revealing his unstable emotions.

Fagan's shoulders dropped somewhat. "...Yes. But...I'll see you again soon," he said, confidently. "After all, I haven't any doubts believing you'll end up in some kind of chaos before too long…and I'll be right there for you…along with you Ichigo…" As he opened the window, a breeze of spring air hit his face. It made him feel refreshed.

Suddenly, Kish realized something profound – something he thought he never would understand. As he recalled the Six Day deal, he broke into a soft smile.

_**Flashback from Our Six Day Deal**_

_Kish's young tone was exceptionally juvenile as well as pitiable. "__You're lucky, though…" He told Ichigo. "You have your parents who love you, honey." Kish turned to watch her with focused eyes. His tone was enthralled by what he had seen in her parents. "It was the strangest thing I've ever seen… Your parents - the love they were willing to show you – it was so caring… so...foreign to me..." He took a breath in the midst of his trance. "I don't understand it," he said, sadly. "I just don't get it. Can't you explain your parents to me – any parents to me…? Please…?"_

_ Though Kish was desperately worried about Ichigo, he was fascinated. What was a real, good parent supposed to be like?_

_ Ichigo recoiled. How could she possibly explain to him? Her parents had always been so good to her. She couldn't imagine having abusive ones. Besides, she couldn't do a parent justice. They were such complicated people. Ichigo sighed. "… Alright…if you're so curious..I'll try." With widened eyes, Kish listened to her sweet yet exhausted tone. "Well… parents are supposed to be… uh… compassionate. They should...uh... always be there for you…in times of need – like when you're hurt or upset. They're there to… to love you."_

_ From Kish's expression, Ichigo could tell he was confused. She kept trying. _

"_But… it's a different kind of love then what you think, Kisshu. Different from…" She paused to consider her words. "...It's different from… you know… lovers. It's like…" She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands, tiredly. "...Well...your parents are the ones who brought you into this world - they made you. Because of their fervent passion and, hopefully, firm devotion..." She paused to sigh. "They created life – your life - and they love you. It's like...a child is a sign – a reminder of the goodness, I guess. But...Kish..." She looked lovingly into his bewildered yet obsessed eyes. "...A child __**needs**__ their parent. That's why we have parents – and two of them. When you've been hurt… they're someone you can talk to... hang with." She couldn't help but smile. "Most kids get easily annoyed by their parents, though... sometimes myself included. Still, that's natural, I guess. Even if our parents act pesky sometimes...and make their own mistakes, we have to understand them. They work so hard – they've taken on so much responsibility. They're dedicated – and they love us..." She lowered her gaze, sorrowfully. "...Hopefully, anyways. But Kish...you have to understand...even if Nobas wasn't the parent he should have been...that doesn't mean all parents are bad." _

_**~ Chapter 21: Our Six Day Deal **_

_**End Flashback **_

Kish thought he would cry.

So this is what Ichigo meant? This was the compassionate love she spoke of? This was a parent – a REAL parent's – love an kindness? The feeling was indescribable.

"Fagan...?" He moaned, weakly, through tears. "...I-I know this may be a little silly to say...especially since I'm already a man in the eyes of this Kingdom. I'll be married after today, too but..." His eyes watered further. "...When I grow up...I want to be just like you..."

Fagan didn't turn back to face him. However, somehow, Kish knew he was smiling – he felt it.

"You old scalawag…" Kish smiled through tears. He took a step forward. "Be careful…and steer clear of trouble, okay...?"

He heard Fagan smirk. "Me? Out of trouble? That would be nice..." He replied, quietly. "Did you forget?" he asked. "I'm looking after _you - _Prince Kisshu...trouble is my life."

In an instant, he had jumped out the window and disappeared.

Kish ran to the window and nearly through himself out in the process of his anxious look. Fagan was gone. Softly, he smiled while wiping his moist eyes. "...Fagan..."

…...

At length, the grand, towering, double doors opened. Almost instantly, the massive room was exposed to the radiance of the gorgeous vision before them – Ichigo.

The flawless, silk gown what as white a snow. Its elegant train streamed for several feet behind her. The lower half was cut to illustrate her tall, slender legs and then lengthened in the back with countless layers of frilly, petty-coats.

The corset-waist was insanely tight with pale-pink bindings at her lower back. Due its the cut, the majority of her back was well visible. The front was not too daring, though it flaunted her tiny, smooth shoulders. Clothing her pale arms, the wore a divine pair of silky, white gloves. In order to pay her respects to the aliens, her legs exhibited a pair of lacy, knee-length shoe-stockings.

Smiling brilliantly, Ichigo tossed her head with pride, yet being cautious of her hair. The soft, scarlet mound was detained in a short, cute ponytail, frosted by her attractive veil. To top it all off, the falling pieces of her hair were curled adorably.

As the foreign instruments commenced before the crowds, she leisurely made her way up the aisle. Step by step, one step at a time. There was no hurry. Nevertheless, every bone in her body told her to run to Kish. It was hard to ignore.

Her soul mate stood at the far end of the pathway. When she saw him, she broke into a smile. Pudding was right about his regal uniform – he looked exceptionally hot. It almost made her laugh.

Kish's dark bangs fell in his face. His average teenage-length hair was loosely tied in a low, stubby ponytail. Nevertheless, as always, it was his golden eyes that rattled her most. They were so bright and spirited.

When at long last she reached her destination, Ichigo felt as if she'd faint. Her smile brightened with anticipation and delight. Her fiancé smirked tenderly at her. Then gently taking her hand in his own, he lead her gracefully over to the pastor. With courageous eyes, they faced the official gentleman.

Ichigo smiled, uneasily. Kish grinned, trying to hold himself back.

In a grim tone, the pastor spoke. His voice was maddening – it made their very souls rattle from the anticipation. Slowly, as directed, Kish and Ichigo turned to face one another.

Their met eyes, fervently. Kish took her hands, impatiently. He had to _at least_ touch her a little bit. It was too much to bear!

With eyes still met, Kish and Ichigo fought to keep from laughing. They felt ridiculously happy and lightened. At length, the pastor completed his portion of the ceremony. Now it was up to Kish and Ichigo. Both the crowd and the the pastor awaited Kish's reply.

He answered, nobly. "I do."

Ichigo couldn't resist a little, giggly smile at his passionate, devoted tone. Next, the attention was directed at her – the bride. For a moment, the pastor spoke. Then, after solidifying the final question, Kish awaited her response with anxiety and zest. Ichigo's cheeks seemed to sizzle. Her heart hammered uncomfortably in her breast. Breathing hurt her. As she endeavored to cease her trembling hands, Ichigo's strawberry lips parted to gracefully reply.

"…I do."

The pastor smiled. Then, tenderly, he spoke to the two as a united force. "…Lord Kisshu…you may now kiss the-"

Alarming the crowd, and causing most of them to stand from surprising, Kish impulsively raised Ichigo's veil, yanked her close and locked the kiss.

Half of Ichigo had expected it…the other half was alarmed. Nevertheless, she didn't mind. That was Kish for you - deviously romantic. Ichigo tried her best not to giggle and ruin the moment. With that thought in mind, Ichigo deepened this kiss. It wasn't rough or playful but rather soft and controlled. At last, their lips parted and Ichigo stared up into Kish's flaming eyes. She saw gleaming delight. Instantly, the tow started laughing.

The pastor's voice rang out like a bell.

"…Ladies and gentlemen…Prince Kisshu and Lady Ichigo…"

Hysterically, the swarming crowds of thousands exploded into an uproar of thrill, praise, applause and cheer. From both the crowds and towering ceiling, gallons of confetti and glitter came sailing at them. Ichigo laughed joyously aloud while shielding her eyes from the flying objects. Streamers of white ribbon fell from the sky as the people rushed forward to show their congratulations.

Causing Ichigo to screech, Kish suddenly grasped and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

The two heard her father scream in horror as her friends pushed through to applaud her. Mint smirked and shouted cover the crowd's racket. "Oh-ho! Isn't that just cute, Ichigo!" Lettuce and Pudding broke into laughter as Zakuro smiled, approvingly.

As he pulled Ichigo into an embrace and kissed her neck, affectionately, Kish grinned at the four girls. "So, Mews," he chuckled, deviously. "You think you can handle a few years without your leader while kitten and I are on our honeymoon?"

Ichigo bushed and laughed. "K-Kish," she scolded. "We're only going to be gone two weeks!"

Zakuro intervened in her deep, col voice. "…We can handle it. You two enjoy yourselves…"

Together, the entire crowd advanced to the banquet room to celebrate.

After a fabulous array of gifts, cheers an cake, the crowds of aliens and Ichigo's friends and family escorted the newly weds to the courtyard.

As they continued walking, Lish tossed Pai a grin over his shoulder. His tone was ungrateful and obstinately. "Yo – Pai!" he called. "Why didn't you give me and my kitty-cat a wedding present?" Expecting no response, Kish turned back to Ichigo with a smile. Then he moved inward to lock a kiss.

In his usual solemn tone, Pair replied. "…I _did _get you a gift, Kisshu..." Unfortunately, the newly weds were too 'distracted' to even hear him. Pai cleared his throat. "Kisshu." Still, they still did not respond. Pai's voice grew excessively harsh, though not loud. "KISSHU."

This time, however, the couple heard him and broke the kiss. Satisfied, Kish pulled out while licking his lips. "Sorry, Pai," he replied, though his gaze remained on Ichigo. "Did you say something to me?"

Somewhat annoyed, Pai rolled his eyes. "…I said I _**did **_get you a present," he replied, softly." Extending his hand, he pointed. "It's for the honeymoon."

It was Pai's most grand, elite and nimble ship.

Kish's eyes blazed from berserk and thrill. He couldn't believe it. "Really?" He roared, insanely. Out of excitement, he jumped on Pai and nearly knocked him over. "Oh my _GOD_, are you for _REAL_?" He screamed. "That's so _FREAK'IN _awesome! I _LOVE_ you, Pai! You're _WICKED_! Freak'in cool! Oh my gosh!" Hysterically, Kish turned circles and held his head. "No way! _NO_ WAY! Ahh _**MAN**_!" He screamed. "DUDE! I can't- I just can't-! Damn! You're the BEST friend in the whole-AHHH!" Yet again, Kish tried to attack him with hits and hugs.

However, before he could, Pai stopped him. "Alright, enough of that..." He replied, calmly. "We get the picture. Now listen," he said, instructively. "You can borrow it_ JUST_ for these three weeks, understood. And if you damage it even the_ slightest_ bit, it comes from _**YOUR**_ wallet!"

Kish was too excited to care. Instead, he was jumping all over Ichigo now. "Ichigo, isn't it just the _**COOLEST**_ thing_** EVER**_!" Suddenly, he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her up and the ramp.

"Kish!" She giggled. "Not so fast!" As they approached it, the massive doors opened automatically. The ramp was sucked up as the ship started to glow and ignite. It was time to go.

Both the human and alien crowds broke into dramatic cheers. Kish and Ichigo waved elegantly back.

Ichigo realized her dad was freaking out again. The man was a mess. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO! MY BABY ICHIGO! COME BACK!" He roared. As to annoy her father, Kish grabbed Ichigo and sealed a kiss. Again, there was a scream of horror.

Pudding waved with a laugh. "PUDDING SAYS GOOD LUCK! HAVE FUN!"

Zakuro raised her hand. Mint tried to imitate it.

As for Lettuce, she was situated close to Pai in the crowd. "G-good bye, Ichigo!" She called, happily. Startling her, Pai shifted a hand on her dainty shoulder and smiled, too.

Winking at Ichigo, Kish whispered to her. "…Well look at that," he whispered in amazement. "Pai made a move…even if it was lame."

Jokingly, Ichigo lightly shoved Kish's shoulder. "Knock it off, you!" Surprising her, the ships engines suddenly burned as it elevated into the air. "Eeee!" She squeaked while clinging to Kish. The teen grinned at her gesture. Then Ichigo returned her attention to her friends. "Bye, Mint!" She called out. "You're the Mew's leader until I get back, got it! For once, you'll get to see how much work it really is!"

Mint waved back with a smirk. "Ha! We'll see about that!" She called over the screaming, dramatic crowds. "Oh! And Ichigo! It's your honeymoon - you know what to do!"

Ichigo's cheeks flamed, causing Kish to start hysterically laughing. She tried to ignore him by making further farewells. "Bye Lettuce! Bye Pudding! See ya, Zakuro! Later, Ryou!" She called even louder. "See ya soon, mom! Thanks, dad!" She saw him faint again. After finishing the goodbyes, Kish pulled her away from the ship's edge. Eagerly, they shouted even louder, only this time in unison. " "BBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!"

The ship's engines rumbled, shook and flamed. Roaring, it rocketing forward at a fierce yet relaxed speed. Pai's ship was certainly a real doll. Within minutes, it had cleared the planet and was drifting through the vast, sedate, dark skies of space.

The two retired inside.

Kish took a seat at the piloting desk. Ichigo followed his example and shared the seat with him. At fist, the two newly weds were quiet. She could feel Kish's attentive gaze but neither said a word. Anxiously, her cheeks burned.

At last, Kish broke an exhausted, relieved grin. "So where to, honey?" He moved his mouth to whisper seductively in her ear. "_Anywhere_ you want, I'll take you..."

Shivering, she giggled. "I don't care," she said. "Why don't you decide?"

He shook his head. "Nah…I'm good. I want you to pick."

Ichigo was sincere. "No, really. I mean it, Kish. You pick."

His grin made her excited yet uneasy. "I'm serious, too...**you** pick."

"No you."

Kish rolled his eyes and smirked. As his fingers moved through he lush, red hair, he carefully unfastened her adorable ponytail. "Man - that happened fast," he replied.

Curiously, Ichigo turned to face him while asking. "What did?"

He laid a short kiss on her neck and grinned. "…You and me...having our first fight."

Ichigo smiled at his joke. Everything was perfect. Although being Kish's mate meant irritation and annoyance…it meant _so much_ more, too. This was everything she ever wanted. The thoughts were quite amusing. It was quite a wonder - how many people got to have _ALL_ the wonderful things she had? True, her life was exceptionally crazy...but it was so good to her. She was a superhero, a cat-girl, she had a GREAT job, friends and family that loved her…and she had Kish. In addition, now she was _QUEEN_ of Kish's entire race. The thought was scary. It made her laugh.

Kish grinned. "…What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She smiled as her adorable her cat ears popped out. Kish fidgeted with them. "…Everything. I thought it all started and ended with Our Six Day deal. You were serious when you said…'as for the rest of my fun-filled, naughty life…not even close'…" Kish chuckled, remembering that night. "…But I see now that you were right, " she said with a smile. "I have my whole life ahead of m..." She stopped to reconsider the sentence. "I mean..._**we**_ have our whole lives ahead of_** us**_…"

Soothingly, Kish whispered to her. "…Mhmm…Soul mates…I like the sound of that," he grinned. Kish shifted positions so that she could sit in his lap.

As she sunk her face deeper into his space, Ichigo grinned. "...I love you, Kish." She met a direct, confident gaze – a gaze that Kish instantly adored. It made his heart race with energy.

"You know what," He said, grinning back. "I've got plans for us, kit-kat - _BIG_ plans - ones that I wanna to carry out…" Taking a breath, he filled the inches between their faces. "...And I mean _now_, Ichigo.._.right_ now…" Before he could swoop in, Ichigo's hands closed over his mouth. Surprised, he looked at her curiously.

Now she was blushing. "…Just hold on one second, Kisshu…I wanna say something…" Attentively, his listened. Her soft, red hair fell onto her smooth, bare shoulders as her glistening eyes bore beautifully into his own. Opening her pure, red lips, she whispered, sincerely. "…Thank-you…"

Kish raised an eyebrow as she moved her hands from his mouth. "…For what…?" He asked.

She smiled adorably. "…For making me indebted to you. If you hadn't, things wouldn't be as they are right now. You taught me how to repay a debt with love, Kish." She made a slight noise that expressed her anxious gratitude. "If…If it's okay, Kish...I wanna be indebted to you forever. Is...that okay?"

Stirred and excited, he smirked. "…I'd love that, Ichigo. I think it's a great idea."

In an instant, Kish telaported them to their new room. Startled, the redhead gasped in the midst of his overjoyed, thrilled laughter. He moved quickly to the door to shut it. Then he turned back to face her. Ichigo's exhilarated smile provoked him to advance and meet her.

From outside the room, a certain stowaway and fugitive could overhear the pair's suggestive tackling and laughter.

Ichigo giggled, openly. "K- Kish! W- what are you doing? Ahh!" She squeaked a note of affection and delight at her husband. "Kish!"

Triumphantly, he laughed back while continuing to play. "You're _mine, _Ichigo - and mine forever!" Amused, he chuckled. You could hear a sort of action and hustling coming from inside the room.

Ichigo squealed. "Eeeaaahhh! P-put me down!" She giggled, aloud. "W-what are you-"

Kish replied, quickly. "You owe me, Kitten – so this is payback."

Yet again, she laughed "Owe you? What on earth can I owe you fore _NOW_? Name one."

Obliged pleasure filled his playful voice. "…Okay then - you asked for it!" Ichigo screeched, joyously.

As the fugitive leaned casually against the wall, he grinned. "…Good luck, Kish. I wish you and your mate all the happiness in the world."

Fagan then teleported away.

His son, Kisshu, had his mate back. Nothing would _ever_ separate the two again.

**THE END**

** Everyone…**

** THHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUUUUU! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I FINALLY FINISHED! IT TURNED OUT TO BE ANOTHER WINNER! Lol. So? How was it? Did you like the ending? I love the ending! It's so sweet and romantic! (but hey, I am a sap, after all) HAHA!**

** Thank-you, EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**

~Minty-Midnight-Mew

**...Whoa...I seriously made it to the 300 in reviews. You guys are killers – thanks, kitties. : )**


	31. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

**I have OFFICIALLY begun the sequel to The Love Debt. **

**Title: **The Nightmare Portal

**Rating: **T for drama/romance

**Summary:** The Love Debt sequel. Kish and Ichigo are now married. But disaster attempts to hijack happiness. Why is Kish concealing his traumatic nightmares?

A foreigner from a presumably _extinct_ race arrives. One portal –two people -war.

**The Trilogy**

**First Fanfiction:** Our Six Day Deal – MintyMidnightMew

Complete

**Second Fanfiction: **The Love Debt - MintyMidnightMew

Complete

**Third Fanfiction: **The Nightmare Portal – MintyMidnightMew

In-Progress

**(For those of you who have NOT read _Our Six Day Deal_ or _The Love Debt_, I will post a summary and list of key evens/facts of these two stories soon.) **


End file.
